


And Now You're Mine

by Samyx914



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artist! Keith, Barista! Lance, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, First Meetings, Gay Keith (Voltron), Librarian! Keith, M/M, Swearing, background shallura - Freeform, broganes, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 105,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8333962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samyx914/pseuds/Samyx914
Summary: “No, really. I’ve been thinking about that movie since I got up and that’s the only copy they have and I want it.”“But, I was faster.”“But, I want to watch it.” The stranger laughs.“Well, you could always come home with me to watch it.” He says with a wink.“Okay.” The stranger’s eyes widen. What the fuck, Keith? No. You don’t go home with strangers. In which Keith wants to watch a movie, so he goes to find it at Walmart. When there's only one copy left and someone else picks it up first, his only option is to go home with a stranger. Keith didn't count on this stranger being so easy to fall for.





	1. Going Home with a Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Keith meets a DVD snatcher and goes home with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've checked this dozens of times for mistakes, but God knows there are some. Let me know if they are any horrible errors and I'll do my best to fix them.
> 
> Enjoy!

Keith was finally starting to get into the Halloween Spirit.

“Is that even a thing?” he mutters under his breath as he scrolls down on his laptop. He’d woken up with a mission. He wanted to- had to- watch _Hocus Pocus_. It was one of his favorite Halloween movies when he was a kid and, for some reason, he hasn’t been able to get it out of his head since this morning. Hell, he can’t even remember how it ends. He hasn’t seen it in ages.

So, he opened his laptop, to try and pirate it online. Everyone does that, right? But, he’s been searching for almost an hour and it’s just not there. No one has illegally put the movie online and Keith is fucking devastated. He closes the laptop with too much force and winces at the slamming sound.

“Damn, maybe don’t do that?” Shiro, his roommate and best friend, wanders into the kitchen of their apartment. Keith scowls as he pours another bowl of cereal. His first bowl was gone and he’d been too invested in his search to enjoy it. Shiro grabs a coffee mug from the counter, fills it to the brim and sits down in the seat next to his aggravated friend.

“So, why are you upset?” Shiro says into his mug as he goes to take a sip.

“I’m not.” Keith answers as he angrily chews his Fruit Loops. The elder sighs and taps his fingers against his mug. An awkward silence falls over them, nothing but faint chewing sounds.

“Alright. Am I to guess why you’re chewing with a vengeance? Are you angry with me?” Keith sighs.

“No, I’m not really mad. Just annoyed.” Shiro waves his hand as if to say ‘go on.’

“It’s really stupid.”

 “So? What is it?” Keith sighs.

“I can’t remember the plot to _Hocus Pocus_ ,” he mutters. Shiro throws his head back in a throaty laugh.

“I’m serious.”

“I know you are,” Shiro’s laughter tapers off, “did you look online?” Keith gives him a deadly glare.

“It’s not online at all? Really?” He goes for another drink of coffee.

“Nope. It’s not. At all. I looked for, like, an hour.” Keith says as he stands to put his bowl into the sink. He thrusts the milk back into the fridge and stalks to the living room. Shiro rolls his eyes and runs his hand through his hair before following his younger friend.

Keith is laying across the entire couch, leaving the armchair for Shiro. Keith clicks on the TV and slides the remote onto the coffee table.

“You know, there _are_ other ways to watch an incredibly popular Halloween movie in October. Like, say watching it on one of the thirty channels that are probably going to be showing it.” Keith groans and waves his arms in an incoherent way.

“I looked and it’s going to be on ABC on Halloween, but not now.” Shiro steals the remote on his way to sit down and changes it to some kind of sports program as he flops into the chair on the other side of the room.

“If you don’t want to watch this with me, go buy a DVD copy or something. Just please stop acting like a five year old.” Keith starts to complain about his choice, but then realizes what his friend had said.

“That’s actually a good idea. Thanks.” He peels himself off the couch and heads to his room to put on something he can wear in front of people. No, Shiro doesn’t count as people.

“You’re going to go shopping for a movie at nine thirty in the morning?” His friend asks from the living room.

“Uh, yeah. Either that or go crazy.” Keith pulls off the t-shirt he’d slept in and pulls on a different one and a pair of black skinny jeans. He glances into the mirror, decides his hair looks sort of okay and grabs his red jacket from the chair at his desk. Checking that his fingerless gloves are in the pocket, he makes his way back into the living room. There’s a commercial on about s’mores flavored candy corn.

“Who’d eat that?” He scrunches up his face at the thought as he puts on his gloves. _I didn’t think it could get any nastier, but they’ve proved me wrong._

“I think it sounds nice.” Shiro answers.

“I’m going to look for a new roommate while I’m out, you pro-candy corn loser.” Shiro smiles.

“Yeah, whatever. Candy corn or not, you love me.”

“Yeah. I guess I do,” Keith answers, looking for his phone. He finds it and crams it into his jeans pocket. “You want me to get you anything while I’m out?”

“Yeah, get some of that s’mores candy corn.” He grins, pure evil glinting in his eyes.

“Oh. My. God. Never.” Shiro laughs at his friend’s reaction and his phone dings from the table.

“Come on, it could be delicious.” He grabs his phone and swipes open a message, typing out a text. Probably to his girlfriend.

“Fine, I’ll get you some. But, I’ll bet it’s disgusting. You’re like the only person who would try it.” His phone dings again and he laughs.

“Thank you. And Allura likes candy corn. So, that’s two to one.” He smiles again and waves his phone. Keith fake gasps, raising his hand to his chest.

“Allura! How could she betray me this way? Well, she’s going out with you. That shows how bad her taste is.” Shiro rolls his eyes.

“Yeah, yeah. Says the five year old who is obsessing about a stupid movie.” Keith contemplates arguing about the importance of the movie, but decides against it.

“Anyway, I’ll be back in a few. I’m just going to like, Walmart.” It’s pretty close, he can be back and wadded up in his bed watching the movie in half an hour.

“Drive safe. Don’t forget your helmet!” Shiro calls as he opens the door.

“Okay _mom_.” He plucks the helmet off the floor and pulls it onto his head before opening the door.

“And don’t forget my candy!” Keith snorts and steps out of the apartment, making his way down to his bike. _It’s starting to get too cold to drive you, Red._ He thinks as a crisp breeze blows across his body, sending a shiver down his spine. He pulls the zipper up on his jacket, wishing he’d brought a scarf or something. About the time he slings one leg over the bike and straddles the seat, his phone buzzes in his pocket. It’s Shiro, of course.

     <Shiro 9:54> We’re out of jam. Get some?  
     <Keith 9:55> Fine. What kind, you needy little shit?  
     <Shiro 9:55> Strawberry. You rude little shit.

Keith laughs and shoves his phone back into his pocket and turns the key to his motorcycle. He drives to Walmart, which is usually about ten minutes away. There isn’t much traffic for ten o’clock on a Saturday morning which he is grateful for. He pulls into a parking space and tugs his helmet off, not bothering to lock it onto his bike. It’s old as fuck and the paint looks like shit. No one would think of taking it and if they do, they definitely need it more than he does.

He glimpses at the small mirror to see that his hair looks no better or worse than when he’d put the helmet on. He runs his hand through it, trying to calm it down. It doesn’t help. He wanders into the store, nearly running into a small child walking with her mother.

“Sorry, sorry.” _Fucking kids._ He thinks as the women gives him a look for nearly knocking over her precious little gremlin. He stalks over to the movie area, noticing that there’s a ‘Halloween Favorites’ section. This surely ought to save him some time.

Wrong. He’s looked this entire section over three times and the movie he wants has disappeared. It’s nowhere to be seen. _I’ll just look one more time._ He thinks as he tries to pretend he is a rational human being. His eyes scan the shelves: _It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown. No. The Nightmare Before Christmas. No. Halloweentown. No. Scooby Doo? What the fuck?_ He’s about to lose his faith in humanity when he sees it. _Fuck yes!_

He goes to pick it up when a tan hand comes out of nowhere and snatches it. _Fuck no!_ He feels like he’s been slapped in the face. And who the hell is this stranger who’s decided to single-handedly _ruin_ his day?

“Who the fuck—” He whirls around to see a frightened face staring back at him. A lanky man wearing a green coat and jeans, taller than himself, with brown hair and blue eyes. He’s in awe, this guy is so freaking hot. _Not now gay thoughts._

“What’s the matter, ya okay there buddy?” The man’s face goes from frightened to concerned in seconds.

“Um. I was going to buy that.” He mutters. He can’t just yell at someone. Or can he?

“Sorry, found it first. Later.” He does a quick peace sign and starts to turn around. Before Keith can stop himself, he reaches out and grabs the man by the sleeve.

“No, really. I’ve been thinking about that movie since I got up and that’s the only copy they have and I want it.”

“But, I was faster.”

“But, I want to watch it.” The stranger laughs.

“Well, you could always come home with me to watch it.” He says with a wink.

“Okay.” The stranger’s eyes widen. _What the fuck, Keith? No. You don’t go home with strangers._

“Really?” He says with a cocked eyebrow.

“Um, yeah.” He looks Keith up and down and nods.

“Okay, fine. You don’t look too much like you’ll kill me. And I’ve got popcorn and an ungodly amount of candy at home.” He starts walking and Keith follows him through the store.

“You buying anything else or can we go? My name’s Lance by the way, movie buddy.” He smiles.

“I’m Keith. And yeah, I’ve got to get some things for my roommate.”

“Like what?”

“Um, strawberry jam and s’mores flavored candy corn.” Lance’s face twists into disgust and Keith thinks he’s finally found someone who agrees with him on the candy corn issue.

“Strawberry jam? That’s gross.”

“So, wait? You like candy corn?” Lance nods.

“It’s okay.”

“But jam is gross?”

“Yeah. I mean, ew. Clumpy seeds. Who likes that?”

“I get seedless.”

“Okay, I can _jam_ with that.” Lance does finger guns to go along with his stupid pun. Keith doesn’t know why, but he finds himself laughing.

“I’ll get the candy if you get the jam.” Lance says.

“Really?”

“Yeah, save a little time. Ya know?”

“Yeah okay. Promise you won’t run off with _my_ DVD?” Lance gasps.

“No way, this is mine. Plus, you’re the hottest guy I’ve ever picked up at a Walmart. Not gonna leave you.” He winks and leaves Keith with a blush on his face. His body is on autopilot on the way to find some jam. He picks up the one marked ‘Seedless Strawberry’ and turns around to see Lance standing behind him.

“Holy shit!” Keith almost falls to the floor, Lance catches his arm and steadies him. An old lady gives him a disapproving look for his language.

“Got your candy.” He waves the brown plastic bag.

“You scared the hell out of me. How did you get over here so fast?” Keith whisper-shouts.

“It’s not far? I was literally right there.” He points to about ten feet away at a candy aisle.

“Oh. Okay. You just scared me. Sorry.” Lance leads them over to the checkout area. Only two registers are open. They go to the one with the shorter line. Lance sighs.

“Jesus. What’s the point of having like thirty check outs and only having two open?” Keith smiles.

“They probably don’t want to pay people to stand there if they don’t have to. We could use one of the self-check things?” Lance shakes his head vigorously.

“Hell no. Those things are evil.”

“Evil?”

“Long story.”

“Well, looks like we have a little bit of time. This line isn’t exactly moving quickly.” Lance smiles and continues telling about evil self-checkout machines. Keith can tell right away that Lance likes to talk and finds it endearing, rather than annoying. Which is strange because he usually hates talkative people.

“So, yeah, me and Hunk were checking out and it’s like ‘give me your money’. I put in a fifty and it gets stuck. It absolutely _will not_ take my money or give it back. So, I start gently pulling on it trying to get it out so that I can try putting it in again. And it flips out and sets off some kind of alarm saying that I was trying to rob it or something.”

“Holy crap.”

“Yeah, one of the managers ran over and started yelling at us and everything. It was pretty traumatizing.”

“Clearly.” Keith laughs.

“I don’t think I’ll ever get over it.” The line moves slowly. Apparently, someone’s gift card isn’t working, or has no balance, or something. They talk about everything from favorite movies to what majors they’re studying. Keith finds that they go to the same college and that Lance has one of his professors for an online class. Lance lives a bit closer to campus, practically around the corner from Keith’s building.

Lance tells a story about moving his furniture into his apartment and how once he was scolded for rolling to class in a computer chair. Keith hasn’t laughed this hard in his life. Keith tells Lance about breaking one of the printers at the college library and how he once knocked a pizza delivery man down some stairs. They laugh until people start staring and they’re suddenly at the register. They put their items on the belt and the older woman starts ringing them up.

“Is this all together?” She asks. About the time Keith goes to say “no,” Lance swoops in with a “Yes, ma’am” and another wink for Keith, whose face is burning.

“Lance, seriously, I brought my own money. You don’t have to—” Lance cuts him off with a waving hand.

“It’s not a big deal.” He hands a couple crumpled bills to the woman and she hands him some change and a plastic bag.

“Now I feel like shit.” Keith pouts. And it hits him that he’s actually about to go home with a stranger to watch a children’s film.

“Come on. I always pay on dates.” Does Lance have something in his eye? Is he winking on purpose? Keith face flushes an even deeper shade of red. Those winks are going to kill him. They make their way to one of the sets of automatic doors.

“So, how’re you getting to my place? Are you going to ride with me?”

“I drove myself. My bike’s out—” Keith says as they come to the exit. Rain is pouring down in sheets and the sky is a depressing shade of gray.

“Holy shit. It’s pouring the rain. Dude, you can’t drive a motorcycle in that, can you?” Keith shakes his head.

“It’s cool, my car’s really close.” Lance says.

“It’s blue, by the way.” They haul ass across the parking lot. Lance presses the unlock button on his keys and as soon as Keith sees the headlights light up, he opens the passenger door and slides into the seat. Lance drops into the driver’s seat on the other side.

“Holy shit! I hate cold rain.” Keith shivers a bit and Lance laughs.

“Yeah, what’s up with your half-a-jacket? You’re gonna freeze to death.”

“It’s my favorite jacket, shut up.” Lance shrugs and turns the ignition.

“Aren’t you glad I stole your DVD? If I hadn’t, you’ve be driving through the rain right now.” He smirks and turns on the heat. Before Keith can tell him, no he would’ve waited for the rain to stop, his phone starts ringing.

“My Chemical Romance? Seriously?”

“Shut. Up.” Keith says through gritted teeth as he drags the phone out of the pocket. It’s Shiro.

“Yes, dear.” Lance says as he backs out of the parking space.

“It’s my roommate, shush.” Keith swipes open the call. “What’s up Shiro? You better not need anything else, I’m already out of the store and I am not going back in.” Lance pulls onto the main road.

“I tried texting you like five times! Are you okay? You’ve better not be riding that damn bike in this monsoon!” Lance snorts, obviously he can hear.

“No, I’m not. I got a ride with someone.” Keith looks over to Lance, who is about to open his mouth. _No, don’t you dare._

“Yeah, hi Shiro! I’m Lance!” Keith presses a finger to his lips and glares at the man in the driver’s seat who grins back at him.

“Lance? Who the hell is Lance?” Shiro’s voice is a mixture of concern and confusion.

“I’ll tell you later. I’m okay, I promise. Bye.”

“Keith, don’t hang up on me. Who’s—” He ends the call. Lance sighs.

“Didn’t know you had a boyfriend.”

“I told you, he’s my very _straight_ roommate.” Lance smiles for some unknown reason.

“So, he’s straight. But you didn’t say _you_ were.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, son of a bitch!” The light changes to red and Lance slams the brakes. “I mean, do I have a chance with you or not?”

“Are you serious?” Lance nods.

“Yeah.” Keith’s at a loss for words. This really cute guy, _who stole his DVD_ , likes him back? What the hell kind of rom-com does he live in?

“Um. I mean, I-I guess.” Keith’s face reddens again, Lance’s breaks into a smile.

“Thank God. You’re really cute, you know? And those, like, fifteen minutes we stood in line in there, that was the most fun I’ve had in weeks.” Keith thinks his face must be on the verge of maroon at this point.

“Thanks. You too.”

“We’re here.” He looks out the window to see Lance’s building.

“I’m on the sixth floor.” Lance pulls into his parking space and kills the engine.

“Please tell me you have an elevator.” Keith sighs.

“Yeah, we do. Just follow me.” Keith follows the taller man through the rain into the building and is led onto the elevator. Lance pushes the button for the sixth floor. The two walk along in silence, Lance slinging the plastic Walmart bag next to his side. He stops in front of door number 613.

“This is it. Just to warn you, it’s kind of a mess.” He digs a key out of his pocket and sticks it into the door. Lance holds the door open for Keith and he steps inside. It’s not messy at all, by Keith’s standards. There’s a couple textbooks open on the coffee table and a jacket slung across the couch.

“It’s nice. I like it.”

"Thanks. Um, you can sit wherever you want. Would you rather have Pepsi or Mountain Dew? Or water?” Lance calls as he disappears into what Keith believes must be the kitchen.

"Pepsi is fine.” Keith says as he perches on the arm of the couch, taking in the rest of the room. It’s almost as big, or hell maybe bigger than his and Shiro’s place. And Lance lives here alone? How does he afford it?

“Do you have a roommate? I mean, this place is pretty big for just you.” Keith asks.

“Hmm? Yeah. Ya know, Hunk I told you about? He lives here too. But he’s working on some kind of project with our friend Pidge right now. Hey, uh, you wanna come in here and grab some candy?”

“Um sure.” Keith says as he stands and goes to find his new friend who is rummaging through the cabinets for something. Lance was right, on the kitchen counter, there is a plastic witch’s cauldron filled with all sorts of candy along with two cans of soda.

“Holy shit, that’s a lot of candy.” Lance laughs.

“Yeah we both bought some without the other knowing and now we have enough to put cavities into the mouths of every child in Arus. You can just grab the whole bucket and take it in there if you want. And I can put some popcorn in the microwave. What kind do you like?” Keith picks up the plastic bucket by the handle and hurries to sit it on Lance’s coffee table.

“What kind of what do I like?” Keith asks, strolling back into the kitchen.

“Um, popcorn.”

“Is there more than one kind of popcorn?” Lance laughs.

“Of course. I’ve got the buttery kind, kettle corn, and spicy popcorn.” He points to three boxes he’s got sat on the counter.

“What’s kettle corn?”

“Oh my God. You’ve never had kettle corn?” Keith shakes his head.

“I don’t think so.”

“That’s it. You have to try it. It’s amazing.” Lance plucks a bag from one of the boxes, pulls the plastic off, and shoves it into the microwave.

“What’s it taste like?”

“It’s sugary and delicious.”

“Sugary popcorn doesn’t sound that good to me. Did you say you have spicy popcorn? That’s a thing?” Spice hasn’t ever been one of Keith’s favorites, but spicy popcorn sounds like the antichrist.

“It’s so good. I like hot stuff though.” The popcorn starts popping.

“Here, grab these sodas and go put in the DVD. I’ll be in as soon as this is done.” Lance says.

“Okay.” Keith smiles and takes the cans into the living room.

“Do you have a coaster or something?” He asks. Shiro is fucking psychotic about water rings, so Keith has learned that you _must_ put cold drinks onto something so that the table doesn’t get messed up. Lance snorts from the kitchen.

“Nope. This isn’t my mom’s house. Plus, we got that table at a yard sale for like five bucks. We don’t care what it looks like as long as it holds things up.” Keith laughs and sets the drinks down. He’s never met a guy more like himself.

 _Zrrrrt. Zrrrrt._ Keith’s phone is vibrating from a text. He’s missed several.

     <Shiro 10:13> Are you alright? It’s raining really hard.  
     <Shiro 10:14> Hey. Did you wreck or something?  
     <Allura 10:14> Keith, Shiro’s getting really worried. Are you okay?  
     <Shiro 10:16> Keith. Answer me. Or I’m going to call you.  
     <Shiro 10:21> Okay. I’m calling you.  
     <Shiro 10:24> How dare you hang up on me. Who is Lance?  
     <Shiro 10:26> Fine, don’t answer. I hope this Lance guy doesn’t cut your skin off.  
     <Shiro 10:41> Keith?

Keith laughs before typing out his reply.

     <Keith 10:43> Fuck’s sake. I’m okay Shiro.  
     <Shiro 10:43> Praise God. Where are you?  
     <Keith 10:44> Told you, I’m with a guy named Lance.  
     <Shiro 10:44> Yeah, does this Lance look anything like Jason Voorhees?  
     <Keith 10:44> Lmao. Nah. Kinda cute. Long story short, there was 1 copy of hocus pocus and he took it first so I came with him to watch it.  
     <Shiro 10:45> …that may be one of the stupidest things you’ve ever done. Die happily, xox.  
     <Keith 10:45> Thanks. <3

He tosses his phone onto the couch about the time Lance comes into the room with a bowl full of the sweetest smelling popcorn that has ever existed.

“Did you put the movie in?”

“Um no. Sorry, my friend kept texting me.” Lance smiles

“Shiro worried I’m going to kidnap you?” Keith chuckles.

“No. He thought you were going to cut my skin off.” Lance’s eyes bulge and Keith giggles.

“Seriously?” Keith nods and Lance gets the movie out of the bag.

“I would never.” He tries to open the DVD case, but can’t get through the plastic.

“I hate these things.” He mutters as he starts trying to bite the shrink wrap off.

“Here let me see it.” Lance sighs and hands Keith the box. His eyes widen when Keith pulls a knife out of nowhere to cut the plastic.

“There ya go.” He tosses the case to Lance, who has a worried look on his face.

“Where did that knife even come from? Now I’m scared you’re gonna cut my skin off.” Keith just stares, which creeps Lance out further.

“If you kill me, Hunk will avenge my death.” Keith laughs and Lance smiles as he puts the DVD into the player. The ads start to come on and the two settle onto the couch. Lance cracks open his soda and takes a drink.

“Try the kettle corn.” Lance shoves the bowl in Keith’s direction. Keith hesitantly takes a piece and Lance scoffs before cramming a handful into his mouth. Keith puts the snack into his mouth and his eyes widen when he realizes it’s actually really good.

“Wow.” He says, reaching for another piece.

“I know. Good, huh?” Keith nods and Lance skips to the main menu, pressing play.

They start to watch the movie and Keith realizes that Lance has scooted closer to him. He smiles inwardly at the thought. _I’m probably imagining it._ But, when the movie opens to the scene with the kids pouring salt on the ground- which Keith had forgotten about- Lance starts to yawn and stretches his arms out. The left one lingering behind Keith’s neck on the back of the sofa. Keith’s smile returns. Lance just used THE MOVE on him, is this a bad sitcom?

“Did you just use the move on me?” Keith blurts out. Lance shakes his head, unabashed.

“This is the scary part. Protect me?” Keith rolls his eyes, but sinks back against Lance’s shoulder nonetheless.

               

* * *

 

 

They finish the movie and end up with a pile of candy wrappers and an empty popcorn bowl on the table in front of them. They talk some more and when Keith finally checks his phone for the time, it’s after one and Shiro has texted him again.

     <Shiro 1:11> You still alive?  
     <Keith 1:17> Yeah, watched the movie. I’ll be home soon.  
     <Shiro 1:19> Need me to pick you up somewhere?

Keith stands up and stretches his arms above his head. Lance stands too and starts tidying the table, sweeping the wrappers into the bowl with his hand.

“So, I guess I’d better go.” Lance’s face flickers with some emotion.

“Can we do this again sometime?” Lance stumbles over the words.

“Are you going to stalk me to Walmart and snatch a movie from me again or give me your number?” Keith decides to throw Lance off track. It works. Lance blushes slightly.

“Yeah, I’ll give you my number.” Keith tosses Lance his phone.

“Put yourself in.” Lance texts himself from Keith’s phone and hands it back to him.

“Am I driving you home? Oh shit, your motorcycle.” Keith groans.

"I forgot about my bike. Oh God, my helmet’s probably floating around in that parking lot somewhere.” Lance raises an eyebrow and laughs.

“I didn’t lock it on, because I didn’t know I was going to be gone for… ever.” Lance goes to the window of his living room and peers out.

“It’s still raining, not as bad as it was though. I’m driving you home.” Keith sends Shiro a quick “thanks, but Jason is taking me home. Lmao.”

“Okay.” Keith looks for his jacket. Apparently, he took it off. When? It’s on the floor behind the couch. He picks it up and pulls it on. Lance is putting on shoes. Keith didn’t notice him take them off. Lance grabs his keys and tosses Keith the bag with the jam and candy corn.

“Don’t forget this. For your friend.” He smiles and opens the door for Keith, like he had when they first got to the apartment. Keith returns the smile and exits, Lance follows him to the elevator down to where they’d left his car. They crawl into the car and Lance follows Keith’s directions back to his apartment. They live less than five minutes away from each other. Lance parks his car and Keith undoes his seatbelt. He starts to open the door and get out, but something makes him stay for a minute. He looks to Lance who’s smiling from the driver’s seat.

“Text me sometime. Okay?” Keith nods and smiles.

“Thanks for showing up out of nowhere. I had a really good time today.”

“Me too. Uh, Keith. I don’t know if this counts as a date to you, but today was one of the best first dates I’ve ever had.” Lance grins sheepishly. Keith nods.

“I think it counts.”

“I’m glad.” Keith opens his door and stands up. He waves to Lance before running inside to get away from the drizzle of rain that’s still falling. He takes the stairs to his third floor apartment and laughs to himself. He knocks on the door.

“Shiro? You still home? Or do I have to dig my key out?”

“Yeah. It’s open. Come on in.” He walks in and Shiro and Allura are curled up on the couch.

“You’ll never guess what we just watched.” Allura says with a grin.

“What?” Keith pretends to care as he shrugs out of his jacket.

“ _Hocus Pocus!”_ She answers. Keith’s face drops.

“What? How did you? What?” Shiro laughs.

“We found it on some channel as it was coming on. Have a nice time with your murderer?”

“I swear to God.” Keith can’t get too annoyed though. He met Lance after all.

“My non-murderer paid for your jam and your gross candy.” Keith chucks the bag at Shiro’s head, but he catches it.

“Oh, you actually got me some! Thanks. Wait, he bought it?”

“Yeah. Nice of him, huh?” Allura laughs.

“That’s very sweet.” She says with a kind smile.

“When’s the wedding?”

“Shut up, Shiro.”

“Ignore him, Keith. Are you going to hang out again?” Allura asks. He smiles slightly and pulls off his gloves.

“Yeah. I gave him my number.”

“That’s nice.” She says back.

“Yeah. He really is.”

“Where’s your helmet?” Shiro asks. _In the Walmart parking lot._

“Fuck.” His phone buzzes, he pulls it out of his pocket.

     <Lance 1:37> Hey. <3  
     <Keith 1:37> Hi.  
     <Lance 1:37> So, how about tomorrow, are you free to go to lunch w/ me?  
     <Lance 1:37> Hunk and Pidge will probably come too.  
     <Lance 1:37> You’d like them I think.  
     <Keith 1:38> Okay. Where?  
     <Lance 1:38> We’ll pick you up? ;)  
     <Keith 1:38> Don’t winkface at me.  
     <Lance 1:39> ;) ;) ;)  
     <Keith 1:40> Why did I agree to see you again?  
     <Lance 1:40> “I put a spell on you, now you’re mine.” ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've fallen into Klance hell for the past couple weeks and decided to write this. There may or may not be a second part to come.


	2. Homework, Helmets, and Pizza. Oh my!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Keith tells his friends about Lance, does some homework, and gets a surprise visitor. Featuring dad-friend Shiro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I decided to make this a chaptered fic. I'm not sure how long it will end up being, but I'll try to update often.  
> Enjoy!

Keith laughs at the cheesy pun and blushes, hoping Shiro doesn’t notice. He does.

“Wow, first ‘date’ you’ve been on in months and you’re already texting him? He _just_ dropped you off. He must be dreamy.” Shiro sings the last word; Allura shoves his arm.

“Shiro, don’t tease him. I’m happy you had a good time. What does Lance look like?” She asks with a tilt of her head.

“He’s, uh, about this tall.” He raises his hand up to about two inches above his own head. “And.”

“Come sit down and tell us all about him.” Allura pats the sofa cushion next to her and Keith goes to sit down next to her, crossing his legs under him.

“And he’s tan and lanky. He has brown hair and pretty blue eyes. And um, he’s really nice and funny. And he made me try kettle corn. It was really good.” Allura’s smile grows with Keith’s description of Lance.

“He sounds great. I’m so glad you two met.” Keith smiles.

“Me too. We had a great time. I don’t even know what happened. Like, he made a joke about me just going home with him to watch the movie and I said yes without thinking. It was really weird.”

“Aw. That’s like a movie or something.” Allura offers with a faraway expression.

“Yeah, a Hallmark Channel original movie.” Shiro ruins the thought. Keith’s smile dims.

“There’s nothing wrong with the Hallmark Channel.” Allura argues. Shiro shrugs, tears open the candy corn and pops a couple pieces into his mouth.

“Wow,” he says while chewing, “this is pretty good. Try some?” He holds the bag for Allura, who takes one and to Keith, who turns his nose up at it.

“No thanks. I still think it’s gross.” Allura’s eyes widen as she chews.

“Keith, it really is good. Try one.” He sighs and tentatively takes one. He sniffs it and it smells nice. He pops it into his mouth and starts chewing. It’s actually okay.

“You like it don’t you, Keith?” Shiro grins.

“It’s okay.” He mutters before he checks his phone again.

<Lance 1:44> Sorry about the pun.  
<Lance 1:44> Did I just ruin my chance with you?  
<Lance 1:45> Holy shit, I did.  
<Lance 1:46> Oh God, you’re never gonna talk to me again, are you?  
<Lance 1:47> Keith? :( Babe?  
<Lance 1:49> Did your phone die or something?  
<Keith 1:51> Lance, everything’s fine. I was just talking to my roommate and his girlfriend.  
<Lance 1:51> Whew. Was kind of afraid for a minute. Sorry for texting you so many times.  
<Keith 1:52> It’s okay. I think it’s cute.  
<Lance 1:53> Really? :O Pidge always says it’s annoying. And she thinks I’m too clingy.  
<Keith 1:54> I don’t. I’m just glad you’re answering me.  
<Lance 1:54> Of course I am. I really like you. :)  
<Lance 1:55> Oh, I need to go. Hunk just got back. He wants me to read over his essay.  
<Keith 1:56> Okay. Ttyl.

“So, when are you seeing him again?” Allura asks.

“Um, I don’t know yet. He says he has to proofread his friend’s paper.” Shiro’s eyes light up like he’s just remembered something.

“That’s nice. Keith, don’t you need to finish your philosophy assignment?” Shiro says, it’s not a question though, more like a parent telling their kid to do some chores. _Damn._ Keith groans.

“Yeah, thanks for reminding me.” He stands up and makes his way to the kitchen, where he’d left his laptop this morning. He picks it up and takes it to his room, shutting the door behind him. He sets the computer on his desk and kicks his shoes off. Then, he takes off his jacket and slings it onto the bed. He sits down in his computer chair and opens his laptop to start on his philosophy assignment. He told Shiro that he was half done with it, but he actually hadn’t even started. Hell, he hasn’t even read the chapter that he’s supposed to be on. He puts his head in his hands.

_Ughh. Why do I do this to myself? Why don’t I just do assignments the minute I know about them instead of waiting until the last second?_ He’s a procrastinator by heart, and has been since high school. He always manages to get finished, most of the time; and each time he makes a promise himself that from that moment on, he will be the most efficient, organized motherfucker that ever went to college.

Needless to say, he breaks every single one of these promises, much to his own aggravation. He opens his textbook and flips to the right page and tries to make since of whatever incoherent drabble that Plato had come up with. He can’t.

He’s been sitting here for just about ten minutes, but it feels like an hour. He closes his book with a sigh. _Maybe Allura can help me. I’ll bet she’s good at this crap._ He stands and goes back to the living room, it’s empty. They aren’t in the kitchen either. They must be in Shiro’s room. _I really don’t wanna know what they’re doing in there._

Since, obviously he isn’t going to barge in and ask for help _right now_ , he decides to get something to eat. There isn’t anything in the fridge. At least, he doesn’t think he can make anything out of mustard, ketchup, and a brand new jar of jam. And sure, he could have some cereal, but he doesn’t want any. So, he grabs a bottle of water and retreats back to his room, puts his laptop on his bed, and opens Tumblr.

He wastes a little over an hour reblogging photos of sunsets and trees and inspirational quotes plastered over oceans. Keith seems to fit the ‘bad boy with a motorcycle stereotype,’ but he runs a fairly popular aesthetic blog. None of his friends know about it naturally, that’d make him lame.

Right after he hits post limit, he hears the TV turn on in the living room. _They must be done with… whatever they were doing._ He steps out of his room and peeks around the corner into the living room. Sure enough, they’re sitting on the couch. Shiro has a notebook open writing something down out of one of his books and Allura’s watching… _is it Cupcake Wars? Yeah, it is._

“Hey, Allura.” She looks up.

“Yes?”

“Are you any good at philosophy?” She clicks her tongue.

“It’s not my _best_ subject, but I passed it. Are you having trouble?” She turns her entire body to face him.

“Yeah, could you help me? I mean, if it’s not too much trouble.” She stands up. Shiro smiles fondly at her.

“Of course I can. What are you reading?”

“I’ll show you.” Keith leads her to his room. Allura sits down on his bed with one leg under her and he shows her the chapter. Keith switches tabs on his laptop from his Tumblr dash to his online assignment before turning it for her to see. _I hope she didn’t notice my blog. Oh, God. That’d be embarrassing._

“These are the questions?” He nods. She reads the first one.

“Ugh, I hated this part. I actually think I have the answers underlined in my textbook. I had Edwards last semester and she probably has the same questions. Let me go text my roommate and ask her to send me pictures of the pages.”

“Oh my God. If you do have the answers, I’ll… I’ll do anything you want. I will clean your whole apartment or… I don’t know. I’d do something.” She laughs as she stands up to go get her phone. Keith silently prays that the answers are there. Or at least that he can decipher some of this bullshit so he can slap down something to turn in.

“She says she’ll go find my book. It’ll take her a second, though.” Allura says as she comes back in and sits down where she was before.

“That’s fine. As long as I send it before midnight, everything’ll be fine.” _I hope._

“So, you hadn’t even started yet. Why not?”

“I always do this. I always wait until the last minute.” She hums in acknowledgement.

“You can’t tell Shiro, though. I told him I was half done.”

“Why?” Keith sighs.

“Because Shiro goes all mom on me and acts like I’m an irresponsible kid. And I guess I am, but I’m not _his_ kid. You know?” She laughs.

“Yeah. I do.” She stops laughing and smiles gently. “He just worries about you. He doesn’t want you to fall behind. And I won’t tell him.” Her phone chirps.

“Ah, here we go. Took you long enough, Abby. What pages do we need?” Keith looks at his book.

“Er, from 206 to 214.”

“Mmkay. She’s gonna send them. And I’ll forward them to you.”

“Thanks a lot. I’m so glad you’re responsible.” She grins and sighs.

“Actually, I can’t take credit for it. I bought the book used with highlighted parts and things written on it. It was a lucky break that they had written in the right things. And whoever it belonged to has excellent penmanship, it’s so neat.”

“Oh, well, either way. I appreciate it.” Keith’s laptop informs him that it’s about to die. _Crap. Where did I leave the charger_? His eyes scan the room. It’s nowhere to be seen.

“Allura, have you seen my laptop charger?”

“No, but I can help you look.” They both stand and look around. The problem is that there aren’t that many places to look. His room isn’t that big and while it isn’t organized, it’s not messy either. Keith moves a pile of t-shirts off the floor, not there. He looks under his bed, nope. Allura checks his desk drawers, nada.

“Keith, you do _have_ a charger, right?” He laughs at her question.

“Yeah, I do. Somewhere. Maybe Shiro knows?” Allura shrugs.

“Maybe.”

“Shiro?” Keith calls as he steps out of his room into the short hallway. “Have you seen my laptop charger?” Shiro appears at the other end of the hall.

“Erm, yeah. It’s in my room. On the ottoman. I left mine at Allura’s the other day, so I used yours while you were gone.”

“Okay, you can borrow it by the way.” Shiro blows through his nose as he walks past Keith to go into his room. He steps out a few seconds later, holding the cord. Keith takes it.

“Thanks Shiro. We just looked in my room for five solid minutes.” Keith jokes. Shiro offers a small smile.

“You’d better go start on your homework.” Shiro whispers sternly as he walks back to the kitchen. Keith’s face pales. _How does he know I hadn’t started yet?_ Allura comes out of Keith’s room.

“Oh, you found it!”

“Shiro had it.” He answers.

“Oh yeah. I knew that.” She brings a hand to her forehead.

“Sorry, I forgot. I sent the photos to your phone, but if you need anything, just ask. I’m sure between the three of us, we could figure it out.” She smiles softly and goes to join her boyfriend. Keith reenters his bedroom, apparently while he was talking to Shiro, Allura made his bed and folded the shirts that were on the floor as they’re now on the side of his desk in a neat stack. Keith sighs, Allura’s an angel and she means well, he knows this. But, now he feels like a little kid who can’t do things for himself.

He pushes that thought away and devotes the next two and a half hours to a twelve question philosophy assignment. It wouldn’t be so bad, but according to his professor’s syllabus: ‘to receive full credit, you must answer each question with a complete paragraph (six to twelve sentences) and use a quote from the text.’

Most of the questions can be answered in two or less, so he has to think of ways to reiterate the same thing over and over. And by the time he’s done, he’s starving and about to pull his hair out. He submits the assignment to his professor and closes his laptop. He stretches and flops back against the mattress, there’s a soft knock at the door.

“You okay?” Shiro asks in a hushed voice.

“Yep, I finished my assignment.” Shiro nods and grins.

“Good job. Do you want some pizza? I was going to make something for dinner, but…” He trails off.

“We really need to buy some groceries.” Keith finishes his thought.

“Yeah, we really do. Anyway, we’re going to order takeout and we can’t decide between pizza and Chinese. Be our tie-breaker?” Keith smiles.

“I would kill for some Chinese, but I’m poor as fuck right now. I can chip in for pizza though.” Shiro smiles.

“Cool. What kind do you want?”

“Anything except jalapenos or fish is fine.” Shiro laughs.

“Well, damn. I was gonna order the spicy fish special.” Keith scoffs.

“First candy corn, now this. This is blasphemy.”

“Yeah, I’m so evil. You wanna come watch that cooking show with all the penalties?” Keith thinks for a second and laughs.

“Cutthroat Kitchen?” Shiro snaps his fingers.

“That’s it! I don’t know the names of all those cooking shows, I just watch them and get hungry.” Keith stands up and stretches his arms.

“Thus the need for pizza.”

“Right.” Keith grabs his phone off the charger and follows his roommate down the hall. Shiro takes a right for the living room, Keith goes left to get a bottle of water from the fridge. He opens it and takes a drink. He didn’t realize how thirsty he was.

“Ah.” He puts the screws the cap on as he pads over to the living room and sinks into their armchair. Shiro’s got his phone out, telling the guy on the other end their address. Allura’s gone.

“Papa John’s?” Shiro nods.

“Yeah, can I get a large? And I want chicken and pepperoni on half and pineapple on the other. Yeah, that’s right. About thirty minutes? That’s fine. Thanks.” He hangs up and sets his phone down.

“It’s gonna be about twenty two bucks plus a tip.”

“I can afford part of that. Thanks for getting pineapple. I know you don’t like it.” Shiro shrugs.

“Allura likes it too.”

“Where is she? I haven’t seen her since I asked for her help earlier.”

“She went to take a shower.” _Aha._

“Oh. So, we really need to go buy food tomorrow.” Shiro nods in agreement.

“Definitely. I was thinking about going in the morning. I know you’ve got work, so just make a list for me.” _What? Work?_

“I’ve got work tomorrow? What’s today?” Shiro’s brows scrunch up and his eyes fill with concern.

“Today’s Saturday, Keith.”

“Oh, yeah.” Shiro’s worried expression doesn’t go away.

“Keith, are you feeling okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just a little forgetful.” Shiro hums.

“Do you have any other assignments you need to start working on?”

“Nope.” Shiro sighs.

“Are you sure?” _What, now he thinks I’m a liar as well as a slacker?_

“I have a history paper due on next Thursday and something for music on Tuesday. Do you want me to show you my Blackboard account?”

“Keith, I believe you. I just don’t want you to—” Shiro offers a reason for his worry, but Keith’s getting fed up.

“Shiro, this isn’t high school, okay? I’m doing a lot better.” He says slowly.

“I know it’s not high school, that’s why I’m checking. Don’t get angry, okay? I’m not trying to act like a jerk, really.”

“I know.” Keith’s voice is small. He’s trying his best not to get upset. Shiro thinks he’s incompetent too. Great.

“Hey.” Shiro has scooted to the edge of the couch closest to Keith. He rests a hand on Keith’s knee. Keith looks at him.

“You’re my best friend and I just worry about you, okay? I know you can handle yourself just as well as anyone. Are you okay?” Keith nods slowly and offers a weak smile.

“Good. Just think: your pineapple pizza is on its way as we speak.” Shiro stands up and ruffles Keith’s hair before goes into the kitchen. Keith’s phone buzzes in his hand. It’s probably Lance. It has to be Lance, the only other people he talks to are here. He doesn’t feel like answering though. Or even reading it. But he does.

<Lance 6:01> Hi. Is your motorcycle helmet purple?

_What? My helmet?_

<Keith 6:02> Yeahhh… How’d you know that?  
<Lance 6:02> Is this is?  
<Keith 6:02> _[Image Received]_

It’s a picture of Lance’s tanned hand holding Keith’s faded old helmet.

  
<Keith 6:03> … yes. How did you?  
<Lance 6:05> So, Hunk needed something to make for dinner, so we went to Walmart a little while ago. And anyway, this helmet was just lying there near where we parked and I was like, that’s *got* to be Keith’s. And I didn’t know where your bike was and stuff, so I put it in my trunk. Do you need me to bring it to you?  
<Keith 6:07> Um, I don’t know. I have work tomorrow, but my bike’s still parked over there. I think Shiro will drive me?  
<Lance 6:08> I could drive you if you need me to. Or I can take you to get your bike?  
<Lance 6:08> *sorry for being clingy*

Keith smiles to himself. Shiro comes back in and sits down, turning the volume up on the TV.

<Keith 6:08> I told you, clingy is fine.  
<Lance 6:08> Well, Hunk just read over my shoulder and told me to stop creeping before you get a restraining order against me. >o<  
<Keith 6:09> ^.^ I really want to meet Hunk, he sounds cool.  
<Lance 6:09> He’s the best. And oh my God, can he cook. That makes him the best roommate ever.  
<Keith 6:10> Shiro usually cooks for us. But it’s like out of the box stuff.  
<Lance 6:11> Hunk and me have been friends since we were in first grade and he’s always liked cooking. His grandma taught him. I don’t have much patience for cooking. But Hunk, holy shit, he buys raw chicken and makes it into amazingness.  
<Keith 6:11> I wish I could cook. I mean, mac and cheese and ramen are about all I can do. :/  
<Lance 6:12> Surely that’s not it.  
<Keith 6:12> I make a mean bowl of cereal.  
<Lance 6:12> Lmao. :’)  I feel you though. When I took culinary in high school, I burned butter. Butter.  
<Keith 6:13> How do you burn butter?  
<Lance 6:13> I dunno. Hunk freaked out and yelled at me. If he hadn’t been my partner, I’d have failed probably.  
<Lance 6:14> But, Hunk’s taught me a little since then. And I can do spaghetti and sometimes I can make muffins.  
<Keith 6:14> Baking’s a different thing. I can outbake most people that I know.  
<Lance 6:14> Really? Wow. :o You have to let my try some sometime. :D  
<Keith 6:15> Yeah, maybe. :>

Suddenly, he hears Shiro talking. He’d somehow tuned everything out while he was texting Lance. Oops.

“… and he keeps smiling like that.” His voice is quiet.

“Shiro, smiling is a good thing the last time I checked.” _Allura’s back? How did I miss that?_ Keith looks at them out of the corner of his eye, Allura’s perched on the couch arm next to Shiro with a towel wrapped around her head.

“I know, but it’s kind of freaking me out. It’s like he’s possessed or something, I’ve said his name like four times and he’s not answering me.” _He has? Oh shit._ Keith’s head snaps up. Shiro jumps backwards at the sudden movement.

“Sorry Shiro. I didn’t mean to ignore you.”

“It’s okay. I didn’t know if you were mad at me or…” Keith’s eyes widen.

“No, of course not. I just didn’t hear you.” Shiro nods.

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Allura grins.

“I was just as preoccupied when we first started dating, Shiro.” Keith’s face heats up.

“We’re not dating. We’re just… friends.”

“But you do like him, right?” Keith nods. Holy shit, does he like Lance. He’s nice and attractive and laid back and Keith, well Keith is none of those things. Lance seems almost perfect.

“He’s too good for me though.”  Allura’s face drops.

“Why would you say that?” Keith shrugs.

“He just is.” Allura’s eyebrows knit together.

“Is this about Blake?” She asks quietly. Keith’s breathing hitches at the name and he freezes in place.

“Not really. Kind of. Maybe. I don’t know.”

“Keith, he let you go home with him to watch a movie. And he didn’t make any moves on you, right?” Shiro asks, his demeanor switches from friend to dad mode. Keith smiles when he remembers Lance’s use of THE MOVE.

“Not really. He did the,” he raises his arm and stretches, “move. But, I thought it was nice.” Allura laughs. Shiro sneers and groans.

“Aw. That’s too cute.” Allura squeals.

“Really?” Shiro asks. “You think that’s cute?” She nods.

“Yeah, he’s probably a romantic.” Keith smiles.

“Maybe.”

“But regardless, I’m sure he’s nothing like Blake. That guy was just,” Allura looks for a word, “a total asshole.”

“And _no one_ is any better or worse than you, got it?” Shiro adds. Keith nods. _Aw, my parent-friends._

“Thanks guys.” They settle back into their seats and watch TV until there’s a knock at the door.

“Pizza!” Keith and Allura laugh as Shiro jumps off the couch and goes to the door. He opens it and there stands the boy they’d just been talking about. He looks a little nervous and is holding a motorcycle helmet at his side.

“Um, hi. Does Keith live here?” Lance asks. Shiro turns around and looks at Keith.

“That him?” Shiro mouths. Keith nods and his eyes widen. He stands up and goes out into the hall, closing the door behind him. Lance rubs the back of his neck, awkwardly.

“Hi. Um, I know this is weird for me to just show up. But I really don’t live far and I didn’t want you to ride your bike without this.” He holds up Keith’s helmet.

“I mean, if you wreck it’d be really bad and Hunk begged me not to come over here because ‘Lance, I’m pretty sure that’s borderline stalker behavior.’ But I fell asleep and dreamt that you wrecked and I got kind of worried and…” Keith can’t believe this. This man he’s known for less than a day cares this much about his well-being? He has relatives that stopped caring years ago. He feels tears pricking his eyes. _Definitely nothing like Blake._ Before he can even think, he pulls Lance into a hug. The taller man gasps at first, but wraps his arms around Keith. Keith’s helmet is pressed against his back.

“Are you okay?” Lance asks in a sympathetic tone. Keith lets go.

“Sorry. I just.” He shakes his head to clear his mind. “Sorry. Thank you for bringing it to me.” Lance smiles.

“Sure. I just hope the rain didn’t mess it up or anything. I mean, it was sitting in at least an inch of water.” Keith shakes his head and takes the helmet from Lance, tucking it under his arm.

“This thing? I don’t think water would bother it.” Keith thinks of something. “How did you know which apartment was mine?”

“I, um, asked someone downstairs. I hope that doesn’t freak you out or anything. I mean, it probably does. I just realized how weird this was for me to do.” Lance blushes and rubs the side of his neck.

“It’s not bad weird. Thanks a lot.” Lance grins again.

“Well, I’ll go now. I hope your roommate’s not calling the cops or something.” Keith hears Shiro laugh from inside. _Oh my God. They’re listening._

“Bye!” Lance waves cheerfully as he retreats back down the hallway to the elevator.

“Bye.” Keith says softly with a small wave. After Lance is out of sight, he turns to the door and knocks.

“Might want to move your faces, I’m opening the door.” He presses the door open, Shiro and Allura have moved back to the position they were in before Lance showed up.

“What? Gonna pretend like you weren’t listening at the door?”

“What are you talking about?” Shiro asks innocently. Keith crosses his arms and narrows his eyes.

“Really? So, do you approve dad?” He asks. Shiro barks a laugh.

“He seems okay.”

“He’s really cute, Keith.” Allura smiles.

“Yeah. He is.”

“Maybe you’ll introduce us next time?” Shiro asks.

“Maybe. I’m going to go get some cash. The pizza guy should be here soon, right?” Keith goes to his room and finds his wallet. There’s only a handful of ones and a ten. _Damn, I’m poorer than I thought._ He takes the ten out and when he get back to the living room where Shiro has just opened the door for the pizza. Keith hands Shiro the ten and takes the pizza. Shiro pays, thanks the guy, and closes the door. Keith sits the pizza box on the coffee table and goes to the kitchen to get plates. He brings out three, red for him, white for Allura, and purple for Shiro, and sits them down. Shiro’s already pulled a slice out and is biting into it.

“Allura, do you want a fork?” Keith asks, he knows she does. She always eats pizza with a fork. And he gets that. If it were some sort of supreme style pizza with a thousand toppings, he’d use a fork himself.

“Um, yes. Please.” He nods.

“You need anything, Shiro?”

“Nah, I’m good.” Keith grabs a fork out of the drawer and hands it to Allura.

“Thanks, sweetheart.” Keith grins and goes to sit down. Allura pushes the box to Keith’s side of the table. He takes a piece and takes a bite. He was even hungrier than he thought. _Oh my God. This is what happiness is._ He watches Allura cut a piece off and pick it up with her fork, Shiro starts his second piece.

 

* * *

 

They eat and talk and watch whatever comes on until 9:00, when Keith says goodnight and goes to take a shower before going to bed. He has to work in the morning and he’s got to get some sleep. He goes to his room to find something clean to sleep in and ends up taking a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt into the bathroom with him. He takes a quick shower and puts on the fresh clothes. Keith goes to his room with an armful of clothes to toss into his hamper and rubs his towel on his head, trying to dry his hair.

_Oh, yeah, I’ve gotta ask Shiro to take me to work tomorrow._ Keith rubs his hair one last time, deciding that it’s dry enough, before he tosses the towel into the hamper along with the clothes he’d been wearing. _I’ve got to do laundry sometime. Damn._ He makes his way back to the living room, peeking around the corner of the room.

“Hey Shiro?” Shiro turns his head.

“Hmm? Didn’t you go to bed?” He asks with a yawn.

“Yeah, I was about to. But, I, um, needed to ask if you could drive me to work tomorrow. My bike’s still at Walmart.”

“Sure, what time do you have to be there?”

“Er, eight I think.” Shiro raises an eyebrow.

“You think?”

“Shiro, I work at the library. It’s not that big a deal.” Yeah, the library. He checks out books, puts books up, and helps old people use the computers. It’s an easy job and he likes it. His schedule’s a little funky, but Shiro reminds him what days he works. He doesn’t know how, but Shiro always keeps up with everything. He’s superman or something.

“Okay. That’s fine, I’ll take you. But, you’d better let me know if you want anything. I’m buying groceries tomorrow, remember?” Keith nods.

“Yeah Shiro. Okay. Night guys.”

“Goodnight.” Allura answers sleepily, before settling her head into the couch arm and pulling her legs up into Shiro’s lap. He laughs. Keith returns to his room and crawls into bed. He pulls his comforter up over his shoulder and reaches over to turn his lamp off when his phone buzzes. He picks it up off the table and unlocks it, the brightness nearly blinding him. _Jesus._ He adjusts it and checks his messages.

<Lance 9:37> I hope you’re not asleep. But, I just wanted to say I’m glad I stole your DVD. And also, do you still want to do something tomorrow? *Sorry if you’re asleep*  
<Keith 9:37> I’m just now going to bed. I have to work tomorrow though. I get off at 2.  
<Lance 9:38> At 2? Okay, is that too late for lunch?  
<Keith 9:38> Never too late for lunch. I can meet you somewhere afterwards?  
<Lance 9:38> Have you ever been to Coffee at Mama’s?  
<Keith 9:38> Are you making that up? Is that a real place?  
<Lance 9:38> It’s real and it’s awesome. It’s sort of like the coffee place in FRIENDS, except they have ‘real’ food, not just coffee and cake. And it’s cheap, that’s the beauty of it.  
<Keith 9:39> Where’s this magical place?  
<Lance 9:39> … It’s sort of hard to find. Do you know where Déjà Vu is?  
<Keith 9:40> That bar on fifth street? Yeah.  
<Lance 9:41> Okay, it’s across the street and down the block from there. I can come pick you up from work if you’re afraid you won’t be able to find it.  
<Keith 9:42> Um, actually you may have to. I forgot my mode of transportation is at Walmart. O.o  
<Lance 9:43> Just let me know. See you later. Night <3  
<Keith 9:43> Night.

Keith debates sending a heart back to Lance, but decides against it. After he presses send, he feels like his message was too serious. He sends another short message.

<Keith 9:43> xoxo

_I hope that doesn’t look stupid._ He makes sure the alarm is set on his phone and plugs it in before sitting it on the night table. He turns the lamp off and drifts off to sleep, thinking about tall boys and coffee shops with funny names.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope there aren't any mistakes, but unfortunately I'm not perfect. If you notice any major eyesores, let me know and I'll edit!
> 
> Also, I based Keith's philosophy professor off my own. I swear, I think she wants me to go crazy. Yeah, that syllabus thing is true. :/  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! <3  
> Stay tuned!


	3. Sweater Paws and Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Keith lets Allura dress him up, goes to work, and meets Lance at a café.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been awhile. (Five days?) Sorry, I was incredibly ill on Tuesday and Wednesday and I did _not_ feel well enough to write. But anyway, here's chapter three.  
>  Also, there isn't much Klance until the end, sorry about that.  
> Enjoy!

Lance hadn’t been planning to go to bed before and even if he had been, how could he sleep _now_? He lies there for a good five minutes thinking about Keith’s message. _Xoxo._ He smiles. _That’s as good as a heart right?_

 _Or is it?_ He decides he needs Hunk’s opinion. So he climbs off his bed and goes to the living room, where Hunk is sat in the floor, writing out flashcards for some class. Lance sighs. Flashcards never helped him, mostly because he was too lazy to make them. He just reads over things and highlights the important stuff. Sometimes. Okay, so usually he just shows up and hopes for the best. Whatever, he’s passing.

“Hunk.” He says tentatively. “Are you too busy to talk to me?” His friend looks over his shoulder at him.

“Depends on what you need to talk about. If it’s about your date earlier today, please spare me. You haven’t shut up about him all day.” Hunk says as he picks up a green highlighter.

“Huuunk, this is serious.” Lance whines. Hunk sighs and turns his head to face his friend.

“What is it?”

“Is ‘xoxo’ better or worse than a heart?” Hunk rubs his temples in frustration.

“Lance,” he starts, “that is not what I’d call important. I think it’s pretty much the same thing though.”

“I thought so too. Thanks.” Lance raises an eyebrow and comes closer to the disaster area that is the coffee table. Index cards, pens and highlighters, an open textbook, and a few handouts are scattered across it. He grimaces, glad that it’s not his test. _If it was, Hunk would be helping you study for it._

“Do you need help making those cards?” Hunk turns and looks at Lance with desperation.

“I do, but,” he narrows his eyes, “will you do them the way I want you to?” Lance comes around to sit on the couch, slightly above Hunk.

“Depends, how hard is it?” He looks over the cards. They’re color-coded in some sort of special Hunk system.

“Come down here and I’ll show you.” Lance laughs and slides down into the floor to sit with his friend.  Hunk grabs a stack of index cards and pushes them to Lance’s side of the table.

“Okay. So, you take a card. On the blank side, you write the term or whatever. And on the back, you define it. If it’s a person, highlight with blue. If it’s an event, green. Vocabulary is pink. And for miscellaneous crap, orange. Here, you take this sheet. And use the book. I can remember stuff for most of these, but for some of them I have to look for info in the book.”

“Alright. Blue, people. Green, events. Vocabulary, pink. Crap, orange. Got it.” Lance gives a thumbs up and grabs a pen.

“Oh, and I’d really appreciate it if you wrote neatly.”

“Kay.” Lance says as he starts a card.

“And you can cross things off the list as you do them.” Hunk adds very quickly.

“Okay. Hunk, buddy, number one: I’ve made these before. And two: you’re way too organized.” Hunk scoffs.

“I’d rather be too organized than not at all.” Hunk retorts. Lance laughs.

“You got me there.” They stay up for another hour making cards and Lance offering ways to make the process less boring. Hunk rejects each of them.

 

* * *

 

 

Keith wakes up to the second chorus of Coldplay’s “Viva la Vida.” He smiles and reaches for his phone to check the time. 7:16. _Cool._ He sits his phone back down and lies there for a minute, warm and content in his blanket cocoon. _I’ve gotta get up sometime._ He stands and yawns as the song ends, turning off the alarm before stretching his arms and popping his neck. _Fuck._ He goes to the bathroom and washes his face. When he comes back into his room, he goes over to take a look into his closet.

The library doesn’t have a uniform, so he grabs a black button down and black jeans. He grabs a pair of shoes from the bottom of the closet- blacked out Converse, of course. He sits on the edge of his bed and pulls them on over his ghost socks. _Damn, way to look emo._ He shrugs, glancing at the mirror. His hair doesn’t look its best. He runs his fingers through it and tames his bedhead, flattening it out a bit and pushing it back, letting his bangs fall back into his face.

“You awake?” Keith jumps at the sound of Shiro’s voice coming from the hall.

“Yeah.” He goes and opens his door. Shiro smiles.

“Good morning,” he looks Keith up and down, “black on black?” Keith nods.

“Too much?”

“I think you look good, but Vivian is definitely going to ask whose funeral you’re headed to.” Vivian is one of Keith’s coworkers at the library. She’s in her sixties. _At least._ She prefers to think of herself as a twenty five year old, wearing flashy clothes and lots of jewelry and she has people call her Vivi. Despite her obvious need for a reality check, she’s a kind old lady and she’s the one who helped Keith get hired. According to her, Keith was “an old soul who needed a quiet place to work and the fact that he was a handsome young man didn’t hurt anything.”

Keith raises a hand to his head.

“God, you’re right. _And_ I’m meeting Lance. He’d probably think the same thing.” Shiro raises an eyebrow and he goes into protective dad mode. Keith mentally curses. _Damn._

“You’re meeting Lance?” Keith nods. _Here comes some kind of sermon. Good grief._

“Yeah, um, at a coffee shop. It’s not a big deal.” He says with a smile, returning to his closet to find something that says less ‘my grandmother just died’ and a little more ‘I’m going to get coffee with a cute boy.’

“Do you need me to drive you there after you get off?” _Shit. Red’s still gone. Damn._

“Um, no. I can walk or something. It’s fine.”

“Which shop are you going to? It might be too far to walk.” Keith starts to protest, but Shiro stops him by holding up his hand.

“Alright, if you don’t want to feel like a teenager getting dropped off for his first date, then I can take you to Red and you can drive yourself. How’s that sound?” Keith smiles at Shiro’s solution.

“That sounds good, thanks. And it’s called, um, Coffee at Mama’s.” Keith answers as he digs through his closet, trying desperately to find something. Shiro chews his lip and Keith can see that he’s trying to recall whether he knows this place or not.

“Is Allura awake?” Keith asks.

“Yeah, she is. Barely.” Allura’s suddenly standing in the doorway, yawning.

“Are we having a party in here or what?” She asks, stifling another yawn behind her small hand. Shiro laughs.

“I’m going to go make you some coffee.” He kisses her on the forehead as he walks past and she smiles sleepily.

“Allura, I need your help.” She raises an eyebrow and yawns again. Keith continues.

“What do I wear? I’m meeting Lance after work and—” She seems instantly more alert. Allura doesn’t fit most stereotypes, but she _loves_ clothes and Keith just gave her permission to dress him up. She looks at him and nods her head, coming closer to his closet.

“Okay, I like you in black. The jeans are fine. But, it’s chilly outside and if you wear that,” she points to his shirt, “you have to cover it with a jacket. So,” she bites her lip, “you need something warmer. And maybe softer.” He smiles.

“Can I rummage through your clothes?” Keith laughs. He doesn’t think he has anything particularly _soft,_ but he nods.

“Absolutely.” She steps into the doorway of the closet, she clearly already knows what she wants. She quickly thumbs through his whole wardrobe before turning around to face him with a cocked eyebrow.

“Where’s the fluffy grey sweater that I got you for Christmas last year? You still have it don’t you? Or, did you return it?” She asks with a hurt expression. Keith shakes his head quickly.

“No, of course not. Actually it’s, um, it’s still in the box. I’ve never worn it because I didn’t want to ruin it.” He says quietly. She grins.

“Keith, what’s the point of having clothes if you aren’t going to wear them?” He shrugs.

“To save them for an emergency like this?” He offers. She blows through her nose and rolls her eyes.

“So where is it?” He goes to the closet and reaches up to the shelf at the top, pulling down a large, flat gift box. He sits it on his bed and opens it up, he pulls out the sweater and immediately remembers the real reason he’s never worn it. It’s too big for him.

“Voila!” Allura says, noticing Keith’s reservations. “Well, put it on.” She waves her hands and smiles. He starts to unbutton the shirt he’s already got on just as Shiro comes back in.

“Fashion dilemma solved?” Allura gives a thumbs up.

“Just about.”

“Well, then let’s let him get dressed in privacy, huh?” Allura blushes. Keith laughs.

“Keith, I didn’t even think. I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine.” She shuffles out of the room and Shiro follows. Keith unbuttons his shirt the rest of the way and lets it slide off his arms onto the floor. He pulls the sweater on over his head and sticks his arms through the sleeves. It’s soft and warm. But, my God, it’s swallowing him. It’s at least a size too big. He pushes the sleeves up and looks in the mirror. He looks like a girl that’s stolen her boyfriend’s shirt. He smiles into the mirror at himself. _Fuck, this actually is cute._

He grabs his phone and goes out to the kitchen where Shiro is sitting at the table, smearing jam onto toast. Allura’s at the counter, pouring herself a cup of coffee.

“Well?” He asks. Shiro looks up from his sad breakfast and smiles. Allura turns around with a huge grin, but it fades into a frown.

“Keith. Don’t roll the sleeves up, that ruins your sweater paws.” Keith plasters on a bewildered expression. _Sweater… paws? What?_

“What now?” He asks. Shiro laughs.

“When your sleeves are too long and they go over your hands. It’s supposed to look cuter.” Shiro answers.

“Ding, ding, we have a winner! I _have_ taught you something.” Allura kisses Shiro on her way to sit down next to him at the small table.

“But yes, pull them back down and let them fall the way they fall.” Keith obliges and Allura beams.

“Perfect.”

“I don’t understand how having long sleeves makes me cuter.”

“It changes the perception a bit. Instead of the sweater being big, it makes you look smaller. And smaller is cuter. Or at least, that’s what I think. But, what do I know?” Allura laughs and takes a sip of her coffee, scrunching up her face. She sets the mug down.

“You have _got_ to get creamer, Shiro. That’s just horrific.” She makes another face and sits down. Keith smiles and checks his phone for the time. 7:41. _Shit._

“Um, Shiro. It’s twenty til eight.” Shiro looks up quickly.

“Shit. Sorry Keith, one second.” Shiro disappears into his room to put on some jeans and a jacket. He comes back into the living room and shoves his feet into a pair of sneakers.

“Done. Let’s go, kid.” He says as he snatches his keys. “Grab your helmet. I’m going to take you to Red later.” Keith nods and picks it up.

“Bye Allura.”

“Goodbye!” She waves them off as they leave and goes to take another sip of coffee, before she remembers that it’s the epitome of bitter.

 

* * *

 

 

The ride to the library is pretty uneventful. They make it on time. 7:56. Keith says bye to Shiro and hurries inside. The warmth of the library hits him in the face as soon as he steps through the door. He rushes behind the counter and goes to swipe his time badge. He freezes. It’s not in his pocket. It’s on his desk. _Damn._ He punches in his code instead, hoping it works the same way. It does. _Yes._

“Good morning, Keith!” Vivian comes out of nowhere. Keith jumps a bit.

“Yeah, good morning.” She raises an eyebrow.

“Oh, did you lose your badge, honey?”

“No, just forgot it at home.” She smiles.

“I’ve done that before. Can you go check the book returns and get them checked back in?” Keith nods and starts off to collect some books. He goes to his left and unlocks the door to the drive through book drop. He pulls the box out to look into it, there are a few books piled up inside. He sits the box on the counter and pulls out each book before putting the box back and locking the door once again.

He scans in each book and stacks them on a cart as he goes. There are about ten total, all belonging to different sections of the library. Keith sighs and shoves the cart forward. His job is the same thing every day. Not that he minds, but it certainly can get boring. It’s Sunday morning, a lot of people are at church right now. They won’t be busier until right before Keith leaves. And that’s fine with him. The less people he has to speak to, the better.

He weaves in and out of the shelves, placing books back where they go and moving any that he sees are in the wrong place. Keith’s finished with his first wave of returned books in twenty three minutes exactly. He isn’t quite sure why he always times himself, but he does. _To challenge myself, maybe?_ He pulls the cart back behind the counter where it goes.

“Done already, honey?” Vivian asks when he comes back around.

“Yep.” She grins.

“You’re so much faster than me or Liz. You could run this place on your own.”

“Why would I want to do that when you’re both such good company?” He smiles softly.

“Such a gentleman.” She grins.

“Do you like hot chocolate?” She asks. Keith nods. She grabs his hand and drags him to the breakroom. He laughs to himself. A break at 8:30? On the table in the middle of the room is a cup holder full of Starbucks. They sit down across from one another and she hands him one of them. He takes it and pulls the lid off to let some of the heat out. Keith likes hot chocolate, but he doesn’t like scalding his mouth.

“Um, thanks Vivi.” She smiles and takes one of the cups out of the holder.

“It’s not a problem, I had my granddaughter stop by and get some for us. That last one is for Liz if she ever gets here.” He nods. Liz is sweet, but she’s often late. Keith suspects the only reason she’s still here is because she’s old. Being old gives you a pass to act how you want around here. He lifts the cup to his lips and takes a short drink careful not to spill any on his special sweater.

“It’s good. You’ll have to thank her for me.” He smiles.

“Oh, I will. You know, actually, she’s about your age.” Keith hopes this isn’t going to be another one of her attempts at playing matchmaker, but he knows it is.

“She’s a very nice girl. Anyway, I was thinking, maybe I should introduce you to her.” This isn’t the first time she’s set him up. It’s annoying, but he never knows how to say ‘thanks, but I’m gay’ to a woman who probably believes that being gay is the ultimate sin. _So, do I go on yet another ‘date’ with some girl and pretend to have a good time, or lie and say I’ve got a girlfriend?_ It doesn’t take much thought. 

“I appreciate the offer Vivi, but I sort of met a girl the other day. I’m going to meet her for coffee after I get off today.” He says, squirming a bit in his seat. Vivian’s face lights up.

“Well, then! Tell me all about her!” _Shit._

“She’s got brown hair and blue eyes and she’s tan and really kind.” Keith gives her Lance’s description and she smiles.

“Sounds pretty.” Vivian says, sipping some of her drink. Keith smiles, thinking about Lance’s eyes.

“Pretty isn’t the word,” he starts, “beautiful is closer.” She grins.

“That’s sweet. So how long have you been together?”

“We’re, well, we’re not actually _together_ officially, this is just our second date. I like her a lot though. She’s really funny and she doesn’t act stuck up or anything, even though she’s pretty enough to be.”

“Goodness. Sounds like you’re falling for her already. Don’t fall too far, though.” She says with a wink before the door dings that someone has come in.

“I’ll go get that.” She stands and scurries out of the room to the desk, giving Keith a chance to check his phone. 8:40. He has a message.

<Shiro 8:37> So, I’m going to come and take you to your bike at 2, correct?  
<Keith 8:41> Yep. If you can.  
<Shiro 8:42> That’s fine. Allura and I are going to go buy some groceries after we drop you at Red. Want anything special so I don’t forget to ask?  


Keith thinks for a moment.

<Keith 8:44> Um, I can’t really think of anything. Just whatever you want is fine.  
<Keith 8:44> Wait, on second thought, get some instant ramen?  
<Shiro 8:45> Oh Keith, such a gourmet.  
<Keith 8:45> Shut up. It’s easy and it tastes good.  
<Shiro 8:45> Yeah, yeah. Talk to you later. Do something productive. :)

Keith slides his phone back into his pocket. He drinks the rest of his hot chocolate before tossing the cup in the trash and going back around to the front. Vivian is sitting on a tall stool behind the counter, talking to someone applying for a library card.

“Vivi, I’m going to go straighten out the kid’s section.” He says as he slips by. She nods and he heads over to the children’s area. It’s one of the best places in the library. Hell, Keith is almost twenty years old and he still thinks it’s amazing. There are, of course, shelves of books and a couple of rows of kid-proof computers on short little tables. There’s a table piled with coloring sheets and crayons and a play area with dolls and puppets. It’s just incredible. Keith spends a lot of time in this section to try and reminisce about a childhood he’d never had.

He gets to choose which coloring sheets to print out and he likes when he gets to sit at the counter. It’s usually really fun and relaxing watching kids play with the puppets. Sometimes, there’s a kid who’s too young to read or who’s having trouble with the words and Keith will read their book to them. It’s a pretty rewarding job sometimes. Some kids come over to talk to Keith and he’ll give them some sort of sticker or bookmark. For Halloween, he’s got pumpkin and black cat stickers and vampire bookmarks that say ‘sink your teeth into a good book.’ It’s unoriginal and a bit corny, but it’s fun.

Keith grabs a pair of headphones from under one of the desks and puts them back on their hook before heading to the play area to straighten it up. The last kids to play here left dolls and puppets strewn all over the floor. He picks up each of them and returns them to their shelf. Keith glances over at the coloring table, they’d made a mess of it as well. The pages are not in the neat stacks he’d left them in on Friday, so he re-organizes them and checks to see that each container of crayons has the correct color in them. There is a green crayon in the blue box, so he moves it.

He settles down in the chair behind the counter at the kid’s area and gets his phone out, to play a few games and get on Tumblr. He’s not technically supposed to, but there’s no one around and he has nothing else to do. Besides, how many kids are going to be at the library this early on the weekend? _Not too many_ , he thinks as his phones buzzes in his hand scaring him so badly he drops it onto the desk. _Crap._ He picks it back up and checks it for cracks before he checks the message.

<Lance 10:10> Hi. :)  
<Lance 10:10> You never texted me. Just checking that you’ve got a ride.  
<Keith 10:12> Yeah, everything’s cool. Thanks for asking.  
<Lance 10:13> Cool. ^w^ Have fun at work.  
<Keith 10:13> Thanks.

 

* * *

 

 

The rest of the day goes by slowly. Keith texts Shiro a few times and debates texting Lance some more. He ends up coloring with a couple little girls instead. He’s too nervous to text Lance. And maybe it’s stupid to be so nervous, but God, Lance is perfect and Keith is praying to any and all deities that this boy genuinely likes him. When two o’clock finally rolls around, Keith says goodbye to the kids he’d been coloring with, waves to Vivian, and hits the door.

Shiro and Allura were waiting for him outside. Keith climbs into the backseat of Shiro’s truck and closes the door.

“How was your day?” Shiro asks as he pulls out of the library parking lot.

“It was alright. I colored with some seven year olds who liked my hair.”

“Aw, that sounds nice.” Allura giggles. Keith sighs.

“Oh, and yeah, at 8:30, Viv gave me hot chocolate and then tried to set me up with her granddaughter.” Keith says with fake enthusiasm.

“Again?” Shiro asks in disbelief.

“Good grief, that poor woman is always trying to fix you up with girls.” Allura grimaces.

“I know! I got out of it though. I told her about Lance. Well not really, I told her that I was seeing someone later. And I was going to leave it at that, but she wanted to hear all about _her_. So, I told her about Lance instead. She thinks it’s sweet.” Keith rambles. Shiro hums.

“Is she just unobservant or does she really think you’re straight?” Keith shrugs.

“Dunno. But I didn’t want to chance it.” Allura turns in the passenger seat to face Keith.

“So, do you know where this coffee place is? Or do you need me to give you directions?” _Of course Allura knows it. She loves coffee._

“Um, Lance sort of told me how to get there. I think I’ll be able to find it.”

“Okie dokie. Do you want anything from the store? After we drop you off, we’re just gonna go in.”

“Yeah, I know. Shiro told me. And no, just some instant ramen is fine.”

“Gourmet Keith and his fancy cup noodles.” Shiro says. Allura laughs and turns back around in her seat. Keith rolls his eyes and remembers something as they enter the parking lot.

“Oh. And see if you can find kettle corn. It’s _so_ good.” Keith adds, he honestly doesn’t know how he survived for nearly twenty years without kettle corn. He’d never even heard of it until yesterday.

“Sure thing.” Shiro answers. “Where did you park the other day?”

“Erm, on the right hand side over there.” Keith points and Shiro drives over to where Keith had left his bike. He opens the door and hops down out of the cab of the truck.

“Thanks guys, bye!” He says as he goes to shut the door.

“Helmet.” Shiro says without turning his head. _How does he always know?_

“Thanks for reminding me, _dad_.” Shiro smiles. Keith takes the helmet out of the floorboard and shuts the door. He puts it on as the truck pulls away. Allura waves out the window. Keith smiles and waves back before climbing onto his bike, glad the seat isn’t wet. He’s about to turn the key when his phone buzzes against his thigh. He pulls it out.

<Lance 2:14> There’s been some sort of accident on fifth so look out. O-O  
<Keith 2:15> Thanks.

Keith shoves the phone back into his pants pocket and turns the key, backing up and pulling out of the space that he’d parked in the day before. He drives sort of slowly on his way to the shop. When he gets to 5th Street, he drives even more slowly. Lance was right, there had been an accident. It looks like someone crashed their car in to a streetlight, but he can’t really tell.

He passes Déjà Vu and drives about another block before he notices the Coffee at Mama’s sign on the right side of the street. Keith laughs to himself. He still thinks it’s a funny name for a café. _I don’t see any place to park. Oh shit._ He does the only thing he can. He gets out his phone to call the man he’s meeting. Lance answers on the second ring.

“Keith? Is everything okay?”

“Um yeah, I’m here. Sort of. I don’t see anywhere to park.” Lance clicks his tongue on the other end.

“Oh, duh, I forgot to tell you. Parking’s in the back. Sorry.”

“That’s fine. I just didn’t see any places. I’ll be in in a second.”

“Okay.” Keith hangs up the phone and drives around to the back of the building, where there is a pretty large lot with at least ten other vehicles parked in it. He sees Lance’s blue car and smiles, pulling into the spot next to it. He turns the bike off and locks his helmet on this time, before heading inside.

When he steps in, the smell of coffee and warm cookies hits him in the face. He looks around, there’s mismatched tables and chairs and a couple sofas scattered around. There are paintings on the walls and a chalkboard menu behind the counter. There’s a small stage to his right next to the door. It’s amazing. He smiles and steps further inside, letting the door close.

“Hi there, gorgeous.” Lance appears beside him. He grins and Keith flushes.

“H-hey.” He stutters. _I just fucked up a one word sentence, damn it._

“I forgot how cute you are.” Lance whispers. Keith becomes extremely flustered.

“Thanks.” He mumbles, playing with his sleeve.

“Where do you wanna sit?”

“It doesn’t matter to me.” Lance leads him over to a small circular table that has two armchairs, one teal and one dark gray pulled up to it. Lance holds the teal one out for Keith and he sits down. Lance goes around to the other chair with his back to the counter.

“This is my favorite table in the place.” Lance says, fiddling with the collar of his shirt. It’s then that Keith notices Lance’s apron and nametag.

“Wait, you work here? Won’t you get in trouble for wasting time with me?” Lance smiles shyly, the tops of his ears going slightly red. Like he’s embarrassed about working in a coffee shop or something.

“Yeah, I work here. But I’m allowed to take breaks and it’s not really a big deal. I mean, my mom owns it.” Keith’s heart drops to his feet and he swallows, getting even more self-conscious when he sees a woman behind the counter who shares Lance’s features. He gulps as the woman starts walking towards them.

“I didn’t know this was gonna be coffee at _your_ mama’s.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter! I know it's a little bit shorter than the first two, but not by much. Anyway, I know this was probably a bit boring, but I wanted to show Keith at work.  
> I based Vivian after my grandmother. :| Seriously. And the library is based on my town's public library, which has an amazing kid's section. I'm eighteen and I would love to hang out in it, that makes me sound creepy oops.  
> Don't forget to comment or leave kudos if you want!  
> Until next time, xoxo.


	4. Coffee at Mama's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Keith meets Mama and the boys are smitten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's been a few days, but I had a hard time editing this for some reason. I hope there aren't any mistakes.  
> FYI: There are parts where people speak Spanish in this chapter. I didn't want to ruin the language, so I just italicized what is meant to be Spanish. I hope that doesn't bother anyone, but as I have a very limited understanding of Spanish- from high school- I felt it was best to leave it in English and just pretend.  
> Enjoy!

“Did you just make a joke? Keith, I am so proud.” Lance laughs. The woman comes up behind Lance’s chair and crosses her arms.

_“_ Lance _, are you harassing a customer?”_ She asks in what Keith knows to be Spanish. Lance turns his head. Keith took Spanish in high school and he retained some of it, but nothing in that sentence made sense to him. So, he just listens and tries to pick out pieces that he can understand.

“ _No, of course not. This is Keith.”_ Lance answers with a smile. She cocks an eyebrow.

“ _One of your boyfriends?”_ She asks. Keith recognizes part of that phrase and his face goes red. _Boyfriend? Holy fuck. But, she said ‘one of,’ he has other boyfriends? Of course he does, he’s amazing._ Keith sinks back into his chair and tries not to focus on the amount of ‘boyfriends’ Lance has and whether he considers Keith one after one and a half dates. _Probably not. Damn it._ Keith probably doesn’t even have a chance. Lance could have any guy he wants.

“ _Mamá, please. I really like him and you’re embarrassing me.”_ Lance whines.

_“Okay, okay. At least buy him some lunch, if you’re going to make him talk to you.”_ She laughs and returns to her station behind the bar. Lance turns back around and rolls his eyes.

“ _She drives me crazy._ ” Lance mutters to himself, then he realizes that Keith is still there.

“So, yeah. That’s my mother.” He rubs at the back of his neck.

“Yeah, I figured.” Keith starts. He takes a breath and pulls his phone out of his pocket, sitting it on the table in front of him. He fiddles with the broken part of the case.

“Do you wanna go order something?” Lance starts to stand up and lead Keith to the counter, but he notices the shift in Keith’s mood and settles back into his seat.

“Is something wrong?” Lance asks softly. Keith shakes his head and Lance clicks his tongue, waiting for Keith to admit whatever is wrong. He doesn’t have to wait very long.

“Do you have a lot of boyfriends?” Keith blurts out, without thinking. Lance’s face pales and his eyes go wide.

“You know Spanish?” He squeaks out in a high voice. Keith glances to the side and shrugs.

“Just a little bit.” Lance breathes a sigh of relief.

“Keith, my mom just likes teasing me about bringing guys to work. She thinks it’s a mistake and granted, it usually is.” He pauses, and Keith raises an eyebrow. Lance clears his throat and continues.

“Because I, um, I tend to fall pretty fast and just assume that the other person feels the same, but the last guy I brought here never texted me again.” Keith heart falls and he opens his mouth.

“Why not?” _You’re perfect. I’ve know you for a day and I can see that._

“Well, I guess he noticed how attached I was. I mean, three dates and I’d basically introduced him to my family? He freaked out about it.” Lance glances to the side, trying to avoid eye contact.

“Then, why did you ask me here so soon?” Keith wonders aloud. Lance freezes.

“ _Fuck._ Because I like you a lot. And I didn’t even think about it. If you want to leave, I won’t stop you.” Keith blinks a few times, processing Lance’s confession. About falling fast. H _e doesn’t realize that I fell for him minutes after we met._ Keith realizes it’s been at least a minute since either of them have spoken. He shakes his head to wake his mind back up and looks to Lance, who’s staring at the tabletop.

“Hey, Lance. I’m not going anywhere.” Lance looks back up and his eyes sparkle, Keith smiles and continues.

“I really like you too. I was just a little surprised that _this_ belongs to your family. I think it’s really amazing.” Lance smiles.

“Thank you!” Lance’s mother shouts- in English- from behind the bar, both of them jump at the sound.

“Jesus, ma, do you have this table bugged?” Lance groans.

“No, I’m just using my ears, sweetheart. Now come get your date something to eat.” Keith blushes. _I’m Lance’s date? His date. Hell yes I am._

“Okay, okay. What do you like, Keith? We’ve got a ton of different things.” Keith shrugs.

“Um, whatever is fine, I’m not that picky.” Lance laughs and shakes his head.

“Not good enough, my mother will kick my ass if you don’t get something you like. Come look at the board.” Lance stands and leads Keith to the behind the short line of people ordering to look at the menu.

“Oh my God.” Keith mumbles, staring at the menu. There are so many options. _This is a huge list of food._ Lance laughs.

“Told ya. Pick something. Anything you want, it’s your first time in here so it’s free.”

“Seriously?” Lance nods and Keith can’t remember a time when he was faced with such a difficult decision. Does he want a sandwich or salad? Or a wrap? If he gets a sandwich, does he want it hot or cold? Does he want fries or chips? And what kind of drink? It’s stupid to be this overwhelmed by a menu board, but Keith has freaked out about less.

“Lance, you have to help me. I haven’t been this confused in a long time.” Lance smiles.

“Okay, alright. I’ll help you pick something. You don’t like spicy stuff, right?” Keith stares in amazement, Lance had remembered that?

“Uh, yeah, spicy is a no-go.” Lance laughs and furrows his brows.

“How’s a sandwich sound?” He asks.

“That’s fine.” Keith responds.

“Alright, do you like chicken or ham better?”

“Chicken.”

“Do you like tomatoes?”

“Um, sure.”

“Do you like cheddar cheese?” Keith nods.

“Fuck yes.” Lance chuckles.

“Me too. Do you like bacon?”

“Yep.”

“Okay, then, I’d say go for the Sassy BLT.” Keith looks at him with confusion written across his face.

“The what?” Lance smiles and repeats himself.

“The Sassy BLT. It’s a real thing. Well, I mean, I think we made it up, but look.” Lance points to the sign and sure enough, Sassy BLT is written up there in yellow. It’s described as: ‘BLT with shredded chicken and cheese. Served on toasted white bread.’ Keith’s stomach grumbles and he remembers that he hasn’t had anything to eat since pizza last night.

“Oh my God. That sounds _so_ good.”

“I knew it. I knew you’d dig sassy. I’ll be right back. Go ahead and sit down. Oh, what do you want to drink?”

“Anything warm.”

“Black coffee?” Lance guesses. Keith nods.

“Gotcha.” Lance winks and heads behind the bar into what Keith thinks must be the kitchen. Keith goes to sit back down at the table that Lance had picked for them. After he sits down, he unlocks his phone and he has a text from Shiro and two from Allura.

<Shiro 2:39> How’s it going?  
<Keith 2:44> It’s fine. *I’m fine.* Thanks for checking, Shiro.  
<Shiro 2:45> Anytime. Have fun.

Keith rolls his eyes at Shiro’s innate ‘dadness,’ but he’s actually grateful that his friends worry about him. He opens Allura’s messages that had apparently been sent much earlier.

<Allura 2:26> I forgot to tell you before you got out of the truck, but that place has a *huge* menu!  
<Allura 2:26> But the food is so good, so anything is sure to be amazing!  
<Keith 2:46> Thanks. I just ordered, sort of. I’ll tell you about it when I get home.  
<Allura 2:47> Okay! Have a great time!

Lance comes back to the table with a tray.

“Tall coffee black. Lemonade for me. And, since I’m sort of hungry, mozzarella sticks!” He says a flourish of his hand. A couple of other people in the café give Lance a look for being loud, but Keith can tell that they are probably regulars and are used to Lance. Lance takes everything off the tray and sets it on the table next to them before flopping into his chair. Keith wraps his hands around the coffee mug to warm up his fingertips. He hadn’t noticed how cold his hands were, and it’s strange because he’s usually a pretty warm person. Keith takes a drink of the coffee. _Whoever made this cup of coffee deserves a Nobel Prize._

“Mmm.” Keith sets the mug back down and looks at Lance.

“Wait, you’re drinking lemonade?” Keith shivers at the thought of drinking something cold right now. He’s pretty sure it would freeze his blood.

“Yes. I love it.” Lance tears open his straw and plunges it into the glass, swirling the ice cubes around.

“You’re crazy.” Lance nods.

“Yep, sure am. Have one?” Lance takes a mozzarella stick and dunks it into the cup of marinara sauce before taking a bite. Keith takes one and does the same. _Holy shit._

“These are delicious.”

“Haven’t ya had any before?”

“No, I have, but these are the best. Maybe it’s because I’m so hungry. I haven’t eaten since dinner last night.” Lance’s eyes widen.

“Damn. You’ve gotta be starving then. I put the order in for your big sassy, but it’ll still be a little while.”

“That’s fine.” Keith finishes his cheese stick and takes a sip of coffee.

“You sure? I can go ask them to rush it?” Lance asks, half-standing over the table. Keith shakes his head.

“No, these are fine for now. I wanted to ask. Why is this place called Coffee at Mama’s when there’s _so much_ more than just coffee?” Lance laughs.

“When mom first opened it, it was just coffee and it was a lot smaller. It used to be on the other side of town, you know where that sort-of-new pizza place is in the middle of the plaza next to that old Blockbuster building?” Keith thinks for a moment, before the image pops into his mind.

“Oh, yeah. I’ve never been inside, but I’ve seen it.” Keith says as he nibbles on another cheese stick.

“That’s where we used to be, we’ve only been here for about two years. Mom bought this place and since it’s bigger, she decided _everything_ should be bigger. Thus came a new menu, several new employees, and the stage.” Lance points towards the front at the stage and takes a drink of lemonade.

“So, do you have people play a lot?” Keith asks, making a mental note to come back some time when there’s live music going on.

“Yeah, not anyone big. Local groups who want people to hear them, regardless of whether they get paid. We let them sing on our little stage. We get pretty busy at around six pm, that’s usually when we let bands start, and that’s some exposure for them. It’s pretty cool, especially when someone does covers of songs I actually like. I mean, original stuff is great, but…” He trails off.

“You’d rather listen to what you already know? I feel you.” Lance smiles.

“Is that why your ringtone is My Chemical Romance? Can’t let go of the emo?” He teases, Keith flushes.

“How’d _you_ even know it was MCR? Unless you had an emo phase as well?” Lance’s face pales.

“Yeah, high school wasn’t a good time for me. Let’s not discuss that.” Keith smiles, fucking overjoyed that now he has something to tease Lance about.

“But I want to. You recognized ‘Sing,’ but you laughed at it.”

“It’s a good song. And they were a great group, but when we were in the car yesterday, I’d known you for less than an hour. I thought maybe you were a just ‘heart attack in black hair dye.’” He smiles. Keith blushes momentarily.

“Okay, I appreciate you quoting lyrics. But first of all, I _don’t_ dye my hair and second,” he doesn’t have a second, “shut up.” Keith pouts. Lance grins and starts to say something.

“Lance, Sassy’s up!” A man calls from over at the counter. Keith is saved from whatever Lance was going to say.

“Thanks!” Lance hops up out of his chair and picks up the tray he’d had earlier, before snatching Keith’s near empty coffee mug.

“What are you—”

“Refill?”

“Oh, yeah, thanks.” Lance winks and disappears momentarily, before returning with Keith’s mug and a sandwich. He sets the plate down in front of Keith, whose eyes bulge at the monstrous sandwich. It’s cut in half- thank God- or Keith would actually be afraid.

“Lance. Sassy’s fucking huge.” Lance snorts.

“No, seriously. Why didn’t you tell me it would be this big? It’s as big as my head.”

“No, it’s not. It’s the perfect size.”

“I cannot eat this whole thing. There’s no way.” Keith argues.

“Then, eat half here and take the rest home.” _Yeah, I could. Wait. How the hell am I going to strap half a sandwich to Red?_ He doesn’t care. He pushes his sleeves back a bit, sweater paws be damned, and lifts one of the halves to his mouth. The toasted bread crunches as he bites into it. It’s warm, the cheese is gooey and melted and the chicken is tender and if Keith wasn’t in a public place, he probably would’ve made some sort of sex noise.

“Oh my God, I’ve found a new religion.” Keith says after he’s finished the first bite.

“Yeah?” Keith nods, taking another bite.

“Well, I’m sure big sassy loves you too.” They both laugh.

 

* * *

 

 

After Keith finishes his sandwich, yes the entire thing because it was that fucking delicious, he and Lance talk about anything and everything. Just how they had the day before. Lance would jump up and take orders when people would come in and then he’d come sit back down. They continue to talk about music, how Keith had recently started listening to Twenty One Pilots and he thinks Lance would like them.

“I dunno,” Lance starts, “I’ve listened to some of their stuff and it’s not really my thing.”

“Oh. Well, that’s fine. They’re not for everyone. Just thought I’d tell you about them.” Keith smiles.

“Thanks for that. Most of the time, people are like ‘just listen to this one,’ and they pull out earbuds and I sit there like ‘okay.’” Lance takes a sip of his drink, finishing off the glass of lemonade.

“So, now you know I work here. Where do you work?” Keith had been hoping he wouldn’t ask that. _Now Lance is going to think of me as an old lady with glasses telling people to shush._

“Um, at the library.” Lance raises an eyebrow.

“Public or on-campus?”

“Public. There’s no way in hell I’d work at the campus library. Most of them are assholes. The ones who work in there, I mean.” Keith answers.

“Yeah, they act sort of pretentious. I don’t understand that.”

“Me either. I mean, all they do is yell at people to sign in as they step through the door and help people with essays if they feel like it.” Lance smiles at Keith’s aggravation.

“Is this just because you broke one of their printers?” He asks, Keith shakes his head.

“No! They were jerks _before_ that happened. Now they just hate me even more.”  Lance laughs. Keith loves that sound.

“Do you like your job?” Lance asks.

“Yeah, usually. I like working in the kid’s section. And today, two little girls convinced me to color with them- it didn’t take much convincing though. So we colored and they told me they liked my hair.” Keith says as he takes his left hand to flip his hair. Lance smiles fondly.

“Do you like kids?”

“Yeah, some of them. Some of them are brats and make me want to pull my hair out, but most of them are really sweet.”

“I know how you feel. I’ve got a nine year old little brother and twin little sisters that are seven.” Keith’s eyes widen.

“Holy crap. You, like, live at the library.” Lance laughs at Keith’s shock and his phone lights up on the table. He looks at the screen and his face goes pink.

“Just a second.” He stammers.

“Go ahead.” Keith answers, sort of worried about whatever Lance is reading. Lance types quickly and looks up a Keith for a split second before looking back at his phone.

“Sorry Keith, I know this is so rude, but Pidge is…” He trails off, typing even faster.

“Is something wrong?” Keith asks.

“No, just Pidge is…” Lance trails off again, Keith decides he can’t be that bad. Damn, he’s surprised that Shiro hasn’t texted him yet. Or Allura. _Maybe they have._ He checks his phone. _Nope. Holy shit, it’s 4:10!_ The door opens and a woman walks in, carrying a small white dog under her arm. _The fuck?_ Keith’s eyes widen and he looks around, everyone else in the shop is unfazed.

“Lance?” He says softly. Lance hums, clearly preoccupied by whatever Pidge is saying.

“Lance,” Keith pokes Lance’s arm, “is she allowed to bring a dog in here?” Lance’s head snaps up and he sees the woman. His face softens, apparently he recognizes her.

“Dog?” He shouts so the whole restaurant can hear. The six other people scattered across the café start to nod and Lance smiles.

“Yeah, she’s allowed. Excuse me.” He rises from his chair and goes to take the woman’s order. _They allow dogs in a restaurant? That’s weird._ Keith thinks as he unlocks his phone again, opening his camera to see if he still looks decent. He puts it on front camera and looks at himself. He takes a selfie or two, because damn he looks good, even if he does say so himself. He locks his phone back as Lance comes to sit back down.

“That’s Margaret and Biscuit. They’re regulars.” Lance says after he’s sat back down.

“So, how come dogs can come in?” Keith asks, Lance smiles.

“Mom thinks that dogs are family, I mean I do too, I love dogs. So, we check that everyone’s okay with it before we let them in. There’s a sign out front that says small dogs are allowed, if you carry them. But, as long as we know that it’s well behaved and people are okay with it, any dog can come in. I mean, as long as no one tries to sneak in Clifford, it’s fine.” Keith scrunches his eyebrows.

“What is Clifford?” He asks with a puzzled look on his face.

“You know, Clifford the big red dog.” Lance explains.

“Big red dog?” Lance seems to be in disbelief that Keith doesn’t know what he’s talking about.

“Yeah, it was a cartoon I used to watch when I was a kid, and I think there were books too. It’s about this dog that grows to be as big as a house.” Keith still shows no sign of understanding, Lance drops it.

“What I mean is, as long as it’s friendly and has good manners, it can come in.”

“Oh. That’s nice. So, her name’s Biscuit?” Lance nods.

“Yep. She’s been coming in since she was a puppy.” Lance takes a sip of his water. He and Keith had switched to water when Keith had finished his second mug of coffee.

“She’s not a puppy?”

“Nope, she’s fully grown.”

“Really? She’s so little.” Keith looks over at the woman, who is sitting with Biscuit at one of the booths on the other side of the café. Lance laughs.

“She’s a Bichon Frise. She’s supposed to be little.”

“Oh."

“Yeah, we even have treats for them.” Keith laughs.

“You guys make dog treats?”

“Well, I mean, technically, people can have them too. The recipe’s just like peanut butter, wheat flour, and pumpkin, and eggs,” he ticks the ingredients off on his fingers and shrugs, “I think. They don’t taste bad, but they’re shaped like bones, so…” Keith laughs.

“You’ve tasted them?” Lance nods.

“Uhuh. The night we first made some. See, Hunk thought of it and Mom thought it was a great idea. She let Hunk create the recipe. He likes to cook anyway, so getting paid to come up with a recipe, even for a dog treat, was right up his alley. Anyway, he made them and everyone was like ‘ew, a dog treat! I don’t wanna eat that.’ So mom was like, ‘Lance will eat anything’ and made me try one.” Keith’s mouth quivers, before it breaks into a grin.

“Oh my God, that’s so funny. Just ‘here son, have a treat!’” Keith giggles and Lance smiles.

“Pretty much. It was a little bland, but hey, it’s a fucking dog treat, ya know?” Keith smiles again. His phone buzzes. He looks at Lance who waves his hand.

“Go ahead, I don’t mind.”

“Thanks.” Keith slides the message open.

<Shiro 4:32> Are you still having a good time or have you been kidnapped?  
<Keith 4:33> Everything’s amazing. Thanks for irrationally worrying though.  
<Shiro 4:33> Anytime.

He puts his phone down in time to notice Lance’s soft smile.

“What?” Keith cocks his head to the side and shifts in his seat.

“Nothing, you’re just too cute.” Pink spreads across Keith’s face.

“Well, so are you.” Lance’s face flushes the same as Keith’s.

“Thanks.” Keith sees Lance’s mother coming towards them.

“Lance,” Keith whispers, “your mom is behind you.”

“Thanks.” Lance whispers back. Seconds later, she comes to the side of the table.

“Lance, did you feed your friend?” She asks.

“Yes ma’am.” Lance salutes to his mother. Keith chuckles.

“He did and it was delicious, Mrs.—” _I don’t know Lance’s last name._

“It’s McClain, but call me Mia.” She holds out her hand, Keith shakes it. _Lance McClain._

“I’m glad you liked the food, Keith.” Mia smiles and Keith wonders how she already knows his name. _Did Lance already tell her about me?_ She shifts her gaze to her son.

“Lance, a word?” She gestures towards the kitchen with her head.

“Um, okay.” Lance gives Keith an apologetic smile and follows his mother into the kitchen.

 

* * *

 

 

“What did you want, Ma?” Lance asks after they’re out of earshot of Keith. His mother smiles and goes to put a tray full of muffins into one of the ovens. He huffs.

“Ma, seriously, I have a very cute guy out there that I like a lot and for once, I think the feeling’s mutual. What did you need?” She smiles wider.

“He really does like you, doesn’t he?” Lance flushes.

“Ma, please.” She turns around with a jovial expression.

“But he does!” Mia says in a high voice. “He’s been here for two hours just talking to you. Plus, he didn’t get freaked out when I came over. Lance, I know you just met him yesterday, but I think this boy is serious.”

“So, you brought me in here to tell me he likes me back?” Noah, the chef who’d constructed and brought out Keith’s sandwich, snorts a laugh.

“Noah, you’re supposed to be on my side, man.” He laughs again.

“That’s not in my job desciption, bro.” Mia pulls her son in for a hug.

“I’m glad that he’s genuinely interested in you,” she lets go, “but I wanted to tell you that it’s getting close to five.”

“Okay. Uh, thanks for the update.” She rolls her eyes.

“ _Good grief, son._ Your brother’s shift starts in ten minutes, you know? You might want to get your friend out of here before he shows up. I’m sure Aaron would _love_ to meet him.” _Oh fuck._ Aaron is sure to scare Keith off. Lance shudders at the thought of his brother sauntering over to Keith to tell him embarrassing stories about Lance.

“Oh God. Keith absolutely cannot meet Aaron yet.” Lance decides quickly.

“I know that. I’m on your side here. So, maybe tell him that you’ve got to get back to work or something?” His mother offers.

“Ma, he already knows I don’t cook. I mean, I’ve been on the register all afternoon, I can’t lie to him. What do I do?”

“Just leave a little early if you want.”

“Are you sure you don’t need me?” She waves her hand.

“It’s not a big deal. Tell him I was glad to meet him and I hope he’ll come back soon.” Lance smiles.

“Okay, I will Ma. Thanks a lot.” Lance heads into the break room where their lockers are. He hangs up his apron and takes his jacket and car keys out of his locker. He gets his phone out of his apron pocket and texts Hunk.

<Lance 4:37> Hey, you home?  
<Hunk 4:38> Nope, at Pidge’s again. Why? Is something wrong?  
<Lance 4:38> Nah, everything’s cool. I’m taking Keith back to our place. So, if you come home and see a gorgeous guy, besides me, don’t be concerned.  
<Hunk 4:39> Okay. Should I just stay away? I don’t wanna witness any… *stuff*  
<Lance 4:39> No, there’ll be none of that. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
<Hunk 4:39> Yeahh… I’ll just stay here til the coast is clear.  
<Lance 4:39> Pffft… Hunk, I don’t sleep with people after just two days. Even though Keith is super hot.  
<Hunk 4:40> Fine, just let me know.  
<Lance 4:40> Alright, buddy.  


 

* * *

 

 

Keith checks his phone again, 4:40. _Woah, I’ve been here for almost two hours._ He taps his fingers against the table and starts to wonder what Lance and his mother are talking about. _Maybe she’s angry with him for wasting time with me when he should be working. Or maybe she doesn’t like me. Did I do something wrong?_ He doesn’t have much time to think about it, Lance comes back out of the kitchen with a smile on his face. Keith smiles back. _What happened to his apron?_

“So, um. Mom told me that I could leave early, if you want to go to mine?” Lance says, twirling his key ring on his index finger. Keith’s eyes widen.

“What? Really?” Lance nods.

“Yeah. I mean if you want.” Keith stands up and puts his phone in his pocket.

“Sure.” Lance goes over to the door and holds it open for Keith. They make their way down the sidewalk and turn left to get to parking lot at the back of the building.

“Okay, then. I’ll follow you back to yours. I liked riding in your car, but I’m pretty sure Shiro will kill me if I abandon Red again.” Lance cocks an eyebrow.

“Red? You named your motorcycle?” He asks with a smile. Keith coughs.

“Um, yeah.”

“My car’s named Blue.” They share a laugh. _We really are the same person._ They get to the parking lot. Lance smiles when he notices that Keith parked next to him.

“You remember where it is, right?” Lance presses the unlock button on his keys and Keith puts his helmet on. Lance opens the driver’s door and slides into the seat.

“Yeah, I think. Don’t lose me though.” Keith says as he throws his leg over the seat of his bike, not noticing Lance’s expression.

“I won’t.” Lance promises himself as turns on his car and waits for Keith to start his bike before pulls out onto 5th Street and then onto Main, making sure Keith is right behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, you got to meet Mama McClain and see Lance on the job! And see our boys crushing on each other.  
> (Also, in the next chapter I am going to be posting what the layouts of the guy's apartments look like, if anyone's interested. I made them because I though it would be nice for people to be able to refer to.)  
> Thanks for reading! Stay tuned!  
> xoxo


	5. Snow Leopard Pajamas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Keith goes home with Lance _again_ , kisses him for the first time, and ends up wearing Lance's pajamas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya guys! I know it's been a few days, sorry! I had major writer's block for this chapter. (Mostly because I suck at writing kiss scenes. I'm working on it, though, I promise!)  
> I edited and stuff, but there could still be mistakes... You know the drill, let me know if you see any many eyesores.  
> Enjoy!

It’s not a long drive, but by the time he pulls into the spot next to Lance and turns his bike off, Keith’s hands are fucking frozen. He stands up off the bike and pulls off his helmet, locking it on. Lance comes around his car to the right side where Keith parked.

“Freezing?”

“Yeah, my hands are numb.” Keith says, shaking his hands to try and bring feeling back to them.

“When we get inside, you’ll warm up.” Keith relishes in the thought of being warm again. _I should’ve brought some gloves or something._ Lance locks his car and the two make their way into the building, onto the elevator, and up to the sixth floor. Lance comes to a halt in front of his door. Keith almost runs into him.

“Sorry. I wasn’t paying attention.” Keith stammers. Lance smiles as he digs around in his pocket and jams his key into the lock before twisting the knob and opening the door. They step inside and Lance fumbles to find the light switch on the left side of the door.

“Aha.” He finds it and flicks it on, light floods the room.

“There we go. Have a seat, I’ve got to pee. I’ll be right back.” Keith laughs and Lance disappears. Keith sits down on the arm of the sofa and gets his phone out.

<Shiro 4:59> Are you still having coffee? Allura and I are going to go out with some of her friends, if you want to come, we’ll pick you up.  
<Keith 5:03> Um, actually, I’m at Lance’s apartment. Go without me.  
<Shiro 5:04> Okay, be safe.

 _Fuck’s sake, Shiro._ Keith is glad that he’s with Lance instead. Allura’s great, like a big sister to him even, but most of her friends are less than pleasant, from Keith’s perspective at least. Lance comes back into the room, throwing a blanket in Keith’s lap, before going to the kitchen.

“Thanks.” Keith says as he sinks down on the actual sofa cushions instead of sitting on the arm, pulling the blanket around him.

“You’re welcome. So, what do you want to do? I’ve got movies and video games and all sorts of stuff.” Lance calls from the kitchen, he’s putting something in the microwave. Keith can tell by the sounds of the buttons being pushed.

“It doesn’t matter, whatever is fine.” Keith replies, snuggling into the blanket. He thinks momentarily about kicking his shoes off and pulling his feet onto the couch with him, but that’s fucking rude, so he doesn’t. Lance makes another appearance.

“Are you still cold? I can turn up the heat if you want.” He suggests. As he comes back in, he sees Keith wrapped in the blanket and his eyes go wide.

“Keith, I didn’t know you were _that_ cold. Hey, you can take your shoes off you know? I mean, I threw my shoes into my room on the way out of the bathroom.” Keith looks over to Lance who’s wearing blue socks. He wiggles his toes and Keith laughs.

“Yeah, but this is your house. I didn’t want to be—” Lance stops him with a wave of his hand.

“That’s stupid, now, get warm. Your feet aren’t going to bother me.” Lance says as he goes back into the kitchen to do whatever he’s doing. Keith pulls the blanket off for a minute, rips his shoes off, and sits them neatly on the floor to the left side of the couch. Then he sees his socks. His ghosty socks. _Oh my God. I am wearing ghost socks. Lance is going to see my lame ghost socks._ He pulls his feet up into the seat and sits there in a blankety cocoon.

“Better?” Lance asks as he reenters yet again, this time carrying a couple of cat-shaped mugs. Keith nods.

“Yes. Sorry, I know I look freaking ridiculous. I’ll be warm in a minute though.” Lance laughs and sits the two mugs on the table.

“I think you look cute, so that’s no big deal. Do you wanna watch another movie? I’ve got a few.” Keith nods.

“That’s fine.” Lance nods to himself and goes to look through the DVDs on the shelf.

“What kind of movie?” Keith shrugs.

“I don’t care. Anything is fine.” Lance grins.

“You shouldn’t have said that.” He plucks a case from the shelf, takes the disc out, and puts it into the player. He comes to sit down next to Keith, smiling.

“What did you put in?”

“Only one of the most iconic films of this generation.”

“Um, okay. Care to tell me the name?”

“Nope. It’s a secret.” Lance laughs. Right off the bat, Keith can tell it’s an older movie. And based on the advertisements, it’s probably meant for preteens.

“Lance, I’m starting to get worried. What did you put in?”

“Get ya head in the game.” Lance whispers as the final ad finishes playing. _What the actual fuck? Surely he doesn’t mean-_ He did. The main menu comes up and… Keith is in shock. Actual shock that his date has chosen _this_. He looks over his right shoulder to Lance, who’s sporting a shit-eating grin.

“High School Musical?” Lance nods.

“Yes! It is an amazing film with a wonderful soundtrack and it holds sentimental value. When it first came out, I came out with it.” Lance states matter-of-factly, as if he were a museum tour guide.

“So, wait a minute. This movie is from, like, 2007. You came out when you were eleven?” Keith’s mind cannot process this, he barely knew anyone to come out to when he was that age. Lance shrugs.

“Well, I didn’t actually come out right then. But it was when I realized that guys are hot. And, FYI, it came out in 2006.” Keith snorts.

“Wow. Thanks for that useless trivia.”

“You are absolutely welcome.” Lance settles back against the couch and next to Keith’s shoulder.

“Can I push play? Or do you want me to find something else?” Keith blows through his nose.

“This is fine. But I get to pick the next one.” Keith pulls his legs underneath him and leans against Lance. Lance presses play and the movie starts. Lance turns his head to look down at Keith, who’s resting against his shoulder and whispers to him.

“Fair enough. Just so you know, I am going to serenade you with every single song.” Keith smiles and the opening scene comes on. Lance stays true to his promise, he knows every word to ‘Start of Something New.’ Keith doesn’t mind, in fact, he’s rather impressed with Lance’s singing voice.

 

* * *

 

 

Gabriella is about to start her once-a-movie sad number when Keith decides to take another drink of- what is bound to be cold- hot chocolate. He leans forward to get the mug and Lance pauses the movie.

“Do you want me to go heat that back up?” He asks.

“No, it’s okay.” He takes a sip of the half-empty drink and winces. _It’s like watery chocolate milk._ Lance laughs at the face Keith makes and takes the mug from him.

“I’ll be right back, babe.” _He just called me babe. Holy shit._ Keith shakes his head. _Calm the fuck down, you idiot._ He decides that he’s warm now and doesn’t need the blanket. He removes it from his lap and stands up to stretch. He folds the blanket up into a square and neatly places it on the table in front of him before sitting back down. Keith hears the microwave beep and Lance comes back in with the mug.

He starts to hand it to Keith and Keith goes to take it, but somehow, their hands don’t line up and they manage to drop it on Keith’s legs.

“Holy shit!” Keith jumps to his feet, the (now _definitely_ hot) hot chocolate is scalding his legs. In reality, it probably isn’t even that hot, but fuck’s sake.

“Oh my God! Keith, I’m so sorry. Hurry, come with me.” Lance grabs Keith’s hand and, before Keith knows what’s going on, Lance pulls him to the bathroom and shuts the door.

“Take those off and I’ll get you some pants.” Keith complies, quickly. He unbuttons his jeans and pulls them off. Ever the drama queen, he checks to see if his thighs are burned. They aren’t, but they’re stinging with leftover heat. Then, he inspects his sweater. Allura would have a conniption fit if he dared to spill anything on it. Thankfully, the sweater is safe. There’s a knock at the door.

“Keith, I’m so sorry. Are you alright?” Keith nods. Then he realizes there is a door in the way and Lance can’t see him nodding.

“Um, yeah. It’s all good. It just scared me.” He can hear Lance let out a relieved sigh through the door.

“Uh, okay. I’m going to open the door a little bit and hand you some pants.” Keith flushes. _I don’t have pants on. I’m standing in Lance’s house without pants. Lance is about to give me some of his pants to wear._

“Yeah, alright.” He moves to stand behind the door so that Lance won’t see him. The door opens a crack and Lance’s arm pops in, holding a pair of animal print pajama bottoms. Keith takes them and unfolds them.

“I can’t believe you have animal print jammies.” Keith laughs as he pulls them on. Lance laughs on the other side of the door.

“They’re _snow leopard_ print, thank you very much. And they’re really comfortable. I hope they aren’t too big on you.” Keith rolls his eyes, they _are_ too big. About an inch too long. _But they are comfy._ He ties the drawstring at his waist and opens the door.

“Tada.” He steps out of the bathroom. Lance smiles.

“Cute.” Keith laughs.

“Did I ruin your jeans?” Keith shakes his head.

“They’re black jeans, Lance. They’re fine.” Keith pauses.

“Oh God, did I ruin your couch? Holy shit, your carpet!” Keith scrambles back into the living room to look at the damage he’d caused to Lance’s house. He drops to his knees to inspect the carpet for stains, but there aren’t any. Lance sits down next to him on one knee.

“It’s all good, Keith. By the time the mug hit the floor, there was barely a drop in it. I just used some wet paper towels to clean it.” Keith turns his head to look in Lance’s direction. Lance’s face is so close to his. It almost startled him.

“Oh. I’m glad.” He whispers.

“Do you want to finish the movie?” Lance asks with a hopeful expression.

“That’s fine.” Keith answers. Lance has a look on his face that Keith can’t make out.

“What’s wrong?” Keith whispers as he looks up at Lance.

“Nothing.” Lance mumbles.

“Are you sure?” Keith asks. He can tell something is on Lance’s mind, but he’s never been that good at reading people. Lance bites his lip and looks to the side. He sighs.

“I was trying to figure out how to…” Keith raises an eyebrow.

“What is it?”

“Can I kiss you?” Lance blurts out. Keith’s eyes widen. He knew this was coming. He knew this was coming, but he didn’t expect Lance to ask. He expected him to kiss him spontaneously when he wasn’t paying attention. He didn’t think it was going to be on the floor in Lance’s living room with High School Musical paused on the TV screen. When his brain finally catches up and gives instructions to his body, he nods slowly.

“Yes.” He says in a small voice. Lance smiles softly and leans down closer to Keith. He frames the side of Keith’s face with his hands and they come together in a soft kiss. _Our first kiss._ It only lasts a second, lips merely brushing against each other. They pull away from each other, Keith’s face bright red. Lance smiles.

“Again?” He asks. Keith nods eagerly. They come together again. Lance pulls him closer, so close their chests are touching. Lance is a bit higher than Keith, so Keith stretches his neck to reach him. Lance closes the gap between them and presses their lips together for a second time. It lasts a bit longer, but is just as chaste as the first. Keith thinks that’s a good thing though, he really doesn’t want to rush this. _But maybe I should. What if he wants—_

“I really like you.” Lance whispers against Keith’s lips when he pulls away, shutting up any insecurities that are running through Keith’s mind. Keith smiles, he doesn’t know when he looped his arms around Lance’s neck. He takes them away.

“Sorry.” Keith looks to the side.

“About what?”

“I’m not really a good kisser.” Keith admits quietly. Lance stands up.

“You could’ve fooled me.” He holds his hand out to pull Keith to his feet. There’s a bit of an awkward silence and the atmosphere is foggy with anticipation. And it’s painfully obvious to each of them.

“So, do you want to finish the movie or…” Lance asks.

“Yeah, okay.” They go back to how they were minutes ago, pretending that they hadn’t just kissed for the first- and second- time. Lance sits down on the couch and Keith sits next to him. Lance presses play on the movie and Keith decides it’d be okay to snuggle against Lance’s side. _We just kissed. Of course I can put my head on his shoulder._ Keith gets comfortable, pulling his legs up next to him, leaning on Lance slightly. _He doesn’t seem to mind. Must be okay._ Keith closes his eyes and Vanessa Hudgens’ voice carries him to sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

Lance notices that Keith has become quiet since their kiss. _Did I do something wrong? Was that not okay? He said yes._ He holds in a sigh and tries to concentrate on the movie, but he’s seen it dozens of times. He could probably act out the entire movie himself. He laughs at the thought and looks down at Keith, who’s pressed against his shoulder.

“Keith? Are you okay?” Keith doesn’t respond.

“Keith?” Lance leans forward a bit to take a look at the other boy’s face. He’s asleep. Lance laughs.

“Should I wake you up? Hmm.” Lance thinks to himself. Then, he has an idea. He reaches for his phone, careful not to disturb Keith, and takes at least ten photos. He sends the best one to Pidge and Hunk.

<Lance 6:36> _[IMAGE SENT]_  
<Hunk 6:37> Is that Keith?  
<Lance 6:37> Yes! Isn’t he so cute?  
<Pidge 6:37> Lance… That’s kind of creepy.  
<Lance 6:37> … No it’s not.  
<Hunk 6:38> Kind of is.  
<Pidge 6:38> Is he wearing your leopard pants? Oh my God. Did you just send us an after sex photo?  
<Hunk 6:38> Yikes. Lance… that’s…  
<Lance 6:38> NOOOOOOOOOO! This is completely innocent! We were watching HSM and he fell asleep.  
<Pidge 6:39> I’d fall asleep to if you made me watch that.  
<Hunk 6:39> HSM?  
<Hunk 6:39> Never mind. Got it. Did you sing to him?  
<Lance 6:40> A little.  
<Pidge 6:41> You still haven’t explained the pants.  
<Hunk 6:41> Yeah…  
<Lance 6:42> I spilt hot chocolate on him. I’m such an idiot. I tried to hand it to him and I thought he had it. But…  
<Pidge 6:43> He didn’t?  
<Lance 6:43> Nope.  
<Hunk 6:44> I can’t believe you dropped a scalding beverage on him and he stayed.  
<Pidge 6:44> I would’ve left.  
<Lance 6:45> :C You guys! I didn’t mean to!  
<Hunk 6:45> Wait, he’s still there?  
<Lance 6:46> Erm… yeah. Why?  
<Hunk 6:46> Am I ever gonna get to come home? (-_-;)  
<Lance 6:47> Any time, I don’t care. You’re the one who said he didn’t want to come home for fear of seeing … things.  
<Pidge 6:47> WHAT? Hunk knew lover boy was coming?  
<Lance 6:48> Ask him yourself. Isn’t he sitting next to you? He said he was at yours.  
<Hunk 6:49> Yeah. I am. Lance said he bringing him back. So I decided to stay out.  
<Pidge 6:50> Thanks for not consulting me… Assholes.  
<Lance 6:51> Ya know? He met mom today. I thought that was enough for now. /  
<Pidge 6:51> Oh. That’s alright then. I guess.  
<Hunk 6:52> When do we get to meet him, if you have your schedule handy?  
<Pidge 6:52> Lmfao.  
<Lance 6:52> -_- At this rate? NEVER.  
<Hunk 6:53> :( Sorry. Let us meet him.  
<Hunk 6:53> We’ll come home right now. Me and Pidge have keys!  
<Lance 6:53> :O No. Not yet. Okay? Maybe tomorrow, or Tuesday. He’s asleep and I don’t wanna bother him. He’s so cute when he’s asleep.  
<Lance 6:54> _[IMAGE SENT]_  
<Hunk 6:54> You really need to stop sending us photos. That’s creepy. Plus, he might have class in the morning?  
<Pidge 6:55> Yeah, you need to wake him up.  
<Lance 6:55> But guyyyyysss.  
<Lance 6:55> _[IMAGE SENT]_  
<Hunk 6:56> Lance!!! WAKE HIM UP!!!  
<Pidge 6:56> Yeah, he’s adorable Lance, amazing. Whatever. But he’ll probably be pissed if you make him miss a class or work or something.  
<Lance 6:56> :( Fine. Ttyl.

Lance sets his phone on the couch next to him and looks at Keith. He smiles fondly. God, he’s so _fucking cute._ _No! They’re right, wake him up._ He shakes Keith’s arm gently.

“Keith? Babe, wake up.” Keith groans in his sleep and nuzzles his face closer into Lance. Lance smiles.

“Keith. It’s almost seven.”

“Hmmmm. Don’t care.” Keith mumbles sleepily. Lance laughs.

“You’re so pretty.”

“Thanks.” It sounds like a hiss.

“Is the movie over?” Keith asks groggily.

“No. I paused it to wake you up.”

“Finish your movie, I’m fine right here.” Lance smiles. _Fuck, I’m going to end up letting him stay the night if he doesn’t wake up right now. Pidge and Hunk will never let me live that down._ Then, he thinks of something that might work.

“Keith?” Lance whispers.

“Hmmmmmmm?”

“If you don’t wake up, I’m going to call your friend Shiro.” Keith’s head flies off of Lance’s shoulder and he sits up straight.

“No, don’t!” Keith shouts, flailing his arms trying to take his phone away from Lance only to discover that Lance doesn’t even have his phone. Lance laughs.

“Damn you.” Keith pouts.

“What? You weren’t listening, babe.” Keith yawns, not bothering to hide behind his hand.

“What time did you say it was?” He asks with another yawn.

“Almost seven.” Lance answers.

“Oh. Why’d you wake me up?”

“Thought you may have class tomorrow morning.” Lance answers, as if he was the one to think of it.

“Nah.” Keith leans back against the couch.

“Really?” Keith thinks for a minute, then shrugs.

“I don’t know. What’s today?”

“It’s Sunday.” Lance tells him.

“Oh. So tomorrow’s Monday.”

“Yep.”

“It would be Monday. Damn it. The one day I have class.” Keith groans.

“You just have one class?” Lance asks in confusion. Keith shakes his head.

“No, no. I have five. But four of them are completely online and History is a ‘hybrid class.’ I only have it once a week instead of twice.” Keith explains.

“Oh. That’s cool. I’d never heard of hybrid classes. Mine are all online. I never have to leave here, unless I go to work. Hunk says I’m lazy. I think I’m smart. I can do all of my assignments sitting here in my pajamas or on a slow day at work. I mean, it’s pretty sweet. I mean, when I actually check my schedule and get things turned in on time.” Lance smiles.

“Damn, I wish I didn’t have to go. US History is so boring. I mean, hell, I’ve been learning it since I was in fourth grade.” Keith complains.

“I feel ya.” Lance smiles.

“But history in general is pretty fun. Like when I was in high school, I had AP European History. It was pretty cool learning about all the kings and the art and stuff. My teacher was so funny.” Keith laughs remembering.

“We had to write these essays and he always graded them with this certain type of pen. And every time one of them would run out of ink, he’d play taps and tape it to the wall. He was such a good teacher. He actually _cared_ about history. My college professors don’t care half as much as he did.” Lance smiles. He knows. He knows Mr. Houser. He had him.

“Do you want me to take you home?” Lance asks.

“Huh? You want me to go?” Keith sounds a bit hurt.

“No! I don’t. I just thought you’d want to go home because you have class.”

“Oh, no. I’m fine. Really.” Lance smiles.

“If you’re sure. What time is your class?”

“Um… 9:30. I think.”

“You think?”

“I mean, yeah. It’s at 9:30.”

“You don’t sound very confident in that.”

“Eh. It’ll be okay if I stay a bit longer. I mean, if you don’t mind?” Lance shakes his head.

“No, it’s fine with me. Stay as long as you want. Hunk’ll probably be coming home soon though.” Keith’s eyes widen.

“Oh.”

“What?”

“I don’t really know if I should stay then. I don’t want to bother him.” Keith stands up and stretches.

“He probably wouldn’t care.”

“Really?”

“Pidge and Hunk are really friendly. I’m sure they’d both love you.”

“I don’t believe that. I have two friends in this whole world and I don’t think they love me half the time.” Lance breaks a little. _Only two friends? I’m not his friend?_ Lance shakes his head. _That’s not the issue, dumbass. Make him happy, then be a whiny pile of shit._

“Yes, but now you’ve got me. And I care about you. And Hunk loves everybody. Pidge is a gremlin sometimes, but she's pretty cool, too. So, that makes five friends.” Lance smiles.

“Thanks, Lance. That really means a lot.” Keith smiles back.

“I’m kinda hungry. I’m going to go put some pizza rolls in the oven. I’ll be right back, Keith.” Keith laughs and Lance retreats into the kitchen. There are no pizza rolls in the freezer, so he goes for dinosaur chicken nuggets instead.

 

* * *

 

 

Keith feels tears pricking his eyes. He wipes his eyes and sniffles as soon as Lance is out of sight. _I can’t believe he thinks his friends are going to like me. I’m one of the most unlikable people I know._ Keith tries to clear his head and then realizes he should check his phone, because Shiro and Allura are probably losing their minds. He hasn’t texted either of them for hours. He unlocks his phone and… Yep, they’ve lost it. He has seventeen unread texts and four missed calls from Shiro.

<Shiro 5:44> I’m so bored.  
<Shiro 5:44> Allura’s friends are so… Not snobby, but like… just…  
<Shiro 5:47> Ya know?  
<Shiro 5:48> I know you know. You don’t like them too much either.  
<Shiro 6:01> I hope you’re alive.  
<Shiro 6:08> I like having you as my roommate. Don’t get murdered.  
<Shiro 6:10> Keith?  
<Shiro 6:10> … I’ll try later?  
<Shiro 6:30> Helloooo?  
<Shiro 6:45> … Should I be worried?  
<Shiro 6:50> Update: I am worried.  
<Shiro 6:51> Keith?  
<Shiro 6:59> Is your phone dead or something?  
<Shiro 7:00> You can’t answer if your phone’s dead….. Damn.

He switches to Allura’s messages.

<Allura 5:30> Shiro and I are worried… Are you okay?  
<Allura 5:48> Keith?  
<Allura 6:01> Shiro’s very worried. I, on the other hand, know that you’re perfectly capable of handling yourself. Even so, I’m still worried. Answer us!

He sighs and decides to answer Shiro first.

<Keith 7:16> I’m okay! I’m okay! Sorry.

As soon as he sends the message, his ringtone starts playing.

_[INCOMING CALL FROM: Shiro]_

Keith answers.

 _“Keith! What the hell? Are you alright? What happened?”_ Shiro’s voice is panicked on the other end.

“Shiro, Shiro. I’m fine. I’m sorry. I’m still at Lance’s. We watched a movie and I fell asleep. Everything’s okay.” Keith tries to calm his friend.

_“You sure?”_

“Yes.”

 _“Thank God. We were so worried about you! I was going to come check on you but… I don’t know where your friend lives.”_ Keith is grateful to his past self for not telling Shiro where Lance’s building is. Because he knows Shiro. And Shiro definitely would’ve come to Lance’s house and freaked out.

“I’m fine. Really. I promise.” Keith assures his friend.

_“You’re absolutely sure? Do I need to come get you? You have class in the morning, you know?”_

“Hmmm. No, I’m good.” Keith decides.

 _“Keith, you seriously can’t skip much more, you’ll get kicked out.”_ Keith groans at Shiro’s nagging. It’s not like it’s unwarranted though. Keith has a way of forgetting things easily.

“I _know_ Shiro, but I’m perfectly fine to drive myself.” Keith can hear Lance doing something in the kitchen. Lance pokes his head out into the living room.

“Keith, it’s like forty degrees outside and there’s no humidity. You’d freeze to death on that bike.” Lance says.

 _“Yes. Listen to him. You’re seriously going to get sick if you don’t stop driving that damn thing.”_ Lance comes back into view.

“I can drive him home, Shiro!” Lance shouts. Keith sends him a glare. Lance smiles and comes closer.

“I’m not helpless, you know?” Keith hisses, cupping his phone’s receiver.

“I know. But if you get sick, I won’t get to kiss you.” Lance whispers as he snakes his arms around Keith’s waist. Keith flushes and leans his head back against Lance.

 _“That’s a good idea. Keith, let him drive you home.”_ Shiro’s voice comes across and Lance is close enough to hear it.

“I’ll bring him home, safe and sound, sir.” Lance grins at Keith’s humiliation.

“He’s not my dad, Lance.” Shiro laughs on the other end.

“I know, but he loves you. And he obviously worries about you.” Lance kisses Keith’s cheek and heads back to his kitchen. Keith touches his cheek where Lance’s lips had just been. It’s tingling.

 _“Are you still there?”_ Shiro’s voice brings him back into reality.

“Um, yeah.”

 _“Alright. Just please don’t drive your bike in the cold.”_ Shiro begs.

“Yeah, yeah. Okay. Bye.”

 _“Goodbye.”_ Keith hangs up his phone.

 

* * *

 

 

A bit later, Lance takes his chicken nuggets out of the oven and dumps them onto a plate. _Fuck, I think I burned them._ They certainly aren’t a chicken nugget-y color. They’re more of a black than golden brown. And they don’t smell right either. _Yeah, they’re definitely burnt._ Keith comes into the kitchen.

“Lance, what is that smell?” Keith asks.

“Huh?” Lance raises an eyebrow.

“Something smells really… Oh.” Keith’s gaze drops to the nuggets.

“Did you burn your nuggets?” Keith giggles. Lance scratches his head.

“Yeah. I don’t know how though. All I had to do was put them in the oven!” Lance shouts in frustration. Lance goes to the freezer and pulls out the bag of dinosaur-shaped chicken nuggets to re-read the instructions.

“Are they dinos?” Keith laughs. Lance sighs.

“Yes. They are. They’re the best ones.”

“This must be what they looked like after the asteroid!” Keith doubles over laughing at his own joke. Lance groans.

“Keith, that joke was so below you. That’s a joke worthy of Pidge.” Lance argues, but laughs anyway.

“I still don’t know what I did wrong.” Lance scans the directions on the back of the package.

“I know that I didn’t put them in for too long. It says for eighteen to twenty minutes. That’s what I did!” Keith takes the bag from Lance and reads it.

“What temperature did you put it on?” He asks.

“Er. Four fifty Fahrenheit. Why?”

“It’s supposed to be three fifty!” Keith laughs. Lance’s eyes widen.

“No way. I did not fuck up that badly.” He snatches the pack away and looks for himself. _I did. I actually missed the mark by a hundred degrees._

“Oh my God,” Lance says slowly, “I can’t believe I did that.”

“Anyone could make a mistake, Lance. It’s not that big a deal. Just make some more.” Lance sighs and picks up a nugget. _Yeah, I’m not even going to try to eat this._

“Yeah. I’ll make more when I get back. Ooh. Or maybe Hunk’ll be home by then and _he’ll_ make something good.” Keith raises an eyebrow.

“When you get back?”

“Yeah, I’m gonna take you home.”

“Right now?”

“Yep. Shiro was worried about you _and_ you have class tomorrow. So…” Lance trails off.

“Oh. Okay.” Keith follows Lance back out to the living room and Lance goes to his room to put some shoes on. When Lance comes back out, Keith is ready to be taken home. Well, almost.

“I’m stealing your pants for the time being.” Keith says. Lance laughs. Keith had pulled his shoes back on and is still wearing Lance’s snow leopard pants. _God, he’s wearing my clothes. He’s so precious._

“Okay. Ya know, your sweater actually matches them pretty well.” He says.

“Yeah?” Keith asks.

“Yeah.” Keith strikes a pose.

“This is Keith rocking his new look. He calls it ‘some doofus spilled shit on me, so I stole his pants’ chic.” Lance announces into his phone, which he’s using as a microphone. Keith giggles.

“Why are you saying that like you’re a sports announcer?” Lance laughs.

“No idea. You ready?” Keith nods. Lance opens the door and they make their way back downstairs to Lance’s car. After they climb in, Lance turns the heat on for Keith.

“Thanks. I don’t know why I’m so cold. I’m usually pretty warm.” Lance hums. He pulls out of his space.

“Maybe you’re getting sick.” Keith shakes his head.

“Nah, I don’t really get sick.”

“Oh. Well, I dunno then.” Lance’s phone dings, but he’s driving so he doesn’t pick it up— Mamá didn’t raise no fool. He knows it’s got to be either Hunk or Pidge asking if Keith’s gone yet. Lance prays that Keith can’t read the screen from the cup holder. That’d be really fucking embarrassing.

“So, what building is your class in? And what time does it end?” Lance asks. He’d really wanted to have a cooler way to say ‘hey, can I pick you up tomorrow?’ but he’s got to lead into it somehow. Right?

“Um, Building 2. And it ends at 10:45, officially. But she usually lets us go a little early. Why?” Keith asks with a raised eyebrow.

“I was wondering if I could come and pick you up.” Keith smiles.

“Yeah, that’d be good. But don’t you have to work?”

“Sure, but Ma would let me go pick you up since you have no other way.”

“But, I could just have Shiro… Oh.” Lance smiles when Keith catches on.

“I may have to lie a little. She won’t care though. And I can take you to work and you can try something new from our mystical board.”

“Oh, Jesus. I had a hard time picking something today. You’ll have to help me again.”

“I will. Don’t worry.” Lance grins. And they pull into the parking lot of Keith’s apartment.

“Good night.” Keith leans forward and pecks Lance one the cheek, taking him by surprise, before opening the door and scurrying away into the dark. Lance smiles and watches him get into the building before he pulls away.

Lance gets his phone out and checks the message he’d gotten on the drive over. Surprisingly, it isn’t Hunk or Pidge. It’s his mother.

<Mothership 7:45> How’d it go?  
<Lance 7:50> How’d you know I was taking him home?  
<Mothership 7:51> I didn’t know. Just guessing.  
<Mothership 7:52> Have fun?  
<Lance 7:52> Ma, it’s not like I went on a playdate…  
<Mothership 7:53> You made him watch some Disney movie didn’t you?  
<Lance 7:54> How do you always know? :O  
<Mothership 7:54> I’m your mother. I’ve known you for a long time.  
<Lance 7:55> … Night Ma.  
<Mothership 7:55> Goodnight. <3

Lance rolls his eyes and switches gears to reverse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there ya go!  
> (Yeah, I know their kiss wasn't that great... I'm sorry. I'm going to work on it.)  
> And the teacher Keith talks about, yeah I actually had that guy. I changed his name, but he was such an amazing teacher. (I had him for two different classes and both of them were fantastic!)  
> Stay tuned!  
> xoxo
> 
> [PS: Click this if you want to see the guys' apartments.](http://koganelovesmcclain.tumblr.com/post/152706208543/so-they-arent-to-scale-and-they-look-like-shit)
> 
> [PS: Oh and if you want, come talk to me on Tumblr. I'd love to be mutuals or friends with some of you guys!](http://koganelovesmcclain.tumblr.com/)


	6. My Favorite Subject Is Your Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Keith tells Allura about his date and goes to class the next day. And Lance goes to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's been so long! (Ten whole days! Oops.) But the depression hit and well... I had a hard time with this one. I don't know why. But I think I have an idea where this is going now. (Finally.) As per usual, there are probably some mistakes and I'm sorry. Let me know if there's anything that really sticks out.  
> Enjoy!

Keith gets to the door of his apartment and waits outside for a few minutes. He isn’t ready to deal with Shiro’s wrath just yet. He knows they’re both still waiting up for him. He can hear them inside. So he stands outside the door and gets on Tumblr for a while.

Until he hears Shiro inside, telling Allura that he’s going to go take a shower. _It’s safe now,_ Keith thinks as he slides his phone into the pocket of Lance’s pajama bottoms _. Oh dear God. How am I going to explain these? I didn’t even remember to get my pants before Lance brought me home._ He groans and opens the door. Allura’s head jerks up from her laptop and she hops off the couch.

“Oh my God!” She hugs Keith like she’s trying to squeeze the life out of him.

“Allura, I’m fine. I told Shiro I was fine. Lance just dropped me off.” Keith manages to croak out, her grip on him tightening. His voice is muffled by her hair. He hopes she understood him. Allura pulls away and looks at him, noticing the pants.

“Are you sure everything was okay?” She asks worriedly. Keith nods.

“Everything was fine. I’m wearing these because I spilt hot chocolate all over myself and Lance gave me these to wear.” She seems satisfied with his answer.

“Okay. Are you hungry? We made dinner, it’s still over there if you want some.”

“Nah. I’m fine. I think I’ll just go to bed.” Keith answers.

“Did you eat anything today?” Allura asks.

“Yes. Okay, so that place has the hugest sandwiches I’ve ever seen. And I ate the entire thing.” Allura pulls him to sit on the couch next to her.

“Tell me all about it!” She exclaims. Keith tells her about Lance meeting him at the door and how his mom owns it. And how he helped Keith order a Sassy BLT. He tells her about going back to Lance’s apartment and how he made them watch High School Musical. Allura laughs at that, especially when Keith told her that Lance sang along with the movie.

He goes on to tell her about getting hot chocolate split everywhere and how mortified they’d both been. And then how he feel asleep leaning against Lance’s shoulder. Keith conveniently leaves out the part about their kiss.  He mentions the dinosaur chicken nuggets and Allura cackles.

“That sounds like something I would do.” Keith smiles as Allura laughs.

“He’s so cute, Allura.”  They continue to talk about their days.  Allura tells him about shopping. And how they saw an older woman wearing a shirt that said ‘FUCK OFF.’ Allura grabs her phone and opens her gallery, showing him a photo she’d taken of the lady.

“It was so funny, Keith. She was like five feet tall and looked like a cute old grandma and then I noticed her shirt and I almost cried laughing. Shiro started to get embarrassed because I was laughing so much and then I pointed at her and he laughed too. It was hilarious.” Keith can imagine that. Shiro’s pretty easy to embarrass, you wouldn’t think it from looking at him though.

“Holy crap. That’s what I’ll be like when I’m old, though.” Allura frowns and laughs again, probably imagining an old man Keith. Allura starts telling him about all the things they bought. She made Shiro get some creamer, because ‘plain coffee is atrocious.’ So, there are now three different flavors in their kitchen. Keith laughs. He doesn’t understand. Black coffee’s not the best, but it keeps him awake. While they’re talking, Keith’s phone dings. It’s Lance.

<Lance 8:05> I had a great time today. :) Have a good night! <3

“Is it him?” Allura asks, practically reading over his shoulder. Keith chuckles.

“Yeah.” He answers as his types his reply. He isn’t sure about his message, but he knows the longer he takes to make up his mind, the longer Allura has to scoot closer and read it. So he takes a breath and presses send.

<Keith 8:06> I did too. I *really* like you. I’ll see you tomorrow. Goodnight Lance. <3

He locks his phone and sets it on his lap. Allura smiles.

“I’m really glad you found this guy, Keith. You’re acting so much happier and it’s only been two days.” Keith starts to smile, but it fades. _It’s only been two days._

“I’m already in too deep aren’t I? Should I not see him tomorrow?” He asks with uncertainty. Allura’s eyes widen.

“What? Not see him? Why shouldn’t you?” Keith starts to open his mouth, Allura sighs and puts her hand on his shoulder.

“Keith, I know. I know that you’re still weary after what happened last time. And you should be. But this Lance… I think he’s going to be so good for you.” She pulls him closer and he hugs her back.

“Thanks Allura. I’m seriously going to bed now, though. Okay? Tell Shiro I said goodnight, please.” He pulls away and stands up.

“I will. Goodnight Keith.” She smiles and resumes working on her laptop.

“Night.” Keith makes his way into his room and plugs his phone in. He decides he shouldn’t wear his special sweater to bed, so he changes out of it. He carefully puts it back in the box and the box back on its shelf. He crawls into bed wearing Lance’s pants and an ‘I don’t believe in humans’ t-shirt. He sets his 8:30 AM alarm and checks his Tumblr before shutting off the lamp and curling into a ball under his comforter.

A few minutes after he settles into a sleeping position, he hears Shiro exit the bathroom, done with his shower. Keith smiles to himself, grateful that he’s evaded Shiro for the time being. Tomorrow morning is probably gonna be a bitch, but the afternoon is sure to be good.

 

* * *

 

 

Lance gets home and the first thing he does is text Keith a goodnight message. Keith’s reply comes quick.

<Keith 8:06> I did too. I *really* like you. I’ll see you tomorrow. Goodnight Lance. <3

Lance reads the message and rereads it. _Keith likes him! And he used a heart this time!_ Lance smiles, but doesn’t send another message for fear of being too clingy because honestly, he already is. His stomach grumbles and he decides to give his dinosaur nuggets another try because Hunk isn’t back yet. He heads into the kitchen and dumps the burned dinos into the trash before getting the package out again, being careful to actually _read_ the directions.

He preheats the oven to three fifty this time and decides that maybe, if he’s lucky and takes a long time, Hunk will get home before he puts them in the oven. And maybe, just maybe, Hunk will take pity on him and make some delicious Hunk specialty. _I’d eat Hunk’s dog treats right now._ As he’s placing the nuggets on the cookie sheet, depicting a fierce battle between the Triceratops-shaped nuggets and the- _what the hell are they called? Bronasaurus? Yeah, bronasaurus -_ shaped ones, Hunk opens the door.

“Hello? I’m back. Is your _friend_ still here?” Hunk shouts as he closes the door behind him. _Thank God._

“No, I took him home, buddy. I’m in the kitchen!” Lance shouts back. He can hear Hunk laugh.

“Yeah, I figured.” He pauses.

“Woah, man. Did you burn something? Smells funky in here.” Hunk asks as he comes into the kitchen. He looks at Lance and his pathetic pan of dinosaur nuggets and his eyes narrow.

“Do you want something good? Is that why you’re strategically placing those nuggets?” He says. _Well, shit, he’s on to me._

“What are these called?” Lance innocently asks as he points to the nuggets with the longer necks.

“Chicken nuggets.” Hunk answers with a grin.

“No,” Lance whines, “I mean, yeah. But they’re like Bronasauruses, right?” Hunk rolls his eyes.

“No. It’s Brontosaurus. And if you want me to make something, please remove your sad dinosaurs from the countertop.” Hunk says as he washes his hands in the sink. Lance complies, scooping up each dinosaur and putting them back into the bag.

“Bless you, Hunk.” Lance fake sniffles.

“Seriously, though, did you burn something?” Hunk asks with a weird look on his face. Lance shrugs.

“Yeah, I made some of these earlier, but I messed up.”

“You messed up on putting them into the oven?” Hunk asks.

“Apparently, I may’ve accidently put it a hundred degrees too hot.” Lance mumbles.

“Holy crow. How did you even?” Hunk laughs.

“I know. I’m stupid. Even Keith made a joke about them.” Lance says.

“Really? What did he say?” Hunk grins and grabs a bowl from the cabinet.

“I don’t think I want to tell you.” Lance pouts.

“Come on. Tell me what your adorable precious wonderful perfect _Keith_ said!” Hunk mocks him while poking Lance in the side. Lance blushes.

“I don’t sound like that.” Lance tries to defend himself.

“Uh, yeah you kinda do.” Hunk says as he gets some things out of the fridge. Lance leans against the counter to finish telling his story.

“Anyway, when I got them out of the oven, they were like sort of crispy.” Hunk raises a brow. Lance sighs. “Okay, they were charred and black. And Keith came in and said that’s what the dinosaurs looked like after the asteroid hit.” Hunk snorts.

“That’s something Pidge would say.”

“That’s what I told him!” Lance exclaims. They share a laugh. The two talk about their days while Hunk cooks. While Lance was out with Keith, Pidge and Hunk make a great deal of progress on whatever project they’d been working on. Lance told Hunk about getting Keith a Sassy BLT. And about accidently spilling the hot chocolate all over him, when he remembers something.

“Oh God. He didn’t get his pants.” Lance says, mainly to himself.

“Huh?” Hunk asks, looking for something in the bottom drawer of the fridge.

“Keith’s pants are in the bathroom.” Lance says.

“Oh God,” Hunk groans, “he kept your pajamas?”

“Yes he did. He looked so cute in them, Hunk!” Lance exclaims.

“He looked cute, so you gave him your pants?” Hunk asks. Lance stops to think before answering.

“No! He forgot his own. And he borrowed them. Because, well… I guess he was comfy.” Hunk laughs.

“Ya know, you might not get them back.”

“I don’t care.” Lance smiles.

 

* * *

 

 

This morning, Keith’s alarm clock rings as Matchbox Twenty’s “Unwell.” He has longer to get ready, so he takes his time getting up and ends up lying in bed listening to the song, nearly falling back to sleep. But when it ends, he drags himself out of bed. He hates having to go to class. It sucks and there are no interesting people there.

He gets up, stretches, and yawns. He goes over to his closet to find something to wear and catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror. _Lance’s pants._ He smiles and momentarily considers wearing _this_ to class. People show up to class in pajamas all the time, but Keith doesn’t think he’s ever seen a man come in with soft animal print pants. Plus, he’s going out with Lance again today.

Keith laughs to himself as he throws his alien shirt onto his computer chair and changes into a band t-shirt and black jeans very similar to the one’s he’d left at Lance’s. He looks into the mirror again and decides he looks okay. He goes to sit on the edge of his bed and checks his phone. 8:43. _Oh, shit. I have got to stop abandoning Red._ Lance’s place isn’t too far a walk. He can get to Red and drive himself to class. Or he can ask Shiro to drive him again and feel like a piece of shit, especially since he didn’t even tell him goodnight.

He opts for walking to Lance’s. Until he remembers that Lance is going to come pick him up from class. Then again, he could just walk to class. He checks the temperature, 39 degrees Fahrenheit. _That’s not so bad, right?_ He decides to check the distance from his building to the campus. Eight miles. _That shit’s not happening._ He groans. He drops his phone on the bed next to him, before laying back onto the mattress.

“Jesus H. Christ.” He whispers. It’s not even that big a problem, but his dependence on Shiro and other people in general pisses him off. His phone dings.

<Lance 8:47> Good morning!  
<Keith 8:48> Morning.  
<Lance 8:49> Tired?  
<Keith 8:49> No. It’s just that Shiro’s asleep and I’m stressed out because I left Red at yours.  
<Lance 8:50> Don’t stress baby. Do you need me to take you to class?

Keith smiles at the offer. _So now my options are bother Shiro or abuse Lance’s feelings for a ride. Damn._ Lance messages him again, he already knows Keith too well.

<Lance 8:51> I knew you’d say no. But I just drove Hunk to class. His car’s doing something weird, idek. So, it’s not that big a deal because I’m already out. I can be at yours in ten?  
<Keith 8:52> Thanks so much. I appreciate it Lance. <3  
<Lance 8:52> Oop. Light turned green, driving now.

Keith smiles and tugs some shoes. Then he puts on his jacket and backpack before going to the kitchen to find something to eat. He skips on coffee because he’s already pretty awake. _Thank God, the responsible ones bought food._ He puts a Hot Pocket in the microwave, making sure to stop the timer before it beeps. He stuffs a bottle of water into his backpack and takes his breakfast downstairs with him to wait in the lobby for Lance.

Keith has finished his Hot Pocket and is about to throw away the little paper sleeve when his phone dings. He tosses it in the trash and gets his phone out.

<Lance 8:59> I was closer than I thought. I’m here. But take your time. :)

Keith smirks and goes to the door to look out. Lance’s car is the first thing he sees, parked by itself on the right side of the lot. He pushes the door open and steps out into the chilly morning air. _Shit._ He pulls his collar up and bolts towards Lance’s car. He opens the door and steps into the car.

“Good morning, babe.” Lance says as Keith shuts the passenger door behind him.

“It is now.” Keith answers as he leans over to peck Lance on the cheek. He puts on his seatbelt, Lance smiles and leans over to pull Keith into a _real_ kiss. _Holy shit._ Keith flushes and Lance starts the car. Lance pulls out of the parking space, or lack of. Apparently, he’d just decided to park in the middle of three spots. _Doesn’t matter though, no one uses this side anyway._ Keith smiles to himself.

“You’re so adorable.” Lance mumbles.

“Huh?” Keith hadn’t been paying attention. Well, he had, but then… His mind was preoccupied.

“Nothing. Want some breakfast?” Lance points over his shoulder to the backseat, where a McDonald’s take away bag has been thrown.

“Er. I already had something. Thanks though.” Keith says.

“That’s fine. Did you have a good night?” Keith nods.

“Yeah. As soon as I walked in, Allura wanted every detail about my day. She was merciless.” Lance laughs.

“That’s cute. Hunk just laughed at me for burning the nuggets and told me to shut up.”

“Wow. He sounds mean.” Lance shakes his head.

“Hunk? No way. He’s awesome. Easily one of the nicest guys on the planet. I just talk too much.” Lance admits and takes a right.

“I don’t think you talk too much.” Keith tells him.

“Really? I’m not annoying?”

“I didn’t say that.” Keith laughs at Lance’s expression.

“Wow. Rude.”

“I was just joking Lance. I think you’re great.” Keith puts one of his hands on top of Lance’s on the console. Lance looks down to see and quickly returns his focus to the road in front of him. He coughs.

“So, which building are you going to? I know you told me, but I forgot.”

“Two. Building Two. The one next to the pond.” Lance clicks his tongue.

“Mmkay.” Lance pulls into the parking lot, turning onto the right fork of the road and comes up to the building.

“Which door number?”

“Here is fine.” Keith says. Lance stops the car.

“See you at 10:45?” Lance asks to make sure.

“Yeah, sounds great. Thanks Lance.” They kiss one more time and Keith gets out of the car, waving to Lance as he walks into the building. After he’s inside, he waits for Lance to drive away before going to class. Keith is the first one to step into his too-warm classroom. There isn’t anyone around, so he adjusts the thermostat before taking a seat in the front right-hand side of the room where the window is. This way, he can at least look out the window when the class is boring, which is mostly all the time.

People start to file in and take their seats a few minutes after Keith has gotten out his sketchbook and a pencil (because what else is he going to do?). He sighs and drags out a smaller, regular notebook and a pen (because he might actually need to write something down, he doubts it). He makes sure his phone is on silent and stuffs it back into his pocket. The professor walks in, telling the class good morning and turning on the computer in front of Keith’s desk. Keith sighs again and hopes that he doesn’t fall asleep.

 

* * *

 

 

Lance circles back around town to go to work. He’s not dressed for it, but it’s 9:30 AM, and no one is going to care what he’s wearing. He scarfs down his McDonald’s in the parking lot, knowing that Mamá McClain would be annoyed if she saw him eat McDonald’s when he was on the way to work. Where they serve food and Mamá likes to cook for her babies. He laughs to himself and wads up the wrapper that his McGriddle came in. He’d bought two, in case Keith was hungry. _I’ll take it in and give it to Noah. Or Carrie if she’s here._ He takes it out of the bag, stands up out of the car, and heads in through the back entrance.

He gets inside and goes to the locker room, he exchanges his jacket for his apron, and peeks into the kitchen. Noah’s washing some dishes and Carrie is making a plate, probably her own breakfast because Lance didn’t seen anyone in the parking lot. _So they’re_ _both here. Who do I give it to? Hmm._ He bangs his hand against the door frame to announce himself and steps into the room.

“Either of you hungry?” Lance asks. Carrie jumps at the sudden noise, nearly dropping the plate she’s making.

“Jesus, Lance! Don’t do that.” She shouts, steadying the plate and setting it down. Noah laughs.

“Sorry.” Lance apologizes. Carrie rolls her eyes.

“Yeah, I’ll bet you are.” She flips him off with a grin and resumes plating. Lance fake gasps. Noah shuts off the tap and dries his hands on a towel he has nearby.

“Hell yeah, I’m hungry. I was about to make myself something, why?” Noah asks. Lance pulls the McGriddle out of his pocket and thrusts in into Noah’s hand.

“I never saw that before.” Lance whispers and Noah laughs.

“Thanks, Lance. Better go say hi to Mia, kid.” Lance nods.

“Yeah, I am.” Lance blows a kiss to Noah and slinks into the dining area, where Mia is scrubbing the table tops. He scans the entirety of the café, it’s empty. He grins.

“Hey Ma!” Lance exclaims as he grabs a cloth and starts washing one of the other tables down.

 _“Hey honey. Good morning. You’re early though.”_ Lance smiles and his mother continues. _“How was your night, son?”_

 _“Mom! Don’t ask that. That’s weird!”_ Lance blushes and continues to scour the table in front of him.

 _“I didn’t mean it that way, but fine. I won’t ask.”_ She laughs and holds her hands up in defeat, coming around to stand next to her son.

 _“Aaron said he’s sorry he missed you yesterday.”_ Lance sighs. Aaron’s two years older than Lance, he goes to a different college- Thank God. Or Lance would have to put up with him not only at work and at home, but at school too. It’d be like high school all over again. He shudders at the thought.

 _“Well, I’m sorry about that. But Keith was terrified from meeting you, so Aaron really wasn’t a good idea.”_ His mother chuckles.

_“Alright, I understand that. That is why I told you to go yesterday, but are you going to speak to your brother any time soon? I mean, he and Olivia just got back from their vacation two days ago. They took a lot of pretty photos. And they brought you a souvenir.”_

_“Of course I will. The next time I see him.”_ Lance answers, hoping that she doesn’t suggest today.

 _“What about today? He comes in earlier on Mondays, you know.”_ Lance groans.

 _“I was going to bring Keith here again, Mom.”_ _He explains._

 _“What time will he get here?”_ She asks, implying that there was certainly enough time in the day for Lance to have a date and see his brother.

 _“I’m going to pick him up from school in a little while. And I’d really rather not have him meet Aaron today. When does he come in?”_ Mia smiles, but sighs.

 _“At three, plenty of time for you to run off.”_ She answers.

 _“It’s not running Mom. I just—”_ Lance’s mother cuts him off by coming around the table and pulling him in for a hug.

 _“Lance, I love you. I know you a lot better than you think. And I want you to be happy. But you’re doing it again, sweetheart. You don’t have to try so hard to impress this one. I can tell. He likes you for you. And, believe it or not, he’ll like your family too. As crazy as we may seem.”_ Mia finishes her advice with a pat on Lance’s back and lets go of her son. The bell on the door rings and an older man carrying an umbrella comes inside.

“Good morning!” Lance’s mother offers happily and quickly moves to go behind the counter and take his order. Lance sneaks a peek at his phone for the time. 9:55. _I’ve got to get to the campus for Keith in forty five minutes._ Lance reminds himself and he smiles thinking about Keith sitting in some boring classroom across town. _Maybe he’s thinking about me too?_

 

* * *

 

 

Keith _was_ thinking about Lance. Hell, Keith would think about anything to not have to listen to this idiot preach about historical bullshit that he already knows. Thankfully, he has something like Lance to think about. Keith hears a sound and looks away from the window. His professor has accidentally knocked a pen off the podium. Keith uses this opportunity to check his phone. 10:04. _Is time standing still? Seems like it._ Suddenly, the professor’s annoying voice is being directed at him.

“Mr. Kogane, I understand that you aren’t interested in my class, but could you please put your phone away?” Keith flushes in embarrassment and anger. Some people in the back of the room snicker.

“Oh no, I am very interested. I was just checking the time, as you have no clock in your classroom. Please excuse me.” Keith says through gritted teeth with a phony smile. He slips the phone back into his pocket and she continues her mindless drabble. _How dare she yell at me? We’re fucking adults. I hope one of her shoes’ heels break off- hopefully on a flight of stairs._ Keith stifles a laugh at the thought- maybe he’s a little fucked up- and starts to feign note taking, secretly doodling.

Keith draws a poodle on one page and a pond surrounded by trees with a moon in the sky on another. He can feel the professor’s eyes on him again, but he doesn’t care. He keeps drawing, writing random words in bubble letters, making a to-do list for later. He decides to draw a person. So flips the page and, before he knows it, he’s drawn a rough sketch of Lance’s head. _Damn, I’ve got it bad._ He closes his notebook when he hears papers shuffling and bags being zipped. _She finally done?_ He looks up and she’s got an annoyed expression on her face, but hey, who gives a damn?

“That’s all for today.” She says with a sigh. Keith puts his notebook into his bag and zips it up before standing and joining the line of people filing out of the room. He exits the room like a bat out of hell and high tails it the student lounge near the door Lance had dropped him off at. He slings his backpack onto one of the tables and sits down next to the window. He checks his phone- _take that Professor Jeffers_ \- 10:31. _Fourteen minutes early, what am I going to do for fourteen minutes?_ Keith smiles, his favorite way to waste time, duh. Drawing. He gets his notebook back out and continues working on the sketch.

He finishes the head and moves onto shoulders and a torso, drawing the shirt Lance wore the first day they met. A baseball tee that honestly should not look that good on him. Keith smiles and puts his pencil down to look at what he’s drawn. _My God, Lance would probably find this disturbing. Hell, I think it’s crazy._ Thanks to his photographic memory, Keith has copied Lance’s head and shoulders on the sheet of paper before him. It looks good, even if he does say so himself. He’d be the only one to say so, no one else ever sees his drawings.

He hasn’t shown anyone his sketchbook since freshman year of high school, almost four years ago, when his art teacher told him he wasn’t any good at it. “Your drawings all look the same. You’re just not doing it right.” That night, Keith had gone home angry and he sat down and drew for hours. He shakes his head to send the memory away. _I don’t want to think about that shit right now._

 

* * *

 

 

Lance had counted the people to come and go since he arrived at work. So far, he’d seen about sixteen. _Do babies count as people? Fifteen and a half people? That’s stupid, shut up Lance._ The door opens. A group of teenaged girls has just arrived, the ones who always try to flirt with Lance. _Great._ He rolls his eyes and waits for them to make their way over. He plasters on a fake smile and friendly attitude.

“Good morning, ladies! What’ll it be?” The group giggles, as if he’d been flirting to them. Why is it that people don’t catch on when he’s actually _trying_ to flirt with them? He holds in a groan. They start gawking at the sign like they’d never seen it before. He smiles, thinking about Keith’s reaction to their menu. _Keith. Oh fuck. What time is it?_

 _“Mom, what’s the time?”_ He yells into the kitchen. Yeah, it’s rude to the guests, but fuck the guests. He’d put his phone in the breakroom to charge, so it’s his only option.

 _“It’s 10:47, Lance. Why? Have you got a hot date?”_ Aaron’s voice rings out from the kitchen. _Oh no. He’s here already._ The girls giggle again.

“That’s so sexy.” One of them fake whispers, the others nod. Lance rolls his eyes. Aaron appears from the kitchen.

 _“Hey little brother! It’s been a while since I’ve seen you.”_ His brother says.

 _“Aaron, can you take my place for a little while?”_ Lance pleads, Keith’s probably waiting for him. _He probably thinks I’ve abandoned him._

 _“Depends. When do I get to meet this new boyfriend?”_ Lance groans. One of the girls in the group gasps.

“Novio means boyfriend.” She whispers. _So one of them took high school Spanish, good for her._

“He’s gay? Oh, that sucks.” Another one whines. _Wrong._ Aaron laughs.

 _“You already know?”_ Lance groans, knowing damn well that his mother has already told his whole family. Aaron nods.

 _“Mom was excited.”_ He answers.

 _“Oh God. Please? Just deal with these people? I have to go pick him up.”_ Lance walks past Aaron towards the kitchen door. Aaron catches Lance’s arm.

 _“Fine, but you owe me and I want to meet him.”_ Aaron states his condition.

 _“Sure, sure. As soon as possible.”_ Lance lies and Aaron goes to stand behind the cash register to deal with the swarm of girls that are far too young for him.

“Hey girls, Aaron’s straight!” Lance yells and his brother gives him a death glare. Lance giggles and runs through the kitchen to the breakroom door.

“Mom, I’m going. I’ll be back soon.” He tells his mother as he tears off his apron and tugs his jacket on. He yanks his phone off the charger and stuffs it into his pants pocket. Mia comes into the breakroom with a ball of dough in her hands.

 _“Are you still coming back here? Your brother is early.”_ Lance nods.

 _“Yeah, probably. As long as Aaron promises not to tell the pool story.”_ Mia laughs.

_“I’ll tell him to behave.”_

_“I’ll be back Mom.”_

_“Drive safe, baby.”_ Lance nods and heads out the backdoor to his car. When he turns the car on, the clock on his dash says it’s 10:51. Lance pulls out of the lot and onto one of the back-roads, it’s a bit bumpier, but it’s faster. And Keith's waiting for fuck's sake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These boys are smitten as fuck! Keith is a secret artist and Lance is now his muse. :)  
> Once again, Keith's college is based on my own. (I've never been called out for being on my phone, I'd have died on the spot.)  
> Stay tuned!
> 
> PS: [Here's my Tumblr. I'm a Klance blog and I need some mutuals, so come say hi! <3 ](http://koganelovesmcclain.tumblr.com/)


	7. Leftover Pasta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lance and Keith spend another day at Lance's apartment and Keith figures out what's wrong with Hunk's car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry. It's been over three weeks since the last update. I promise to do better. But, my college finals are this week. Expect a new, possibly longer chapter next week.  
> Enjoy!

Without breaking any speeding laws, Lance gets to the campus in record time, six minutes. He pulls into the parking lot and checks his phone. Keith hasn’t texted him to see where he is or anything. _Maybe the class ran over?_ Lance decides to send a quick text to Keith, just in case he’s looking for him.

<Lance 10:58> I’m here. Sorry I took so long baby. D:

Lance changes the radio station and catches the middle of a good song. He listens to it and opens up his Instagram, scrolling through various photos of dogs and cute guys that he follows. Yeah, maybe he’s a little thirsty. Oh well.

It’s been about five minutes and Keith still hasn’t read his message _. Surely the class isn’t still going._ Lance decides to go inside to see if Keith’s okay. _Maybe he’s sick in the restroom or something. Or…_

He closes his car door behind him and presses the lock button before heading towards the building. As he gets closer, he can see a figure sitting at one of the tables that he knows is there. _Is that?_ He gets closer and peers inside. _It is._ Keith’s sitting there, staring at something on the table. Lance smiles to himself. _He must’ve started working on something and got distracted._ Lance pulls the door open and heads inside.

Lance steps into the building and finds himself standing directly behind Keith’s chair. He’s about to announce himself when he notices what Keith is looking at. _When did he take a picture of me? I mean, I took some of him, but…_ Lance feels his eyebrows knit together in confusion— then it hits him. _Holy shit, that’s a drawing. Keith drew me. Holy fucking shit._ He can’t believe this. He’s going out with an artist. Lance clears his throat to break the silence and make himself known. Keith’s head whips around and his eyes bulge. He spins back around in his chair and flips the notebook closed.

“Lance! How long have you been standing there?!” He shrieks, a man walking by gives them a look. Lance smiles.

“Just came in.” Lance says. Keith obviously doesn’t want Lance to know about the drawing, for whatever reason. And that’s fine. Lance will play like he saw nothing at all.

“Oh. Um, were you waiting long?” Keith asks, stuffing his book back into his backpack and zipping it up.

“I was running a little late, but then I finally got here and you didn’t text me back. So I decided to come in and make sure everything was alright. You ready babe?” He asks with a smile. Keith seems to relax, avoiding the drawing was a good move.

“Yeah, I’m ready.” Keith stands up and slings the backpack over his shoulder before stretching up on his toes to reach up and kiss Lance on the side of the mouth. Lance giggles and pulls him close for a second, before letting him go.

“How was class?” He asks as he opens the door. Keith groans.

“The epitome of boring. And the instructor yelled at me for checking the time on my phone. It was humiliating. I don’t understand her. I mean, the whole class was on their phones the whole time and she called me out for checking the time! Damn it, it’s not high school lady. Ya know?” Keith vents on the way across the parking lot to Lance’s car. Anger flares in Lance’s mind, great, now he hates a woman he’s never met.

“How stupid. You don’t have her that often though, right?” Lance asks, trying to cheer Keith up.

“Yeah, thank God I only have her once a week.” Keith grumbles.

“Well, forget about her! You don’t have to see her for another six days!” Lance goes to the passenger side and opens Keith’s door.

“May I take your bag sir?” Lance asks, Keith smiles and hands his bag to Lance before sliding into his seat. Lance opens the back door and carefully sets it on the backseat. He closes the door and goes around to his side. Lance turns key and starts to pull out of the parking lot, Keith holds up his middle finger in the direction they’d come from.

“The whole building, babe?” Lance asks, with a smile.

“Yeah, she’s in there _somewhere_ , ruining _someone’s_ day.” Lance grins and turns onto the road.

“So, do you wanna go to Mama’s or…” Lance doesn’t really want to, but he promised his mother he’d at least ask Keith. Keith shrugs.

“That’s fine. I’m not really hungry, but I could definitely use some coffee. I didn’t make any this morning.”

“If you want some coffee, how about we just go back to mine? And maybe we can go to Mama’s later on when you want something?” Lance suggests.

“Don’t you have to work?” Keith asks. Lance shakes his head.

“Nah. I don’t really have a schedule. I just show up whenever.” Keith hums.

“What about your friend? Don’t you have to pick him up too?” Lance’s face twists into confusion momentarily, then it clicks.

“Huh? Oh Hunk, he has classes until about twelve-ish. And I’m pretty sure that he’ll end up going with Pidge again. Their project is due in, like, three days.”

“Oh. Well, then, that sounds perfect.” Keith answers with a smile.

“As long as you don’t make me watch High School Musical again. That put me to sleep.” Keith adds. Lance gasps in mock anguish and raises a hand to his chest.

“Blasphemy! You fell asleep because you were tired and comfortable, end of story.” Keith laughs.

“Okay, that’s true.”

“So, you’re okay with going to my place then?” Lance asks.

“Yeah, definitely.”

 

* * *

 

 

Lance drives them the rest of the way back to his apartment and pulls into the lot.

“There she is. Fuck, I’ve got to take her home tonight.” Keith says as he spots his bike.

“Keith, you seriously need to get a car or something. You’re actually going to freeze your ass off when it gets a little colder.” Lance pulls into the spot next to Keith’s motorcycle. He puts it in park and pulls the key out of the ignition. He leans across the console into Keith’s bubble and his left hand caresses the side of Keith’s face. Lance pulls him in for a kiss. Quick and sweet, like usual. And he opens his door and gets out of the car.

Keith puts his fingers against his lips, tingling from the —maybe— three seconds that Lance’s mouth was on his. Meanwhile, Lance goes around to the passenger side of the car and retrieves Keith’s backpack, before opening his date’s door. Keith is grateful for that, because he’d already forgotten he had his backpack with him. They smile and talk about nothing on the way inside and Lance carries Keith’s bag for him. When they get upstairs, Keith miraculously doesn’t run Lance over this time. They go inside and Keith watches Lance drop the backpack on the ground next to the couch and shrug out of his jacket and throw it towards one of the chairs. Keith smiles and does the same.

“You still need your coffee, babe?” Lance asks as he kicks off his shoes.

“Please.”

“You got it.” Lance winks and heads towards the kitchen. Keith sees his jeans from the day before folded on the coffee table. He laughs to himself and sits down in what he has dubbed his spot— the left side of the couch. Lance comes back in a few minutes later with a mug of black coffee.

“Thank you.” Lance nods and flops down beside Keith.

“TV?” He asks as he settles in.

“Sure, that’s fine. I don’t care.” Keith answers, sipping his coffee. Lance sticks his leg up on the coffee table and hits the power button on the TV remote. Keith sets his mug down on the table in front of him and a cooking show comes on. Keith laughs. This is exactly what he watches at home. Lance takes the laugh the wrong way.

“Oh, yeah. Me and Hunk love watching these. I can change it though.” He leans forward to pick up the remote, Keith pulls him back.

“No, no. I, this is what I’d be watching at home. I think you can read my mind.” Lance grins and leans back against Keith.

“Okay. For a minute there, I thought you were hating on _Chopped_.” Keith laughs again.

“Nope, I think it’s fun to watch. I mean, I don’t cook but I like watching it. It amazes me. I’d drop dead though if I got a,” Keith squints at the screen, “has she got a squid? Ew.” Lance giggles.

“I know. Sometimes, they have the strangest things ever.”

“Yeah, I know. The other day, I watched a rerun, I think it was _Chopped Junior._ And one of the ingredients was some kind of larvae. Oh my God. I would’ve ran out of there screaming. You just don’t eat bugs.” Lance laughs and his face scrunches up.

“That sounds horrible.” Lance agrees. Keith smiles and leans back in the seat, watching the chefs on screen trying to figure out what to do with their squids and thinking about how crazy it is that he and Lance even met. It sounds corny, sure, but he can’t remember a time when he was so happy with a person. As he doesn’t have a long dating history, he finds that such a time never existed.

 _It’s only been three days._ That thought keeps resonating through his mind. They barely know each other, but the past three days have been so good. And have made him so happy. He wonders what he’d be doing right now, if he hadn’t been in the right place at the right time. He’d either be holed up in his room or third-wheeling Allura and Shiro. He shakes his head, trying to clear out the bad thoughts.

“Are you okay?” Lance asks, concern evident in his voice.

“Yeah, sorry.” Keith answers, trying to return his focus to the screen in front of him, which goes black.

“What are you doing?” Keith asks Lance, who’d just clicked the TV off.

“Something’s wrong. And I want you to tell me what it is.” Lance says.

“Nothing’s,” Keith starts, but the worry on Lance’s face lets him know that he’s not going to get away with lying. Keith sighs. “You aren’t supposed to know me this well already.” Lance laughs.

“I’m good at reading people. Please tell me?”

“I’m just happy.” Keith notes the confusion on Lance’s face and figures that he should elaborate, so he continues. “That we met. I mean, what if there’d been two DVDs left three days ago? And we’d both just taken one and been off on our separate ways? I just…” He trails off when he notices the face Lance is making. Anger and embarrassment mix inside of his chest.

“I know, it’s stupid. I’m stupid. Forget it.” Keith crosses his arms in front of him and turns his head away from Lance. _Really Keith? Say dumb shit like that to him? The fuck are you trying to do?_

“Hey, hey, hey. Don’t say you’re stupid. You’re a genius, you just think too much. I’m glad too.” Lance pulls Keith closer and kisses the top of his head.

“Is that all that’s wrong?” Keith shakes his head.

“We barely know each other,” he pauses to think about what he’s saying, “but I like being around you a lot.”

“I like being around you a lot too. So, if you wanna know anything, ask. Okay?” Lance smiles softly.

“So I should just ask you questions until I know virtually everything about you?” Keith laughs at the ridiculous idea, but stops when Lance nods his head.

“Sure. We can take turns asking things. And we can ask anything we want and the first person who doesn’t answer the question loses!” Lance says.

“Really? You’re making this into a competition?” Keith asks.

“Hell yeah I am. Come on! Shoot! Ask me anything!” Lance claps his hands together and leans back against the couch while Keith thinks of a question.

“What’s your favorite food?”

“That’s your big question?” Lance laughs.

“Shut up. I couldn’t think of anything good yet.” Keith playfully smacks his arm.

“Okay, I like all food. So, I don’t have an answer.” Lance laughs.

“That’s stupid. You don’t have a favorite food?” Lance shakes his head.

“Not really, but for the sake of this question, I’ll say pizza. Are you a cat person or a dog person?” Lance asks.

“Um, I like both.” Keith replies, before picking up his coffee. “What did you want to be when you were a kid?” He asks, bringing the mug to his lips.

“Hmm. I really wanted to be an astronaut. Ya know, fly around in space and fuck shit up?” Keith sets the coffee back down.

“Really? I did too! I wanted to have a rocket!” Keith exclaims.

“Wow, I bet we’d make a great team.” Lance smiles softly, then clears his throat. “Damn, that got gay pretty fast.” Keith laughs.

“That’s fine with me.” Keith smiles and Lance kisses his forehead.

“Hmm. Okay, were you a Pokémon kid or a Yugioh kid?” Lance asks. Keith thinks for a few seconds.

“Uh, Yugioh. I mean, I watched both. But I actually had a few Yugioh cards.” By a few, he means four. That one of his friends had given him.

“Yeah, I was kinda both.” Lance starts. “I mean, I was Yugioh crazy. My brother and sister and me _always_ watched it together. And we’d spend our allowances on those little packs of cards. And then, when I became friends with Hunk and Pidge in third grade, they were both into Pokémon. I refused to be the only one who wasn’t.” Keith smiles.

“Yeah. I get that. What’s your biggest fear?” Keith asks.

“Ooh. Good question. But, I don’t want to tell you.” Lance pouts.

“You _have_ to. It’s part of the game. If you don’t answer, I win!” Keith says.

“But, it’s stupid.” Lance whines.

“Come on, it’s probably not stupid.” Lance sighs.

“Okay, fine, but don’t laugh at me.”

“I promise.” Keith says sincerely.

“I’m really afraid of getting lost. Or losing my memory.”

“Getting lost?” Keith raises an eyebrow.

“Yeah, like, what if for some crazy reason, I was just plunked down somewhere a million miles away from home. And I could never see any of my family or friends again? Or if I forgot who I was?”

“Oh. Lance, that’s not stupid. I think we all feel that way secretly.” Keith pats Lance’s thigh.

“Really?” Keith nods. Lance’s eyes gleam.

“Okay, same question for you!” Keith’s eyes widen.

“That’s cheating. You can’t ask me the same question I asked you!” Keith tries to argue, but Lance’s face is unrelenting.

“You should’ve stated your rules at the beginning of the game. Besides, I told you mine. Come on, babe.” Lance pokes Keith’s side.

“I’m afraid of being left alone. Of being all by myself.” Keith answers quickly. _Lance really doesn’t need to know about my abandonment problems yet._ Lance doesn’t spare it a second thought, he just continues with their conversation.

“Oh, me too. I hate being by myself. That’s why I’m usually at work when Hunk’s gone.” Keith is thankful that Lance doesn’t belittle him for such a dumb fear.

“What supernatural being would you be?” Keith asks.

“When I was a kid, I wanted to be a mermaid. So, I’m going to go with mer-dude.” Lance grins. Keith giggles, but stops when he starts to picture a merman version of Lance. Because _holy shit_.

“What color would your tail be?” Keith asks with a smile. The look on Lance’s face reveals that he has thought about his before.

“Erm, blue.”

“Blue like your eyes or really dark blue?”

“Like, a little darker than my eyes, I think.” Keith nods along, using this new information to add to his mental image. _Fuck. That’s a Little Mermaid I’d watch._

“And yours would be red.” Lance adds. _We’d be purple. Keith, shut up._ Keith smiles.

“But, wait your eyes are kind of purple. So maybe your tail would match?” Lance scrunches his eyebrows as if this was a serious issue.

“I think red would be good.” Keith smiles. Lance clears his throat.

“Kay, so um, I think it’s my turn? Maybe?” Keith nods at Lance’s question.

“Yep.” He says, reaching forward to finish his coffee. Lance rubs his hands together, thinking of a good question.

“What’s your favorite holiday?” Lance smiles. _Hmm… Holidays, holidays. Christmas?_

“Um, Christmas? I guess?” Keith answers. Lance raises an eyebrow.

“You guess? Most people just know what their favorite holiday is.”

“Yeah, well, yeah sure. Christmas.” Keith didn’t have a great childhood, and most holidays were meaningless for him. Until he went to live with the Jacobsons in seventh grade. They were the first couple that had actually given a damn and made an effort, he’d spent nearly six years with them. They were the best foster family he ever had. They didn’t just foster kids, they also took in kids off the streets. Mostly who’d been kicked out by their parents for coming out. They gave each of their kids all the love in the world.

Amanda and Jared always gave Keith and his ‘siblings’ gifts and made a big deal about Santa— not just for the little kids, Keith had a stocking too. Mandy was a Christmas freak and she loved decorating. It was actually pretty fun to help with. She always put on Christmas music and had Keith and the older kids help with the tree and put up lights outside. She was a baker by heart and made cookies all year round, but especially around Christmastime. _Jesus, so many gingerbread people._ Keith smiles thinking about it.

“You okay?” Lance pokes Keith’s shoulder. Keith snaps out of whatever memory he’d been sucked into and nods.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just zoned out. Sorry.”

“Oh, okay. Are you done playing?” Lance asks. Keith nods.

“Yeah, I think that’s okay for now.”

“Okay, TV?” Lance asks.

“Sure.” Keith lays his head against Lance’s shoulder and they watch an episode of Cupcake Wars.

 

* * *

 

 

Watching people bake for nearly an hour makes them hungry. To avoid any embarrassing stories his brother may be ready to share with Keith, Lance decides to make them lunch. Okay. So he reheats the pasta that Hunk had made the night before. That totally counts as cooking right?

Yeah, probably not.

Lance pulls the dish out of the microwave and adds some extra cheese, because cheese is fucking awesome, and divides it onto two plates. He hopes that Hunk doesn’t mind. He probably won’t though. Hunk doesn’t usually care for leftovers anyway.

Lance scoops up the two plates and carries them into the living room where Keith is scanning his DVD collection. Lance sets the plates down and grabs Keith’s mug from the table.

“Babe, you want water or soda?”

“Either is fine.” Keith answers without looking away from the shelf. Lance nods and spins on his heel to head back towards the kitchen.

“You like anime?” Keith asks. Lance slips the mug into the kitchen sink. He grabs two bottles of water from the fridge and reenters his living room. _How does he know?_ Lance rolls his eyes at himself as he remembers that there is, in fact, a stack of anime DVDs stacked on the shelf. _Duh._

“Uh, yeah.” Lance answers, setting the bottles down.

“We watch some of the same stuff. Woah.” Keith sits Lance’s copy of _Spirited Away_ back where it was and turns around.

“Damn, that smells good.” Keith comes to sit down again. He looks at the plate before him with wide eyes.

“Did you make this? It looks amazing.” Keith picks up his fork and stabs a couple noodles and a piece of chicken. He brings it to his mouth and groans as the flavor runs over his tongue.

“No, sadly I didn’t make this. I just reheated it.” Lance explains.

“Holy shit.” Keith repeats after he swallows. Lance laughs.

“I told you, Hunk’s a culinary genius.” Lance says he takes a bite.

“Damn, I think I’m dating the wrong guy.” Keith jokes with an attempt at a wink that ends up being a blink, as he twists the lid off his bottle of water. _Fucking cute._

“Rude, but I understand.” Lance shovels another bite into his mouth.

“What is this called? Like, what even is this? Is this human food?” Keith asks with enthusiasm. Lance laughs.

“No. Between you and me, Hunk is secretly an alien. If you eat this, you will be under his control forever!” Lance says, gesturing with his hands. Keith fake gasps and takes another bite.

“You know what? This is so good, I don’t even care.” Keith laughs.

“Yeah, this is one of his mom’s recipes. She’s freaking incredible. She should go on Food Network with a show.”

“I’d watch her. Good grief. I haven’t had homemade food this good in so long _._ Like, I feel like I should leave a tip or something.” Lance laughs again at Keith’s amazement.

“I’m sure Hunk would appreciate that.” Lance smiles and watches Keith eat. _He’s so fucking cute. How does he do it?_

“Well, if I wasn’t totally broke, I definitely would.”

“Yeah, Hunk’s pretty cool. When he came in last night and I told him about the dinosaur disaster, he whipped this up. It’s kind of like having room service. He’s amazing.” Keith stabs a few more noodles and some broccoli and pauses to speak.

“Well, at home, Shiro usually cooks. That’s because I get frustrated really easily and I’m really impatient when it comes out wrong. But, Shiro’s kind of a Hamburger Helper kinda guy. Which is fine. But my God, if I lived here, I think I’d overdose on food.” Lance laughs again and Keith brings the bite to his mouth.

“You should be over when Hunk’s baking. Holy shit, in the winter, I eat enough fudge and cookies to feed a small town.” Keith smiles.

“Amanda used to bake a lot. God, she was like fucking insane in the kitchen. She’d come home with a truckload of groceries and end up making a zillion different kinds of cookies and things. It was her stress relief.” Keith smiles.

“Who’s Amanda? Your sister?” Lance asks. Keith’s face goes red.

“I just— oh sorry, never mind.” Keith waves his hand, trying to erase it from the conversation.

“No, talk about whatever you want. I talk about my family all the time.” Lance smiles, but when he sees Keith’s countenance change, he decides to shift the conversation to something else.

“Anyway, you’ve totally got to meet Hunk soon. He’s like the best.” Keith smiles and takes another bite.

“Yeah, he sounds awesome.” Keith says. Lance’s phone buzzes. He checks it.

“Excuse me?” He asks. Keith nods.

 

<Hunk 12:41> Hey man, what’s up?  
<Lance 12:41> Not much.  
<Hunk 12:43> Keithy-poo at our place?  
<Lance 12:44> Yep.  
<Lance 12:44> Oh shit. Do you need me to come get you?  
<Hunk 12:45> Nah nah. I’m with Pidge.  
<Lance 12:45> Cool. Sorry though man, I would’ve totally been late picking you up.  
<Hunk 12:46> Thanks man. But it’s all right. I do have to call a mechanic to come look at my car later. Please remind me if I forget?  
<Lance 12:47> Yeah, I will. Good luck finishing your thing!  
<Hunk 12:47> Thanks man.

 

Lance looks back up from his phone and watches Keith finish the last couple bites of his pasta. Lance takes a sip from his bottle of water and, out of the corner of his eye, he sees Keith look up at him. Lance locks his phone and sets it on the table in front of him.

“Sorry. Hunk asked if I could remind him to call a mechanic to come look at his Jeep later.”

“Oh. Yeah, you said it was messed up. What’s wrong with it?” Keith asks. Lance shrugs.

“I don’t have any idea. I’m not really a car guy.” Lance answers before taking a bite of pasta. Keith sets his fork down on his plate and scoots it back from the edge of the table.

“Well,” he starts, “I can look at it. I know a thing or two about cars. Is it down in the parking lot?” Keith asks. Lance raises an eyebrow.

“You know cars?” Lance asks.

“Sure.” Keith nods. “I worked at a garage for a while in high school, believe it or not.” He adds with a smile. Lance nods. _Duh. I knew that._

“Uh, yeah, let me finish this and I can take you down to look at it. I don’t know anything about it though.”

“Okay. That’s fine.” Keith leans back against the couch and waits for Lance to finish his lunch. Lance rushes, eating the last bite, he grabs his water and takes a drink.

“Wait just a second.” Lance grabs his shoes and starts putting them back on.

“Alright.” Keith grabs their plates and takes them into the kitchen.

“Dishwasher?” He asks.

“Yeah, please.” Lance says. He ties his shoe, then grabs his phone.

<Lance 1:00> Hey man, I’m gonna let Keith look at your Jeep. He knows cars, he might find out what’s wrong with it.  
<Hunk 1:03> Yeah, alright. Tell him good luck. It sputtered and died like three times and I couldn’t even get it out of the parking space.  
<Lance 1:03> Yeah, I’ll tell him. We’re going down now.  
<Hunk 1:03> Cool. My keys are on the hook still.  
<Lance 1:03> I know.

Lance looks up and sees Keith tugging his jacket back on. Lance grabs his off the chair and stuffs his phone into the pocket before he puts it on. Lance grabs some keys off the hook and opens the door.

“Thank you.” Keith says as he steps through the door. Lance flicks the light off, not knowing how long they’d be outside. He smiles and makes sure he has his house key in his pocket, locking the door behind them.

 

* * *

 

 

They make their way downstairs to the parking lot and Lance leads Keith over to Hunk’s yellow 2008 Jeep Wrangler Unlimited. Keith smiles. He’s worked on one of these before, a while back of course.

“This?” Keith asks.

“Yep.” Lance nods.

“Cool.” Keith goes over and unlatches the hood. He pulls it up and sticks the prop under it before leaning over the engine.

“Have fun.” Lance laughs before he gets his phone out.

“What did he say was wrong with it?” Keith asks as he pulls the dipstick out to check the oil level. _Damn it, I don’t have anything to clean this on._ He stands there holding the stick, now unsure of what the fuck to do because to check the oil, he has to wipe it off first. If it was his own car, he’d wipe it in the grass or something but it’s not and plus that’s bad for grass.

“Is something wrong?” Lance asks.

“Er, I don’t have anything to wipe this on.” Keith says as he awkwardly gestures with the rod.

“You have to wipe it off? Oh, wait just a second. I’ll go get something for you.” Lance disappears towards his own car and comes back with a McDonald’s bag. _What?_ He pulls some napkins out of it and waves them at Keith. _Aha._

“I’m not crazy Keith.” Lance laughs as he hands the napkins to Keith.

“This were from my breakfast this morning.” Keith smiles and wipes the dipstick down before putting them back into the bag and dipping the stick back into the oil. He pulls it up for a second time-notes that the level is fine- and rubs some of it between his fingers. _It’s clean._

Lance disappears momentarily to go throw the bag into a dumpster on the corner behind the building. Keith smiles and screws the oil cap back on. He looks around the engine, jiggling random parts to make sure that they aren’t loose. He hasn’t seen anything wrong when he remembers one of the jobs Coran told him about when he was working at the garage. _Hmm…_ _Maybe it’s the…_

“Find anything?” Lance asks.

“Um, not yet, I want to check the carburetor though. So, can you get in and try to turn it over?” Keith asks.

“Sure.” Lance unlocks the Jeep and opens the door. He climbs in and turns on the ignition, it sputters and dies.

“Again?” Lance hollers out the door. Keith nods.

“Yeah.” Keith answers before sticking his head back under the hood. Lance turns the key and, sure enough, the carburetor isn’t opening like it should. It dies again.

Keith un-props the hood and slams it shut before redoes the latches. Lance climbs out of the driver’s seat and shuts the door.

“Find something?” He asks as he presses the lock button on Hunk’s keys.

“Yep. Seems like he might need a new carburetor. I mean, maybe it can be saved, I’m not sure. I could have Coran, my old boss look at it? Or have one of the guys come and tow it in so they can work on it at the garage? Coran is the best mechanic I know.” Keith explains. Lance smiles.

“Oh, okay. I’ll tell Hunk. I’m sure he’ll appreciate it.” Lance takes out his phone and sends Hunk a message and he apparently responds rather quickly, as Lance’s phone pings almost instantaneously.

“He says that sounds awesome. Knowing Hunk, I’m pretty sure that he would’ve just looked up mechanics online and chose the first one.” Keith laughs.

“You get robbed that way,” he smiles, “but, yeah, I’ll have somebody come pick it up if he wants.”

“Just a second, I’ll see.” Lance says. He types a message and sends it through and a ping-ping comes back.

“He says yeah. And that he really appreciates it,” Lance grins, “and I really wanna go back inside.” Keith laughs.

“Yeah me too. I’ll call Coran when we get inside.” Keith notices Lance’s empty hand and takes it.

“Mmm. Keep me warm, babe.” Lance leans in and presses several kisses against Keith’s head before pulling Keith under his arm. Keith smiles and lets Lance lead him back into the building and up to the apartment. Keith wraps his arms around Lance’s neck as soon as he’s shut the door. They stand there for a moment.

“Kiss me?” He says, but it isn’t a question. Lance grins and leans down to smooch Keith properly. His lips touch Keith’s. They’re sort of cold from being outside, but Keith’s are too so it’s okay. He smiles against Lance’s lips. _I could so get used to this._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I spent three weeks on this! I'm sorry it's not that great. But the story is definitely going to pick up and move more quickly with the next few chapters.  
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> PS: [Come say hi on Tumblr if you want!](koganelovesmcclain.tumblr.com)


	8. Secret Agent Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lance does a lil snooping, our boys do some homework, and Hunk tries out a new recipe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo hoo! So, this chapter is double length! *DOUBLE LENGTH* That's right, _ten thousand_ words ya'll.  
>  Anyway, I've checked it several times, but there are probably a few mistakes I didn't catch. You know the drill, if anything major stands out, let me know!  
> Enjoy!

“Mmh.” Lance makes a noise as he pulls away.

“Hmm?” Keith asks.

“What do you wanna do now?” Lance asks.

“Make out with you on the couch.” Keith says with a smirk. Lance’s eyes widen.

“Fuck.” Lance whispers.

“ _But,_ I have to call Coran for your roommate.”

“Fuck.” Lance repeats, but this time, it’s a drawn out whine. Keith laughs and pulls his phone out of his pocket. He kisses Lance again before scrolling through his tiny contacts list for Coran and Co. He clicks it and waits for it to dial. Lance doesn’t remove his arms from Keith’s shoulders. Instead, he nuzzles his head into the crook of Keith’s neck and kisses underneath his ear.

“That’s good.” Keith says.

“You like that?” Lance glances up to meet Keith’s eyes.

“Mmm. Yes.” Keith answers quickly. Lance laughs breathily and does it again. Keith turns his head and places a kiss to the side of Lance’s head that he can reach.

“Hello Keith! How are you?!” Coran’s voice comes across the line. It startles Keith. He’s so loud that Lance jumps and nearly head-butts Keith in the chin. Keith understands Coran’s volume though, it was always incredibly noisy in the shop.

“Crazy or just loud?” Lance mouths.

“Both.” Keith mouths back. Lance smiles and continues to pepper kisses on Keith’s neck. Keith raises the phone back to his ear.

“Oh, hi Coran. I’m good. I’m calling for a friend. Looks like his Jeep needs a new carburetor. I was wondering if you could have someone come and tow it into the shop for a look over, just in case I missed anything.” Keith explains. The line goes silent for a moment.

“Oh okay. Yeah, Ben is free right now and he says sure thing. If you tell me where you are, I’ll send him out in the truck.” Coran says. Keith laughs and tells his old boss the name of Lance’s apartment building. The older man yells it. Probably across the store to Ben. Lance winces again, then laughs.

“Thanks Coran.”

“Alrighty! He should be there in about ten minutes, give or take. You should keep a look out for him and make sure he doesn’t accidentally take the wrong vehicle! That’d be bad, ya know.”

“Yeah. We will. See ya, Coran.” With that, Keith hangs up his phone. Lance starts to pull off his jacket. He tosses it somewhere near a chair, maybe.

“Hmm. What can we do for ten minutes?” Lance asks with an eyebrow waggle. Keith giggles.

“I’m not sure. Show me?” Lance’s eyes widen slightly, then narrow.

“Alright.” Keith yelps when Lance bends down to catch him under the knees and pull both on them onto the couch, Keith on Lance’s lap.

“Woah. I didn’t know you’d take me literally.” Keith laughs and kisses Lance. It starts off like it always does, sweet. Even sort of innocent. But that changes pretty quickly when Lance opens his mouth and swipes his tongue across Keith’s lips. It’s like he’s asking to be let in, all without saying a word. Keith eagerly obliges, parting his lips to let Lance’s tongue explore his mouth. Lance runs his tongue across some of Keith’s teeth. And Keith does the same. It’s sort of a strange feeling, especially when Lance sucks Keith’s tongue into his mouth.

Lance’s mouth is warm and he’s running his hands down Keith’s sides. It makes Keith… sort of shiver. He reaches up and puts his one of his hands at the back of Lance’s head, running his fingers through his hair. Lance starts to moan against his mouth and Keith smiles. He must be doing something right. Lance starts leaning Keith back against the seat of the couch and leaning over him. Keith’s mind is a hundred, no, a _thousand_ miles away.

_Until_ his cellphone starts ringing. They break apart instantly at the noise. Lance groans in annoyance when he realizes that it’s Keith’s phone. Keith laughs and then answers it. It’s Ben. He’s outside already.

“Yeah, I’ll be right down.” Keith hangs up his phone and goes to stand up. Lance doesn’t want to let him up, his arms tighten around Keith’s middle.

“Keith, it’s so cold out.” Lance whines.

“Fine. I’ll go by myself and be right back. You won’t have to get cold, you big baby.” Reluctantly, Lance lets Keith climb off his lap and Keith goes towards the door. He snatches Hunk’s car keys off the hook.

“I’m going to give his keys to them so they can work on it.” Keith says. Lance nods.

“Yeah, I figured. That’s fine.”

“I’ll be back in a just a bit.” Keith says.

“Okay. I’ll be here. All alone. Waiting for you to come back.” Keith rolls his eyes slightly, but he has a grin on his face. He opens the door to Lance’s and heads downstairs.

 

* * *

 

 

As soon as Keith’s gone, Lance gets on his phone to Hunk.

<Lance 1:41> Hey man. The tow guy just got here.  
<Hunk 1:42> Cool. Does he know how long it’ll be before it’s fixed?  
<Lance 1:42> Um. I dunno. I didn’t go downstairs. Keith is down there.  
<Hunk 1:43> :O You made Keith go by himself? What the hell kind of boyfriend are you?

Lance’s heart misses a beat. _Boyfriends? We aren’t boyfriends. We’re just… together. We’re like friends that hang out and kiss. Holy crap, is this boyfriends? Is that what we are? Maybe we should talk about it. Should I ask him? Oh my God, I have to ask him._ Lance’s phone dings again.

  
<Hunk 1:44> That was Pidge!! NOT ME!!!  
<Lance 1:45> We’re not boyfriends.  
<Hunk 1:45> Pidge says wait a sec. She wants to get her phone.

Lance sighs and waits for Pidge to message him, this time it a notification comes to their group chat.

<Pidge 1:46> You have been with this man for how many days?  
<Lance 1:46> Um, three.  
<Pidge 1:46> And of those three days, how many dates have you had?  
<Lance 1:47> Three.  
<Hunk 1:47> AHA!  
<Pidge 1:47> There you go. Also, how many secret sleeping pictures did you take of him the other day?  
<Lance 1:48> Um… Like six. That doesn’t mean anything.  
<Hunk 1:48> Yeah, just makes him creepy.  
<Pidge 1:48> What are his interests? Like what does he do for fun?  
<Lance 1:48> What does that have to do with anything?  
<Pidge 1:48> It’s for science.  
<Lance 1:48> Okay, then. He watches cooking shows and anime. And he likes music and  
<Lance 1:49> WAIT! I JUST REMEMBERED!!!  
<Pidge 1:49> Huh?  
<Hunk 1:49> What?!  
<Lance 1:50> WHEN I PICKED HIM UP FROM CLASS, I SAW HIM DRAWING IN A SKETCHBOOK. GUYS, HE’S AMAZING. HE DREW MY FUCKING FACE. LIKE MY ACTUAL FACE. FROM, LIKE, MEMORY.  
<Hunk 1:50> Really?!  
<Pidge 1:50> More evidence. He likes you A LOT.  
<Hunk 1:51> SHOW US!!!  
<Lance 1:51> I can’t. D: He acted like he didn’t want me to see it. So I pretended I didn’t.  
<Pidge 1:51> YOU FOOL.  
<Lance 1:52> I didn’t want him to get upset. I mean, his backpack is like five feet away. I could try to sneak it out and send you pictures of it? But he’s been gone a while, he’ll probably be back really soon.  
<Pidge 1:52> DO IT.  
<Hunk 1:52> I really hate being the ONLY voice of reason, but that’s snooping. And it’s worse than just taking sleeping pictures.  
<Lance 1:53> Okay, I’ll do it. Maybe. Wait a sec.  


Lance switches to his chat with Keith and sends a message.

<Lance 1:53> Are you okay?  
<Keith 1:54> Yeah, sorry I’m taking so long. I was showing Ben what’s up with the Jeep. And then we started talking. I’ll come up in just a second.  
<Lance 1:55> No, take your time. Catch up with your friend. :)  
<Keith 1:55> Okay. I’ll be up in five. (:

 

Lance _leaps_ off the couch and goes to where he left Keith’s bag on the floor. He unzips it and sees the black sketchbook that he’d seen Keith drawing in. _Oh shit, but what if I put it in the wrong place?_ Lance stretches his arm and grabs his phone. He takes a photo of the inside of the bag just in case and slides the book out carefully. He scoots over to the coffee table and flips through it slowly. Lance turns each page slowly to be sure he doesn’t bend the pages or mess anything up.

One of the drawings is of a waterfall and another is a mountain range and another one is a bunch of trees with a moon in the sky. He takes a photo of a few of the sketches, just because he thinks they’re beautiful and hell, this could be the only chance he has to see them. Lance suddenly remembers that Keith is probably on his way back upstairs.

“Shit.” He curses under his breath and skips to the last page Keith had drawn on. Lance’s grinning face. It’s amazing. Lance, smiling as hard as he is in the drawing, steadies the book on the table. He takes several photos of it at different angles, noting that Keith not only signs his name at the bottom right hand corner, but he also writes the date.

Lance closes the book and scrolls through his gallery to the photo of the bag. He slides the book back into the bag between a red composition book and a textbook. He zips the bag up and places it back against the chair where it was before he’d begun his snooping. Lance hops out of the floor and goes back to the couch. He flops down and goes to his group chat.

<Hunk 1:54> Oh my God.  
<Hunk 1:55> LANCE.  
<Hunk 1:55> DON’T. IT’LL FREAK HIM OUT.  
<Pidge 1:56> Not if he doesn’t get caught!  
<Hunk 1:56> PIDGE.  
<Pidge 1:56> GO QUICKLY.  
<Pidge 1:56> Oh shit. Did you get caught?  
<Hunk 1:57> Great. Now he’s gonna get dumped. D:  
<Hunk 1:58> Buddy?  


Lance laughs at his friends mixed words of worry and encouragement.

 

<Lance 1:59> RELAX. I have succeeded.  
<Lance 1:59> _[IMAGE SENT]_  
<Lance 1:59> _[IMAGE SENT]_  
<Lance 2:00> Look at his signature!  
<Hunk 2:00> Oh… my… god…  
<Pidge 2:00> This is so good. Wooooahhh.  
<Lance 2:01> I KNOW.

The knob of the door starts to twist. Lance’s eyes widen and he glances quickly at Keith’s backpack. There are no visible signs that it’s been moved. Lance types out one final text and sends it.

<Lance 2:01> He’s back! Gtg!

He locks his phone and slides it into his pocket. Keith walks in and closes the door. Lance’s phone starts dinging immediately. _Shit._ He drags the phone back out and silences it.

“Welcome back!” Lance sings. Keith grins and flops down next to him without taking off his jacket.

“Thanks. Ah, it’s so warm in here.” Keith rubs his arms.

“Do you need a blanket?” Lance asks, wrapping his arm around Keith’s shoulder.

“No, you’re warm.” Keith answers.

“How’d it go?” Lance asks.

“It was fine. Sorry, I took so long. I showed him what it was doing and we talked for a while. But, I told him to try and have it done by tomorrow afternoon. And he said they’d try their best. And I didn’t have Hunk’s number to give them, so I gave them yours.” Keith reports the situation to Lance, who nods along.

“That’s cool. So they’ll call me when they’re done with it?” Lance asks.

“Yep. I hope that’s alright.” Keith looks at Lance.

“Yeah, sure. I just hope I won’t forget to give him the message or anything. I’m kind of scatterbrained sometimes.” Lance laughs. Keith joins him.

“I’m sure you won’t. But yeah, it shouldn’t cost too much. And they’ll do it right. That’s the good thing about Coran, I know that he won’t let a car out of his shop unless and _until_ it’s perfect.” Keith says. Lance smiles.

“Are you still cold?” Lance asks.

“Eh, not too bad.” They lean against each other and Lance secretly can’t wait to check his phone and see how much Hunk and Pidge are freaking out. But he doesn’t and he won’t until Keith leaves, because holy shit what if Keith saw the photos he took? _He’d know that I got into his backpack._ Lance starts to feel guilty, but screw those feelings. He took pictures of art done of him. By the guy he’s dating.

_Dating? Oh shit. I should ask him what we are. But, what if he doesn’t think of us as boyfriends yet? How long does it take for people to be boyfriends? I don’t even know._ Keith kisses the side of Lance’s jaw, surprising him.

“Holy crow!” Lance jumps in surprise. Keith’s eyes widen and he backs up.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you!” Keith says quickly, his voice slightly panicked and squeaky. Lance raises his hands up above his head.

“No! It’s my fault, I wasn’t paying attention. I was staring into space.” Lance apologizes.

“You sure?” Keith asks.

“Yeah.” Lance pulls Keith closer, deciding to hold off on asking THE QUESTION. Keith happily snuggles against him and Lance clicks on the TV again. This time it’s Cake Wars.

“This alright?” Lance asks.

“Sure, I don’t care.”

They leave it on, but turn down the volume to talk over it. They talk a little more about themselves and end up half laying down, because it’s more comfortable that way. Lance starts to yawn and he puts his hand on Keith’s back. He’s warm as fuck. And he thinks he’s about to drift off…

 

* * *

 

 

Keith is dangerously close to falling asleep, and he’s pretty sure Lance is already there, when his phone vibrates in his pocket. He jolts awake and rummages through his pocket to drag his phone out. Before he unlocks it, he looks up at Lance. And if he’s not asleep, he’s a damn good actor. Keith smiles to himself and checks his messages. It’s Shiro, of course. Keith is somewhat surprised that Shiro went so long without messaging him.  


<Shiro 4:07> Hey man, you okay?  
<Keith 4:07> Yep, everything’s fine. I’ve actually been waiting all day for you to check on me.  
<Shiro 4:08> Hey, I don’t check up on you.  
<Keith 4:08> Oh really?  
<Shiro 4:09> Maybe a little… *ANYWAY* I’m guessing you’re at Lance’s? Just letting you know that me and Allura are going to be out by the time you get back- if you come back ;) ;)  
<Keith 4:09> Oh my god. I am so repulsed. Stop being my creepy dad.  
<Shiro 4:10> :C But I love you son. <3 <3  
<Keith 4:11> What the fuck, Shiro?  
<Keith 4:11> Wait.  
<Keith 4:11> That’s Allura talking isn’t it? Shiro doesn’t use emojis.  
<Shiro 4:12> :(  
<Shiro 4:12> You caught me.  
<Shiro 4:12> But yeah, we’re going out. And I wanted to let you know.  
<Keith 4:12> Thanks Allura. I appreciate it…  
<Shiro 4:13> Shiro just saw me with his phone. :’D  
<Shiro 4:13> He wants to know if you’ve started your music paper yet?  


Keith rolls his eyes. _Fuck no, I haven’t. Of course not. Damn._ How the hell does Shiro always know his schedule?

<Keith 4:14> Nope. Sure haven’t.  
<Shiro 4:16> Just reminding you. This is really me, btw.  
<Keith 4:17> I’ll do it as soon as I get home. Allura said you guys are going somewhere?  
<Shiro 4:18> Oh, yeah. It’s one of her friend’s birthdays, I don’t know.  And it’s fancy? It starts at like, 5:30. But you know Allura, she has to be early. It’s like thirty minutes away though so…  
<Keith 4:19> Sounds actually like the most boring thing ever.  
<Shiro 4:20> Yeah, but I’ll get over it. Free food right?  
<Shiro 4:20> How was class?  
<Keith 4:21> Sucked. As usual.  
<Shiro 4:21> Sorry man. But don’t forget to do that assignment. We’ll see you later, we’re leaving in a few minutes I think. If Allura can find her bracelet.  
<Keith 4:22> She lost her bracelet?  
<Shiro 4:23> Yeah. A ‘thin silver chain’ bracelet. I don’t know. We’ll find it eventually. Maybe.  
<Keith 4:24> Good luck on your search.  
<Shiro 4:24> Thanks.

 

Keith closes his phone and sets it down on the table.

“Lance.”

Nothing.

“Lance.” Keith says again, this time with a little shake of Lance’s shoulder. Lance opens one eye and then closes it back.

“Hmm. Yeah. What is it?” He yawns.

“I need to go.” Keith says. Lance’s eyes both pop open.

“Oh. Okay. Is something wrong?”

“No, no. I just need to go work on some assignment before Shiro hunts me down and makes me do it.” Keith laughs at the thought, but actually, he could see Shiro doing just that. Shiro’s sort of terrifying sometimes.

“Oh, alright. Give me a second and I’ll drive you home.”

“No, you don’t have to. It’s cold outside and—” Lance starts shaking his head.

“And that’s _exactly_ why you shouldn’t be driving a motorcycle. You’ll get pneumonia or something.” Lance says.

“Lance my house is like five minutes away.”

“Please just let me drive you.”

“Okay, fine. If you really think you need to.” Internally, Keith is grateful. It is really cold outside. And he can bet that it’s probably chillier than it was the last time he was out. So, he pulls himself off the couch and stands up, stretching his arms above his head and cracking his back.

“Are you okay?” Lance asks with a worried expression. “That sounded like you just broke your spine or something.”

“No. It’s all good. Feels great.” Keith reaches down and picks up the remote to click off the long abandoned TV. Lance yawns again.

“God, I’m so sleepy now. That was a nice nap.” Lance grins. Keith really doesn’t know. He never really fell asleep. He was too busy thinking about things- like work tomorrow and his assignments and the fact that he needs go visit Amanda and Jared soon. But then again, he might go over for Thanksgivings. He hasn’t made up his mind. When he looks back up, he sees Lance tying one of his shoes.

“Ready?” Lance asks.

“Sure.” Lance finds his coat on the floor and pulls it on. He goes to the door and finds his car keys on the entryway table. Lance opens the door and Keith saunters through. They walk downstairs this time, instead of using the elevator because some guy is trying to stuff a full sized sofa into the elevator.

“So, I guess that guy’s redecorating.” Lance comments.

“Either that or he stole a couch and needed a place to hide it.” Keith says with a small smile.

“That’d be wrong on so many levels.” Lance fires off with finger guns and a cheeky grin.

“Oh my God.” Keith laughs. They walk out to Lance’s car and Keith pats the seat of his motorcycle.

“I’ll take you home someday.” Keith promises the bike, before opening the door of Lance’s car and crawling in. He does his seatbelt and Lance smiles. Lance backs out of his space and turns onto the main road.

 

* * *

 

 

It’s a very short ride, barely enough time for the heater to warm up in Lance’s car. When they get to Keith’s, Lance puts the car in park. Keith looks around the lot, Lance guesses that he’s looking for Shiro’s car. He’s right.

“I guess Shiro’s gone already.” Keith says to himself, letting go of Lance’s hand that he’d holding on the console of his car.

“Thanks so much for the ride.” He says, unbuckling his seatbelt.

“Anytime.” Lance says. Keith starts to open his door.

“Hey, wait just a sec. I wanted to ask, um, if you work tomorrow? Because I can take you, if you want me too.” Lance offers.

“Yeah, I do. But really, it’s okay, I’ll have Shiro take me or something. You’re already gonna have to take your roommate to class. And I don’t want you to have to run all over town. I appreciate the thought though.” Keith smiles and pecks Lance on the cheek. “Thanks so much.”

“You’re welcome so much. Let me know if you change your mind, babe.” Lance replies. Keith opens the door and gets out, waving to Lance as he makes his way to the building. Lance makes sure Keith gets inside before he pulls out to go back home. _Or maybe I should go to work? I wonder if they need me._ He gets his phone out of his pocket and dials his mother.

“Hello, what’s wrong?” Mia answers on the first ring. Lance laughs.

“Hey mom. Nothing’s wrong. Are you guys busy?”

“What? No, not particularly. Why do you ask? Are you bringing your friend over again?” She asks cheerily.

“Nope. I just dropped him off at his house. He has a paper to work on. I was just wondering if I needed to come in and help you guys.” Lance explains. His mother goes silent for a minute.

“Um, no, I think we’ve got it. Thanks though baby.”

“Sure thing, Ma.”

“Love you.”

“You too.” Lance waits for his mother to hang up and he puts his phone in the cup holder. In three minutes, he’s back at his building. In two more, he’s on his floor, unlocking his door.

“Home sweet home.” Lance checks his phone, seeing that he has several messages from earlier today that he still hadn’t checked. He un-silences his phone and opens his group chat.

<Hunk 2:02> Did he catch you?! O.o  
<Pidge 2:03> No way. Did he?  
<Pidge 2:03> Lance???  
<Hunk 2:04> Did Keith kill you?  
<Pidge 2:04> What the fuck Hunk?  
<Hunk 2:04> Ya know, Keith always seemed like he had a temper. So maybe…  
<Pidge 2:05> That’s true, but he’s too smart to kill someone right?  
<Pidge 2:09> Maybe not.  
<Hunk 2:10> Oh my god. If I get home and you’re dead, I’m going to kill you Lance.  
<Pidge 2:11> Hunk…  
<Hunk 2:12> Oh, well. I won’t delete your browser history.  
<Pidge 2:13> Maybe they’re *busy* ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
<Hunk 2:15> ಠ_ಠ  
<Hunk 2:15> Okay, well I’m gonna leave him alone then…

_I can’t believe Hunk would break our code_. Lance laughs at his friends and debates texting them back. They’re probably working on their project again. He rolls his eyes, now bored with nothing to do. Nothing except, like, five assignments he should be working on. He sighs and goes to find his laptop. It’s in his bedroom, of course. He brings it to the living room and opens his Blackboard account, groaning at the notifications he has.

“Jesus.” He whines. But, he opens one of the assignments anyway. It’s easy, after all. It’s just biology and he took biology in high school. He knows the material, but it’s just tedious. By the time he’s answered the sixth question, he decides that having the TV on wouldn’t hurt. He clicks it on and finds something to watch and goes back to his assignment.

 

* * *

 

 

Keith walks into his apartment and closes the door behind him. The lights are off. He sighs and flicks them on. He makes his way into his room, stopping to get a bottle of water from the fridge first. He goes to his room and gets out his laptop. Keith sits down at his desk and reads the assignment: _Compare and contrast two or more different music styles — jazz, rock, hip-hop, classical, swing, blues or country — paying particular attention to the structure, rhythm, melodies and meter used. (The minimum is two, but if you discuss three or more, you will receive extra credit.)_

_Should I do the bare minimum and scrape by or should I write extra for bonus?_ He laughs at himself for entertaining the notion. Yeah, he’s not gonna do that shit. Keith gets on YouTube and turns on some video game music (it’s supposed to help concentration, he read somewhere) and starts to write his paper. By the time the video is over, he’s written almost three paragraphs. And he decides that he deserves a break.

So, he opens Tumblr. He has a couple new followers. He checks out their blogs and follows one of them back. And his phone vibrates.

<Shiro 5:27> … The party is starting.  
<Keith 5:28> Have fun.  
<Shiro 5:29> … We had to help set up the food. I’ve eaten so many appetizers and it’s barely started.  
<Keith 5:30> Nice.  
<Shiro 5:31> Allura said that we’re bringing some of this food home after it’s done.  
<Shiro 5:31> _[IMAGE RECEIVED]_  
<Shiro 5:31> What do you want?  
<Keith 5:32> Holy shit. That’s a lot of food!!  
<Shiro 5:33> And there’s a whole other table.  
<Shiro 5:33> _[IMAGE RECEIVED]_  
<Shiro 5:34> Seriously, what do you want us to bring back?  
<Keith 5:35> I don’t know. Just bring whatever is good and is that popcorn shrimp? O.O  
<Shiro 5:36> Yeah, I’ll get some for you. But I can’t believe you’re making me go try some more foods. Against my will.  
<Keith 5:36> -_-  
<Shiro 5:37> How’s Lance?  
<Keith 5:37> Um, he’s good. He brought me home a while ago.  
<Shiro 5:38> Oh. And the paper?  
<Keith 5:39> _[IMAGE SENT]_  
<Keith 5:40> Three paragraphs in! :d  
<Shiro 5:44> That’s good. You need a comma in that sixth sentence though.  
<Keith 5:44> … Thanks.

 

Keith edits his sentence and texts Shiro back.

 

<Keith 5:45> Fixed it. How’s the party?  
<Shiro 5:46> It’s actually not that bad. But Allura abandoned me. So I’m standing in a corner talking to you.  
<Keith 5:47> Ouch.  
<Shiro 5:47> I didn’t mean it that way! Just, I don’t know most of these people.  
<Keith 5:48> Well, have fun. I’m going to finish this paper.  
<Shiro 5:49> Alright. I’ll go talk to some people, I guess. Good luck.

Keith puts his phone back down and starts another game soundtrack before he re-opens Microsoft Word. He rambles on about the differences between classical music and jazz until he has seven paragraphs, which he feels is more than enough. He sends Shiro some photos of the rest of it because maybe he’s still bored. Then he figures he should get a head start on the history paper that’s due on… _Is it Thursday?_ He checks the online planner. _Yep. Thursday._

“If I do it now, I won’t have to do it later. But, if I wait and do it later, I can slack off now. Hm.” He thinks about it momentarily, deciding ‘fuck future me, he can do it’ before getting back on Tumblr.

 

* * *

 

 

Lance has been home for about a little over an hour and has nearly completed the third of his five assignments when his phone dings. He makes himself finish the assignment before he checks it. And by then, it’s pinged a few more times.

<Hunk 5:00> Hey man, me and Pidge are bringing food!! Are you alive?  
<Hunk 5:03> Okay then...  
<Hunk 5:05> If you and Keith are still *busy* like Pidge said, please tell me before we get there.  
<Hunk 5:07> … Okay, well, we’re on our way.

Lance giggles like a little kid and texts back.

<Lance 5:10> Me and Keith aren’t *busy*  
<Hunk 5:11> Oh, okay. Cool. We just left the store and I’m gonna try a new recipe tonight.  
<Lance 5:12> OOOH NICE!  
<Hunk 5:12> Yeah. I think you’ll like it. It’s got potatoes and meat. :D  
<Lance 5:13> Can I chop things up for you like yesterday?  
<Hunk 5:14> … Sure. If you want.  
<Lance 5:14> YESSS.  
<Hunk 5:15> Pidge says you have a weird fetish.  
<Lance 5:16> You know it. ;)  
<Hunk 5:17> Yikes.  
<Hunk 5:17> Oooh. Is Keith still there?  
<Lance 5:18> Nope. I took him home a while back.  
<Hunk 5:18> Aw man. That sucks. We were excited.  
<Lance 5:19> It’s not like you’ve never seen him.  
<Hunk 5:20> Yeah, but now you’re *together*  
<Hunk 5:21> Oh, we’re here. We’ll be up in a second.  
<Lance 5:21> Do you need me to help you carry things?  
<Hunk 5:21> Nah, we’ve got it.  


Lance puts his phone down and goes to the door. A minute later, he hears the elevator ding down the hall and Hunk and Pidge step out. They’re each holding a few plastic grocery bags and Pidge has her overnight bag slung over her shoulder. _Ooh, slumber party. Fuck yes._ They get closer and Lance opens the door so that they can come inside. Pidge drops the purple duffel bag to the ground.

“Hey guys! Are we having a slumber party? In the middle of the week?” Lance says brightly as he follows his friends into the kitchen.

“Hi Lance. And hell yeah we are.” Pidge smiles as she sets her bags on the counter.

“I can’t believe you let Keith leave, man.” Hunk says as he does the same.

“It’s not like he was my prisoner or something.” Lance says, starting to pull things from one of the bags.

“Let’s see. Bacon, ground beef, cheese. I like where this is going.” Lance smiles and sees Hunk pull out a small bag of potatoes, an onion, and a bell pepper.

“Yeah, me too.” Pidge says. Hunk laughs.

“So what is this gonna be, Chef?” Lance asks.

“Okay. So, I was on Pinterest.” He starts, opening his phone.

“Of course.” Lance says. Pinterest is the Holy Grail of recipes in this house.

“And I came across this. Behold.” Hunk says, turning his phone around. Pidge laughs.

“Mmm. Sounds good. What do I have to do?” Lance asks, genuinely eager to help. He likes the _idea_ of cooking, but God knows that Lance has a very low attention-span. So, helping Hunk is really fun.

“Well, I need the onion and pepper diced. And the potatoes chopped into smallish pieces.”

“I call the pepper!” Lance shouts.

“Okay. Wash it first please.” Hunk says.

“Yeah, yeah. I know.” Lance grabs the vegetable and Pidge snickers at his childishness. He turns on the faucet and rinses it off before grabbing one of Hunk’s little cutting boards and going to sit at the kitchen table. Hunk starts washing off his potatoes and hands Pidge the onion.

“I fucking hate chopping onions.” Pidge complains.

“You’re not chopping it. He said _dice._ ” Lance laughs. Pidge rolls her eyes, but Hunk laughs. Pidge starts to skin her onion. Lance cuts the top off of the pepper and starts slicing it into strips.

“So, how was your date?” Pidge asks.

“It was good.” Lance smiles.

“Did he like the pasta?” Hunk asks, Lance looks at him.

“How did you know I fed him the pasta?”

“Well, you didn’t go out and you don’t cook. So I just assumed…” Hunk trails off.

“Yeah, you assume right. And he loved it. He said he was dating the wrong guy!” Lance exclaims. Pidge snorts.

“Shut up Pidge.” Lance squints his eyes at them. “Oh, but he totally agreed that your mom should go on Food Network. And we talked about a lot of random stuff.”

“Like what?”

“Um, well, he was like ‘we don’t know each other that well yet.’ And seemed kinda sad about it. So, we took turns asking random questions.”

“Ooh. What’d he ask?” Pidge smirks.

“Just stuff like what’s your biggest fear. And what did I wanna be when I was a kid. Nothing major.”

“Ah. That sounds fun. I forgot. What’d he think about my Jeep?” Hunk says, turning around to look at Lance.

“Okay, so he said it was the carburner. Or something like that. Carburetor! That’s it. Carburetor. And he used to work at a garage, ya know? So he had some guy that works there come pick it up. And he said they should be down with it by tomorrow afternoon.”

“Carburner.” Pidge rolls her eyes and stabs her knife through the onion to cut it in half.

“Shut up, Pidge. I’m not a car guy. You know that.” Lance pouts as he starts to scoop up his pepper, diced to fucking perfection.

“Where do I put this?” He asks. Hunk opens one of the cupboards and searches for one of his pots.

“Here. This please.” Hunk hands the pot to Lance, who uses his knife to scrape all the peppers into it.

“Here, take a potato.” Lance smiles and takes a couple of peeled potatoes.

“Cubed?” He asks.

“Sure.” Hunk replies.

“Okay. How’s your project coming?”

“It’s done!” Pidge answers enthusiastically.

“That’s great. I’m proud of you guys!” Lance beams.

“Yeah, we finally got it. And it’s perfect!” She says. “That’s part of the reason why I came over, we don’t have class tomorrow. Celebration time!”

“Cool. You can tell me about it if you want. I won’t know what you’re talking about, but I’ll think it’s awesome anyway.” Lance smiles. He knows absolutely nothing about robotics. Or what they even learn in that class.

“Nah, it’s okay. We’d rather hear about your date. Right, Pidge?” Hunk says with a funny look.

“Yep. Totally.” The two share a weird look and Hunk starts laughing.

“What’s going on?” Lance demands.

“Nothing.” Hunk answers quickly.

“We have a bet going.” Pidge says with a wave of her knife.

“A BET? ABOUT ME AND KEITH? Guys, that’s horrible!” Lance shouts. “But, what’s the bet?” He asks in a lower tone. Pidge laughs.

“How long it’ll take for you and Keith to fuck.” Pidge answers casually. And with that, Lance’s face goes red. Actually red. He can feel his face burning.

“GUYS! It’s been three days.” Pidge bursts out laughing at Lance’s shock.

“So what? It’s just a friendly bet between friends.”

“Oh my god. So, one of you is gonna profit on my sex life?” Hunk turns around.

“Yeah, basically.”

“Holy shit. I expect this of Pidge. But Hunk! I can’t believe this.”

“Oh come on. It’s not a big deal.”

“So what did you bet?”

“Fifty bucks.” Pidge says.

“And what are your guesses? Like, how long did you say?” He asks. His two friends share another look.

“Yeah, we’re not telling because you might rig it.” Hunk says, dumping his potatoes into a bowl for later.

“Oh my god.” Lance smiles and finishes chopping up his last potato, adding it to Hunk’s bowl. Hunk cuts open the package of meat and adds it to the pot, then he sets it on the stove, turning the heat on medium. Then he goes back to the cupboard to get a frying pan for the bacon.

“So, I’ll take it from here guys. All it is now is stirring shit in and stuff.” Hunk says.

“Oh, alright.” Lance says.

“So, Keithy poo can draw…” Hunk starts.

“Yeah, when I saw those pictures I was so fucking amazed.” Pidge adds.

“It was crazy. Like, how does he do that? And you guys didn’t even see the other ones. Wait just a second.” Lance goes to the living room to retrieve his phone. He gets back to the kitchen and flops into his chair before scrolling through his gallery.

“Here.” He hands his phone across the table to Pidge. “Scroll.” He says. Pidge’s eyes widen as she flips though the photos Lance had taken.

“Jesus. These are so good.”

“Let me see.” Hunk says, turning from his bacon. He wipes his hands on his jeans and takes Lance’s phone from Pidge. He scrolls through them and Lance can see the amazement written across his face.

“Damn. When you guys get married, he can _draw_ your wedding photos.” Lance flushes again and he takes his phone back.

“We’re not getting married, Hunk.”

“Not yet.” Pidge corrects him. Lance groans.

“Come on Lance, you’ve had a crush on him for how long?”

“Not that long.”

“Really?” Hunk says, narrowing his eyes.

“Okay, a while. It’s not a big deal though.”

“Since fucking tenth grade!” Pidge screeches. “We’ve been listening to ‘guys, he’s so pretty.’ ‘Guys, look at his hair. It looks so fluffy. I wanna fucking pet his hair.’ ‘Do you think he’s gay?’” Pidge mocks Lance’s voice.

“Yeah, and turns out, he is gay. For you, by the way.” Hunk says. Lance’s face flushes a deeper shade of red. _Yeah, I guess that’s true. But like…_

“But… It’s like he doesn’t remember being in high school with us. Ya know? I mean, you guys didn’t have many classes with him. But I did. And it’s like I knew it was him when we ‘met.’ I was like: ‘holy fuck, Keith Kogane looks like he’s about to fucking deck me for taking his DVD.’ And he was just like ‘give me that.’” Pidge gives him a look.

“Huh? Really?” Lance nods.

“I mean, maybe he doesn’t remember you.” Hunk says absentmindedly as he pours some milk into the stewpot.

“Ouch.” Pidge says. Lance pouts momentarily.

“I don’t know man. But, like holy shit. He’s so good at everything and I’m just in… fucking awe. I’m pretty sure that when I first saw that drawing he was doing, I had multiple strokes. And the only thing that saved me was when he turned around and I saw his gorgeous face.” Pidge rolls her eyes.

“Hell, maybe he doesn’t remember you. But, it’s not a big deal, right? You’re together now. And that’s all that counts.”

“Yeah, okay. I get that, but like, I feel like I’m lying to him. It’s like I’m a spy or something.” Pidge raises an eyebrow.

“You’re a spy?” She asks, trying to contain a laugh.

“Well, like, fuck.” Lance pauses. “You know? Like I’m a secret agent in disguise. And he doesn’t recognize me but I already know him.” Pidge nods slowly

“Oh. Okay, I kind of understand now. Kind of.”

“You look a lot different now.” Hunk gives his input.

“Thank God.” Lance mumbles. His friends laugh.

“For real. Maybe that’s why he doesn’t recognize you.” Hunk says. “Love you, but, high school really wasn’t your best time.”

“I know.” Lance groans. “Who the fuck let me dye my hair?”

“Don’t look at us,” Pidge starts, “we fucking begged you not to do it.”

“Yeah. We tried man.” Hunk laughs and he dumps the bowl of potatoes into his pot.

“Anyway, it’s just weird. And I’m afraid I’ll accidentally mention something about school and he’ll be embarrassed that he forgot me or something. I mean, not embarrassed like ‘Lance is so sexy and amazing how is this possible?!’ Just like, ‘holy shit I have the memory of a potato wedge what the hell Lance why didn’t you tell me?’ And then, he’ll dump me for lying to him. And I’ll be alone forever.” Lance raises his hands to place them on his forehead.

“That’s a little over the top Lance.” Hunk says. “Somebody set a timer for twenty minutes.”

“I’ve got it.” Pidge says, opening her phone. After she's done, she looks back up at Lance.

“Okay, Lance if you’re so worried about that, why don’t you just tell him? Just say ‘yeah, I’m Lance. The same Lance that you went to high school with that fucking stared at you all the time and probably freaked you out a lot.’ Piece of cake.” She smiles.

“I’m not going to say that!” Lance screeches in defense.

“So you admit that you stared a lot?” Hunk asks, leaving the stove to join his friends at the table.

“No! I did not. I stared a normal amount.” Lance mutters.

“Yeah alright. I’ll believe that. Not!” Pidge says.

 “Lance, we were actually shocked that you passed history junior year.” Hunk adds.

“Guys, I didn’t stare _that_ much. He sat in the front, we sat in the back. I _had_ to look towards the front of the room.” Lance explains.

“To the front and the extreme left?” Hunk asks with a raised brow.

“Fine, I stared a little. Can you blame me?”

“Yeah, actually.” Pidge says.

“Dude. It’s not my fault. He was so pretty.” Lance whines. “I mean, he still is, but…”

“Now you don’t have to stare from afar.” Hunk finishes for him.

“Right.”

“So,” Pidge begins, “you didn’t ask him out all of high school. What made you ask him out at Walmart? And why did he agree? That’s the weirdest thing I’ve ever heard of. It’s like some shitty Hallmark Channel movie or something.”

“Okay, first of all, I’m not a shitty Hallmark Channel movie and second, I wasn’t really asking him out. I mean, he wanted to watch that damn movie and you know me—”

“You flirted and for once, it actually worked?” Hunk asks with a fake gasp. Lance squints his eyes at his friend.

“Yeah, kinda. I told him that if he wanted to watch it that badly, he could come home with me. And he agreed. I was so stunned. Like, really? That’s the least romantic thing I could have ever done.”

“Oh my God.” Hunk laughs.

“So, he wanted the movie more than he wanted you? Ah, man.” Pidge says, with a snort.

“Maybe. But that’s all behind us now.” Lance smiles, thinking about his boy… His boyfriend? Damn, that question has been plaguing his mind all day. Should he ask Keith to be boyfriends? Should he ask Keith what he thinks of them as? Or should he not ask and go fucking crazy?

“Alright buddy, just don’t freak him out too much.” Hunk says.

“Hell, he’s freaking me out with that weird grin.” Pidge makes a face.

“How long does it take to be boyfriends?” Lance blurts out. His friends both look at him with confused expressions. They fall silent, about a minute passes and Pidge clears her throat.

“Lance, I’ve literally never dated anyone.” She says.

“Yeah and I’ve been on dates, but I’ve never really liked someone that much. Or they didn’t like me…” Hunk agrees.

“What am I supposed to do? Pidge, you really fucked me up when you called us boyfriends earlier in the group chat. I’ve been thinking about that all day.”

“Come on, Lance. You’ve always been the self-proclaimed Casanova of the group. Why are you asking us?” Pidge asks.

“I’ve literally never gotten this far before, guys. Usually, I hit on someone and they turn me down- which I get because most of my pickup lines suck.” Lance lays his head down on the table. Hunk and Pidge share a look that says ‘holy-crap-he’s-acknowledging-his-shitty-lines?’ and Lance continues.

“I just don’t know what to do. Or if I’m supposed to do anything. I mean, I really want us to be _together_ together, but what if he just wants to be together? And what if I ask him and he says no? I need a dating handbook or something!” Lance’s voice starts cracking a bit and that’s when his friends realize that he’s about to have a breakdown.

“Lance, buddy. Please calm down.” Hunk extends an arm to pat Lance’s shoulder.

“Yeah, it’s all gonna be okay. And we’ll help if we can. But this is something that none of us know about.” Pidge points out. Lance raises his head back up.

“Yeah, yeah. Okay. I’ll not freak out.” Lance says slowly, taking a deep breath.

“Good.” Hunk says.

“So… Am I the only one thinking about googling ‘how long until I call him my boyfriend’?” Pidge asks.

“No.” Hunk answers and the two pull their phones out.

“Thanks guys.” Lance says with a smile.

“You’re welcome” The three sit at the table, reading different articles to each other. One says that you should wait two months before you start calling someone your boyfriend or girlfriend. Another says a few weeks. Surprisingly, Lance finds that it soothes his thoughts. _A few weeks. Is two enough?_ Before Lance knows it, Pidge’s timer is going off.

“Oop. Time to add the cheese, it’s almost done guys!” Hunk says, standing up. He scoots his chair back under the table and goes to the stove.

“Nice. I’m starved.” Pidge says.

“Yeah, all I have to do is put cheese in and stir it until it’s melted.” Hunk takes the lid off the top and the aroma floats through the room.

“Holy shit, that smells awesome.” Lance says. Hunk laughs and starts adding cheese to his masterpiece.

“Yeah. It does. Thank you Pinterest, goddess of food and happiness for this recipe.” Hunk stops and looks at his friends. “Guys?” He says like a disapproving mother whose children haven’t said ‘amen.’

“Thank you Pinterest.” They both mumble.

 “Good. So, you guys wanna eat this in here or?” He asks.

“I say living room.” Pidge says.

“I second that motion.” Lane agrees.

“Alright, someone hand me some bowls.” Lance stands up and goes to the cabinet. He pulls out three bowls and holds them out— one at a time— for Hunk to dip the soup into them. Lance sits each one on the counter and Pidge starts rummaging through a drawer for spoons.

“Wait!” Hunk says. Pidge freezes.

“What’s wrong?” Lance asks.

“We almost forgot the bacon!”

“How horrible!” Pidge mocks him. Hunk pulls the frying pan’s lid off and uses the spatula to ‘sprinkle’ the bacon on top of each bowl.

“Holy shit, it’s perfect.” Lance says. Hunk flips the stove onto low, to keep it warm in case they want seconds. _In case. Pfft._ They are totally gonna have seconds. Each of them grab their bowls and take them into the living room to sit down. Lance, however; returns to the kitchen to fetch drinks for everyone- Pepsi for him and Hunk, water for Pidge. Pidge doesn’t like Pepsi, not unless she needs a quick energy boost. He hears the theme to FRIENDS come on in the other room and smiles.

“Here we go children!” Lance sings as he flops down on the couch next to his friends. He passes the drinks down the line and cracks open his own can before sitting it down and dipping his spoon into the bowl in front of him.

“Ready?” Hunk asks. It’s a tradition around here— when they try something new, they all try it at the same time. Lance and Pidge nod and they all take the first bite. It’s slightly disappointing. It smells better than it actually tastes.

“Man,” Hunk says, “I just knew that was going to be awesome.”

“It’s not bad.” Pidge replies, taking another bite.

“Hunk?”

“What Lance?” Hunk asks with a sigh.

“Did you salt this? At all?” Lance asks. He sees it click in Hunk’s head.

“Damn it. No, I forgot.”

“It’s no problem then buddy.” Lance stands back up and retrieves the salt shaker from the kitchen. He shakes some over his bowl and hands it off to Hunk before stirring it up.

“Okay,” Hunk starts, “Bacon Cheeseburger Chowder take two. Ready?” They try it again and it’s much better.

“Yeah, that helped a lot.” Lance says. His friends nod in agreement and they turn their attention to the TV. Lance has watched FRIENDS approximately twelve million times. And he likes trying to remember the titles of the episodes as he watches. From Rachel’s hair, he can tell it’s season two. _The one where Rachel gets drunk and calls Ross? Yeah._

“The One Where Ross Finds Out?” Lance asks.

“Yeah, I think.” Pidge answers.

“Yep.” Hunk agrees.

“Cool.”

 

* * *

 

 

Meanwhile, at Keith’s, he’s grown bored of Tumblr. He’s refreshed his dash several times and keeps seeing all the same posts. So, he decides to go make himself some dinner. Keith pulls himself off his bed, where he’s been laying for the past hour, and makes his way to the kitchen. He pulls open the one of the cabinets and sees that Shiro and Allura had restocked his ramen shelf. _Thank God._

Keith pulls one of the cups off the shelf and pulls the top of it. He holds it under the faucet and turns on the tap, filling it to the line. He shoves it into the microwave and sets it for four minutes. He sits down at the table and waits for it to cook. When the microwave dings, he stands and takes the cup out. He grabs a fork from the drawer and stirs up his dinner. _Smells great._ He jokes to himself. He sighs and takes his ramen to his room.

When he gets back to his room, he sits down on his bed, careful not to slosh his noodles. He crosses his legs and sits the cup between his feet. His phone dings and he leans to his right to search for his phone under the comforter. He finds it and unlocks it.

<Shiro 6:32> Hey, what’s up?  
<Keith 6:33> Literally nothing. How’s the party?  
<Shiro 6:34> Lame, people I don’t know keep trying to talk to me.  
<Keith 6:34> At least you get food though.  
<Shiro 6:35> Yeah, but the people…

Keith squints his eyes at his phone screen. He takes a photo of his noodle cup.

<Keith 6:35> Be grateful for the food!  
<Keith 6:35> _[IMAGE SENT]_  
<Keith 6:36> This is my dinner Shiro. This.  
<Shiro 6:37> Aw man… We’re gonna bring some of this stuff home though.  
<Keith 6:37> Good.  
<Shiro 6:38> Yeah, it’s so good. Holy shit.  
<Shiro 6:38> I read the rest of your paper a minute ago. It’s good. :)  


_Shiro sending emojis?_ Keith takes a bite of noodles.

<Keith 6:39> Thanks and you’ll have to remind me to submit it. But… Is this Allura again?  
<Shiro 6:40> Nope it’s me.  
<Shiro 6:40> _[IMAGE RECEIVED]_  
<Keith 6:41> Nice selfie in front of the food table.  
<Keith 6:41> Have you been standing there the whole time?  
<Shiro 6:42> More or less, yeah.  
<Keith 6:43> Pfft. Nice. Did you try everything?  


Keith sets his phone down momentarily to eat some more noodles. They’re not that good—he thinks Shiro got the wrong kind— but they’re definitely better warm. So he scarfs down a few bites and picks up his phone again.

<Shiro 6:45> I’m ashamed to say this but, yeah. I really have.  
<Keith 6:46> Anything really good?  
<Shiro 6:46> Yeah, there’s this one thing that’s got like chocolate and coconut. I mean, this place is really pretentious, but they know how to food.  
<Keith 6:47> How to food?

Keith laughs and sets his empty ramen cup on his nightstand.

  
<Shiro 6:47> ***Cook. Ha.  
<Keith 6:48> Ooh. At Lance’s today, he fed me some pasta that his roommate made. And holy shit, it was so good Shiro. I thought I was gonna cry. You would fricking love it.  
<Shiro 6:50> What did it have in it?  
<Keith 6:51> Like, chicken and broccoli and cheese. And I think there was bacon.  
<Shiro 6:51> Holy cow. I would eat the hell out of that.  
<Keith 6:52> How long are you going to be out?  
<Shiro 6:53> Um, not too much longer. I think Allura’s starting to get kinda…  
<Keith 6:53> Drunk?  
<Shiro 6:54> Let’s say ‘tipsy.’  
<Keith 6:55> Lmao. Maybe you should bring her home?  
<Shiro 6:56> Yeah. I’m going to go ask her if she’s ready.  


Keith rolls his eyes. _Good luck Shiro._ Allura’s not the type to get drunk on purpose, but when she drinks, it just happens. And the last time, she woke up with a hangover. Keith’s heard how bad they can be, but he’s never had one. He doesn’t really drink though.

<Shiro 7:02> She’s saying goodbye.  
<Shiro 7:02> Her friend just handed me a Tupperware bowl and some plastic baggies and asked me to take some food. She says there’s way too much and she can’t fit it all in her fridge.  
<Shiro 7:03> I have NO problems with that. Ha.  
<Keith 7:04> Fill it up! :D  
<Shiro 7:04> I’m going to right now. Brb.

Keith smiles and sets his phone down. He spins around and steps off the bed. He picks up his garbage and takes it to the kitchen to toss it in the trash. He opens the cabinet again, because God knows ramen cups aren’t that filling, and digs around until he sees a package of cookies. _Fuck yes._ He opens it and takes two, no three, out and takes them to his room. He opens his phone and sees that Shiro had messaged him again a couple minutes ago.

<Shiro 7:09> We’re leaving now. We’ll be back soon.  
<Keith 7:12> Drive safe.

 

Keith munches a cookie. _Didn’t Shiro say it was thirty minutes away?_ He scrolls back up his messages and, yeah that’s what he’d said. What’s he going to do for half an hour? _Tumblr? No. TV? Nah._ What else does he do for fun? Then, it clicks. He’ll go get his sketchbook. He stacks his two remaining cookies on his nightstand and stands back up to go retrieve his bag from the living room.

 

* * *

 

 

Lance had just finished his second bowl of soup when Pidge stands up.

“I’ve gotta pee.” She says, scooting her bowl back from the edge of the table.

“Good luck with that.” Lance replies.

“Thanks.” Pidge laughs as she walks towards the bathroom. The door shuts and Hunk starts to ask Lance about the people who’ll be working on his car.

“He’s Keith’s old boss. God, that guy was loud. He was like, yelling into the phone.” Lance says. Hunk laughs.

“So, do you think it’s gonna be expensive?” Hunk asks with a hint of apprehension. Lance looks up at his friend.

“I don’t think so. Keith said it shouldn’t be too bad. And if it is, I’ll help you pay for it. Hell, you buy most of my food, so it’s not a big deal.” Lance smiles.

“Thanks man. I appreciate that.” Hunk says. The sink turns on in the bathroom and then the door opens.

“Hey guys. What’s this?” Pidge asks.

“What?” Lance asks as he and Hunk turn to look at whatever Pidge is talking about.

“This.” She points to the ground next to the door where Keith’s bag is _still_ sitting.

“Holy shit. Keith’s backpack. How did we forget that?” Lance thwacks himself in the forehead. Pidge’s eyes sparkle.

“I knew it.”

“Shit, he probably needs that.” Lance says.

“Why did you guys bring it in anyways?” Hunk asks.

“Well, I brought it in because Keith was going to drive his bike home and I didn’t want him to forget it in my car. But I ended up driving him home because, hello, it’s cold as fuck. And now, my plan went astray and I still have his backpack.” Lance rambles.

“So, are you thinking what I’m thinking?” Pidge asks. Lance’s eyes widen.

“No, Pidge we’re not going to look through his drawings. Something could spill on them or we could bend a page accidentally. No.” Lance says adamantly.

“Okay, okay. Fine. We won’t.” Pidge pouts.

“Maybe you should text him and tell him it’s here?” Hunk suggests.

“Yeah. I probably should.” Lance pats the couch cushion until he feels his phone and he pulls up Keith’s name.

 

<Lance 7:20> Babe, your backpack is at my house. Do you need me to bring it to you?

 

“Maybe he doesn’t have his phone with him?” Hunk says after a few minutes pass.

“Maybe.” Lance picks up his phone again and opens the actual phone, selecting Keith’s name and waiting for him to answer.

 

* * *

 

 

Keith’s bag isn’t in the living room.

Hell, it’s not anywhere.

And Keith’s starting to panic. He rechecks the entire living room, it’s not a huge space, so he doesn’t know where it could be. He looks under the couch and behind the chair, even though he knows he didn’t put it there. Maybe he already took it to his room? Keith scrambles back to his bedroom and starts throwing clothes off the floor. But it just isn’t there.

He grabs his phone to use the flashlight to check under his bed. His bag is nowhere in sight, but there is something shiny at the foot of the bed.

“What the fuck is that? Oh. Allura’s bracelet.” He says, picking it up.

“Damn, where the hell is my fucking bag?” Keith whispers to nothing. He can’t just lose his backpack. It’s got his sketchbook, not to mention over two hundred dollars’ worth of textbooks inside it. _Shit. Shit. Shit._ When he’s about to go into full on panic mode, his phone starts ringing. He sighs and goes to answer it.

“Hello?”

“Hi babe. It’s Lance. Your backpack is in my house.”

“It is?” Keith sighs a breath of relief. _Yeah, that’s right. We took it in._

“Yeah, um. Are you okay?” Lance sounds worried on the other end.

“I’m okay. I’ve just been,” Keith laughs, “I’ve been tearing up my entire house looking for it. And then you called.” Lance giggles.

“I’m so sorry. Fuck, I brought it in so you wouldn’t leave it in my car and… Well, that didn’t work.” Keith laughs.

“I’m just relieved. Shit. Whew!”

“I’m sorry. Do, do you need me to— shut up— bring it to you?” Keith can hear another voice on the other end of the line.

“Hi Keith!!!” An unfamiliar voice yells.

“Fuck, shut _up_ Pidge.” Lance says.

“Hi Pidge.” Keith laughs into the phone. He thinks it’s nice that Lance’s friend wants to say hello.

“Ha, he said hi back. He’s nicer than you.” Keith hears. It’s like they’re siblings in a movie or something.

“Sorry about that.” Lance comes back on.

“It’s okay.” Keith smiles.

“Do you need your bag? Because I can bring it to you. If you want?” Keith mulls over Lance’s offer. He doesn’t really need the bag, so long as it doesn’t get lost. And he doesn’t want Lance to have to go out in the cold again.

“Lance, can I ask you, um?” Keith stumbles over his question. He’s never asked someone out before.

“What?” Lance replies.

“Um, maybe I can get my bag from you tomorrow? After you, uh, pick me up for a date?” Keith asks quietly. There’s no answer.

“Lance?”

“Uh, that sounds great. What time do you get off?” Lance answers. Keith releases the breath he’d been holding.

“At two again.” Keith says.

“Okay, I’ll be there. Have a good night babe.”

“You too Lance.” Keith says softly before hanging up. He smiles to himself. He asked Lance out. He made the first move this time! He takes a deep breath and remembers that he’s holding Allura’s bracelet still. He takes it to Shiro’s room and slips it into Allura’s little jewelry box that she keeps there. About the time he comes out of Shiro’s room, he hears the door open and Shiro comes in. Alone.

“Hey Shiro, where’s Allura?”

“I took her to her apartment.” Shiro answers.

“Oh alright. It’s just weird. I’m used to her being here.” Keith smiles and walks closer to Shiro to inspect the container that his roommate has brought in with him.

“Fuck, that looks good.” Keith pops the lid off and takes out one of the little chocolates. He puts it in his mouth and holy shit it is good.

“Does this have cashews or something?” He asks.

“Yeah, I think so.” Shiro flops onto the couch.

“Are you alright?” Keith asks.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just kind of exhausted. That many people trying to talk to me stresses me out.”

“Ah. I get that. Good news. I found Allura’s bracelet.” Keith says.

“Thank God. She was freaking out. Where was it?”

“Under my bed. I don’t know how it got there. Unless she was wearing it the other day when she helped me pick out my sweater and it fell off.”

“Maybe. What did you do with it?”

“I put it in the thing. That’s in your room.”

“Thanks Keith. I’ll tell her.”

“No big deal. I need a favor though.” Keith says.

“What is it?”

“Can you please take me to work tomorrow on your way to class?”

“Yeah, of course. The library is right next to campus so it’s fine, Keith.”

“Thank you so much.”

“So, did you have a good day? I haven’t seen you at all today. I mean, I thought you needed me to take you to class, but you never woke me up. And when I finally got up, you were already gone.” Shiro asks.

“Yeah, yeah. See, Lance was already out because his roommate’s car was messed up, so he took me. And when we got to his apartment, he fed me and I looked at the guy’s Jeep. It needs a new carburetor, so I called Coran.”

“Ah.” Shiro nods. “That’s cool. How is he?”

“Sounded pretty busy. And loud.” Keith says.

“Yep. That’s him. Crazy old guy.” Shiro laughs. “But he’s nice.”

“Yeah he is.” Keith pauses for a second. “Shiro, I’m gonna take a shower and go to bed.” He says as he stands up.

“Oh, alright. Goodnight.”

“Night.” Shiro clicks the TV on.

“I’m gonna watch this game alright? Tell me if it’s too loud.”

“Okay, Shiro. Thanks.” Keith says as he turns the corner to the hallway. He decides to take a pretty long shower because the water will feel great. And hell, he needs to wash his hair anyway. But, after he steps into the shower and gets his hair wet, he realizes he’s out of conditioner. _Shit._ He looks back and forth between the two bottles at his disposal. A huge purple bottle that has VOLUME written on it in green or Shiro’s AXE two-in-one bullshit.

He goes for the purple one. He pumps a bit into his and starts to work it through his hair. _Holy shit._ It smells amazing. And it feels so smooth. _I’ve got to read what this is called and get some. This is amazing._ Keith finishes his shower and steps out onto the bathmat. He towels off and heads into his room. He pulls on a t-shirt and Lance’s pajama pants. It’s no big deal, they’re dating.

He moves his laptop to his desk and plugs in his phone. Then he crawls into bed, pulling the blanket over himself.

“Ahh.” He groans, sinking into the mattress. “Night Shiro!” He shouts. He hears his friend laugh in the other room.

“Night Keith!” Keith smiles and snuggles into his pillow. _It’s been a good day._ He thinks about work and right before he drifts off, he pictures the face of a gorgeous boy with blue eyes smiling at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise. Surprise. Lance has been pining away for years!  
> Ahh! My sister screamed when she read it! Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, leave a comment/kudos if you did!  
> Thanks so much for reading!!!  
> Until next time!  
> <3
> 
>  
> 
> [PS: Come say hi on Tumblr if you want!](http://koganelovesmcclain.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> [PSS:Here's the recipe that Hunk tries, just in case anyone is curious!](http://www.sixsistersstuff.com/2016/01/bacon-cheeseburger-chowder.html#_a5y_p=4828084)


	9. Meeting Lance's Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Keith has a really shitty morning, but he gets to meet Pidge and Hunk!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keith finally meets Pidge and Hunk! Yay. :D  
> Thanks so much for reading for this long. It means a lot to me.  
> I edited, but there may still be mistakes. Point out any major eyesores and I can fix them.  
> Enjoy!

At Lance’s house, he and his friends have started a games tournament. Any and _all_ games that they can find— they have a stack of board games on the floor and a few packs of cards for different games. They’re about to choose what game to play first when they start asking Lance when he’s going to introduce them to Keith. Lance is going crazy.

 “Seriously man,” Hunk starts, “you have to bring him over sometime when we’re all here. So he can ‘meet’ us.” Hunk does little air quotes.

“Yeah. It’s not like we won’t get along. I mean, he likes you and you’re a dork. I’m sure he’ll like us.” Pidge says with a grin.

“Guys, I’ll bring him by sometime. I promise.” Lance says. “But can we please choose a game to play?”

“Okay, who chooses first?” Pidge asks.

“Rock paper scissors?” Hunk suggests.

“Sure.” They all make fists.

“Rock. Paper. Scissors. Shoot!” Pidge exclaims. They each make their choice— Hunk with rock, Lance and Pidge with scissors.

“Ha! Beat you both!” Hunk smiles.

“What’ll it be? What’ll it be?” Lance asks, as if he doesn’t know. Hunk grins evilly.

“Aw, fuck. You want to play the fucking Sonic racing game!” Pidge groans.

“Yes. Yes, I do. And I am going to win this time!” Hunk smiles and Lance stands up. He goes to the bookcase where they keep their DVDS and pulls the video game off the middle shelf. He turns on the Xbox and puts the game in.

“Hell yeah.” Hunk says as the game starts to load. The menu comes up and the ‘announcer’ guy starts talking. _Shit, that’s loud as fuck. Is SEGA trying to deafen kids?_

“Is it okay if I turn this down? I mean, it’s just gonna yell every time we run into something.” Pidge asks, already turning the volume down to five.

“Yes please. Pidge did you bring your controller?” Lance asks as he digs out the two that he and Hunk own, tossing one to his friend. They have another one, somewhere. It’s lost.

“Yep. Yep, it’s in my bag.” Pidge gets off the couch and goes to kneel in the floor next to her bag. She's back a second later.

“Which cup should we do?” Lance asks, scrolling through the choices. It’s been a while since he’s played this. He doesn’t remember which tracks are on each cup.

“Classic!” Hunk says enthusiastically.

“Okay.” Lance laughs as he selects the Classic Cup. The character selection screen comes up. Lance chooses Sonic right off the bat. He’s got the best speed and handling, or at least Lance thinks so. Hunk chooses Shadow. And Pidge chooses Tails.

“Hunk, why did you pick Shadow? You usually use that monkey one.” Pidge observes. Hunk shrugs.

“I dunno. Maybe Aiai is the reason I do badly on this.” He replies. Lance laughs.

“Okay buddy. Here we go.” The first race starts and Lance is instantly in third place, which he maintains until the last lap when he scoots up to second. Hunk comes in fourth and Pidge, sixth.

“Ugh this game sucks. Why do they have to turn into planes and shit anyway?” Pidge complains when the leaderboard pops up.

“Hey, I actually did okay.” Hunk says. “Emo Sonic is the answer to my problems.” Lance and Hunk laugh. Pidge snorts.

“Emo Sonic with his fucking miniature tank.” She says. The next race starts and ends practically the same way. They complete the cup and Lance is the only one who ends up on a pedestal— on third place, which he thinks is pretty good considering he wasn’t even paying attention to the screen half the time. He was listening to Pidge run into shit and cursing.

“Damn,” Hunk says, “I was doing pretty well for a while there.”

“Screw this shit.” Pidge says with an irritated edge to her voice. Lance can’t blame her, he’d be sore if he came in _eighth_.

“Okay, so let’s change it up! What do we play next?” Hunk says.

“Lance, you and me. Rock paper scissors.” Pidge says.

“Alright, alright.” They turn towards each other on opposite sides of the couch. Lance wins.

“Haha!” He shouts.

“Fuck. Well, just for the record, we’re playing Scrabble when it’s finally my turn.” Pidge says.

“Okay. Whatever you want Pigeon!” Lance says before he gets up. “I’ll be right back!”

“Where’s he going?” Lance hears Pidge ask as he walks into his room. He goes over to his closet and pulls a box off the top shelf.

“What are we playing Lance?” Hunk asks. Lance laughs.

“It is the game of anxiety and frustration!” Lance says as he produces the Jenga box from behind his back.

“Oh my god Lance!” Pidge groans. “I hate this so much.”

“Mwahahaha!” Lance laughs maliciously. He sits the box on the table and they set up the game. Lance manages to knock the tower down a couple times.

The trio continues to stay up past midnight, but not too late, playing games and listening to music and chatting. When they finally decide to go to sleep, after a nearly two hour long game of Monopoly that no one wins, Lance sets several alarms on his phone and passes out in his bed.

 

* * *

 

 

Keith wakes up the next morning very well rested. He opens his eyes and yawns. He can see a bit of light trying to peek out from behind his curtains. His alarm hasn’t gone off yet, he yawns and grabs his phone to check the time and see how long he has left to sleep. 7:45.

“Hmm.” He sits his phone back down and rolls over to go back to sleep. Then, his eyes pop open. _7:45?! I’ve got to be at work in fifteen minutes. Holy—_ He jumps out of bed and goes to find something to wear, he throws on a plain grey button down and some black slacks.

“Shit. Shit. Shit.” Keith mumbles to himself as he struggles to pull on his shoes and tie them. _Why didn’t the alarm go off? Did I set one? Damn it._ He finally gets his shoe fixed and stands up to find his jacket. Then he yanks his phone off the charger and stuffs it into a pocket.

“Shiro! Are you up yet?” Keith shouts as he exits his room. He wanders to the living room. Shiro isn’t there. Or in the kitchen.

“Shiro?” Keith knocks on his friend’s bedroom door. There’s no answer, so he pushes the door open. Shiro’s bed is made and he’s gone. _Damn, damn, damn._ He checks his phone. 7:50. _Jesus._ Keith does the only thing he can, he grabs his keys and takes off out the door— only remembering that his bike isn’t there as he gets to the parking lot.

“Shit.” He says, a woman walking by gives him a disapproving look. _Fuck you, lady. You better be grateful that looks can’t kill._ Keith tries to calm himself down and think of a new plan. _Lance’s place isn’t that far, right?_ Keith thinks to himself as he takes off running to try and get to his motorcycle. People on the street look at him like he’s insane. He doesn’t care, he’s on a damn mission.

It isn’t that far. It’s faster to run than drive, traffic lights and all. Keith gets to the parking lot of Lance’s building, lungs and calves both burning. The frigid air doesn’t help. He runs a few more steps until he gets to Red. He slings a leg over the seat of his bike, which is wet. _That’s fucking great._ He jams the key into the ignition and turns it over, pulling out of the lot without putting on his fucking helmet. His hair flies around in the wind. _Damn it to hell, Shiro._

Keith drives like a fucking maniac and freezes his ass off the whole way. His work has a policy that states as long as you arrive within six minutes of the time you’re scheduled to show, you’re on time. He makes it, he thinks. He parks and runs up to the door. He starts to pull it open, but it’s locked. _Did they fucking lock me out for being late?_ There’s a piece of paper taped to the glass.

**_ ‘We are closed today. Our electricity is out. We are sorry for any inconveniences, our book drop is still available for returns. Thank you for your business.’ _ **

“Damn it.” Keith says, still breathing hard. He takes a breath of relief because at least he wasn’t late. He gets back to his bike and climbs, being sure to put on his helmet this time. His phone pings.

<Lance 8:07> Have a good day at work babe. <3  


Keith smiles to himself and texts Lance back.

 

<Keith 8:08> Apparently, it’s closed today. Unbeknownst to me, until I got here. D:  
<Lance 8:09> Aw. That sucks babe. You wanna come over here?  
<Keith 8:10> Um, sure.  
<Lance 8:10> Awesome. :D <3  
<Keith 8:11> I’ll be there soon.

Keith puts his phone back into his pocket and remembers that it is colder than shit. He starts to shiver and he turns his bike back on. It comes to life and he drives to Lance’s building, parking in the same spot his bike had been in for a couple days. He laughs as he stands up off his bike, he sees Lance in the lobby waiting for him. Keith tries to shake the cold out of his body as he makes his way to the entrance. Lance holds the door for him and he comes inside.

“Hey baby. I didn’t even know you had your bike, did you get it this morning? God, you must be frozen.” Lance pulls him into a hug.

“This has been the morning from Hell, Lance.” Keith says.

 “I’m sorry babe, wanna tell me about it?” He asks.

“Maybe when I get warm.” Keith replies.

“Okay. Just a heads up, Hunk and Pidge are upstairs, but they’re pretty cool. Most of the time.” Lance says.

“Oh.” _Shit. Meeting new people definitely isn’t my forte._ Lance somehow senses his worry and throws an arm around his shoulders, pulling him in really close.

“Don’t worry. They’re really fun. I’m sure you’ll get along great.” Lance smiles and a wave of relief washes over Keith. He rubs his hands together, trying to regain feeling in them.

 “Sorry. But it’s warm inside. Pidge gets cold really easily and when she's over she keeps our thermostat jacked up.” Lance reassures Keith.

“Good.” Lance leads them to the elevator. Lance looks over at Keith, who definitely is apprehensive.

“Hey, Keith. Don’t be nervous, you met my _mother_ the other day and you didn’t freak out this much.”

“Lance, if you’d told me your mother was there, I would have probably fainted.” Lance starts to laugh, but doesn’t. Instead, he puts his hand on Keith’s shoulder.

“Please don’t freak out. I’m sure they’re going to like you as much as me. Well, maybe not as much as me. I don’t want any competition.” He adds with a soft smile. Keith smiles back and nods his head. A bit more confident than before. Lance reaches for the door knob and throws it open.

“I’m back losers.” Lance exclaims as they step through the door. Two people are sitting on the couch, with video game controllers in their hands.

“We can see that. Or rather, hear that.” The smaller one answers without looking away from the TV screen.

“Just a second. Let me get my butt kicked and we’ll stop being rude.” The other guy mutters. Keith laughs softly. Seconds later, the one with glasses— who Keith assumes is Pidge— crosses the finish line first. After a fist pump and a “hell yeah” from the smaller person, the two stand up simultaneously and come to greet Lance and his date.

“Okay, losers, meet Keith.” Lance announces as he gestures with both arms to Keith, who blushes. The shorter guy sticks his hand out. _Lance had said ‘she’ earlier, though didn’t he? Please don’t be stupid Keith._

“I’m Pidge.” _I was right_.

“Hi.” Keith shakes her hand and smiles when he notices her pajamas, covered in little robots. She smiles.

“Nice to meet you.” Pidge says before taking a step back. Hunk sticks out his hand and Keith takes it.

“And I’m Tsuyoshi Garrett, but literally everyone calls me Hunk.” He smiles warmly.

“I’m Keith Kogane.” Keith manages. He will _not_ be intimidated by these people. They seem perfectly nice.

“Yeah. We know.” Pidge says with a grin.

“Um. Okay.” Keith says uncertainly.

“Don’t pay any attention to them.” Lance waves off Pidge’s comment.

“Yeah, it’s no big deal. It’s just that Lance talks about you a lot.” Hunk says.

“I do not!” Lance argues momentarily, until he notices the look that Pidge is giving him. “Ok, I do.”

“Do you guys wanna make this four player?” Pidge asks as she returns to the couch.

“Yeah, somehow Pidge has miraculously improved.” Hunk says, squinting his eyes at Pidge.

“I think she was just pretending to suck to lure us into a false sense of security.” He whispers to Lance and Keith. Lance laughs.

“Um, yeah, we can play four player. Keith come to my bedroom first.” Lance takes Keith’s arm and starts to pull him forward.

“Alright?” Keith says.

“Uh, Lance, we’re right here.” Hunk says with a look on his face.

“I need him to help me find the fourth controller.” Lance says.

“Oh.” Lance opens the door to his room and pulls Keith inside with him. It’s sort of similar to Keith’s own room, in that he has a bed and a desk. There are a couple of posters on the walls and a corkboard over his desk with photos pinned to it. Taking up some space on the top of the desk is a fish bowl with a few fish swimming around in it.

“Where should we look?” Keith asks. He doesn’t want to come off as being snoopy.

“Eh, anywhere that an Xbox controller could be.” Lance answers. Keith nods and decides to look under Lance’s nightstand.

“So, why is this morning so horrible?” Lance asks as he opens his closet to begin the controller hunt.

“Oh God. Well, first of all,” Keith starts as he reaches his arm under the nightstand, “my alarm didn’t go off.” There isn’t anything under the night table.

“Oh, that sucks.” Lance says from the closet.

“Yeah, so I get ready in five minutes flat. And Shiro had already left. He just like forgot me or something. So, I got my keys and ran downstairs and then I remembered that Red was over here.” Keith continues as he moves to look under Lance’s bed.

“Oh my God. Keith, I’m sorry.”

“So, I ran over here, got Red, and fucking flew to work. But guess what.” He pauses to reach his arm under the bed.

“What?”

“There’s some kind of power outage, so the library is closed today.” Keith feels something under the bed, he pulls it out. A white and purple Xbox controller.

“I found it.” Keith says, waving it at Lance. Lance stands up and gets out of the closet.

“That’s good. But, you _ran_ all the way over here?” Lance asks as he extends his arm to off Keith his hand.

“Yeah.” Keith takes it and Lance yanks him of out of the floor. He pulls him really close, until they’re chest to chest. Lance kisses the side of Keith’s head. Keith leans into it.

“I’m sorry Keith. I should’ve let you drive yourself home last night. Then you wouldn’t have had to—” Keith shushes him.

“It’s not your fault. And everything’s alright.” Keith says.

“You sure? Are you warm enough?” Lance asks.

“Yeah, it feels good in here.” Keith whispers.

“Are you two coming or not?!” Pidge yells.

“In a minute Pigeon!” Lance yells back.

“If you two are gonna bone, please do it quietly.” Pidge says. Keith’s face flushes, he can feel it up to the tops of his ears. Lance’s cheeks tinge pink as well.

“Oh my God.” Hunk groans. Lance clears his throat quietly.

“No can do Pidge, I’m a screamer.” He says with a wink to Keith. _My face is melting._ _Holy shit._

“Gross.” Pidge says. Lance grins and pulls Keith into a kiss.

“We’re coming!” Lance says. And the boys rejoin Lance’s friends in the other room.

“Finally. So you found your remote?”

“Yep. Sure did.” Lance replies. He gets a bit closer to Keith.

“Do you wanna sit in my lap?” He whispers into Keith’s ear. Keith lets out a shaky breath and nods slightly. Lance beams and picks up an Xbox controller from the coffee table. Then he goes to one of the chairs. He sits down and pulls Keith down with him.

“Oh my God, Lance do you have to be this gay all the time?” Pidge asks.

“Just when Keith’s around.” He answers, without missing a beat. “Comfy babe?”

“Yeah.” Keith snuggles against Lance in the chair. Hunk goes to the menu and everyone starts joining the game.

“Lance, how do you work this?” Keith whispers in Lance’s ear.

“You don’t know how?” Lance raises a brow.

“What is it?” Hunk asks. Keith sighs.

“I’m not really a gaming person. I think the last console I played with was a GameCube.” He admits reluctantly. Lance laughs.

“It’s no big deal. Here, babe.” Lance explains the controls to Keith, who thinks he understands them.

“Thanks.” Lance presses the guide button and turns it on.

“You guys wanna do a test run first?” Hunk asks.

“Yeah, since Keith’s never played it before.” Pidge adds.

“Sure.” Hunk selects a single race. Then comes the character screen. Keith goes for Knuckles because he drives some sort of motorcycle.

“Here we go!” Pidge says, “You guys better get ready, I’m gonna kick some ass.”

“Lance, is this one of the split screen ones?” Keith asks as the game starts loading the track.

“Yeah, it is. You’re playing as player 4, so you’re in the bottom right corner.”

“Thanks.” Keith smiles to himself. Their ‘practice round’ goes well, everyone goes easy on Keith and he picks up on the controls. The results are: Lance 4th, Pidge 3rd, Hunk 5th, and Keith, well Keith comes in ninth. But it’s fine. He knows how to play now. He’ll do better next time.

“How about we do the real deal now?” Pidge asks.

“Alright Pidge.” The group plays a cup and this time Keith does much better, beating Pidge somehow.

“How the hell did you do that? I thought I got better. Shit.” Pidge says.

“I don’t know.” Keith says, looking at his controller. _This thing must be magical or something. I suck at games._  

“Ha! The evil has been defeated.” Hunk laughs.

“So what do you guys wanna do now?” Lance asks.

“I dunno. Wanna play something else?”

“Eh. I’m gonna go make some breakfast after I get dressed.” Hunk stands.

“Hell yes.” Lance says before kissing Keith’s cheek. Hunk grins at him and goes into what Keith assumes is his bedroom. He comes back out a few minutes later.

“Pidge, you wanna help?”

“Sure, why not? It’s either help you or watch these two make out.” She says. Keith smiles and feels his phone start to vibrate. He shifts in Lance’s lap to reach his pocket.

 

<Shiro 8:48> Hey Keith, I’m not sure if you’re up yet. There’s a note on the table for you. Sorry.  
<Keith 8:49> I’m up, but I’m not at home anymore. What’s going on?  
<Shiro 8:50> Allura’s dad had a heart attack last night.

Keith gasps.

“What’s wrong?” Lance asks.

“Just a second.” Keith says, starting to type a reply to Shiro. Another message comes before he can send it though.

  
<Shiro 8:50> I’m at the hospital with her. Your work called after you went to bed. I heard your phone ring and you were kind of dead to the world. So I answered and it was Vivian, she said not to come in. And I turned off your alarm.  
<Keith 8:51> Oh. Well, I didn’t see any note from you. So, I thought I was running late. And I cursed your name several times for forgetting me. And I ran to Lance’s and got my bike and drove to the library, but it was closed.  
<Shiro 8:53> Fuck Keith, I’m sorry. I wasn’t really thinking. Allura called me crying her eyes out and I had to go. I should’ve told you.  
<Keith 8:54> How is he doing?  
<Shiro 8:54> It’s not looking good. We’re at the big hospital in Balmera. And it looks like we’ll be here all night, at least.  
<Keith 8:55> Oh. Well, okay. Tell Allura I love her.  
<Shiro 8:55> Will do.

 

Keith sighs. Lance wraps his arms around him.

“Everything okay?” Lance says softly.

“My roommate’s girlfriend’s dad is in the hospital.” Keith says. Lance’s eyes widen.

“Oh shit, is he alright?”

“Is who alright?” Pidge asks as she comes back into the living room.

“Keith’s roommate’s girlfriend’s dad. He’s in the hospital.” Lance says.

“Oh. What’s wrong with him?”

“He had a heart attack.” Keith says. _And Shiro’s not gonna be home._ Keith knows it’s selfish to think this, especially _now_ , but he can’t stand being alone. Especially at night. So, knowing that his roommate is going to be over two hours away stresses him out, just a little.

“Are you okay?” Pidge asks.

“Um, yeah. I don’t really know him. I’m just worried for Allura.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah.” Keith lies. Lance kisses his forehead.

“Is your roommate with her then?” Lance asks.

“Yeah. He’s gonna be gone all night.” Keith answers.

“Are you okay with that?” Lance whispers.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine.” Keith smiles.

“Promise?”

“Yeah. It’s no big deal.” Keith waves it off.

“Mmkay.” They sit they a few minutes, Pidge clears her throat.

“Hunk hasn’t made up his mind what we’re having yet. So I’ve been banished momentarily while he figures it out.” She says.

“You guys don’t have to feed me, I can go. I mean, I just, I don’t.” Keith stutters. _Fuck me._

“No! You’re having breakfast with us! Don’t even think it.” Hunk pops out of the kitchen. “Just let me check if I have the things.”

“Yeah, Hunk will literally make you eat. Don’t try to escape his food.” Pidge says. Keith laughs.

“Seriously. I told you Hunk’s an alien overlord. You must eat his food.” Lance says.

“You told Keith I’m a what?”

“Nothing, nothing.” Pidge laughs.

“Keith I’m sorry to make you move, because believe me, I’ve really comfy, but I need to pee.”

“Who said I’m getting up?” Keith laughs.

“What? You want me to pee on myself?”

“No, but I’m comfortable.” Keith says, before he scoots over onto the chair arm to let Lance get up.

“Thank you.” Lance goes to the bathroom, leaving Keith alone with Pidge.

“So, do you wanna hear embarrassing stories about Lance?” She asks with a devious grin a few seconds after the bathroom door closes.

“Lance has embarrassing stories?” Keith asks.

“Pidge!” Hunk says from the kitchen, giving Keith a heart attack. _I forgot he was in there._

“Oh, come on. This is kind of awkward. These stories are all I’ve got.” She replies. _I’m glad I’m not the only one who feels awkward._

“What’s all you’ve got?” Lance asks as he emerges from the bathroom.

“Nothing.” She says.

“Pidge was about to tell Keith embarrassing stories about you.” Hunk tattles, poking his head through the kitchen door. Keith laughs.

“Pidge! I am shocked. I have no embarrassing stories.” Lance smiles.

“Are you sure about that? Because I have at least two prepared.” Lance’s smile fades.

“Please don’t.” He pleads. Pidge smiles.

“Alright, I’ll save them for another time.”

“Does anyone want to help me in here?” Hunk asks.

“What do you need?”

“Eh, we’re having hash browns and bag omelets, I need you to cut some stuff up. If you wanna?” Keith scrunches his eyebrows. _What the fuck is a bag omelet?_

“Ooh.” Lance jumps up and goes to the kitchen.

“I think Lance has a fetish for using knives. Just be aware of that.” Pidge whispers. Keith laughs.

“I’m serious. He does. He gets so excited when Hunk asks him to help with stuff like this.”

“Thanks for the heads up.” Keith says, laughing.

“You’re welcome.”

“What are bag omelets?” Keith asks.

“Oh, you put the eggs and whatever you like in a Ziploc bag and put it in boiling water. They’re really good and pretty easy.” Pidge replies.

“That sounds cool.” Keith replies. He makes a mental note to look that up because it sounds like something he could actually do. Lance comes back with a cutting board and some ham.

“I can do it in here, Hunk. This table is just as flat.”

“Just be careful.” Hunk sighs.

“Yeah, yeah.” Lance smiles. Keith laughs at Lance’s enthusiasm. Lance sits the board on the coffee table and starts slicing up some ham.

“Told you, he’s got a knife fetish.” Pidge says.

“I do not!” Lance says defensively, waving the knife in the air. “Knife fetishes aren’t even a thing.” Keith smiles.

“Maybe not a fetish, but you’re strangely attracted to knives.” Pidge says.

“It’s nothing like that, really. I promise I’m not weird Keith.” Lance says with wide eyes.

“I believe you.” Keith laughs.

“Lance, stop waving that knife around before you hurt yourself.” Hunk calls from the kitchen.

“I’m not gonna hurt myself. That’s stupid _._ ” Lance rolls his eyes and starts to chop the ham again without looking, nearly catching his finger.

“Shit.” He says, inspecting his hand to ensure that all five of the digits are still attached. Keith laughs.

“Are you alright?” He asks.

“Be careful, you loser.” Pidge snorts.

“Pidge, maybe Hunk needs _your_ help too.” Lance says before he goes back to the ham. More slowly this time, and definitely paying attention.

“Yeah, I do actually. And Keith too, if you guys want this food to be done faster.”

“Oh, sure.” Keith stands up and follows Pidge to the kitchen. Hunk has several different things sat on the counter: an onion, some shredded cheese, a jar of salsa, a couple small mushrooms.

“What do you like in an omelet Keith?” Hunk asks.

“Um, anything is fine.”

“Well, I’m asking because I know Lance likes putting salsa in his. And Pidge likes mushrooms. I just don’t know what you like…” Hunk trails off, looking into the fridge.

“Hey, it’s fine. I like ham and cheese. That’s good.” Keith answers.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, really.” Keith says.

“Okay, well, Pidge, chop up your ‘shroom. And Keith, can you do about half of this onion?” Pidge grabs a mushroom and takes it with her to the living room.

“I’ll use Lance’s knife.” She says.

“Yeah, I will.” Keith picks up the onion.

“Where’s the trash? Never mind.” He says as he spots the can in the corner. Keith skins the onion over it and when he turns back around; Hunk hands him a knife and points to a cutting board. Keith takes the tools to the table.

“Thanks for helping man.” Hunk says.

“No problem.” Keith smiles.

“Oh, you’re not gonna leave me in here to slave over the hash browns by myself?” Hunk laughs, using his spatula to flip over the potato stacks. He puts a lid over the skillet and goes to a cabinet to pull out a pot. He holds it under the sink and fills it with water before setting it on the back burner of the stove.

“Nah. I think it’d be easier to cut this up sitting here.” Keith smiles and he cuts the onion down the middle.

“Yeah. Me too. Lance and Pidge don’t listen to me though.” Hunk rolls his eyes at his friends. “So, you used to be a mechanic huh?” Keith starts to slice up the onion into thin strips.

“Yep. I meant to tell you. When Ben took your Jeep, I gave him Lance’s number since I didn’t have yours. And, so, when they’re done with it, they’ll call him.” Keith tells him. Hunk turns around and nods.

“Oh. Thanks for telling me. Do you think it’ll take long?”

“Nah, all I saw was the carburetor so it should be pretty quick. But I asked them to double check everything just in case. So, if they find anything else, it might be longer.” Keith explains.

“Oh, alright. Do you know how much a carburetor costs?” Hunk asks as he takes the lid off the skillet. He starts to place the hash browns onto a plate he has lined with paper towels.

“Er, it depends on if they have to just clean it or rebuild it or replace it. Either way, it shouldn’t run you too much.” Keith finishes up the onion. “This okay?” He asks. Hunk turns and looks at Keith’s work.

“Yeah looks fine. Thanks a lot. As soon as this water starts boiling, we’re good to good.” He says before flipping on the stove. About that time, Lance comes in with the cutting board full of ham and mushroom pieces. Pidge follows him in.

“Okay guys. Grab one of those bags and fill it with whatever you want. I’ll get the eggs out.” Hunk goes to the fridge and pulls out a carton of eggs.

“Here we go. Use two guys.” The group mumbles ‘okay’ and they start cracking eggs into their bags. Keith thinks this is one of the weirdest things he’s done in a while. He makes his the way he wants it— with some ham, cheese, and a few onions. And before he knows it, Hunk is handing them a Sharpie to write their names on their bags.

 

* * *

 

 

Breakfast goes over swimmingly. Keith finds that he really gets along with Lance’s friends. They play some more of the racing game. Pidge and Hunk tell Keith and Lance about their robotics project.

“Woah. I would’ve totally been lost in that class.” Keith says.

“They’re like geniuses at that kind of thing.” Lance brags on his pals.

“It’s really not that hard when you get the hang of it. I’m just glad that our professor let us choose our partners. I swear if I’d had to carry one of those idiots in the back corner of that class.” Hunk rolls his eyes.

“Yeah, I don’t know how they got accepted to our class.” Pidge agrees.

“Like, do they not pay attention or are just idiots all together?” Keith asks.

“Yeah, total idiots. They barely know how to code wires.” Pidge says.

“Why did they even take the class then?” Lance shifts in his chair. He smiles at Keith from across the room and Keith smiles back.

“I think they like telling girls that they’re in robotics. Most people assume that means you’re on your way to being an engineer of some kind.” Hunk answers. Keith can hear some kind of song playing somewhere.

“Do you guys hear that? Or am I crazy?” He asks quietly. Everyone immediately shuts up and starts listening intently.

“My phone!” Lance says after a second. He hops out of his chair and goes towards his bedroom. He brings his phone back into the living room and Keith recognizes the song to be “Fergalicious.” He laughs softly. _Of course that’s Lance’s ringtone._ Lance comes over to Keith.

“Is this the mechanic’s number?” He asks, showing Keith the screen. Keith digs out his own phone and checks the number. He shakes his head.

“Nope.” Lance ignores the call and goes to sit down.

“I just thought of something. I don’t know where to go pick up my Jeep when they do call.” Hunk says.

“Oh shit. That would’ve been bad.” Keith says. _How the fuck did I forget that?_ He explains where Coran’s is to the group.

“Okay, so, when I get there, what should I say? Like how will they know it’s me?” Hunk says. Keith thinks for a second.

“Um, I can send him a picture of you? So he’ll know who to give it to.” He says uncertainly.

“Alright.” Keith takes a photo of Hunk and sends it to Coran.

 

<Keith 10:32> _[IMAGE SENT]_  
<Keith 10:32> Hey Coran, this is the man who owns that yellow Jeep that Ben brought in yesterday.  
<Coranic 10:35> Alright. Thanks for telling me. Actually, we’re almost done with it. It’ll be about another thirty minutes and he can come in and get it.  
<Keith 10:36> Oh that’s great. Did you find anything wrong with it? I mean, besides the carburetor.  
<Coranic 10:36> Nope. Sure didn’t. She’ll be good to go in a short while.  
<Keith 10:37> Thanks Coran, I’ll tell him.

 

“He says it’s almost done Hunk. About a half an hour and they’ll have it put back together.” Keith says.

“Oh good.” Hunk says. “Should we head over now? Or wait until he calls?”

“Um, it’s about twenty minutes from here I think so, yeah you could go ahead. I mean, by the time you get there, it’ll be ready.”

“Nice. Pidge, are you driving me?” Hunk asks. She stands up.

“Yep sure. Let me go change into real clothes.” She grabs a duffel bag off the ground and heads to the bathroom.

“Are you guys going to come too?” Hunk asks. Before Keith can say a word, Lance shakes his head and smiles.

“Nope.”

“Oh, alright, I didn’t think so.” A couple minutes later, Pidge comes back out of the bathroom wearing jeans and a black t-shirt. She slips on some shoes and pull a purple puffer coat from under the entryway table.

“Ready?” She asks.

“Yep.” Hunk hands them their phone and keys.

“Thanks.”

“We’ll be back guys!”

As soon as his friends are gone, Lance stands up and goes over to where Keith is on the chair. Keith looks up at him.

“You wanna sit on my lap now?” Keith asks.

“Yeah. Can I?” Keith nods and Lance sits sideways on Keith’s lap, slinging his legs over the arm of the chair. He kisses Keith’s ear. _Fuck, again with the ear kissing._

“So, what do you think of Hunk and Pidge?” Lance asks.

“They’re great. I’m sort of glad that work was closed.” Keith says, running his hand up Lance’s back.

“Me too. I’m sorry you had a rough morning though. Your hair looks cute today.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, it always looks cute. But, it’s kind of different.” Lance reaches up to touch Keith’s hair. _Different? What does he mean?_

“Oh.” Keith laughs.

“What is it?”

“I was out of conditioner last night and I used my roommate’s girlfriend’s. Maybe that’s why. Is it poofy?” Keith starts to touch his hair.

“No, it’s just really fluffy, Keith. I like it this way.” Lance continues to run his fingers through it.

“Have you talked to Shiro since this morning?” He asks.

“No, I haven’t.” Keith says.

“Are you okay with being all by yourself tonight? I mean, I remember you said you don’t like being alone and stuff.” Lance says. _He cares._ Keith swallows.

“I mean, I’d rather not be, but what does it matter?” Keith asks.

“Well, I could stay with you. Or you could stay with me?” Lance suggests. Keith’s eyes widen.

“You don’t have to say that.” He whispers. _But should I? It’s either that or stay up all night._

“I wouldn’t offer if I didn’t mean it. You don’t have to accept, I just thought you might feel better.” Lance kisses him again, wrapping his arms around Keith’s neck. _He’s so kind and selfless._

“Would you really want to stay with me?” Keith asks when they break apart.

“If you want me to, I will. Or you can come over here. Hunk wouldn’t mind.” Lance kneads his fingers into the back of Keith’s neck. Keith rolls his shoulders.

“Thank you. I appreciate that a lot. I think I’ll be alright though.” Keith smiles. Lance’s eyebrows knit together.

“Okay, but for real, if you need me, call me. I’ll be there alright? I don’t care what time it is.” He says sincerely. His eyes are dancing. _He’s so pretty._ Keith smiles and kisses Lance, leaning him back against the arm of the chair. Lance still has his arms around Keith’s neck and Keith is cupping the side of Lance’s face to keep him close. _This man has the potential to break my heart. I swear he does._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Keith had a shitty rushed morning. D: _But,_ he got to meet Hunk and Pidge, so that makes it better. Right? No? :(  
>  Anyways, thanks _so_ much for reading. Please leave a comment and kudos if you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> [PS: Here's my tumblr if you like Klance and Yuri on Ice!](http://koganelovesmcclain.tumblr.com/)  
>  PSS: Bag omelets are a real thing. Just look up how to do it. It's very simple and delicious, if you are like me and cannot cook for shit.
> 
> Until next time babes!  
> xoxo


	10. A Partially Sleepless Night (Keith's First Sleepover)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lance comes over to keep a jumpy Keith company and Keith experiences his first sleepover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hnnnnnnnnn. I know it's been a while (again). Will I ever stick to an update schedule? (Hint: probably not.) Sorry. :( I worked for a very long time on this though. (Microsoft Office says about forty-six and a half hours.) And it's finally here. :)  
> I know there may be mistakes, so if you see a major eyesore and want to point it out, I can fix it.  
> Enjoy!

_Hunk and Pidge will be back any minute,_ Keith thinks. _Coran’s isn’t too far away._ _But, they’ll probably end up talking to him for a little bit. He likes to make small talk about anything he can._ Lance has his hand up the back of Keith’s shirt and Keith has decided that his favorite noise is the needy sound that Lance makes when they separate.

“Oh geez, guys!” Pidge’s voice comes from the door. At the sound, Lance shoots backwards off the chair into the floor, nearly smashing his head into the coffee table. Keith grabs his hand and yanks him forward. Lance ends up half on the ground with his legs still on the chair.

“Did you have to yell like that? You scared us to death!” Lance says. Pidge laughs and rolls her eyes.

“You’re the one who’s yelling. Nice catch though, Keith.” She says. Hunk steps into the room with a handful of mail. He looks up from whatever he’s reading and sees the predicament. He squints his eyes.

“What’s going on?” He asks.

“They were sucking face when I came in and then Lance jumped off the chair.” Pidge explains before walking across the room to the kitchen. Keith’s face goes red.

“Ohhh.”

“We weren’t sucking face. We were just kissing a little.” Lance says.

“And there’s a difference?” Pidge asks, coming into the room with the Halloween cauldron full with candy.

“Probably.” Lance uses Keith’s arm to pull himself back into the chair. “Thanks babe.” He whispers before climbing off his lap and standing upright, he stretches his shoulders.

“You’re welcome.” Keith manages. Lance perches on the arm of the chair, hovering slightly above Keith. Keith smiles. Hunk clears his throat.

“Lance, got some mail, man.” He tosses the stack on the table.

“Eh. Okay. I’ll look at it later.” Lance waves his fingers at the mound of envelopes. Hunk sits down on the couch and stretches his arms out behind him.

“Keith, thank you so much for telling me about Coran! That guy’s amazing!” Hunk says.

“You’re welcome. I’m glad I could help.” Keith replies.

 “Seriously, he’s awesome. And it wasn’t that expensive. I’m fricking amazed.” Hunk says.

“I know. He’s like, the uncle everyone should have.” Keith pauses when Lance spins to put his feet in the chair. He raises an eyebrow and Lance bows his head to kiss Keith and wink.

“Don’t you have robotics? Don’t you work with engines for that class?” Keith asks. Hunk raises his hand.

“Yeah, I know. You’d think a robotics student would be able to figure out what’s wrong with his car. However, it’s much easier for me to build tiny robots from scratch than it is to fix someone else’s shit in a car engine.” Hunk explains.

“Oh, that makes sense I guess. I don’t think I’d ever be able to build a robot.” Keith says, scratching his head.

“It’s not that hard once you learn the basics, it’s a piece of cake.” Pidge says, reaching forward to take some candy from the bucket on the table.

“Really?” Keith asks, eyes wide.

“Yeah,” Pidge pulls off the wrapper and pops the caramel into her mouth, “it’s like anything else. Sort of like learning a new language.” Keith nods his head.

“Hmm. I don’t think I have the patience for it.” He says. Pidge shrugs.

“Patience is a big part of it, for sure.”

“Coran was really nice. He told us to come by anytime ‘our vehicles give us any trouble and he’ll line them out.’” Hunk says, complete with air quotes.

“He’s a pretty cool guy. If not a little crazy.” Pidge says.

“Yep, yep. That’s him.” Keith says. Everyone laughs. The group hangs out for a while, watching random shit on TV and talking during the commercials. Keith is thrilled to have made two new friends in one day. Hunk and Pidge seem just as happy to have met him.

He leaves a little while later. After all, he has some kind of paper to work on he’s sure. Normally, Shiro would harp on him about his assignments, but for now Keith has to rely on his own memory. Which he admits is pretty shit.

Lance drops him off at his place at around 5:00 with a kiss and a “call if you need me babe.” This time, however, Keith remembers to bring his backpack home with him. As soon as he gets into his apartment, he locks the door behind him and turns on every light in the house. It’s the time of year where it starts getting dark earlier, so he should go ahead and be prepared for it.

After the lights are on, Keith takes off his backpack and jacket and drops them on the couch. He goes to his room and changes into his pajamas—aka a random t-shirt and Lance’s leopard pants, that he has yet to return. While in his room Keith collects his laptop and his phone charger before going back to the living room.

His stomach is starting to rumble, so he goes to the kitchen and finds the remainder of Shiro’s party food, as well as the note he’d left this morning. He takes the two things with him to the couch and flicks the TV on for background noise.

Keith pops the lid off the container and picks out something resembling chocolate. He opens Shiro’s note, it’s written so sloppily, Keith can hardly believe that Shiro was the one to write it: _‘Keith, don’t go to work. Power’s out. Allura’s dad in hospital. Talk to you later. Shiro’_ Keith sits the note down and picks some other piece of food from the dish. He opens his laptop and starts fucking around on Tumblr before he realizes that he should check his Blackboard.

He submits the paper he’d written the night before and gets a bit of a head start on one that’s due on Thursday. Keith yawns and stretches before realizing he should make some coffee. How else is he going to stay up? He stands up slowly and yawns again before making his way over to the coffee maker. He turns it on and goes back over to the couch. Keith’s phone starts to ring. It’s Shiro. Keith accepts the call.

“Hey.” He says for an answer.

“Hey Keith. Just checking in.” Shiro’s tired voice comes across the line. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine. How are you guys? And Alfor. Is he?” Shiro falls silent for a second. Keith starts to think he’d hung up.

“Yeah. Yeah, sorry I’m kind of drained from being here all day. We’re alright. He’s not great. But they say he’s improving. They may have to do another surgery. Allura’s a wreck. I mean, she lost her brother last year and now this.” Shiro trails off and Keith sighs.

“Yeah. I remember.” He says. Allura’s brother Alec was killed in a car accident last fall— it’s nearly been a year since it happened. Keith and Shiro went to the funeral with Allura, who’d cried nonstop for a month.

“But, yeah. How’re things at home?” Shiro asks. _Dark. Creepy. Kind of weird._

“Fine.” He lies. “Everything’s good. I’ve been eating some of that party food.” Keith says.

“It’s good huh? Did you turn in your music paper?” Keith rolls his eyes at Shiro’s mom brain.

“Yep.” Keith answers.

“Good.” He pauses. “Keith, I’m so sorry that I left you at home clueless this morning. I didn’t mean to.”

“It’s alright. I _was_ really mad at you though. I got ready really quickly and then I couldn’t find you. So I ran downstairs to Red, but she was at Lance’s. So then, I ran over there. Got my bike and went to work. And there was a little note on the door saying it wasn’t open.” Keith explains. Shiro sighs.

“Fuck. I’m so sorry Keith, for this morning. And right now. Are you alright?”

“Shiro, I’m not a little kid.” Keith says, as if he isn’t sitting inside his fully lighted house, petrified.

“I know you’re not a kid. But I know that… being alone is… hard… for you.” Shiro speaks slowly, he doesn’t know how to word what he wants to say.

“Yeah, it’s fine really.” Keith lies again.

“Maybe you could go to Amanda and Jared’s?” Shiro suggests.

“I’m okay, Shiro. I’m not afraid.” Keith says impatiently.

“I’m sorry. I’ll see you tomorrow. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.” Keith whispers. His phone goes silent and he’s left with the empty apartment around him. _I am nineteen years old. I am an adult. I’m not afraid of this._ He repeats these thoughts inside his head until he starts to believe it, but when something makes a thumping sound in the apartment above him, his false courage vanishes, leaving him nearly in tears. He thinks about calling Lance. Hell, he thinks about calling anybody.

He doesn’t. He won’t let this stupid, irrational fear rule his damn life. Tonight is going to be the night that he conquers his separation anxiety or whatever Allura had called it. Shiro will be back tomorrow. He can do this. He _will_ do this.

Keith nods his head to himself slowly and goes to pour himself a cup of coffee. He brings it back to the living room and retrieves his blanket and pillow from his room, making himself a bed on the couch. Just in case he starts to fall asleep.

 

* * *

 

 

Keith starts to cave at about eleven, when the show he’s been watching for a couple hours changes to something else and he remembers that he’s alone again. _Damn it._ He rubs his eyes and checks the time. 10:58. _Double damn it. I thought it was at least 1:00._ He sighs and checks his Tumblr— for the umpteenth time. He yawns and reblogs a few things, replies to someone’s post. His eyes start to close and he finds himself nearly falling asleep.

_ZRRT. ZRRT. ZRRT._

“What the fuck?” Keith bolts off the couch to find the sound, before he realizes it’s his phone.

“Damn it.” Keith sighs and yawns before picking up his phone. He answers it without even looking.

“Keith, hello honey, it’s Viv. It doesn’t look like our power is going to be on by tomorrow. So I was just calling to tell you to sleep in dear.”

“Oh. Thanks Viv. I’ll see you when it’s finally back on.” Keith says.

“You’re welcome dear. Goodnight.”

“’night.” Keith hangs up his phone and sets it back down on the table. At least he doesn’t have to go to work tired in the morning. He starts to channel surf, trying to find literally anything that looks decent to watch. But, his phone vibrates again. He sets the TV remote on the sofa next to him and grabs his phone. A text from Lance.

 

<Lance 11:02> Hey babe. Are you still awake?  
<Keith 11:03> Yeah.  
<Lance 11:03> Did you hear anything from the hospital?  
<Keith 11:04> Um, yeah. Shiro said he was a little better, may need some kind of surgery.  
<Lance 11:04> Oh. That’s rough. :( How are you?

 

Keith pauses. Should he ask Lance to come over? If he does, where would Lance sleep? Would Lance sleep in Keith’s bed with him? Would he want to… have sex or something? Keith’s eyes widen, then he shakes his head. _Lance wouldn’t. Would he? No, I’m sure he wouldn’t… But what if he does?_ He thinks about it for a few minutes before groaning. _Fuck, I can’t even make a simple decision right now. Is it because I’m tired? Damn it._

 

<Lance 11:12> Did you fall asleep?  
<Keith 11:13> Nope. I can’t.  


He sends it before he realizes what he’s written. _Fuck._ The little dots showing that Lance is typing starting hopping up and down on the screen. Keith’s fingers fly across the keyboard.

 

<Keith 11:14> I mean, I’m fine. I’m just not asleep. Ha.

Lance’s dots stop moving. And Keith’s phone starts ringing. He sighs and swipes it open, clearing his throat.

“Hey Lance.” He says.

“Hi babe. Sorry for calling. I mean, if I’m out of line, tell me to fuck off. But, I don’t want you be freaked out or… scared or something. You can still come over here if you want to.” Keith blinks a few times and rubs his eyes.

“You’re not _that_ out of line.” Keith says into the phone.

“Do you want me to come over there? I will.”

“Yes.” Keith whispers into the receiver. Lance’s voice is very persuasive.

“Did you say yes?” Lance pauses for half a second. “I’ll be there in five.” The line goes dead. Lance didn’t even give him a chance to take it back. He probably wouldn’t have anyway. Nothing is worse than being alone.

Keith smiles to himself, grateful for Lance’s selflessness. Then he remembers how messy his room is. He goes to his room and looks at all the clothes on the floor. _Damn._ He gathers them all up and shoves them into the closet. It looks better, but not great. Keith goes to the bathroom to see how he looks.

Like a tired mess, complete with dark circles forming under his eyes and poofy hair. Well, Allura’s VOLUME conditioner certainly doesn’t lie. Keith groans. How did he go all day without noticing how fluffy his hair was? _Lance mentioned it though, didn’t he? Oh my God._

Minutes later, he gets another text from Lance, saying that he’s at the door. He smiles and goes to the door, fumbling with the lock momentarily before he gets it open. Lance is standing on the other side with a backpack and a smile. Keith smiles back and welcomes him inside.

“Thank you.” Keith says, pulling Lance in for a hug. The other is taken aback for a second, but then he drops his backpack to the ground and hugs Keith back.

“You’re welcome.” Lance replies. Keith can’t believe this human sunshine is standing in his house. Keith’s mind is still reeling with several questions. _Where is Lance going to sleep? Does he care that this whole place is a mess? Do I look okay? Is this going to be awkward? Or good?_ Lance comments on Keith’s set up in the living room, disrupting Keith’s inner monologue.

“Were you planning on camping out here all night long?” Lance asks. Keith thinks for a second before registering how ridiculous this must seem to Lance.

“Um yeah. I mean, it’s- I don’t feel safe and so I was going to stay up.” Keith says softly.

“Do you feel better now? You seem nervous or something.” Lance says. _Damn it._ Lance _is_ great at reading people.

“No, not nervous. Not in a bad way. It’s just that you’re here and you’ve never been here before. I mean, I’ve been to your house, but you’ve never…” Keith starts to trail off when he realizes he’s rambling like an idiot. _Fuck me._

“Yeah it’s new. I get it, babe.” Lance reaches out to touch Keith’s shoulder briefly, then picks up his backpack.

“Yeah.” Keith nods.

“Keith, I’m really happy to be here for you, because I like you _so_ much. But I was about to go to bed,” Lance gestures to the pajamas he has on, “when I texted you. I have work tomorrow. Like, my mother will have a conniption if I don’t go in.” Lance says. Keith nods.

“Oh, yeah. That’s. Yeah, I understand. Sorry.”

“No, don’t be sorry babe. It’s alright. Wait, don’t you have work too?” Keith shakes his head.

“Apparently, the power’s off still. So, no.” Keith grabs his comforter and pillow from the couch and takes Lance’s hand before going towards his room.

“Oh, that’s weird. I wonder what happened to it.” Lance says as he’s pulled to Keith’s room.

“I have no idea. My boss called and told me to sleep in.” Keith says, throwing the pillow towards the headboard and flopping the blanket over the bed.

“That’s nice. Um, do you want to come to work with me? We can hang out? I mean, if you’d rather sleep, I get it. But—” Keith waves his hands.

“No, that sounds fine. Does your mom’s place have wifi? I have some stuff I could work on while you’re busy.” Keith says, shuffling his comforter to make his bed.

“Yeah. We do. Can I sleep in here with you?” Lance asks. “Or should I go to the couch or—” Keith cuts him off again.

“No, you can sleep in here.” Keith’s glad he isn’t facing Lance, because fuck, his face is on fire.

“Okay then. Can I use your bathroom?” Lance asks.

“Sure. Go ahead.” Keith watches Lance unzip his bag and pull out a smaller cosmetic bag. Lance smiles at him.

“I’ve gotta wash my face.” He goes towards the bathroom and Keith mind sputters and dies on the spot. _Lance is going to sleep in my bed. Holy shit. Oh my God, will he want to cuddle? My brain is going to melt. He’d better not be a blanket hog though._

Keith shakes his head. He forces himself to go to the living room and make sure it isn’t a wreck— and that the door is double-locked— before grabbing his phone. As he passes the bathroom on his way back to his room, he hears the sink running. He smiles and sets his phone down before crawling into bed. After he lays down, his back stretches and holy shit it feels nice. He yawns and hears the bathroom sink turn off.

Lance reenters the room, tossing his cosmetic bag on the ground next to his backpack. He sits his phone on the night table next to Keith’s. He crosses the floor and Keith has three strokes when Lance lifts up the comforter and slides into the bed next to him. _Holy shit. Oh my God, I’m so awkward. He’s so warm. Damn._ Lance shifts so that he’s a bit closer and slips his arm over Keith’s side, to let his hand rest against Keith’s chest.

“Is this alright?” Lance whispers against Keith’s hair. Keith’s brain isn’t responding. He can’t form words. Fuck, does he even know any words? Lance starts to pull his hand back, but Keith grabs it. He pulls it back to where it was and holds it there.

“This is good.” Keith says back. He intertwines their fingers and leaves them that way. Lance lets out a short laugh.

“Okay. Night babe.”                            

“Goodnight.” Keith smiles and presses his back against Lance. Lance hums happily and kisses the back of Keith’s neck. It sends a shiver down his spine and he closes his eyes.

 

* * *

 

 

Lance wakes up early, which is strange. And he doesn’t recognize his surroundings: _a black comforter, just two pillows? A person? Where the hell am—? Oh, yeah. It’s Keith._ Once he realizes where he is, he calms the fuck down and lays his head back on the pillow.

Lance can tell Keith’s still sleeping because of his breathing— slow and even. He watches the other man sleep because, fuck he’s adorable. He thinks about when he’d called Keith the night before— how upset he sounded.

Lance had hung up his phone and told Hunk where he was going. His friend told him goodnight and to drive safe. Lance had grabbed a backpack from his closet and stuffed some clothes for tomorrow into it. As soon as he pulled on some shoes and his jacket, he was off.

He didn’t even think twice. It was for Keith, to make Keith happy, so he didn’t _have_ to think about it. He was ready. And if Hunk hadn’t talked him out of it, he’d had come over _before_ talking to Keith. _Thank God for Hunk._ Lance was able to tell that Keith was unsettled for some reason earlier. He wasn’t sure what it was, but now he gets it: Keith’s afraid of being alone. That’s just it. Right? Or is it?

Lance isn’t sure. And he’s not too hung up on it. As long as Keith wants him around, he’s happy to be there. Fuck, he’s been thinking about this since high school. And now, he’s in Keith Kogane’s bed. _With my arm around him. And he’s wearing my pants._ Lance smiles to himself and realizes he has to go to work today. Why can’t he just lie here next to Keith all day? _That’d be such a great day._

Sadly though, his alarm goes off. The really annoying alarm. The _really_ loud honking one. Keith bolts upwards, dragging Lance with him.

“What the fuck?!”

“Holy shit, Keith. Woah. It’s alright.” Lance says.

“What the hell is that?” Keith asks, surprisingly alert for having just woken up.

“It’s my alarm babe. Sorry.” Lance apologizes as he reaches over Keith to turn it off.

“Damn, is it morning time already?” Keith stretches his arms and yawns a bit. _So cute._

“Yeah, my phone says it’s 8:03. It’s really dark though.” Lance says, squinting towards where he thought there was supposed to be a window.

“Oh, I have blackout curtains. That’s probably why.” Keith explains, before starting to nuzzle back into the blankets.

“Oh. Okay. I didn’t know that was a thing.”

“I like sleeping late on weekends.” Keith says simply, before turning over and going back to sleep. Lance laughs to himself: _I would’ve never known that._ Lance gets up slowly, draping the blanket back around Keith. He finds Keith’s bathroom again. After he brushes his teeth, he starts to get changed into ‘work clothes’: a graphic T and jeans. Hell, he wears an apron over it. It doesn’t matter as long as he wears _something_.

After he’s dressed, he contemplates going to Keith’s kitchen and putting on some coffee for him, but he decides against it because that’d be kind of weird. So, instead, he goes to wake Keith up and ask if he still wants to come to Lance’s work.

 

* * *

 

 

Keith’s snuggled into bed, toasty as fuck. He yawns. Lance had been here, hadn’t he? Wait, was that a dream? Keith opens his eyes and peers out from his blankety cocoon. The room is dark, except for some light coming from the hall. Or the bathroom? Yeah, Lance is probably here.

“Lance.” He croaks, sleep in his voice. _Fuck._ He clears his throat.

“Yeah, babe. I’m right here. Are you awake?” Lance’s head pokes into the room.

“Sort of.” Keith smiles and starts to sit up.

“Are you going to come with me still?” Lance asks.

“Oh shit. Yeah. Um, how long do you have?” Keith runs his fingers through his hair like a comb.

“Eh. Plenty. As long as I show up around nine, it’ll be fine.”

“Oh, okay. Let me put something on.” Keith stumbles out of bed, yawning again. He thinks he had a decent dream last night, but he can’t really remember. But he actually slept pretty well again. He’s glad for it. When Keith crosses the floor to his closet and starts rummaging through it, Lance smiles.

“I’m gonna go in the other room, so you can…” He trails off.

“Oh yeah, that’s fine. Just make yourself at home and stuff.” Keith says before he flips through the hangers looking for something nice. He finds a black v neck shirt and— surprise!— black jeans. He changes quickly, he doesn’t want Lance to be late because of him. He tugs on some combat boots that he’s worn a handful of times. He checks his appearance in the mirror, he looks fucking good.

Keith grabs his phone and stops in the bathroom to pee and to try to do something with his hair—which is still sort of floofy. He runs his fingers through it and sighs. He plucks a hair tie from one of their drawers and slides it onto his wrist, he’ll probably need it later. He returns to his bedroom and checks the temperature, noting that he has quite a few messages he needs to check. It’s 34°F. His crop jacket is his favorite, but it’s definitely not warm enough for today.

He sighs and goes back to his closet, flipping through hangers until he finds his other jacket. Surprisingly, this one is red. Not black, like the entirety of his outfit. He starts to pull it on and goes to meet Lance in the living room. When he turns the corner, Lance’s eyes go wide.

“Damn. You’re so pretty.” He pauses. “And badass at the same time. How do you do that?” Lance says, in awe. Keith smiles.

“It’s a gift.” Keith responds, trying to keep from blushing. He picks up his laptop and puts it into his backpack. He zips it and makes sure his wallet is where it’s supposed to be.

“Good to go?” Lance asks, tugging his own bag onto his shoulder.

“Yep.” Keith smiles.

 

* * *

 

 

They get to Lance’s work just before nine. Lance parks the car in the back lot and leads Keith in through the employee entrance. He’s not really supposed to, but who gives a damn? He takes Keith through the break room, he waves to Noah, who gives them a look. And then they go through the kitchen, Keith is in awe at just how large it is.

“It doesn’t look like there’s enough room back here for all this.” He says. Lance laughs.

“Yeah, I know. Go ahead and save our table, babe.” Lance points to the door that leads behind the counter. Keith smiles and nods, before taking his bag with him into the other room. Lance smiles watching him go. Then he goes over to one of the counters to make some drinks for the pair. He pulls a couple cups off a shelf and pours himself some hot chocolate into one. He hears Noah shut the door between the longue and the kitchen.

“That the boy your mom’s been talking about? The same as the other day?” Noah asks. Lance looks at the other man and nods.

“Um, yeah. His name’s Keith.” Lance says, pouring Keith a mug of coffee.

“Right. He seems nice.” He says.

“Yep. He is.”

“So why’d you bring him to work?”

“Because his roommate is out of town. And he doesn’t like being all alone. And I like him.” Lance says simply. “Where’s mom?” Noah clicks his tongue and scratches the back of his head.

“I’m not sure. She should be here by now. Probably woke up late or something.”

“Yeah. Probably. See ya.” Lance picks up the mugs and carries them out to the dining area. Lance decides that if Noah has any sort of problem, that’s his problem.

 

* * *

 

 

Keith makes his way to the table Lance has dubbed theirs with a smile on his face. He sits his backpack on the ground and takes out his phone to check his messages for the first time this morning. They’re all from Shiro, like he expected.  


<Shiro 3:35> They say that Alfor is doing better. They should be moving him out of ICU after he wakes up.  
<Shiro 5:29> Allura finally fell asleep. God she was exhausted.  
<Shiro 8:20> He’s awake. Allura’s still asleep though. Should I wake her?  
<Shiro 8:24> I woke her up. She’s with her dad now.  
<Shiro 8:30> I’m going to go get some breakfast at the cafeteria.  
<Shiro 8:37> _[IMAGE RECEIVED]_  
<Shiro 8:38> I don’t know what this is.  
<Shiro 8:42> I still don’t know what it is. The woman wouldn’t tell me. D:

Keith laughs out loud at Shiro’s message: a photo of some unidentifiable food item.

<Keith 9:05> How did it taste?  
<Shiro 9:07> …Questionable. How are you? Were you alright last night?  
<Keith 9:07> Um, Lance came over. I was fine.  
<Shiro 9:08> Oh.  
<Keith 9:09> How’s Allura?  
<Shiro 9:09> She’s okay. Still tired. But relieved. They’re moving her dad to a new room right now.  
<Shiro 9:09> Wait, why are you messaging me at work?  
<Keith 9:10> I’m not at work. Power’s still out. I’m at Lance’s mom’s.  
<Shiro 9:11> Huh. That’s weird. I assumed they’d have fixed it by now.  
<Keith 9:11> Me too.  
<Shiro 9:11> I don’t know how long we’ll be here Keith. I mean, he’s moderately stable right now, but Allura might want to stay another night. I’m sorry.

 _Damn._ Keith looks up as Lance comes back to the table. He smiles as Lance hands him a mug and sits down across from him.

“Thank you.” He says softly. _Can I ask Lance again?_

“You’re welcome.” Lance smiles back, “That Shiro?” He asks, gesturing to Keith’s phone.

“Uh yeah.” Keith says before taking a sip of the coffee Lance had brought him.

“How’s it going at the hospital?” Lance asks, blowing over his mug of hot chocolate.

“Allura’s dad woke up. But Shiro says that she might want to stay another night.” Keith says nervously.

“No problem. Sleep over babe.” Lance smiles.

“You don’t mind?” Keith asks.

“Of course not.” Lance says.

“Thanks.” Keith smiles and takes a drink.

“No problem.” They talk for a few minutes and Keith ends up mentioning the music paper that he’d turned in the day before.

“You had to write an essay for a music class?” Lance asks, clearly surprised.

“Yeah,” Keith raises an eyebrow, “why?”

“In my music class, we just get grades for listening to pieces and have these really easy tests. And that’s it.” Lance laughs.

“Seriously? That sucks.” Keith groans. “Why didn’t I take that class? My professor likes to make us suffer. She’s one of those people who thinks every fricking note has its own meaning.” Lance groans.

“My brother told me to take her. Intro to music is a requirement and he said she was really easy.”

“When I schedule for next semester, I’m going to ask your brother’s advice. Or schedule the same classes as you or something.” Keith says. _I wouldn’t mind going to class if Lance was there._

“We totally should. Then, we could help each other.” Lance says. Keith smiles and takes a drink of his coffee, spotting Lance’s mother through the open kitchen door as he puts it to his lips.

“Good morning, Keith!” Mia calls.

“Good morning.” He replies.

“I assume my son is with you?” She asks.

“Right here, Ma.” Lance waves his hand backwards.

“Good morning doll.” Lance rolls his eyes, but smiles regardless. Keith smiles. It’s sweet. His phone vibrates on the table and Lance waves him to go ahead and answer.

“It’s just Shiro.” Keith says.

“I figured, but you should still answer.” Lance takes a drink and pulls out his own phone to check the time. The bell on the door jingles and a couple people step inside.

“I’ve got to go do that anyway.” Lance smiles and stands, darting to his spot behind the register with a huge smile on his face.

“Good morning, ma’am! What can I get you?” Keith smiles and unlocks his phone.

<Shiro 9:20> Will you be alright?  
<Keith 9:23> That’s fine, Shiro. Lance says he can stay over again.  
<Shiro 9:23> Did he stay in your room last night?  
<Keith 9:24> He did.  
<Shiro 9:24> Did you do anything?  
<Keith 9:24> Yeah, we slept.  
<Shiro 9:25> Not exactly what I meant.  


Keith’s eyes widen and he feels his face flush slightly. He types back quickly.

<Keith 9:25> No! Nothing like that happened!  
<Shiro 9:25> Okay, okay.    
<Shiro 9:26> That’s good. Anyway, how are you?  
<Keith 9:26> I’m fine. How are you guys holding up?  
<Shiro 9:27> Not that well. I really wanna go take a nap in my bed instead of this waiting room chair.  
<Keith 9:27> Sorry. :(

  
Over the top of his phone screen, Keith can see Lance coming back to the table. He looks over to the other side of the café and two older women are seated at one of the booths with coffees in front of them.

 

* * *

 

 

“Sorry about that.” Lance apologizes.

“It’s fine.” Keith smiles.

“Yeah. So, what do you want for breakfast? Mom insists that you have something.” Lance says as he sits down.

“I’m not really hungry yet.” Keith answers.

“Alright. When you’re ready, tell me. Mom will bring you food that you never thought about ordering if she thinks you look hungry.” Lance laughs. “I think it’s just her mom thing.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. She must’ve picked it up from my grandma. That’s what she does. If you’ve been in her house more than ten minutes without having something to eat, she brings you something. A bowl of cereal, a piece of fruit, whatever’s around. She says it doesn’t matter what you have as long as you have something.” Lance grins. _Lance’s family sounds great._ Keith props his head on his hands.

“Tell me about your family.” He says.

“All of them?” Lance laughs.

“Yeah.” Keith nods.

“Where do I start?”

“Anywhere you want.” Keith says. Lance thinks to himself and sighs.

“Well, I’ve got an older brother and sister. Aaron and Valeria. And then, there’s Ethan, he’s nine. And the twins, Luci and Luna. And one of my cousins lives with us. Well, with mom. I mean, I live with Hunk now. But you know.” Lance says. _What’s that? Nine people total? That’s about what Amanda’s was like when I lived there._

“Yeah.” Keith smiles. Keith senses that Lance is about to return the question, instead he asks another himself.

 “Do you have any stories? About your family, I mean.” Keith asks, cocking his head to the side.

“Only about a million.”

“Pick one?” Keith says. Lance smiles softly and nods. He goes silent for a moment, searching his memory for a good story.

“When I was about eight, my dad helped me and Aaron and Valeria build a treehouse.” Lance starts.

“A treehouse? Damn, that’s cool. I always wanted one. You know those _Magic Tree House_ books? Those were my favorites when I was little.” Keith shares. Lance smiles.

“I liked those too.”

“So, you guys built a treehouse?” Keith asks, encouraging Lance to continue his story.

“Well, he built the whole thing when you think about it. But he had us do nails and stuff. When it was finally done, we thought it was the coolest thing ever. We went up into it and sat on the floor for, damn, probably hours.” Keith laughs and the bell to the shop dings.

“Right back.” Lance jumps up and goes to the register. A minute later, he’s back.

“Yeah, it was _our_ house.” He takes a drink of his lukewarm drink and makes a face.

“Remind me to go freshen these the next time I get up?” Lance asks, tapping the rim of his mug with his index finger.

“I’ll try.” Keith says. Lance clears his throat and continues.

“Anyway, we decided we wanted furniture in our tiny house. So, naturally, mom and dad took us to a little thrift store and said we could spend twenty dollars on things for the treehouse. _Twenty whole dollars._ We were fricking pumped, until we realized that it’s not that much. We looked around the store for God knows how long. We ended up with this bean bag chair and a little couch. Dad told us we wouldn’t be able to get it in there, but we were so excited we didn’t listen.” Lance laughs.

“A couch? A _whole_ couch?” Keith asks in disbelief.

“Yeah, it was about the size of one of these booths.” Lance points to one of the booths to their left and continues.

“Holy crap.” Keith laughs.

“Ha. We didn’t realize that there was no way in hell to get that into the tree house. When we got home, we kind of stared at it for a while. We got the bean bag in, easy. But, that couch was like three times bigger than the trapdoor. Mom and Dad were sitting on the porch watching us try to find a way. We finally realized that maybe we could pull it up.”

“Pull it?” Keith raises a brow.

“Yeah. We waited for mom and dad to go inside to make dinner. Then we tied all of our jump ropes together and tied that to the couch and sort of did it like a pulley. I don’t know how the heck that worked. But yeah, Mom came outside to check on us and saw what we were doing. She almost had a heart attack. After we’d done all that work, we were grounded from the tree house for two weeks.”

“I can’t believe that jump ropes were strong enough to pull a couch.” Keith says in amazement.

“I can’t believe we didn’t fall out the window and break our necks. But we didn’t. Eventually, we even brought up one of those little TVs and a VCR via an extension cord. We had a milk crate ‘shelf’ full of VHS movies.”

“Damn, you’re the craftiest kids I’ve ever heard of.” Keith says.

“Yeah?” Lance raises a brow.

“Yeah, for sure. Oh, Lance. Your mom is right—” Keith shuts his mouth as she approaches.

“Telling stories, _honey_?” Lance’s mother appears from behind him with a tray loaded down with a couple of pots, one labeled ‘REGULAR’ and the other ‘HOT CHOC.’

“I was.” Lance says. Mia sits the tray on the table and grins.

“That’s nice. Coffee?” She asks. It takes Keith a second to realize she means him.

“Oh, yes. Thank you.” Keith raises his mug so that she can pour it. She fills it to the brim while Lance grabs the hot chocolate and fills his own cup.

“Thanks mom you didn’t have to bring it over though.” Lance says.

“You’re both welcome. Lance, _your brother works today, you know?_ ” Keith slumps in his seat. This conversation is not meant for him. And even if it was, he has no clue what they’re saying.

“Damn. _I forgot. Can you ask him to behave?”_

“ _I’ll do my best. Have a good time._ ” She picks up her tray and starts to turn around. “ _Oh. And don’t you forget to feed him._ ” She points at Keith. _What the shit? Why is she pointing at me like that?_

“ _I won’t._ ” Lance smiles and his mother goes over to a booth across the café to ask some people if they need refills.

“Does your mom not like me?” Keith asks quietly.

“What? What do you mean? Of course she likes you.” Lance says.

“Well, when I’m around, you guys usually talk in Spanish. And I feel like you’re talking about me.” Keith glances down at the tabletop.

“No, no, no. She’s not saying anything bad, I promise. When we were kids, Spanish was our secret code. Mom just likes using it. It’s a habit, that’s all.”

“Oh. I’m glad. I thought maybe she was saying she hated me.” Keith sighs in relief. _Thank God._ He really wants the mother of the guy he’s… dating… to like him.

“Of course not. She likes you a lot. She was just saying that my brother is going to be here soon.” Lance groans.

“Ohhh. Is that a bad thing?” Keith scrunches his eyebrows.

“Nah. I just don’t want him to start telling you embarrassing stories or anything.” Lance laughs.

“Like what?” Keith asks. Lance opens his mouth and then he closes it.

“I’m not giving examples!” Lance laughs.

“Darn.” Keith snaps his fingers and smiles.

“What’s the time, babe?” Lance asks, sipping his new hot chocolate. Keith unlocks his phone. 10:03.

“Right at ten.” He answers.

“Alright. Now, seriously, we should start deciding what you want for breakfast. That bringing us coffee thing, that was her first ‘warning.’ Next time, she’ll have food.” Lance explains. Keith’s eyes widen.

“I thought you were joking.” Lance shakes his head.

“Nope. Let’s see, do you like sweet breakfast or savory more?”

“Both are fine.” Keith answers.

“Hmm… Do you like French toast?”

“Sure.”

“Do you like apples?”

“Yeah.”

“Cool. How’s Apple Pie French Toast sound?” Lance asks. Keith’s stomach grumbles at the idea.

“Good. _Really_ good.” Keith says.

“Cool. Oh, it comes with caramel sauce instead of maple syrup? That okay?” Lance asks, standing up. Keith nods. _Of course it does._ Keith laughs

“Sure, that sounds fine.”

“Alright. I’ll be right back.” Lance starts towards the kitchen, but about the time he gets behind the counter, someone comes in. He takes his place behind the register. Keith smiles and takes out his phone.

  
<Shiro 9:28> I’ll live. How’s your morning?  
<Keith 10:07> It’s good. Lance is about to get us breakfast. ^-^  
<Shiro 10:08> I hope you have something better than that mystery gunk I had. Bleh.  
<Keith 10:08> Ha. Lance said something about apple pie French toast… :P  
<Shiro 10:08> That’s a thing? Hmmm. Sounds great honestly.  
<Keith 10:09> Yeah, I think Lance’s mom is a genius or something.  
<Shiro 10:09> Hm. Totally. Have a good time. Allura and I are going to go over to Starbucks for real breakfast, so I gotta go.  
<Keith 10:09> Have fun.

Keith looks up, Lance is still at the register. There are about four people in line. The bell on the door chimes and in come three more. _This place is really popular for a non-chain restaurant. Lance is gonna be busy for a while._ Keith reaches under the table to open his backpack. He slips out his sketchbook and a pencil. He pushes his coffee back— all the way onto Lance’s side of the table— and opens his book.

He smiles as he flips past the drawing of Lance from Monday and settles in on a new page. Keith scoots his chair around so he can see the majority of the shop. _Just a quick sketch to pass the time. Just shapes._ He starts off drawing the bar and well, that plan is ruined instantly, when he fills the display case with muffins and cookies. Then comes the register. And the gorgeous man attending to customers. _Damn. I can’t get his hair right. Fuck._

Keith glances back up to look at Lance and draws another few lines. _That looks bad too._ He sighs and begrudgingly accepts it for what it is and he moves on to start on the area behind Lance, where there are stacks of to-go cups and a couple different coffeemakers. Keith hadn’t noticed them when he was walking through. And Lance had gotten their drinks from in the kitchen, hadn’t he? _Hmm._ Keith shrugs and draws them in anyway.

The next time he looks up, he notices that the line is slowly waning and there are more people seated on the other side. There are only two people left in the line. Keith looks down at his page. _Quick sketch. Righhttttttt._ He sighs. _This is actually kind of good though. I can go in and add more details later. But, I might not be able to remember what it’s like…_

Keith rolls his eyes at himself because duh, he has a smartphone with a camera. He picks it up and slides up for the camera. He takes a couple photos of the scene to use later. However, when he’s about to take the last photo, Lance looks directly at him. The picture snaps and Lance blows a kiss in Keith’s direction. Keith’s eyes widen and his practically drops his phone on the table.

 _Holy shit. Lance just saw me taking photos of him. Well, they weren’t just him. But, oh my Gooooodddddd._ Keith is dying. He can feel his soul leaving his body. _Goodbye, cruel world._ Keith covers his face with his hands to hide his embarrassment. It doesn’t help.

_Lance is going to think I’m so creepy. Jesus. What the fuck? Why did I think it was okay to randomly start taking pictures of him?_

Keith lets his head fall to the table. _Damn it. Why am I so stupid?_

* * *

 

 

Lance is taking a very elderly, very senile old woman’s order when he senses eyes on him. Gorgeous, purple-y eyes from the right. He glances to his side and sees Keith holding his phone up horizontally. _Taking pictures, babe?_ Lance smiles. Before he can stop himself, he’s blown a kiss towards Keith. Keith’s phone clatters to the table. _What just happened?_

Lance forces himself to turn back to the old woman handing him a ten dollar bill. He counts out the change and passes it back to her. She hobbles out of the line on her cane and goes to sit and wait for her order. Lance turns his head and sees Keith with his head on the table. _He’s either taking a nap. Or I just freaked him out. We are in public. Maybe that’s it._

“Just one second please.” Lance tells the next person in line. The man looks up from his phone and nods.

“Sure man.” He answers before going back to whatever he was doing. Lance goes towards the kitchen door. He pushes it open slightly. His mother is cleaning some dishes. Carrie is busy kneading some dough.

“ _Hey Mama.”_ His mom looks up.

“What is it?” She asks.  
_“Can you take over for a moment, please? I think Keith is… um… having a panic. Or something.”_ Lance asks. She shuts off the sink.

 _“Yes. Of course. One second. What happened?”_ She asks, wiping her hands on a towel.

 _“I’m not sure.”_ Lance steps out of the way and his mother follows him through the door. She steps in behind the counter and Lance quietly makes his way over to Keith.

 

* * *

 

 

 _Oh my God. What if he actually dumps me?_ Keith’s inner voice is totally fucking him up. He can’t believe it. Lance is going to dump him for being weird. _Damn. I’m the stupidest person in the—_ Keith’s entire body freezes when a hand touches his knee. His eyes open and his head jerks upwards. Lance is crouched down next to his chair.

“Are you alright?” He asks quietly. Keith raises an eyebrow.

“I, huh?”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to embarrass you or anything. I shouldn’t have been so... mushy in public. I didn’t think about.” Lance apologizes. Keith registers that Lance is sorry for something.

“Wait, what are you talking about?” Keith asks. Lance tilts his head and furrows his brows.

“I thought you were embarrassed that I did the kiss thing…” He says.

“No. I was, taking pictures and you looked at me. And you saw me.” Keith mumbles.

“So?” Lance smiles.

“Isn’t that weird of me to be taking pictures?” Keith asks. Lance’s face drops and his gaze drifts to the right.

“I mean, uh. Not… really. Maybe.” Lance slips his hand into his apron pocket and pulls out his cellphone.

“This is kind of bad. But um, the first day that you came to mine.” He pauses to pull something up on the screen.

“Yeah?”

“And you fell asleep. And I took this.” Lance turns the phone around so that Keith can see. It’s a shot of Lance with Keith’s sleeping face rests against his shoulder. Keith’s ears start to burn. Lance already had a photo of him?

“Is that bad?” Lance asks.

“Uh, no.”

“So, there’s no problem. We both have photos of each other. And we can act totally gay in front of people?” Lance says. Keith nods.

“Just… Can you send me a copy of that though?” He asks softly. Lance grins.

“Sure.” He taps his screen a couple times and Keith’s phone vibrates on the table.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. I’m gonna go back over there now. Okay?” Keith nods. Lance pecks his cheek before he stands and returns to where his mother is taking orders. _Lance didn’t think I was fucking weird. So, that’s good._ Keith watches him take his place behind the counter. _And now, I’ve got this picture._ He picks up his phone and opens the most recent message from Lance, saving the photo to his gallery after staring at it for a few seconds. _I look kinda weird, but Lance is so pretty it makes up for me looking like I’m dead._ Keith laughs to himself before flipping his book closed. He might finish the drawing, he may not. Right now, he’s going to open Tumblr and pretend he isn’t watching Lance do his job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there it is! Wowz, ten chapters in. (And _several_ more to come. ;)  
>  Thanks so much for reading. If you enjoyed, _please leave kudos or a comment._ It would make my day! I live off your feedback. :)  
>  Thank you so much reading. It means soooo much to me. I'll see you next time!  
> xoxo
> 
> PS: [Come say hi on Tumblr! <3](http://koganelovesmcclain.tumblr.com/page/1)
> 
> [Keith's outfit.](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/64/3e/ab/643eab9c7f7c2deeb3db86b5e79c5b97.jpg)
> 
> Also, would you guys like a layout of the coffee shop? I can do one if you'd like, but... I dunno. Let me know either in the comments or on Tumblr what you think.


	11. Hurricane Aaron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Keith and Aaron finally meet. Featuring an embarrassing moment from Lance's youth!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, it's been a long time. I can't even make an excuse other than I'm a worthless garbage pile. In my defense though, I've been waiting for my beta (my sister) to proofread so...  
> If you find a mistake, you win! (Lmao, let me know and I'll correct it.)  
> Enjoy.

Keith had been fucking around on Tumblr when he decides to put his sketchbook away. He’s not using the damn thing, so why leave it sitting there. With Keith’s luck, he’d accidentally leave it. He shudders. He doesn’t want anyone to see his shitty drawings. Especially Lance. _Nope nope nope._ He slides the book into his bag carefully and tosses the pencil in after it. He leans the bag up against his chair and leans his arms on the table.

Keith picks up his phone and looks for something to do. His dash is dead. So, he flips to his second home screen. _Instagram? I still have that?_ Keith scrunches his eyebrows trying to remember exactly when he downloaded it. He’s almost ninety-nine percent sure it was Allura’s idea. He long clicks it and starts to drag it to ‘uninstall’ when a thought occurs to him. _I wonder if Lance has Instagram. What am I thinking? Of course he does._

Keith opens the app and tries to navigate to the search feature. He knows it has one, for crying out loud. _There it is._ He opens the search and starts to type Lance’s name. _What would his username be? Fuck, what’s my username and can I change it because it’s probably cringey as fuck._

He hears footsteps coming toward him and looks up from his phone as Lance sits a platter of French toast in front of him. Keith clicks his phone screen off and his mouth drops at the amount of food he’s just been presented with. Then, the scent of the caramel apple topping hits him.

“Holy shit, Lance.” Keith says, eyeing the plate. A line of French toast, loaded with what looks like apple pie filling. And caramel drizzled over it.

“What? Too much?” Lance asks with a grin.

“Um, yes?” Keith replies. Lance scratches his head.

“You don’t have to have it all. But Mom was back there and then she…” Lance gestures to the plate. “I’ll take some of it if you want.” Keith nods quickly.

“Please?” He asks. He doesn’t know if his body could handle that much sugar.

“I’ll be right back.” Lance smiles and goes back to the kitchen. Keith stares in awe at the food before him. _That’s so much. Does his mom think I’m fat? Damn, there’s no way. That would kill me._ Lance reappears with a plate and silverware of his own.

“What do you want me to take?” He asks. Keith looks at the plate. There are six— SIX— pieces of sugar-coated, fried bread in front of him. _Jesus._

“Like, literally take half of it.” Keith answers, drawing an imaginary line down the middle of the plate. Lance laughs and fishes three pieces off, sliding them onto his own dish before wiping his hand on his apron. Keith holds back a chuckle at whatever the fuck just happened. Lance sits down across from Keith and his smile drops. Then he raises a hand to his forehead.

“I’m sorry, Keith. That was really fucking gross.” Lance groans, “I’m used to taking extra off my sisters’ plates when they’re through.”

“It’s okay. I just—” Keith sputters out a laugh, “you just went,” he mimics Lance’s earlier actions, “like a claw machine!” Keith tries to hide his continuous laugh behind his hand but to no avail. Lance looks off to the side.

“I’m sorry.” He repeats. Keith stops giggling.

“No, it’s good. It was just funny.” He explains. Lance looks back at him.

“Are you sure? Because I can… run out into the street to get hit by a bus?” He says, pointing to the door. Keith grabs his wrist on the other side of the table.

“Don’t be silly. I said it’s fine. Come on, stay and try this with me.” Keith says. Lance perks up and nods.

“Alright.” He replies. Keith picks up his fork and starts to saw through the food in front of him. He stabs a chunk of the toast and scoops some of the apples onto his fork. He steadies the food, making sure it isn’t about to fall all over his shirt and raises it to his mouth. And… It’s delicious. Not that he expects anything else. He’s not sure how they do it. Every time (twice) that he’s tried to prepare French toast, it turned out to be a soggy mess. But this is crunchy? In a good way. And this apples are fucking good. _Is this actual pie filling? Holy crap._

“Is this supposed to be in a pie?” Keith asks after he’s through chewing. Lance raises a brow.

“Erm, not sure. It could be.” He shrugs. “It’s good though, right?”

“Yeah, but wow, I definitely couldn’t have had all of that. I would’ve actually died.” Keith says, impaling another piece. “It’s so rich.” Lance nods.

“I know.” Lance leans forward a bit. “I think mom doubled this. I don’t think it’s usually this big. Maybe she was trying to turn us into Lady and the Tramp or something.” He smiles sheepishly.

“But instead, I plucked it off your plate like a monster. That was so weird of me.” Lance groans, cutting off another bite.

“No it’s not. If I had little siblings, I’d do the same thing. I mean, it’s just something you do.” Keith lowers his voice and whispers: “And you can tell your mom, I can kiss you without sharing spaghetti.” He smiles before taking another bite and Lance visibly relaxes.

Keith thinks it’s nice that he’s not the only one of the two who overthinks everything he does. _Lance is so fucking cute._ Keith watches Lance cut another piece and nods to himself. _Lance is perfect._

 

* * *

 

Keith is about to scoop up his last bite— he’d saved some apples for the last bite because holy shit they’re great— when he sees a man comes from the kitchen. Keith squints at the guy. He looks nearly identical to the man sitting across from him.

“Lance, are you a twin?” Keith asks softly.

“Huh? No. Why?”

“There’s a guy back there. He has to be your brother.” Keith replies. Lance’s eyes widen as he realizes something.

“Fuck.” He whines. “What time is it?” Keith pokes at his phone and checks the screen.

“About 11:00. What’s wrong?”

“I meant to go ask mom to keep Aaron occupied.” Lance groans.

“Why?” Keith asks with a puzzled expression. Lance’s family seems great. Hell, anyone’s family sounds great to Keith. _I guess I’ll find out,_ Keith thinks as Lance’s double approaches.

“He’s just really loud and annoying.” Lance says. Keith doesn’t have time to warn Lance before his brother comes up behind his seat and ruffles Lance’s hair.

“It’s a family resemblance, kid.” He grins. Lance looks up and rolls his eyes, sighing.

“I’m two years younger than you, asshole, shut up.” Lance returns his gaze to Keith and inhales. “Aaron, this is Keith. Keith, this is Aaron. Ignore him.” Lance says. Up close, they don’t look as similar as Keith had first thought. It’s evident that they’re brothers, but Keith can see their differences. Like the tattoo peeking out of Aaron’s sleeve and that his hair is darker. _And Lance’s eyes are so much prettier. Bluer._ Keith feels himself start to flush, but stops it— he hopes. When he looks again, Lance’s brother is holding out his hand. Keith takes it.

“Hi.”

“Yeah, um, hi.” Keith replies. _Fuck, I’m so stupid._

“I’m gonna head back over there before Mom kicks my ass. Nice to meet ya, though. Be good to my brother.” He smiles and gives them a salute as a wave before turning. Keith smiles.

“I can’t believe that just happened.” Lance says in amazement.

“What?” Keith turns and refocuses on Lance.

“He just came and said hi then left. I was expecting him to be a jerk.” Lance says.

“He seems nice.” Keith says.

“Seems is the key word.” Lance squints his eyes and looks to the side as if he’s expecting a sneak attack from his brother. Keith laughs.

“I’m sure he’s not that bad.”

“He is. I swear. Every time I introduce him to someone, he acts like a total ass to them and starts telling them embarrassing shit about me. Sometimes they aren’t even true.” Lance mumbles.

“Like what fake embarrassing shit?” Keith asks, taking a sip of his drink.

“Hmm, one time in high school, he told this girl that I got caught jerking off in class.” Lance rolls his eyes. Keith does everything in his power to not spray coffee all over the table. He ends up swallowing the drink quickly and possibly burning his throat to avoid choking.

“He what?!” Keith asks.

“Told a girl I was jerking off in class and my teacher gave me detention for it.” Lance says. Keith is thankful that Lance apparently didn’t notice that almost disaster. “And she believed it. I wanted to shrivel up and die on the spot.” Lance shakes his head. “Don’t believe anything he tells you.”

“Alright I won’t.” Keith smiles and reaches across the table to put his hand over Lance’s.

“When I get off at four, I’m going to kiss you for ten minutes straight.” Lance says.

“Heh. Just ten?” Keith grins. Lance looks around the café before pecking Keith on the cheek and standing up.

“I’m going to go take this stuff back. Do you need anything, babe?” Lance asks, stacking their plates up.

“No, I’m good Lance.” Keith says. “Go work.” He smiles and turns towards the counter.

 

* * *

 

Keith submits an assignment that he’d forgotten about right on time. At two o’clock. It’s a miracle that he realized it was due. He was ordering a phone charger on Amazon, but didn’t know his password. So he went to reset it and he had an email reminding students about the quiz.

Keith smashes the submit button and the page refreshes.

**Time Submitted: 1:58:49.**

“Whew.” Keith sighs. It wasn’t even that hard. Twenty mind-numbingly stupid questions. But when you start the assignment ten minutes before it’s due, it’s sort of stressful. He sighs again, grateful for once for his stupid memory. Of course, if he’d had a decent memory, he wouldn’t have forgotten the assignment in the first place. _Anyway, now I’ve got to reset this damn password. If I order this with my student account it’ll be here in two days._

The phone charger he has is falling apart. He’s got duct tape on the cable and sometimes it doesn’t even work. But that’s about to change. For $8.95. He smiles to himself and approves the order. He closes his laptop and scoots it back. He’d use it to get on Tumblr, but this is a very public place and well, you just never know with Tumblr. So, he opts to use his phone.

As soon as he picks up his phone, Lance’s brother slides into the seat in front of him.

“Hi.” Keith says.

“Yeah, hi. Are you—” Aaron starts looking intently at Keith.

“Am I what?” Keith says nervously. _How the hell would this not creep me out?_ Aaron nods to himelf.

“Never mind. How are you?”

“Um good. Why are you staring at me?” Keith asks. _Yes, ask. Idiot._ Keith starts to roll his eyes at himself, but stops.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to be weird. I was trying to see if I knew you. You looked really familiar earlier and I was just curious. But I think I was wrong.” Aaron says.

“Oh.”

“Yep. So, would you like to hear a story about Lance?” He grins. “I’m sure Lance already warned you, but this one’s good. I’ve got his permission for this one.” Keith thinks to himself. _A chance to hear something about Lance._

“How embarrassing on a scale of one to ten?” Keith asks.

“Hmmm. Maybe a six. It was a long time ago.”

“You promise you’re allowed to tell it?”

“Yep. Cross my heart.” Aaron nods and smiles. Keith doesn’t really believe him, but he wants to hear it nonetheless.

“Okay, then. Go for it.” Keith sits back in his seat.

“Alright, picture this: Lance and me and our sister all go to a summer camp. Every year since we were old enough to go. I think I was ten the first time we went. Anyway, it was the kind of camp where you get shoved into a cabin with strangers and do all kinds of shit? You know?”

“Yeah, like in the movies.” Keith nods. Aaron leans his arm on the table.

“Yep, exactly like in the movies. It was great. And most of the counselors were like, sixteen to eighteen. One of the counselors was really…” He pauses, “Lance thought he was hot. Had a major crush on the guy. Now, the camp was two weeks long and this gave Lance more than enough time to come up with his brilliant plan. Get ready to cringe.” Aaron warns Keith.

“Wait, how old were you guys during this?” Keith asks. Aaron leans his head back to think.

“Hmm. I was fifteen and Lance was thirteen.” He recalls.

“Oh God. This sounds promising. Nothing good happens when you’re thirteen and have a crush.” Keith smiles, eager to hear the rest of the story.

“For sure. So, at our camp, there was a lake and you could swim or canoe or whatever…” Aaron trails off.

“Oh no.” Keith’s eyes go wide. _I think I know where this is going._

“Oh yes.” Aaron grins. “So, my brother, who learned to swim at age three, decides he’s going to pretend to drown. And that the hot counselor will have to save him.”

“Noooo.” Keith winces.

“Our whole cabin was begging him not to do it. Like, come on, that’s never going to work. But he was determined. So, on the fifth day, Lance was ready. He was going to fake drown, go under and close his eyes, pretend that he was out of it. I’m sure you realize this, but there were _several_ problems with this plan. The most important: our counselor couldn’t swim. Which Lance would later find out, when he opened his eyes to see that a forty year old woman, instead of the seventeen year old counselor, had pulled him out of the water and was about perform CPR.”

“Oh no! That’s one of the worse cases of a plan backfiring that I’ve ever heard in my life.” Keith laughs. And the laugh turns into a cackle at the mental image.

“That’s not the worst part. Instead of letting her do mouth-to-mouth, he swore he was fine. But after this, they made Lance wear arm floats every time we went to the water. I don’t know if it was ‘precautionary’ or they knew what he’d been planning and they had a punishment for it. But he had to go swimming with floats and he was mortified. We never went back to that camp.”

“Oh my God, poor Lance.” Keith groans and laughs.

 

* * *

 

“Hey Lance.” Lance turns his head to see Carrie entering the kitchen.

“Hmm. Yeah, Carrie?” Lance asks, turning on the sink. Mama had asked him to do dishes. He hates it, but someone’s gotta do it. He pulls on his dishwashing gloves and starts with his and Keith’s plates.

“Your boyfriend is so cute. I want to cry.” She says. Lance smiles.

“We’re not boyfriends yet, but I know. I literally could die.” She grins.

“How long have you been together?” She asks, eyes shining.

“Less than a week, Carrie.”

“Mmhmm. I was starting to wonder why I hadn’t met him yet.”

“Yeah, we met on Saturday. And I’m in love. Like, holy shit.” Lance rinses a plate and passes it to Carrie, who grabs a towel and starts to dry it.

“Your mom told me you fall fast.” She smiles softly. “He seems nice, from a distance.”

“You could go say hi if you want.”

“I can? Ooh, I could take him coffee or something. Or does he like tea?”

“Coffee.” Lance says. He doesn’t know about tea, but Keith generally asks for coffee, so he’s going to play it safe.

“Noted.” Lance starts to hand her a couple spoons and a cup when he hears Keith laughing. He smiles at the sound and starts to scrub a bowl. _Wait. Where’s Aaron?_ Lance whips his head around and his brother is nowhere to be seen in the kitchen. _Damn._

“Have you seen Aaron?” Carrie nods.

“Yep, he was at the register earlier when I was cleaning a couple tables. Why?” Lance drops the bowl into the water and goes to the door. _Fuck, I can’t tell if he’s over there or not._ _He’s probably telling Keith some crazy story._ He goes back to the sink and tugs off his gloves, tossing them onto a shelf.

“I’ll be right back.” Lance says and he turns towards the door, leaving Carrie to wonder what the hell’s going on.

 

* * *

 

Keith hopes that he was allowed to hear the camp story. He doesn’t want to cause some sort of rift in Lance’s seemingly perfect relationship with his brother. The two are probably close in a way Keith never was with anyone, except possibly Shiro. That happens when you start living with someone. Keith’s eyes light up when he sees Lance coming their way. Aaron had been alright to talk to, but Lance is… _hitting his brother with a dish towel?_

“Hey. Aaron! Uhuh. Get away. Nope, nope, nope.” Lance says. His brother turns his head to glance up at him.

“What? I was just telling a little story.” Aaron says, smiling.

“Oh God. Get away. Just go do something.” Lance swats his brother with the towel until he starts to stand up.

“Fine, fine. I’m going.” He pushes his chair back and stands. “ _I can’t believe you let me talk to him this long.”_ He laughs.

“ _Wasn’t my plan. I thought you were still in the kitchen until I couldn’t find you._ ” Lance glares. He looks annoyed. Keith wishes that they’d speak a language that he understands. He hates being left out.  _Holy shit. Is Lance jealous that I talked to his brother? Oh shit, he’s mad at_ me _. Oh God._

“Ha. I figured. Anyway, I guess I’ll go be useful.” Aaron waves at Keith and hurries to go back to the kitchen where Keith assumes he was supposed to be.

“Did he bother you, babe?” Lance asks, now smiling. _Maybe he’s not mad at me?_

“No. He was really nice.” Keith smiles.

“I find that hard to believe. What story did he tell?” Lance asks, swooping into the chair his brother had just left.

“Um, about camp.” Keith smiles.

“Damn, I knew he was telling you one of his favorites.” Lance shakes his head. “He drives me crazy. It’s like I’m waiting for a landmine to go off here.”

“Lance, it’s fine. Even if he tells a really embarrassing story, I’m still going to like you. Okay?” Keith says sincerely as he reaches for Lance’s hand. God, he likes Lance a lot. He doesn’t think there’s anything that’d change that. At least, right now in Keith’s mind, he sees no opportunity for this to go to shit. But, with Keith’s track record of messing shit up, he could easily ruin it.

“Promise?” Lance asks.

“Yeah. I promise.” Keith answers. Lance smiles softly before he stands up and leans over the table to peck Keith’s lips.

“I’m glad.” Lance settles back down into his chair, leaving Keith flustered, as usual.

“So, whose bed are we sleeping in tonight?” Lance asks.

“Um, it doesn’t matter to me.” Keith says.

“Okay. Then, we can hang out at yours when I get off?” Lance asks.

“Yeah.” Keith replies.

“We’ll have to stop by mine so I can get some clothes for tomorrow.” Lance says.

“Yeah, that’s fine.” Keith answers. _Clothes, hmm? I’ve gotta do laundry sometime._

 

* * *

 

The rest of the afternoon passes slowly. People come and go, Lance works the register and sits with Keith when they aren’t busy. Keith opens, closes, and reopens his sketchbook dozens of times. Anytime someone comes close enough to see what he’s drawing or when Lance comes back. And he isn’t making any progress this way. He checks for incoming people and starts drawing again, only to get caught up watching Lance talk to people. _How does he do it? He’s a master of social interaction._ Keith is amazed to say the least.

Keith realizes he hasn’t checked his phone lately so he picks it up and opens his messages.

<Shiro 2:39> They’re doing another surgery. I think they said at five. I’m not sure.  
<Shiro 2:47> Yeah, at five something. Whew. I haven’t been in a hospital this long since high school.  


Keith grimaces. It’s an understatement. Tenth grade was the year of Shiro’s accident. A couple of the guys on the football team were driving to a game, Shiro in the passenger seat. And some drunk motherfucker crashed into the car. On the passenger side. The impact basically crushed his right arm and there was no way to save it. He spent the rest of his high school years in therapy learning how to deal with the loss of his arm and getting fitted for prosthetics. They finally ended up giving him one of the best arms available.

<Keith 3:49> :( Are you alright?  
<Shiro 3:52> Yeah, I’m fine. Just sort of antsy. How are you?  
<Keith 3:55> Hmm. I’m alright. Did some homework.  
<Shiro 3:56> Good. I wish I’d thought to bring my laptop with me, there’s no telling how much I’ve missed.  
<Keith 3:56> Do you need me to try and do it for you or something? I mean, I might do a shit job, but it’s better than a zero?  
<Shiro 3:58> No, just make sure you get done with your stuff. I’ll work it out somehow.  


Keith sighs. _He just doesn’t want my feeble attempts to go on his record. Hmph. Fine._

<Keith 3:59> Alright. Lance is about to get off, so I’m gonna go.  
<Shiro 3:59> Have a good afternoon.

Keith locks his phone and starts packing up his things. He carefully slides his laptop into his bag and then his sketchbook and the other random shit he has out on the table. He zips the bag closed and sees Lance headed his way.

“Ready babe?” He asks with a smile. Keith nods and stands up. Lance takes his hand and leads him through the kitchen, sneaking behind his mother and coworkers, to the empty breakroom. Lance quietly closes the door behind them.

“Hell yes.” Lance whispers, hanging his apron on a hook. He grabs his jacket and tugs it on before pulling Keith close. Keith smiles warmly before Lance presses their lips together in a hungry kiss.

“Mmm.” Keith wants to laugh at Lance’s enthusiasm, but he’s been waiting for this kiss for seven hours, so he savors it. They pull apart, nearly out of breath.

“Will that do until we get somewhere less… your work?” Keith asks with a grin.

“Yes.” Lance smiles and pushes the back door open. “Bye Mama!” He shouts.

“Goodbye, _son_! Drive safe!” She replies. Keith steps through the doorway with Lance behind him. They make their way to Lance’s car in the lot. Lance unlocks it with the button on his keyring and Keith slides into the passenger seat. Lance opens the driver’s side door and climbs inside. He sighs as he closes the door.

“What’s wrong?” Keith asks.

“Nothing. I’m just glad that we survived Aaron.” Lance says, before jamming the key into the ignition, “I was really worried for a while.”

“That was a happy sigh?” Keith asks, unconvinced.

“Yep. He’s just… I love him, but fuck’s sake.” Lance pulls out of the lot and turns onto a backroad.

“Yeah. Just remember, I like you for you, not your family. So don’t worry about him, okay?” Keith says, placing his hand over Lance’s on the console.

“Mmhm. Alright.”

 

* * *

 

Lance pulls up to his building and parks the car.

“I’ll be right back okay? I’m just going to go up and grab some crap.” Lance says unbuckling his seatbelt. He pops the door open.

“I’m leaving it on so you can keep the heat on. I’ll be back in five.” Lance says before getting out of the car.

“Alright.” Keith says. Lance shuts his door and hurries into the building. He takes the elevator up to his floor and makes his way to his door. He pulls his house key out of his pocket and unlocks the door, stepping inside.

“Hmm. Hunk, you home buddy?” Lance asks. There’s no answer, so Lance heads to his room. He walks over to the closet and pulls out a couple T-shirts and a pair of jeans. He tosses the items onto his bed and goes to his dresser to find some boxers and socks. Once he has what he needs, he realizes he has nothing to carry them in.

“Hmm. Backpack’s at Keith’s. I don’t need a whole dufflebag. Fuck. What do I—” Lance sighs when he realizes he’s about to do a very Mama McClain thing. He exits his room and goes to the kitchen. He pulls open a cupboard and finds their stash of plastic grocery bags. He takes one and goes back to his room, stuffing all his clothes into it. He laughs when he sees his ‘suitcase’ full of clothes.

“God, this is ridiculous.” He snorts and picks up the bag. He swings it around as he walks to the door. He makes sure to lock it and pulls the door closed. Lance walks to the elevator down the hall and rides downstairs. He exits the building and jogs to his car. Keith looks up at him as he opens the door. He smiles and tosses the bag in the backseat, then crawls inside.

“Excuse my fancy luggage.” Lance laughs.

“Exquisite taste you have.” Keith snorts.

“Thanks.” Lance says as he switches out of park.

 

* * *

 

Keith flicks the light on and they step into his apartment.

“Make yourself at home.” He says, before stepping on the heels of his shoes to pull them off. He kicks them towards the wall and pads over to the kitchen.

“Do you want something to drink?” Keith asks.

“Hmm. What have you got?”

“Water. Coke. Milk.” Keith scoots back the half-gallon of milk to see a pitcher. _The hell is that?_ He squints at it. _Oh yeah._ “Some kind of lemon thing that Allura made.”

“Ooh. Lemon thing? That sounds promising.” Lance comes to stand on the other side of the refrigerator door. Keith grimaces. He and Shiro hadn’t been crazy about Allura’s concoction. In fact, neither had she. No one had touched it since their first glass. _How long has it been in here? Fuck’s sake._

“Um, on second thought. I think that’s _really_ old.” Keith says, pulling out the pitcher. He doesn’t trust it. _I’ll be damned if I accidentally poison Lance._ Keith takes the top off it and dumps it down the sink, running some water into it. _Damn, I may throw that out._

“Oh. Then anything. I don’t care.” Lance shrugs. Keith smiles and grabs two bottles of water. He hands one to Lance.

“Thank you.” Lance presses a kiss against the side of Keith’s head and turns to reenter the living room. Lance takes a drink of the water.

“You know, if you guys moved your table over into this empty spot, your kitchen wouldn’t be so tiny.” Lance says, starting to twist the lid back on. Keith laughs.

“Yeah. I’ve argued with Shiro about that about two hundred times since we moved in.” Keith says.

“Oh.”

“Yeah, he thinks it’s fine. And I don’t cook. So, I don’t care. If he’s alright with being squished in between the table and counter while he stirs the Hamburger Helper™, that’s perfectly alright.” Keith says. Lance laughs.

“Sorry. Didn’t know it was such a sore topic.”

“Nah, it’s fine. But thank you for agreeing with me.” Keith smiles and takes Lance’s hand, pulling him to the couch.

“So, you wanna watch TV? Or…” Keith asks.

“Sure.” Lance smiles. Keith reaches to his right for the remote on the couch arm. When he leans back, Lance’s arm is around his shoulders.

“You’re really good at that.” Keith smiles. Lance’s eyes shine and Keith flicks on the TV.

“Anything in particular?” Keith asks.

“Nah. I don’t care.” Lance answers. Keith leans into Lance and clicks the channel guide.

“Oh. We could watch Friends.” Lance says excitedly.

“What’s it about?” Keith asks. Lance deadpans.

“You’ve never seen Friends?” He asks. Keith shakes his head.

“Holy shit. What episode is that… season four? No, no, no. We have to start from the beginning.” Lance says.

“Um, okay.” Keith says with much less enthusiasm than Lance. _What’s the big deal?_

“Do you have Netflix?” Lance asks.

“Um, no.” Keith replies.

“Okay, I do. Holy crap, I can’t believe you haven’t seen Friends.” Lance looks around the room and spots the Xbox in the front of the room.

“Aha.” Lance says. “I thought you didn’t play video games?”

“I don’t. It’s Shiro’s.”

“Oh. Well, do you think he’d get mad if we used it?”

“Probably not.”

“Awesome.” Lance says before turning the machine on.

“Is it really that good?” Keith asks.

“It’s mine and Hunk’s favorite show. Well, one of them.” Lance says. The Xbox boots up and Lance goes opens Netflix. He signs in and it asks who’s watching. _Holy shit._ Lance has Himself and Hunk, as well as ‘Gremlin’ on the list of people. Lance turns around and grins.

“Gremlin’s Pidge. We all share an account.”

“Oh.” Keith laughs. “Don’t be mean to Pidge.”

“Hey, she started it. And she could change it if she wanted to.” Lance laughs and scrolls through his list to Friends.

“Are you ready, babe?” He asks.

“Yep. Sure.” Keith smiles and Lance returns to sit on the couch next to Keith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They survived meeting Aaron! Whew. :) And now it's almost time for sleepover number two.  
> If you enjoyed whatever the hell you just read, please feel free to leave kudos or a comment. It means the world to me. :)  
> Thanks for reading! I'll see you next time!  
> xoxo
> 
> PS: [Come say hi on Tumblr! <3 ](http://koganelovesmcclain.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also, I'm going to try and make a layout of the cafe sometime soon. Haha. It's harder than it seems.


	12. Possum Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Keith and Lance have their second sleepover. And Keith battles a wild animal??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm.... It's been less than a month this time? I know, I'm shocked too. Haha. There may be some mistakes, sorry.  
> Enjoy!

The episode they’d been watching ends. _Damn, ten episodes. In one sitting._ And Lance negates going to the next one with the remote. Keith yawns.

“So, do you like it?” Lance asks.

“Lance, we just watched… Like four hours of it. It's pretty good. Thanks for showing it to me.” Keith says, before finding his phone on the couch next to him. **8:47.**

“Shit, it’s almost nine. I have got to go to bed soon. Or I will not function tomorrow morning.” Keith says. Lance laughs.

“Okay, but… You should at least have some kind of dinner first.” Lance says.

“Oh, yeah. I’ll make some cup noodles. It’s fine.” Keith smiles. Lance grimaces, clearly disgusted by the idea.

“Okay, first of all, that’s not dinner. And second, I meant more along the lines of takeout.” Lance says. Keith waves his arm.

“No it’s fine. Really.” Keith tries to assure Lance, that while they aren’t that great, cup noodles are about forty percent of his diet. But, Lance pulls out his phone and starts scrolling through contacts.

“Hamburgers, pizza, Chinese, Mexican? What do you want?” Lance asks.

“You have takeout places in your phone?” Keith asks, smiling.

“Yup.” Lance says, popping the ‘p’ sound. “And they’re all great, so what’s your favorite?” Keith’s mind flicks to his near-empty wallet that he’s left somewhere around the house.

“Lance, I can’t really… afford that right now. Okay?” Keith says softly.

“My treat.” Lance says simply.

“Lance, you can’t keep buying stuff for me. You’re going to go broke. I mean, the day we met, then both times at your mom’s. Yeah, I know you said that ‘the first time is free’ crap, but I don’t buy it. And I owe you money for gas and…” Lance cups his hand over Keith’s mouth.

“Keith, if I didn’t want to pay for you, I wouldn’t. End of story.” Lance removes his hand.

“But—”

“Nope. No arguing. If you want, next time, you can pay or something. But, seriously, I’m starved and I’ve got to eat before I pass out. So what would you like?” Lance says.

“Whichever is fine.” Keith says.

“Are you sure? Because, a cheeseburger sounds great right now.”

“That’s good. Yeah.” Lance selects the contact and they discuss what they want while it rings. A woman asks to take their order. Lance tells her they’ll have two cheeseburgers--one with no mustard—and two orders of fries. It’ll be fifteen minutes.

“Just fifteen minutes?” Keith asks when Lance hangs up the phone.

“Yeah, they’re really fast and it’s so good. Like, amazing. I mean, they’re not far from here, so that’s great too.” Lance says, smiling.

“Back to the show? Or do you wanna wait till the food is here?” Lance asks.

“We can wait, I guess.” Keith replies.

“Mmkay.” Lance clicks his tongue and looks at Keith. Keith tries not to pout about the money Lance is wasting on him, but apparently it shows through.

“Hey,” Lance says after a minute of staring, “stop that.”

“Stop what?” Keith asks.

“Looking all sad or upset or…” Lance sighs. “Are you… mad that I want to spend money on you still?” Keith laughs. _Damn it, Lance can read minds._

“I’m not exactly mad. I just… You’re wasting money on me.” Keith says. Lance looks taken aback. As if he’s offended by the very idea that Keith is a waste, in any way.

“Since when is it wasting money when you’re trying not to let your boyfriend starve?” Lance huffs. Immediately, Keith’s face is on fire. _Lance used the ‘b’ word? Holy shit._ It takes Lance a moment to realize what he said and then he finds himself sporting a pink tinge as well.

“Erm? Friend? Date? Guy that I like kissing a lot?” Lance starts sputtering to try and replace the word.

“That’s me,” Keith says with a tiny smile, still blushing furiously, “but, are we… uh?”

“Um, I don’t know?” Lance admits. Keith scrunches his brows slightly. Fanfiction has not prepared him for this moment; he’d expected a ‘yes, of course’ or maybe an unsure ‘if you want to be.’

“What do you mean you don’t know?” He asks. Lance scoots on the couch so that he’s facing Keith. He takes one of Keith’s hands. And Keith starts wondering whether Lance has a speech made or something. Lance clears his throat and looks Keith in the eyes.

“I mean, I like you a lot. And… I, uh, would like to be. But, I don’t know if it’s… been long enough for me to ask you… to be.” Lance sighs.

“Is there a rule book or something?” Keith says.

“Huh?”

“Is there a rule book that says you have to wait a certain amount of time?” Keith asks.

“Erm… Probably not.”

“Then ask me?” Keith swallows. Lance lets out a shuddery breath.

“Can we be boyfriends?” He asks. Keith nods quickly and Lance pulls him in for a kiss. As their mouths connect, Keith has one thought: _I think I love him. Fuck._

* * *

After they kiss for a few seconds, they sit back against the couch and cuddle against each other. Lance takes Keith’s hand again and they sit there. Both probably thinking the same things. Lance hopes anyway, because most of his thoughts include: _holy fuck, Keith’s my boyfriend. We’re together! Officially together! Fuck everyone in high school._

Lance turns his head slightly to look at his _boyfriend._

 _Holy shit. He’s so pretty. I actually might cry._ Lance doesn’t get a chance to start weeping though— Thank God— because Keith’s doorbell rings.

“What the fuck?” Keith says, bolting upwards. Lance falls reflexively against the couch.

“What?” Lance says, trying to recover from the heart attack Keith just inflicted on him. He sits back up.

“We have a doorbell?” Keith ponders to himself. Lance laughs and stands up, going to the door. He pulls his wallet from his jeans pocket on the way and pulls the door open. The delivery girl reads off their order from the receipt to check that she has the right place. Lance nods. She hands him the bag and gives her a twenty.

“Um, it was only fifteen.” She says.

“Keep the change.” He smiles kindly.

“Thanks so much.” She turns and Lance closes the door. He turns around. Keith’s on his phone in the hallway.

“Yeah, Shiro, I shit you not. The delivery… uh… person, just rang a doorbell. I didn’t think we had one?” Keith says into his phone. Lance chuckles and blows through his nose. He opens the delivery bag and pulls out the contents. He sets up their food on the coffee table, because he assumes one more episode of Friends will give them enough time to eat and it’s not _that_ late yet.

“Hey baby, do you want water?” Lance asks. Keith nods and Lance goes into the kitchen to pull some drinks out of the fridge. He hadn’t seen any ketchup in the bag, so he grabs some— and checks the date on the bottle— before closing the fridge and going back into the living room to wait for Keith. He plops down on the couch and touches the Xbox remote so it won’t shut off.

* * *

“Shiro, we’re boyfriends now.” Keith whispers into the receiver. He’s so excited. He’s floating on air.

“We are?” Shiro asks, feigning shock. “Who’s going to break it to Allura?” Keith rolls his eyes at Shiro’s attempt at humor.

“Shut up. I’m serious. Lance asked me.” Keith says.

“Really? That’s great. I’m glad for you guys. What are ya’ll doing?” Shiro asks.

“Um, Lance made me watch this show called Friends. And then, we ordered food. Lance is getting the door now.”

“So, we actually have a doorbell? That’s insane. We’ve lived there for how long and we didn’t know we had a doorbell? That’s so sad.” Shiro sighs. Keith can hear Allura’s voice in the background.

“Yeah, I know. Anyway, that’s all I was going to say. I’ll talk to you later.” Keith waits for Shiro to say goodbye and hangs up before he goes back to the living room to sit down next to his _boyfriend._

“Was your roommate shocked that you have a doorbell?” Lance asks, smiling.

“Yeah, we’ve lived here for… a year and a half, I think. And never knew.” Keith shakes his head and Lance laughs.

“The more you know.” He says, gesturing with his hands. Keith laughs and notices the burger boxes on the table.

“Dang. That smells great.” He says.

“Yeah, it’s awesome. Like, I don’t get it. Cheap, fast, and they deliver. It’s incredible.” Lance smiles, popping open his box. Keith mimics the action. Inside the box sits the cheeseburger to end all cheeseburgers. At least, it looks damn good. Lance hands Keith a box of fries, which Keith dumps into the lid part of the burger box. Lance smiles at him.

“What?” Keith asks.

“Nothing,” Lance shakes his head, “you’re just cute.”

“Well… So are you.” Keith says, “Oh you found the ketchup? Cool. I hope it hasn’t gone bad.”

“Nah, I checked the date.” Lance says, squeezing some into his box lid. He dunks a couple fries in and drops them into his mouth. Sort of like he’s feeding a shark or something.

“That’s hot.” Keith says, looking at Lance. Lance giggles, nearly choking. He recovers and smiles.

“You know you want it.” He says, wiggling his eyebrows. Keith laughs and pulls the hamburger out of its box.

“No comment.” Keith says before taking a bite of the sandwich. _Shit._ It’s glorious. _What is it with Lance and showing me the best food in the world?_ Keith thinks as he chews.

“Good?” Lance asks. Keith nods, mouth still full.

“Good.” Lance says, picking up his own burger.

“How do you know the best food in the city?” Keith asks, uncapping his water.

“Hmm. I like to eat.” Lance says, shrugging. Keith takes a drink.

“I mean, so do I, but… This is great. Like… how did you find it?”

“Some stoner in one of my classes was talking about it one day. When class let out, Hunk and me went and tried it.” Lance says.

“Huh. Nice.” Keith says. Lance nods and turns on the next episode of Friends.

* * *

Lance is in the bathroom doing _something_ to keep his face beautiful. And Keith’s about to stick his left leg into Lance’s pajama bottoms— or should he say _his_ pajama bottoms, as he’s officially stolen them—when his cell phone dings. _Aw shit._ The noise startles him, because of course it does, and he somehow looses his one-legged balance and falls flat on his ass. Keith rolls his eyes at his self. _Dumb ass. It was your phone, genius._

“Babe?” Lance says from the bathroom, Keith hears the faucet turn off. He leaps to his feet and yanks the pants on.

“Are you alright?” Lance’s concerned voice slips through the crack under Keith’s bedroom door. Keith pulls the handle forward and Lance is standing at the other side, with his head sort of cocked to the side.              

“Yeah. I’m fine.” Keith smiles.

“Okay, sounded like you fell or something.” Lance scrunches his brows in worry. Keith groans as Lance’s perception.

“I did. But it’s fine.”

“You sure?” Lance asks.

“Yep, positive.” Keith smiles before making his way to his phone sitting on his desk. Lance reenters the bathroom to finish his beauty ritual. Keith opens the message, surprised it’s not from Shiro.

<Viv 9:41> Hello Keith. Our lights are back on, so be sure to set your clock! :)  
<Keith 9:45> Thanks V.

Keith snorts at the idea that she thinks he owns an actual alarm clock and takes his phone to his nightstand. _Where is my… Ah._ Keith spots his phone charger. He plugs it into his phone, then the wall. He angles the cord so that it functions and looks up when Lance comes in. Keith rises from his crouched position.

“What’s with the shiny… lotion?” Keith asks, gesturing to the shimmery goop on Lance’s face.

“It’s my face mask. It makes me gorgeous.” Lance beams.

“I hardly think you need that.” Keith says.

“Hmm. It works wonders.” Lance replies before crossing the room to his backpack on the ground. He drops his cosmetics bag in the top of it and zips it closed.

“Is it… one of the ones that peel off?” Keith asks, piddling with his broken phone charger to avoid looking Lance in the eye. _Lance doesn’t need to know that I like watching beauty videos on YouTube. Not that he’d know from that question. Fuck._

“Nope. It’s an overnight mask.” Lance says. _Overnight? What if it gets on my pillows? Shut up Keith, it’s lotion. Fuck, you’re stupid._ “Do you do peeling masks? I did one once and it was so… ick. I refuse to believe my pores were that gross.” Keith smiles.

“No. I don’t do anything.” Keith says. Lance gasps in mock horror.

“You’re gonna have wrinkles when you get older.” Lance says, plumping the pillow on his side of the bed.

“You think so?”

“Yeah. Like… you’ve got to start doing these, man.” Lance drops into the bed and sighs.

“Hmm.” Keith hums at the idea. Somehow, wearing goopy cream on his face isn’t appealing. Keith flicks his light off and crawls into bed next to Lance. Lance kisses the side of Keith’s neck.

“Night night, babe.” Lance says softly, before curling into himself behind Keith.

“Goodnight.” Keith says, stretching his arm behind him to pat Lance’s side. He misses, and instead touches… something else. Lance squeaks and Keith yanks his hand back.

“Oh my God. Did I just?” Keith’s face blushes furiously and a dozen thoughts flash through his mind.

“Touch my penis?” Lance chokes out. “Um, yes.” He coughs a few times and Keith wants to die. Instead he rolls over to his other side to face the man he’d just accidentally groped. It’s dark in the room so he can’t see Lance’s face, but holy shit, he’s mortified.

“I am so sorry Lance. Oh my God. I can’t believe I just… I didn’t mean to! I was trying to like,” Keith pauses because _what the fuck_ , and Lance laughs.

“It’s okay. It’s fine. It just spooked me a little.” Keith nods to himself at Lance’s statement and reaches his arm up, definitely above where Lance is laying and then lowers it to wrap it around him. He pulls Lance close to him.

“Is this okay?”

“Better than grabbing my dick.” Lance laughs. Keith starts to kiss Lance, when he remembers that Lance is covered in goop.

“Man.” Keith groans.

“What baby?” Lance asks.

“I was going to kiss you, but you’ve got magic goo smeared on your face.” Keith grins.

“Aw.” Keith recoils when Lance presses a soft kiss on his forehead.

* * *

Lance’s eyes open and he’s instantly confused. That had been a strange dream. He can’t complain though, it was tame compared to some of the ones he’s had before. He can’t remember it all and the more he tries to remember, the patchier it becomes in his mind. _Something with a dog? At school. And there was a flying couch?_ He can’t make sense of it but it doesn’t matter because by the time he wakes up, he’ll probably have absolutely no recollection of it.

He yawns as quietly as possible and realizes that he’s alone in the bed. _The fuck is Keith?_ Lance reaches for his phone that he’d left on the ground next to the bed. He checks the time and the screen temporarily blinds him. **6:56.** _So Keith’s already up? Weird._ Lance yawns again.

“Babe?” He asks to the empty room, voice scratchy. No answer. Lance slides his legs out of the bed and stands, stretching his back. He clears his throat and crosses the floor to Keith’s bedroom door. He pulls it open and steps into the hall. Either a group of people have broken in, or the TV’s on. Lance rounds the corner and Keith’s huddled on the sofa watching… something he isn’t familiar with. _Looks old._ Keith looks up at Lance and smiles softly.

“You okay babe?” Lance asks, sitting down next to Keith.

“Yeah. I just woke up and couldn’t go back to sleep.” Keith says, stifling a yawn.

“Whatcha watching?”

“Erm, _Bewitched_. It’s from the 60’s.” Keith explains.

“Oh. What’s it about?”

“Um, okay. The main character is a witch named Samantha who broke the rules and married a regular person. That’s her.” Keith points to a blonde woman sitting next to a man on a couch, Lance nods.

“And that’s her husband, Darrin. He’s the normal, no magic guy.” Keith explains.

“Hmm. So, you just like 60’s TV? Or?”

“Yep. It’s pretty cool. And the effects are really good for such an old show. I mean, now that I’m older, I can tell what’s happening. But when I was a kid, I thought they had real magic in there.” Keith laughs. Lance smiles and settles in on the couch to watch.

Approximately thirty minutes late, Keith clicks the TV off and stands up.

“Where ya going?”

“I’ve got to get ready for work. So, I’m gonna go shower. I’ll be back.”

“Mmkay. Can I shower too? I mean, after you’re through.” Lance asks.

“Yeah sure.” Keith answers. Lance smiles and lays back against the couch. He turns his phone on and checks some notifications. A couple texts from Hunk and Pidge. One from his mom.

* * *

Keith gathers his work clothes and takes them to the bathroom with him. Normally, he’d just walk around with a towel on, but uh… Not with Lance here, no way. Keith strips and steps into the shower, turning on the hot water.

“Ah. Fuck.” Keith rolls his shoulders and lets the water pour over him. _I need to text Shiro when I get out of here._ Keith reminds himself. He looks at their shower rack and tries to decide between Allura’s floof hair product or Shiro’s ‘I smell like a douchebag’ stuff. He sighs and begrudgingly chooses floof over douche. Allura’s just smells better, it’s a fact. He pumps a bit into his hand and rubs it into his scalp. The scent washes over him. Clean, but pretty.

He rinses that out and goes for the conditioner. Then, body wash. His own body wash, nice. _I’ve got to buy some shit._ A few minutes later, Keith rinses a final time and turns off the water. He shakes his head and rings out his hair. He reaches out of the shower and grabs a towel. He rubs his hair and starts to dry himself.

Keith wraps the towel around his waist and brushes his teeth before getting dressed. He pulls on some boxers and shimmies into a pair of jeans. Then, he pulls on a plain white t-shirt. Usually, he wears more dressy things, but he’s seriously about to run out of clothes so… this is the best he’s got. Keith opens the bathroom door and steps out.

“Lance, I’m done.” Keith hears Lance groan as he stands up and laughs softly.

“Okay, I’m coming.” Lance joins Keith in the hall and eyes the t-shirt.

“Cute, cute.” Keith smiles.

“Thank you. Um, towels and stuff are behind the door.” Keith gestures to their towel shelf.

“Alright, thanks babe.” Lance swoops in to kiss Keith a couple times.

“You just brush your teeth?” Keith nods. “Minty.” Keith smiles and goes to put on shoes and finds his phone. He sees that Shiro had texted him, so he answers it. They’re coming home today. Alfor’s staying at the hospital for observations and stuff. Keith nods and tells himself to remember that they’ll probably be back when he gets home.

 He grabs his jacket and makes himself a quick cup of instant coffee. He takes a sip and is reminded why he never drinks it, it’s horrible. He refrains from gagging and dumps it into the sink. Keith shakes off the drink and goes to the living room to sit down and wait for Lance to get done showering.

* * *

 

An hour and a half later, Keith is restocking books in the kid’s section when he hears a scream. _What the fuck was that?_ He thinks as he wedges a princess book into a gap on a shelf. _Am I hearing things?_ He waits a second and starts to shelf another book, when another scream tears through the library. It’s coming from the foyer, no. From the front desk.

Keith drops the book he’s holding and tears off for the front of the library. Vivian is standing behind the desk, with her hands over her mouth.

“What’s wrong?!” Keith asks as he approaches the desk and moves to stand next to his boss. She points a shaky finger at the door that connects the library to the drive through book drop.

“I was about to look through some returns, and I opened the door. And there was a huge rat! Keith, I don’t know what it was. But I think it hissed at me.” She says, shuddering. Keith grimaces.

“How big a rat?” He asks, knowing that either way, whether it’s a rat or a badger, he’s going to have to get rid of it. Vivian gestures with her arms, making an estimate of the animal she’d seen. Keith groans. _A rat that big? God, it’s gotta be a possum. Fuck me._ He sighs and turns around to face the desktop computer they use to check books out and Google-searched ‘possum.’ When the images load, he points to the screen.

“Is that what you saw?” He asks. Vivian nods.

“It sure is! That’s exactly it! Shew!” She shudders again. “God, it’s so ugly. What are we going to do?” Keith’s had his fair share of experiences with wild animals, he grew up— well, he lived in the woods for a while as a child. And it wasn’t uncommon for squirrels and snakes, or even the occasional confused bird to get inside. But this is a possum. And they’re mean when they aren’t playing dead. _Damn it._

Keith looks around him and tries to form some sort plan of how the hell to get rid of it. He’s about to say fuck it and call animal control or something when his gaze lands on the back door to the employee office and a large broom propped next it. _That might work._

“Okay, Viv. We’ll try this. Okay, We’ll prop open the door. And I’ll try and use the broom and push it out or something. Okay?” Keith says. Vivian nods, with total faith in Keith. But there’s a flaw in this plan: if the possum gets into the main library, they’re fucked. He’d never be able to find it with all the shelves and corners and places to hide in here. Keith sighs and starts trying to think of a way to ensure that it will not get away. _Hmm._

If he could find something to block the path from behind the desk into the foyer, then he’d feel a lot more confident about his possum removal plan. Keith clicks his tongue a couple times and he notices a bench in the sitting area. It looks long enough, sure.

“Viv, one second, I’m gonna get that bench to block this off.” Keith gestures to the walkway.

“Alright honey.” She says. “I’ll go open the door and get you the broom while you move that big ole thing.” Keith nods and goes over to the bench. It’s a bit heavier than he thought it’d be, but he manages to drag it to where he needs it. He gets it into position and climbs over it.

“Viv, you might wanna hide behind there. It might get mad.” Keith says, taking the broom from her. She nods.

“I certainly will.” She says, already halfway over it. She goes to the other side of the desk and pulls out her phone.

“What are you doing?” Keith asks.

“I’m gonna video it. This is crazy.” Vivian says. Keith hears the camera start rolling and rolls his eyes to himself. _Jesus, I hope I don’t die. Not on camera for God’s sake._

“Be careful honey!” Viv offers her support from behind the camera. Keith uses the broom handle to lift the door to the drop box. And the possum looks pissed. _Maybe that’s just because I’m about to fight its ass._ Keith uses the broom to poke it. It starts to bite the wooden handle. Keith yanks it out of the drop box and the possum hits the floor.

“Shit, shit, shit.” Keith says softly, but harshly. He flips the broom around and does his best to push the possum as far from his feet as he can. Once it starts biting at the bristles, it’s not so hard to push it. Hell, it’s hanging on to the broom. Keith shoves it forward and it lets go. It starts to dart towards the bench. _Thank God I put that there._

Keith uses his foot to boot the animal into the center of the floor. Now he feels sort of like he’s playing hockey. He stifles a laugh at the ridiculous situation and uses the broom again to smack the possum away from him. It skids along the floor and stops about five feet from Keith’s goal— the door. Keith advances closer and pushes it again, this time all the way out.

“Yes! Yes!” Keith cheers for himself, before realizing that the door was still open. The possum comes charging back toward him. _Oh no_. Keith slams the chair out from under the doorknob and uses his leg to hold the door open while he shoves possum back outside.

As soon as it’s out— again— Keith moves his leg and shuts the door quickly to keep it outside. He sighs and turns around at the sound of clapping. There are roughly seven people accompanying Viv behind desk. _These people just watched me fight a possum. Oh my God._ Keith drops the broom and sits down at the table.

“Holy shit.” He whispers to himself, laying his head against the cool surface.

“Alright everybody! Show’s over, go back to what you were doing.” Viv says. The crowd disperses, but before they do, Keith hears someone say “If I ever need somebody to get rid of a possum, I know where to find him.” Keith groans at the idea of having to do that again. He raises his head and sighs before standing up.

The day’s not over after all. The possum removal was a success, but now there’s a cart piled with return books for him to sort. Keith sees Vivian climbing over the bench to join him in their office.

“That was some good work honey.” She says. “Let me some make you some coffee?” Keith nods.

“Yes please.” He says. She crosses to the coffee maker on the counter and pours a cup.

“Thank goodness you were here, Keith. I don’t know what I’d have done if I’d been alone today. There’s no way I’d have known how to get rid of it.” Viv sits across from Keith and slides the mug to him. “Here hon.” Keith picks up the cup and takes a sip. It’s much better than the shit he’d drank this morning, he savors it. Keith’s phone dings and he reaches for it in his pocket.

“I sent you the possum video. Haha. You’re a hero, Keith.” Vivian smiles. Keith groans and opens the video. He watches the four minute video of him wrestling with a possum.

“It looks a lot easier on here.” Keith says, smiling. “Thanks Vivi.”

“You’re welcome, dear. I just thought you’d want to show your new girl.” Vivian stands up and goes to assist someone checking out. _Huh. Should I show this to Lance?_ Keith switches to his messages and opens Lance’s name.

<Keith 9:21> Do you want to see a video of what I just did?  
<Lance 9:21> …is that supposed to be suggestive or?

Keith flushes.

<Keith 9:23> No. What the fuck man?  
<Lance 9:23> Sorry, sorry. Slow day. What was it?  
<Keith 9:25> _[Video Sent]_  
<Keith 9:25> Watch this.

Keith sends the video to Shiro before standing up to put the bench back where it belongs and finish shelving his set of books. He drags the bench back to its spot between two chairs. And straightens his shirt out on the way to the kid’s section.

He’s just reached the shelf when Lance’s reply comes.

<Lance 9:31> WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT THING? ARE YOU OKAY? D:  
<Keith 9:31> I’m fine. And it was a possum.  
<Lance 9:31> Oh my god. My ***boyfriend*** just fought a possum. Fuck babe, that’s hot.  
<Keith 9:32> Okay, it was scary as fuck, don’t mess with me.  
<Lance 9:33> My bad ass, hella good looking ***boyfriend*** just kicked a possum’s ass. You know what I’m doing?  
<Keith 9:34> What?  
<Lance 9:34> Being cute.  
<Lance 9:34> _[Image Received]_

Keith chuckles and starts to put his phone away and, you know, actually work when Shiro sends his response.

<Shiro 9:34> Keith, what the fuck? Is that a possum? Why was it at your work? What the hell?  
<Keith 9:35> It most certainly was. I was playing possum-hockey. Wonderful new game. I think I’ll patent it.  
<Shiro 9:35> You’re a hero.

This time Keith really puts his phone back in its pocket. He finishes the returns and wheels his cart into the corner and locks the brakes. He’d learnt his lesson one day about those carts when a couple kids hijacked one and were riding it around the library.

Keith smiles and goes to the desk. He sits down in the purple swivel chair and checks that there’s some candy and stickers in the bowl on the counter.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lance is hanging out in the backroom of the café, watching the video— which he’s dubbed ‘Possum Hunter Keith’— for the third time. He laughs at Keith’s little “Shit, shit, shit” and thinks about sending it to Hunk and Pidge. And possibly showing his mother, but he can’t without Keith’s permission. So he asks for it.

<Lance 11:12> Can I show Hunk and Pidge your possum hunt?  
<Keith 11:13> Please don’t.  
<Lance 11:14> Why not???? :( You were so brave.  
<Keith 11:14> Possum Hockey is my idea. I don’t want anyone to steal it.

Lance leans back in his chair and laughs.

<Keith 11:15> It’s going to be the new party game, I swear.  
<Lance 11:15> Sure it will, babe. Ooohhh. Is this gonna be the commercial for it?  
<Keith 11:15> Pfft.  
<Lance 11:15> What are you up to?  
<Keith 11:16> Babysitting mostly. Sometimes parents just dump their kids here and come back **hours** later.  
<Lance 11:16> That sucks.  
<Keith 11:16> It’s not that bad usually. At least none of them are fighting today. What are you doing?  
<Lance 11:16> Erm… Talking to you. :D >>> I’m not being lazy, that’s for sure. <<<  
<Keith 11:17> … yeah okay. :) <3 I’ve got to go fix a kid’s computer now.  
<Lance 11:17> Ttyl.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Yeah, that happened. The b word was officially used and Keith invented Possum Hockey (patent pending). The sad part is that this is based on experiences that I've had. :/ Yeah, my sis and I have battled possums with brooms. It's... not uncommon in my shitty house. {Also, shout out to [Emilie](http://girraffepancakes.tumblr.com/) for sending me something about a squirrel getting into a library, which inspired this!}  
> Thanks so much for reading! <3  
> Please leave a comment/kudos if you've enjoyed this!  
> Until next time, xoxo.
> 
> PS: [Here's my tumblr, nerds. Come say hi.](http://koganelovesmcclain.tumblr.com)  
> [This is the floorplan of the cafe. I finally made it!](http://koganelovesmcclain.tumblr.com/post/158413057833/and-here-is-the-cafe-from-anym-coffee-at-mamas)  
> [Also, here's Keith's library!](http://koganelovesmcclain.tumblr.com/post/158405547628/so-heres-keiths-library-from-anym-i-made-a)  
> 


	13. Shiro Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Keith reads to kids, learns about furries, and gets his roommate back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god. A little over a week? And I'm updating? Me?  
> Yeah, shocking I know. I've had this chapter done for a week, believe it or not. But I didn't want to post it so soon. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Keith crosses the floor to go help a kid fix his computer. Well, really he has to fix it himself, but… _How the fuck did he even open this menu? There should be some kind of password for this._ Keith thinks as he’s knelt down next to the boy. Keith clicks out of the menu and closes out everything except for the tab that has Webkinz opened in it. Keith remembers Webkinz, that rich kid game. People used to play it in elementary school when they were allowed to use the computer lab. _Damn, I’m old._ Keith stands up and relinquishes the computer mouse to the boy.

“There ya go, kiddo. Next time don’t go clicking randomly, okay?” Keith asks. The boy nods.

“Promise?” Keith holds out his pinky finger and the boy hooks it with his own.

“Promise. Thanks Keith.”

“You’re welcome.” Keith stands up and goes to find a place to sit. Hell, he might read a book to some kids, he doesn’t know yet.

“Does anybody want to read something?” Keith asks a group of kids playing at the train table. Two of them look up and the other is super focused on his side of the little town.

“No?” Keith laughs. “Okay then.” Keith goes back to sit at his desk. Well, it’s not exactly his, but generally speaking, he’s the only one who uses it. He’s king of the children’s section. Vivian has the front desk, Liz has the big circular desk in the middle of the library, and Keith has this one. He’d say he’s got it best. His desk is the only one with a bowl of candy and stickers.

“Keith?” He looks to his right and one of the girls from the train table— Sara? Sasha? Sierra? Something with an S— is holding _The Rainbow Fish_ by Marcus Pfister.

“Yeah?”

“Can you read me rainbow fish?” She asks.

“Sure, sure. You wanna go over there to a table?” Keith asks.

“No, just come down here.” She sits down quickly, sitting cross-legged on the ground.

“Alright.” Keith smiles and slides out of his chair to sit on the carpet with her. He opens the book and clears his throat.

“A long way out in the deep blue sea there lived a fish. Not just an ordinary fish, but the most beautiful fish in the entire ocean. His scales were every shade of blue and green and purple, with sparkling silver scales among them.” Keith reads and shows her the pictures.

“He’s so pretty and shiny.” She says happily.

“Mmhmm.” Keith hums, flipping the page.

Approximately five minutes later, he’s finished the book. A small group of kids had gathered in that short time, three more girls and a boy.

“The end.” Keith says, closing the book. And a couple kids pout.

“Well, if someone wants to find a new book…” He says and they disperse, each running to find their favorite books.

“Jesus, what have I done?” Keith says to himself as he starts to stand up, thankful that his leg hadn’t fallen asleep.

“I don’t know dear. What have you done?” Vivian’s voice comes from the other side of the desk. He laughs and stands the rest of the way up.

“That little girl. What’s her name? Um, her mom has classes across the road at the college.” Keith says, pointing to the girl.

“Hmm? Sarah?” Vivian asks.

“I thought so. Anyway, she asked me to read to her. And that drew in every kid in a five mile radius and I told them someone else can go find a book.”

“Oh dear. Everyone’s going to have something different.” She says.

“Yep. I’m screwed.” Keith says softly. She laughs.

“Anyway, would you like me to order some lunch for you honey?”

“Oh, where are you ordering from?” Keith asks.

“Well, my friend Margie is on her way to her favorite place. And she said she’ll pick it up and bring it over if I tell call them and order it to go. It’s Coffee at Mama’s off Main Street. Have you been there?” She asks. Keith laughs. _Hmm, what a coincidence._

“Yeah, very recently. Um, just tell Lance to pick something for me, please.” Keith smiles.

“Oh, okay. You have a friend that works there?” Viv asks, interested.

“Yep, his mother owns it.” Keith says. The first child has returned with their book of choice, _Stellaluna._

“Ooh, that’s a good one.” Viv smiles before she walks back toward her desk.

“Thanks, Viv.” Keith picks up the book about the baby bat, he remembers it from when he was a kid.

“Since you got back first, you get to choose if we go to the circle or to a table.” Keith tells the girl.

“The circle!”

“Okay.” Keith says. Either way, he hopefully won’t have to sit in the floor again.

“Kids, we’re going to the circle, find your book.” Keith says to the room, each of the kids look up from where they’re looking. Keith and the little girl go to the circle and Keith pulls the big chair into it, the girl sits down on the floor.

“What’s your name?” She asks.

“Keith.” He answers.

“I’m Cloe. And I like bats. They’re pretty.” She says. “I like you, Keef. You’re nice.”

Keith smiles, “Thanks Cloe. Hey kids! Hurry up and choose please!” One by one, the kids start showing up and they each have their own books, Keith hopes they’re short. He can see _If You Give a Mouse a Cookie_ and _Chrysanthemum_ , two that he recognizes and he can’t see the others just yet.

“Okay, guys. Have a seat and we’ll start reading.” Keith opens _Stellaluna_ and begins to read.

* * *

Lance is ringing up a young woman when the store phone rings. He hands her a receipt and goes to take the call.

“Hello?” He asks. It’s not often that people call this number, usually family friends just text Lance or his mother their orders and everyone else usually just comes in.

“Hello. I need to call in an order. My name is Vivian Martin, my friend Margaret will be picking this up.” Lance grabs their notebook, and starts jotting shit down.

“Yes ma’am.” Lance says. “What’ll you have?”

“The house salad, please.” Lance scratches that down. “With extra dressing. And my friend Keith says that Lance should pick something for him.” Lance smiles.

“Keith, huh? Oh. You must be Keith’s boss over at the library?” Lance asks, selecting his one of his favorite wraps for Keith. _Chicken, bacon, ranch. I’ll add cheese._

“Yes, I am.”

“Were you the one who filmed him,” Lance lowers his voice, “getting rid of that possum?” He hears laughter on the other end.

“Sure enough. Did he send it to you already? It’s amazing how one minute he’s fighting off a wild animal, now he’s reading to a bunch of kids.” She says. Lance’s heart melts. He didn’t know Keith was good with kids.

“Keith likes kids?” Lance asks, absently doodling on the pad.

“Yes, I’d say so. He enjoys working in the children’s section. And the children adore him. He’s really kind and patient with them.” Lance smiles, then sees his mother eyeing him from the kitchen door. He clears his throat and reads the order back to the woman on the phone.

“Yes ma’am, thank you.” Lance says before hanging up.

“I was starting to think you were taking personal calls, Lance.” His mother laughs.

“Nope, a lady called in. Margaret is going to be the one to pick it up for her though.” Lance says. Mia nods.

“Alright. What’s the order, dear?” Lance tears off the sheet and hands it off to her. She reads it and Lance turns and goes back to the register.

“I hope this is the same Keith?” Mia asks.

“Huh?” Lance turns his head.

“Well, you wrote ‘VM- house salad and Keith- double S chicken wraps plus cheese.’ And you drew tiny hearts around it.” Mia says, holding in a chuckle. Lance’s eyes open wide.

“I did _not_.” He says in disbelief. But, his mother turns the sheet around and that’s exactly what he’d done. “ _Oh my God._ ”

“Sweetie, I’m glad you’re happy, but… don’t rush into it, okay?” His mom says before going into the kitchen to start the order. Lance coughs and turns around at the sound of the bell on the door. A man walks in and comes up to the counter.

“Um hi, just coffee. And a couple of those cookies in the case there. To go. Please.” He says, pulling his wallet from his back pocket.

“Sure,” Lance says, turning to the coffee pots on the bar behind him, “decaf or regular?”

“Regular.” Lance nods and grabs the pot, filling a paper cup and popping the lid on. He sits the cup on the counter in front of the man.

“Which kind of cookie, man?” He asks, grabbing their little cookie tongs. The guy looks into the case and points to their PB and Chocolate cookie.

“You’re not allergic to peanuts?” Lance checks.

“Yeah, it’s good.” Lance pulls one out and places in in a paper pouch.

“And the brownie, please.” Lance puts a brownie in with the cookie and pushes a couple buttons.

“$3.86.” The guy hands Lance a five and grabs his food.

“Thanks man. Keep the change.” He says before exiting. _That kind was kinda weird._ Lance shakes his head. _It’s not weird to be anxious._

* * *

Keith finishes reading to his kids and Vivian calls for him over the com system, “Keith, come to the front desk. Keith, to the front desk.” Keith smiles and stands up.

“I’ve got to go for a little while. When I get back, we can read some more, okay?” The kids all nod. Keith picks up the stack of books they’ve gotten through and sets them on his desk as he walks past it.

“Hey Cloe.” Keith says softly. The girl looks up from the shelf she’s looking at.

“What?”

“Come here,” she walks over to him and Keith kneels down a little, “can you do me a favor?” She nods.

“You’re in charge. Don’t tell anybody else. But if someone misbehaves, tell me when I get back okay?”

“I will.” She beams and runs off. _Kids. They’ll believe anything._ Keith walks to their back room, where Vivian and another woman are standing around the table. The lady turns around.

“Oh, is this Keith?” She smiles politely. Keith recognizes her from somewhere.

“It sure is. Keith, this is Margie. She’s going to eat with us.” Viv smiles, pulling a couple things out of a bag. Her plastic salad bowl and then a cardboard take-out box marked ‘Keith.’

“It’s nice to meet you, dear.” Margie says, sitting down with her own bag.

“You too.” Keith smiles, taking the seat he usually sits in. Viv slides his box to him and he pops the lid open and inside are two small wraps and a folded slip of paper sat on top. Keith opens it.

‘Hey babe,

It’s chicken and cheese and ranch and some vegs. Standard wrap I guess. :) I hope you like it.

~Lance <3’

Keith smiles, Lance’s handwriting is sharp but pretty. _Like him._ He refolds the note and pushes it into his pocket before opening the box the rest of the way.

“Huh. Looks like your friend Lance did a good job picking something out. It looks tasty.” She smiles and pops the top off her bowl.

“Yep.” Keith starts to pick up one of the wraps when he hears his name from the desk. He looks over and there’s no one there.

“Keef?” He looks at the women at the table with him.

“You hear that too?” They nod.

“It’s Cloe,” a tiny hand waves over the countertop, “they’re misbehaving already, Keef.”

“Darn it.” Keith huffs, picking up his box and a bottle of water that Viv had set out for him. “I thought I could leave them for a few minutes, but I can’t. Hate to be rude. It was nice to meet you. I’m coming, Cloe.” He says, leaving their break area to carry his lunch to his desk. As soon as he and Cloe step foot into the children’s section, all six kids look up at him from where they are. Two of them fighting over a puppet.

“Guys. Could you not?” He says, putting his food down. “There are a dozen puppets over there to play with.”

“But I wanted this one!” They both seem to yell at the same time. Keith stomps over, trying to put on his tantrum mode.

“Alright. Well, I want it too.” He snatches the puppet and takes it back to his desk. “Now, you can have it back when you decide who gets to play with it.” He says, dropping into his seat. Both kids start to pout, now they’re on the same side. Now Keith’s the enemy, that’s fine. As long as they stop fighting Keith doesn’t give a fuck.

 Keith reopens the take out box and lifts one of the wraps to his mouth. _Hmm._ He was hungrier than he’d thought. And it’s delicious. He peers over at the puppet kids, now they’re playing with the… cow and a dog instead. _The thing is that they just wanted it because the other did. Now that neither of them can have it, they’ll get over it. Amanda really knew her shit._ Keith smiles, thinking about his foster mom. His phone pings in his pocket. _Shit, I’ve got to start putting that on vibrate._ Keith sets down his wrap and wipes his hands on his jeans before pulling his phone out.

<Shiro 12:23> We’re about to leave the hospital. If I get back in time, I’ll probably go to my 2:45 class. I don’t know what traffic’s like rn.  
<Keith 12:24> Oh okay. Drive safe.  
<Shiro 12:25> Will do. How are you?  
<Keith 12:25> Pretty good. I read to some kids earlier. And you saw the vid with the possum. Haha.  
<Shiro 12:26> Pfffft. Yeah, it cheered Allura up a little. She was like ‘wot the fuck is thot?’  
<Keith 12:26> Haha.  
<Shiro 12:26> But yeah, I’ll be home soon. I mean, I might not be home until after class, but you know.  
<Keith 12:26> Yeah.

Keith takes another bite of his wrap and there’s a crunch. _The fuck?_ Keith pulls the wrap open a little. _Oh a cucumber. Weird._

<Keith 12:28> Thanks for the lunch, babe. <3 <3 <3  
<Lance 12:28> Babbbeeeee I’m at work. Don’t hit me with the hearts.  
<Lance 12:28> Do you like it? :D  
<Keith 12:28> Yeah, it’s really good. Next time, no cucumbers pls. :)  
<Lance 12:28> Sorry babe didn’t know. D:  
<Keith 12:29> It’s fine.  
<Lance 12:30> No more possums huh?  
<Keith 12:30> No.  
<Keith 12:30> Thank God.  
<Keith 12:30> I’m having lunch rn. :)  
<Lance 12:31> The lady that called said you were reading to kids. :’)    
<Lance 12:31> I didn’t know you liked kids. I think it’s cute. :)  
<Keith 12:32> They’re okay. Sometimes. I mean, they’re a handful sometimes, but ya know?  
<Lance 12:32> Yeah. I feel ya.  
<Lance 12:32> Oops, I’ve gotta go do dishes or some shit. Ttyl. <3 <3  
<Keith 12:32> Mmkay. <3

Keith locks his phone and sits it down. He finishes the last couple bites of his second wrap and discards the box into the trash can under his desk. The kids have settled down, _Thank God._ Keith goes to check on their supply of coloring sheets. There’s just a couple left and half of them are already scribbled on. _I need to make some more…_

He goes back to his desk and taps the space bar on his computer. He puts in his password and it lets him in. He opens Chrome and types in the website he uses for coloring sheets. _There are a lot of pretty ones._ He can’t make up his mind.

“Hey guys, what coloring pages should I make for you?” Keith asks, softly.

“Mermaids!” One of the girls shouts in reply. Keith clicks the tab for mermaid pages.

“Come help me decide which one.” She jumps up off the ground and comes to look at Keith’s screen.

“Which one do you want?” Keith asks.

“Hmm. This one with the dolphin.” Keith clicks print and the machine behind him whirls to life, the screen cranks out of it and Keith hands it to her.

“There ya go.” Keith smiles. She takes it and skips back to her table. Keith prints another copy of the page for himself and puts it on his desk.

“Does anybody else want to pick a special page?” Keith asks. No one says anything, so he just chooses three different sheets—one with a cowboy, one with a pirate, and one with a dog—and make ten copies of each. He catches each set off the paper tray as they finish printing and takes them to the crayon station. He stacks them neatly then grabs some crayons to color in his mermaid with. The kids playing with puppets look up at him.

“Did you guys decide who gets the cowgirl puppet?” He asks on his way back to the desk.

“We don’t want her anymore. We’re going to go color.” One of them says.

“Alright. Me too.” Keith smiles. The mermaid picture has very few details, which makes it easy. He finishes it in less than ten minutes and sets it aside. He starts to remember his and Lance’s conversation about being mermaids and wonders if there’s a merman coloring page he could get. _Hmm._ He does a quick search on Google. And sure, there are a few mermen, but they’re all really ugly. _Shit. I guess I’ll draw it myself sometime. I could do it now actually. Huh._ _If I’m drawing this, I can make Lance a mermaid. Holy shit. But I don’t have my sketchbook. Fuck._

Keith grabs the pad of sticky notes on the desk and a desk from the jar. ‘Draw a merman,’ he writes. He puts the pen back and peels the note from the pad, folding and placing it in his pocket with the note Lance had left on his lunch. Keith goes to close out the coloring page tab when he sees a page with a lion on it. _Hmm._ He’s bored, as the children are getting along. Not that he’s complaining of course. He clicks print and waits for the page to roll out of the printer.

He’d only brought six colors with him earlier—blue, red, green, brown, yellow, and black. _Do I really want to stand up to go get an orange? No. I could have one of the kids bring one to me. Fuck’s sake, lazy ass, just color in the cartoon lion._ Keith shakes his head and picks up the blue because a blue lion is really fucking cool, right?

He’ll need a different blue for the mane though. _Fuck. It’ll have a blue leg at least._ Keith drops the blue and picks up the black. A blue lion with a black mane, he decides. But as he colors the mane in, he goes out of the lines and fucks up the face. _What the fuck, self?_ He sighs and reluctantly fills in the rest of the face.

* * *

The lion picture ends up having a leg of each color and a black head and body. It looks ridiculous, but he kind of likes it? A little? His phone ZRRRTS, he remembered to silence it earlier. He pulls it out.

<Lance 1:03> I did the dishes. Gross. D:  
<Keith 1:03> :C I hate doing my own dishes. I wouldn’t wanna wash twenty strangers’ platers. Blegh.  
<Lance 1:03> Try 35.  
<Lance 1:03> Anyway, whatcha doing now?

Keith opens his camera and clicks a photo of the coloring sheet he’d just finished.

<Keith 1:04> _[Image Sent]_  
<Keith 1:04> I am soooooooo busy.  
<Lance 1:04> Aw. Cute. Name him.  
<Keith 1:05> …why?  
<Lance 1:05> You’ve got to. He needs a name.  
<Lance 1:05> Just *kitten* :D

Keith squints at his phone.

<Keith 1:05> Cat puns? Srsrly?  
<Lance 1:06> Yeah.  
<Lance 1:06> I’m getting the *feline* like you don’t like my puns. :C  
<Keith 1:06> Well, they’re…  
<Keith 1:07> …clawful. CLAWFUL. HA.  
<Lance 1:07> :O GASP  
<Lance 1:07> I wasn’t expecting that. *Mew* are the greatest… and I’m not *LION*  
<Keith 1:07> Damn it I can’t think of anything else. D:  
<Keith 1:08> WAIT.  
<Keith 1:08> I don’t find you a-mew-zing.  


Keith laughs and sets his phone down for a moment. He won’t lose in this pun war. He can’t. This is serious business.

<Lance 1:15> I’m not amusing. I’m hiss-terical.  
<Keith 1:16> What took you so long? I thought you’d given up.  
<Lance 1:16> Never.  
<Lance 1:16> NEV-FURRRRR. :3c  
<Keith 1:17> Did you look up puns?  
<Lance 1:17> No. Of course not.  
<Keith 1:18> Hunk?  
<Lance 1:18> Yeah. He took forever to answer bc he’s “in class” and it’s “more important” Pfft.  
<Keith 1:18> :’)  
<Lance 1:19> I tried Pidge first, but she called me a furry and go me to fuck off.  
<Keith 1:19> Furry?  
<Lance 1:20> Hold up, you don’t know what furries are?  
<Keith 1:20> Uh, no? I’ll look it up though.

Keith opens Chrome on his computer and starts to type.

**Search: furr**

His phone buzzes several times in quick procession.

  
<Lance 1:21> DO NOT DO THAT.  
<Lance 1:21> STOP WHAT YOU’RE DOING.  
<Lance 1:21> FOR GOD’S SAKE.  
<Lance 1:21> THERE ARE CHILDREN AROUND.  
<Lance 1:21> KEITH.  
<Keith 1:21> Okay. I didn’t search it. Was is it?  
<Lance 1:22> Thank god. Keith. It’s like um, people who wanna fuck other people in animal costumes.  


Keith’s eyes go wide and he just… _What the fuck?_ Keith opens his Chrome app and types ‘furry.’ The definition is the first thing that loads: an enthusiast for animal characters with human characteristics, in particular a person who dresses up in costume as such a character or uses one as an avatar online. Then are image results. _Oh dear God._

<Keith 1:24> … Uh, I looked it up. Lance? Why?  
<Lance 1:24> I’m NOT one of them. But it’s an inside joke between Pidge, Hunk, and I. Okay?  
<Keith 1:24> Okay? I guess.  
<Keith 1:24> However, I must say that I will never wear a ‘fursuit’ for you.  
<Lance 1:25> Babe. Babe. I’m not a furry. Holy shit. I promise.

Keith laughs out loud, it turning into a cackle and a couple of kids look at him.

<Keith 1:25> Kay. I believe you.  
<Lance 1:25> Thank god. T^T  
<Keith 1:26> Did I tell you that my roommate’s coming back today?  
<Lance 1:26> Nope. But that’s good. Is his gf’s pop alright?  
<Keith 1:26> Seems to be. Idk Shiro didn’t send details.  
<Lance 1:26> So no sleepover tonight?  
<Keith 1:26> I don’t remember saying that. :)  
<Keith 1:26> But you haven’t slept at your own place for two days, so do whatever you want.  
<Lance 1:26> ;) 

* * *

That afternoon, Keith’s back at home. Lance dropped him off and went back to work.

“You didn’t have to pick me up. I could’ve walked or something.” Keith says as he steps into Lance’s car.

“Um? Hell no. It’s cold out.” Lance says, leaning across the console to pull Keith in for a kiss.

“Mmh.” Keith pulls away. “Thanks for that.” Keith grins, latching his seat belt. “What time are you off today?”

“Eh, a couple more hours.” Lance says, turning the key over. He looks over at Keith. “Are you afraid of being alone? Because I can call mom and tell her that I—”

“No. It’s fine, Lance. It’ll be alright. It’s not a big deal. Besides, Shiro will be home soon.” Lance hums at Keith’s response.

“Okay, if you’re sure. Do you want me to come over when I get off? Or does your roommate not like having people over?” Lance asks.

“Allura practically lives with us, he wouldn’t care.” Keith smiles. “So, if you want, you can come over.”

“I might. Not sure. I mean, Hunk’s probably lonely without me.” Lance says.

“Oh.” Keith says quietly. Lance scrunches his brows.

“Why? Do you want me to stay with you again? I mean, I’m not objecting. I like being around you. But, just let me know what you want, okay?” Lance says.

“Alright.” Keith says.

“So the possum.” Lance says, feeling that the conversation was taking a shitty turn.

“Oh yeah. Fuck.” Keith sits up in his seat, he’d been slouching. “I was shelving some books and I heard a scream and I thought I was hearing things or something. Then, it happened again. So, I ran towards the front where it came from. And my boss was staring at the door to the book drop. Those two days we were out gave it time to get in and decide it was living on a couple of books.” Keith shudders, “God, it was gross.” Lance laughs.

“You’re so brave. I’d have called someone.”

“I didn’t know who to call. And I mean, I’ve experienced wild animals before. Like, when I was a kid, a bird got inside and we had to trap it with a laundry basket.” Keith says. Lance smiles, picturing a little version of Keith chasing a bird around.

“Once when I was a kid, my brother put one of my grandparents’ chickens in the house. That wasn’t fun.”

“Wait. He put it in on purpose?” Keith asks. Lance nods.

“Yeah, Aaron decided the chicken needed to go inside. I don’t remember why. I was really little.” Lance stops at a light. “Oh. Did you like the lunch I picked for you?”

“Yeah, it was good.” Keith says. “It’s crazy how you can pick for me already.” Keith smiles.

“Hey, you wanna play our question game again?” Lance asks.

“Sure.” Keith says sort of hesitantly.

“When you were a kid, what was your favorite place to go on vacation?” Lance asks, he already knows his answer. THE BEACH.

“I, uh. I don’t have one.” Keith says.

“Like, with your family?” Lance says, glancing at Keith. _Is he uncomfortable again? Last time I asked about family, he did this. Fuck, Lance, fix it dumbass._ “I always loved the beach.” Lance says. _Maybe we could go together sometime._ “Your turn, babe.”

“Would you rather be, uh, famous or… immortal?” Keith asks. Lance clicks his tongue.

“Shit. Um, famous I guess. I wouldn’t want to live forever. I mean, everyone I care about would die eventually. And I couldn’t handle that. You?” Lance says.

“Same.” Keith replies. The traffic light changes and Lance presses the gas.

“So, alright. You’re walking down the street and a dude tells you he’s a genie and he’ll give you three wishes. What are they?” Lance asks.

“I’d probably ask for more money. But I can’t just pick three magic wishes like that. I’d have to seriously think about it first.” Keith says. He turns his head to look at Lance. “You already have three picked out don’t you?” Lance nods.

“To have my own magical powers. To never be low on money. And world peace would be cool.” Lance says. 

“Huh. Magic powers? Like which kind?” Keith asks, once again interested in the conversation.

“Like, I can do anything I want. Make me a witch or something.” Lance says. Keith smiles.

“You could drive me to work on your broom.”

“Sure. As long as you aren’t afraid of heights.” Lance laughs and turns onto Keith’s street, pulling it up to the door of Keith’s building. Keith unbuckles his seatbelt and cracks his door open.

“Thanks for the ride, Lance.” Keith raises to his knee in the seat and loops his arms around Lance’s neck. He places a kiss on his cheek and smiles, backing out of the car.

“You’re welcome.”

“Text me.” Keith closes the door and heads up to his building, leaving Lance to wonder why Keith clams up when he mentions family. _Not everyone has it like I did, I guess. I mean, my family’s huge and loud, but they love me. For the most part. The bi-hating on dad’s side sucks, but—_

_Keith’s family is homophobic. That must be why. Oh shit._

“Welp, I’m avoiding that like the plague then.” He says to himself. “No more family questions. Would you rathers from now on.” Lance decides.

* * *

Keith unlocks his door and steps into his dark house. “Shiro? Are you here?” Keith closes the door behind him, and locks it.

“Takashi?” Still no answer. “Kay, you’re at class then.” Keith says to nothing. He pulls off his jacket and carries it to his room on his finger. He drops it on his chair and picks up his laptop and sketchbook. It’s time to make a nest on the couch until Shiro gets home. He drops his stuff at the couch and goes to his room to change clothes.

He comes back to the living room wearing shorts and a different t-shirt. It’s not cold inside after all. He sits down and his phone dings. He reaches for it, but it’s not there. _Where is it? Probably in my pants. In my room… Damn it._ Keith groans as he stands back up and trudges through the house to find his cell.

It was in his pants.

<Shiro 2:26> We just got back into town. Can you grab my bag for me and meet me downstairs in ten?  
<Shiro 2:26> Please?  
<Keith 2:26> I guess so.  
<Shiro 2:26> Thanks Keith.

Keith leaves his room and goes into his roommate’s. His backpack is lying on the ground next to the wall.

<Keith 2:27> Do you need me to put anything else in it?  
<Shiro 2:27> Um, I don’t remember.  
<Keith 2:28> I’ll send you a photo.  
<Keith 2:28> _[Image Sent]_  
<Shiro 2:29> There’s a red notebook, probably on my desk. Or in the floor? Idek. I need it pls.  


Keith looks around and spots an open notebook. He folds it closed. It’s red. He hums to himself and stuffs in with the rest of Shiro’s shit. He zips the bag and lifts it up, “Jesus.” It’s heavy as fuck.

<Keith 2:32> Where are you guys rn? How long till you get here?  
<Shiro 2:34> Just passed the thrift store on Maple. Two min.  
<Keith 2:34> I hope you aren’t texting and driving.  
<Shiro 2:34> Ha. Nope. Allura’s driving.

Keith chuckles. Allura drives like a maniac. And she gets horrible road rage. Nicest girl you’ll ever meet, but you pass her on the interstate and she’ll curse like a damn sailor. Allura’s anger-mode is such a contrast to her normally cheerful demeanor. She’s made people cry before. Keith’s seen it.

Keith goes to the door to deliver Shiro’s backpack. He opens it and steps out. He walks down the hallway. One of their neighbors, whose name he doesn’t know, gives him a weird look. _Note to self: don’t walk around with no shoes and socks._ Keith gets to the stairs and Shiro’s on his way up.

“Hey Keith!” Shiro says happily.

“Hey.” Keith smiles. “Here’s your giant bag of nonsense.” Keith hands off the backpack. Shiro slings it over his shoulder and pulls Keith in for a quick hug.

“I’m sorry, man. I shouldn’t have left you.” Shiro apologizes. Keith smiles slightly.

“It’s fine.” He says. Shiro claps Keith on the shoulder.

“I’m gonna head to class.” Shiro starts back down the stairs, still talking. “I’ll be home by four-ish. Do you want me to get food on the way?”

“If you want. I don’t care.” Keith says.

“Fine. I’ll get some. I’ve been eating from a hospital cafeteria for two days, gross.” Keith laughs and Shiro disappears down the next flight.

“Drive safe!” Keith says, before turning on his heel to return to their place. _What am I going to do now? Homework?_ He laughs out loud at the idea. _I guess I’ll go sit in front of the TV for a few hours._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm. Yeah. Sort of a boring chapter. Sorry. :')  
> But yeah, Keith likes kids. For the most part. 
> 
> PS: [Tumblr.](http://koganelovesmcclain.tumblr.com/)


	14. Back to Normal... Sort of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the broganes hang out, Keith cleans his room, and Lance has a _day_ at work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late. I'm having a hard time irl. Anxiety, depression, and bad eyesight are a horrible combination.

Keith’s sketching his idea from earlier, a very Lance-looking mermaid. He’s got a couple references opened on his laptop for the tail. And the photo of Lance on his phone. _I could actually finish this and post it somewhere. That’d probably be weird though._ Keith imagines opening Tumblr to see a drawing of his face. _Yeah, never mind it’s weird._ Keith’s phone vibrates on the table, he sets down his pencil and grabs his phone.

<Shiro 4:39> I’m home. Just parked the car. I got Taco Bell.  
<Keith 4:40> Kay, I’ll let you in. :)

Keith smiles, he hasn’t had Taco Bell in so long. He closes his laptop and sets it and his sketchbook on the chair. He stands up, stretching his back. He’s been sitting in the same spot for nearly two hours. Damn. A couple minutes pass and there’s a knock on the door. Keith smiles and goes to open it.

Shiro steps in holding a huge to-go bag. He drops his backpack off one shoulder to his hand and sets it down in the floor.

“Hey, I hope you’re hungry.” He says, sitting the bag on the coffee table.

“Looks like you bought them out.” Keith smiles, shutting the door back and flicking the lock.

“Yep. Sure did. Nothing left.” Shiro grins. “I’ll be right back, I’m gonna go wash my hand.” Keith snorts.

“Wash both of them.” He says. Shiro’s been making more-or-less the same ‘joke’ since he lost part of his arm.

“Alright.” Shiro laughs from the bathroom.

“How was class?” Keith asks, digging through the bag to find his favorite. _Oh mighty chalupa, give me your power._

“Pretty good. Got there a couple minutes late, but the teacher wasn’t there yet, so it was fine.” Shiro says, the faucet shuts off. Keith looks up, expecting his friend to reenter the room, but he doesn’t.

“Takashi, whatcha doing?” Keith asks.

“Changing—umf— clothes. I’ve been wearing this same shit for two and a half days. I feel gross.” Keith nods in understanding. “Find something good on TV?” Shiro asks.

“I’ll try.” Keith says. He clicks the remote a couple times and comes across the Disney Channel. “Lilo and Stitch is about to come on.” He reads from the corner.

“Oh cool. I haven’t seen it in so long.” Shiro emerges from the hall, wearing a tank top and basketball shorts.

“Comfier?”

“Yes.” Shiro grins. “You want anything to drink?”

“Sure.” Keith says, unwrapping his chalupa. Fuck me up. The fridge door opens and closes. Shiro tosses a bottle of water at Keith and keeps one from himself. Shiro plops down on the couch next to Keith.

“Ah. A comfortable seat. They do exist.” Shiro says, pulling a burrito out of the bag.

“After we eat, I’m taking this motherfucker off.” He says, moving his prosthetic. “If you don’t mind. I mean.”

“Of course not.” Keith says, taking a bite. He knows Shiro feels strange without it. He looks at his friend, chews and swallows, “Wait, did you leave it on this whole time?” Keith asks. Shiro nods.

“I took it off for a while at the hospital, but some kids looked at me weird. So I put it back.” Shiro answers. Keith sighs.

“Takashi, you know it’s not a bad thing. Kids just don’t understand. They probably thought it was cool or something.” Keith says, “You shouldn’t be embarrassed. It’s the nicest arm available.”

“Not as nice as my real one was.” Shiro says. Keith’s heart aches.

“I know.” Keith says softly, remembering the night it happened. He’d been in bed already when Amanda came to tell him. ‘We’re going to the hospital, Keith. Takashi’s hurt.’ Thinking about it still gives him chills. He must have physically shaken, Shiro’s giving him a weird look.

“Ya okay?” He asks. Keith nods.

“You’re the best friend I’ll ever have. You know that, right?” Shiro asks.

“Yeah.” Keith says, trying to keep his voice from breaking. He looks back up and their movie is about to come on.

“You know how many times we watched this when we were kids?” Shiro asks.

“Dozens.” Keith smiles. It was their favorite.

“Yeah, I swear to God. If we had that DVD now, we’d still watch it all the time.” Shiro says.

“Probably.” Keith laughs. Shiro’s dad knew a woman who could get movies and make DVDs for five bucks each. They had _a lot_ of pirated DVDs.

“How’s your mom doing?” Keith asks. Shiro’s mom was always very nice. His dad was just as nice, but scary.

“I’m not sure. It’s been a while since I’ve talked to her. How’s Amanda?” Shiro throws the question back at Keith.

“Same.”

“You going over there for Thanksgiving or anything?”

“Not sure yet.”

“You really should.” Shiro says. “You haven’t been over in a long time.”

“I know. I should. But I’m not sure if I will or not.” Keith says. “It makes me...”

“Upset? Yeah, I get it. But I’m sure they’d be glad to have you. They love you Keith.” Keith nods and takes another bite of his chalupa. It doesn’t taste the same.

* * *

After the movie’s over and they’ve finished eating, Shiro clicks off his arm and sets it down carefully on the table.

“Ah, fuck.” Shiro says, rubbing the top part of his arm.

“Does it hurt?” Keith asks.

“Not really. Just kind of, ya know,” he sighs, “like when you wear shoes for so long. And you take them off and your feet can finally breathe.” Shiro explains. Keith nods.

“Oh.” Keith stands and starts plucking their empty Taco Bell wrappers from the table, he grabs them and the bag with a couple items left and takes them to the kitchen. He dumps the armload of papers in the trash and finds a place in the fridge for their food.

“Do you need anything?” Keith asks.

“Yeah, can you get my laptop out of my backpack?”

“Sure.” Keith unzips his roommate’s bag and pulls his computer out.

“Here ya go.” Keith opens the laptop and sets it down on the table in front of his friend. Shiro opens his mouth and closes it.

“Shit. Shiro, sorry. I know you can do it. I’m sorry.” Keith says. Shiro smiles.

“You don’t have to baby me. It’s fine.” He says. Keith mentally kicks himself in the ass and goes to sit next to Shiro. He picks up his own computer and his book from the chair beside him and opens them, continuing where he left off on his drawing.

“Mermaid?” Shiro asks.

“Yup.”

“It’s pretty.”

“Thanks.” Keith says.

“You ever going to take an art class at school? You’d do really well.” Shiro says. Keith sighs.

“Nope.”

“Keith. You know that Mr. Jonson was wrong. Your drawings are all great.” Shiro says, signing into his laptop. Keith doesn’t say anything. He just shrugs. And turns on his phone to look at the photo of Lance and himself that he’d been using as a reference.

“Keith, I’m not going to shut up just because you didn’t answer. We live together. You know me.” Shiro says. Keith ignores him, smiling. It’s true. Shiro doesn’t know how to not. He pokes Keith’s arm. Keith sighs and looks to his left.

Shiro’s holding his fake arm, poking Keith. “Need a hand?” Keith’s eyes bulge and he snorts, hand covering his mouth.

“I hate you.” He laughs, smacking the prosthetic away. Shiro smiles.

“You looveeeee me.” He says. Keith nods.

“True.” Shiro leans across the couch and pulls Keith to him. Keith freezes for a moment and wraps an arm around his friend.

“I missed you while we were gone. I hope you were okay.” Shiro whispers. “I know you get scared.”

“Yeah, I, uh, had Lance. It’s all fine, really.” Keith says. Shiro pulls away.

“Fuck, I feel so guilty for leaving you in the middle of the damn night. And then I just. We were gone for so long and I—”

“Hey. I said it’s okay. I’m alright.” Keith says. Shiro nods.

“Yeah. Okay.” Shiro sighs and fucks around on his laptop for a minute. “Do you have any homework?”

“I dunno. I’ll look later.” Keith says.

“Alright.”

“Worry about your own stuff.” Keith smiles. “I’m sure you have plenty.”

“That’s for sure.” Shiro sighs. “Not one of my professors gave a fuck about the situation. Like, I emailed them and told them I’d be missing some classes. And they were all like, ‘no exceptions.’ Like, thanks for having zero sympathy.”

“So? You couldn’t get any extensions whatsoever?” Keith asks.

“Nope.”

“Yikes.” Keith says, adding a necklace to his mermaid. _That’s… not what I pictured_. Keith opens another merman reference on his laptop.

“God damn,” Shiro says, looking over at Keith’s screen, mouth dropped open in a look of awe at the more than half nude man with a fish tail.

“Right?” Keith grins. Shiro sputters.

“Did I say that out loud? Holy shit.” Shiro’s face starts turning colors Keith hasn’t ever seen on him.

“Yeah, ya did.” Keith smirks.

“I just— Shit, is that edited?”

“What do you mean ‘is that edited?’ Have you ever seen a fish man in the wild?” Keith says.

“No. Not the fucking tail. Damn it, Keith. I mean the guy’s… Shut up.” Keith laughs at his friend’s bewilderment.

“I’m telling Allura that you’re a fish furry.” Keith says, employing the new word.

“Keith, I swear to God.” Shiro’s tone instantly changes to his big brother mode.

“Let’s see. Fish don’t have fur. So, maybe you’re actually a splashy or… Oh! You’re a scaly.” Keith laughs.

“Keith... How do you know that word?” Shiro asks, raising an eyebrow.

“What do you mean, I’m playing this by ear.” Keith says, laughter dying. “Wait, is that the actual word? How do you know it?” Keith’s eyes widen.

“I’m going to say this is a ‘drop until death.’” Shiro says. Drop Until Death is one of their childhood pacts. If something… weird happens, you can declare it a D.U.D. and no one’s allowed to mention it. If they do, one of theirs is brought up as well and they have to talk about it. Keith can’t remember his last D.U.D.

“Alright then, but I’m on to you. Scaly.” Keith laughs.

“I cannot believe I’m hearing this.” Shiro says, going back to his computer.

“I don’t even remember my last one. Was it really bad enough for me to not want to talk about it?” Keith asks. Shiro smirks.

“Ringtone.” He says, pleased with himself. Keith coughs. Then clears his throat.

“Yeah, okay. Fine.” Keith says, instantly dropping it.

“Thank you.” Shiro says with a cheeky grin.

“Shut up.” Keith pouts. He’d forgotten all about that incident. Or… had been repressing it. Yeah, that’s probably more accurate. He clears his throat again and sends that memory to his mind’s shredder.

“How’s Allura doing?” Keith asks, picking up his pencil again.

“She’s exhausted. That’s why I took her home before I came to get my bag. Her teacher’s had sympathy.” Shiro says, mocking the voice of one of his teachers, Keith’s sure. Keith laughs softly.

“Sorry man.” He says, peering over at Shiro’s assignment, “Do you need any help? I know I’m not great at… whatever that is… Never mind.” Keith says, settling back on his side of the couch. Shiro laughs.

“It’s fine. It shouldn’t take too long, there’re only a few left. This was assigned… about two weeks ago. That may be part of the reason I couldn’t have an extension.” Shiro says. Keith chuckles.

“Yeah, probably.”

“At least I had most of it done already. I’d have died if I’d waited till now.” Shiro says. Keith nods.

* * *

Shiro turns in his assignment on time, Keith doesn’t know how. He never was the calculus type. Algebra was his limit in math. Keith yawns and folds up his sketchbook. _That’s enough of that for now._ He leans back against the couch and watches Shiro start another assignment.

“Man, I’m gonna run out of clothes.” Keith says, thinking about his current laundry situation. His hamper is overfull and the things that are left in his closet are things he never wears. All his t-shirts are dirty. He can’t remember the last time he even did laundry.

“Huh?” Shiro asks. Keith jerks and registers that he’d said that aloud. He shakes his head slightly.

“Oh nothing. I’ve got to do laundry sometime soon. Or I’m going to be walking around naked.” Keith says.

“You can go tomorrow after work.” Shiro says, not looking up.

“Yeah, I guess I will.” Keith replies. “I’ll be back in a little bit. I’m going to go… try to straighten out my room a little.” He says standing up.

“Good luck.” Shiro says.

“Same to you.” Keith says, pointing to Shiro’s assignment as he passes.

* * *

Lance is behind the counter, making a couple pots of coffee to get ready for the dinner crowd. He hears a kid starting to throw a tantrum. He rolls his eyes and presses the button on the coffee maker. He turns and the kid is kicking his feet against the bottom of the booth he’s in. Lance sighs and goes into the kitchen, so he doesn’t have to deal with it. At least they’re the only customers in the shop right now.

When he steps into the kitchen, his mom turns from the sink full of dishes in front of her and gives him a look. “What is that thumping sound?” She asks, rinsing a plate and setting it on the rack.

“Some kid throwing a hissy fit, Mama.” Lance says simply. “I came to wash those dishes for you.” Mia laughs.

“Wow, what happened to my Lance? He’d never willingly wash dishes.” She shuts the sink off and relinquishes her dish cloth to her son. “But I’ll take it. All yours, _son._ ” She smiles. Lance grabs his gloves from the drawer and starts to pull them on. Mia sighs and rolls her shoulders, going to check on the situation in the dining area.

“A kid having a fit, huh?” Noah asks, “I hate that. Like, what do you do? It’s not your kid. You can’t tell them how to act.” Lance nods and flips the sink back on.

“Yeah, I’d say Mama can handle it somehow or other though. I mean, damn, she handled him.” Lance points at his brother coming in from the breakroom.

“What about me?” Aaron says, reaching behind himself to tie his apron strings.

“Nothing.” Lance singsongs. His brother rolls his eyes.

“Where’s Mama?” Aaron asks. Lance points at the door.

“Some kid’s being a piece of shit. She’s trying to handle it I think.” Lance explains, grabbing a mug to wash. His brother joins him at the sink.

“Ah, that’s why you pointed at me then?” He asks, picking up a dish towel to dry Lance’s dishes.

“Yep.” Lance hands the mug off and picks up some silver. He hears the kid start to get louder and hopes his mom knows how to set the brat straight. There’s some muffled voices, loud voices. A few minutes later, the front door of the shop slams and the bell clangs against it noisily. Lance and his brother look at each other and a share a silent conversation. It’s something along the lines of ‘holy shit, did she throw them out?’ and ‘yeah, I think so man. Holy fuck.’

A minute later, their mother reappears. “ _Those people are no longer welcome here. Boys, can you please go clean up?”_ She says, grabbing her ‘secret’ pack of cigarettes from atop the double-fridges. Lance quickly nods, confused. She goes outside to the parking lot. He and his brother set their dishes down and go to see what she meant.

His brother gasps when they step through the kitchen door. Lance is just stunned. There is food thrown all over the place. On the walls and front windows. Smeared on the table and the booth itself.

“Holy shit.” Lance says.

“And right before dinner, too.” Aaron sighs. “I’ll be right back.” Lance nods and goes to lock the front door and flip the CLOSED sign over. He’s sure that Mama wouldn’t want anyone to see the shop this way. Aaron comes back with a couple buckets, each with a roll of paper towels and a sponge inside.

“Thanks man.” Lance takes one of each and goes to start cleaning mashed potatoes? Off the front windows. He unrolls some paper towels picks the food off the window, setting it in the bucket carefully.

“How did this even happen? How did he get this much food to throw?” Aaron says, climbing in the booth to reach the mess on the wall.

“I don’t know. Seriously. What the fuck? And who lets their kids act this way?” Lance says. “Fuck, I’m gonna need Windex for this.” He says, the towels are mostly spreading the mess around.

“Mm. I think there’s some in the back. I’ll go check in a second.” Aaron replies. “I’m trying my best to not let this stain the paint or something.”

“What is that anyway?” Lance asks, looking up at the reddish splat of… something.

“No idea. I don’t even think we serve anything red.” His brother says. Lance nods to himself and finishes wiping down the window. It looks better, just smudgy and gross. He sighs softly and stands up.

“Where’d you say the Windex is?” Lance asks.

“Try that locker that no one uses. That’s where I found these. I thought I saw some cleaner in there.”

“Mmkay.” Lance goes into the kitchen and his mother is back from her ‘secret’ smoke break. She’s got something in the stand mixer and she’s getting something out of the fridge. _That’s Mama for you, cooks when she’s mad._ Noah’s cleaning his stove. Lance sneaks past and into the break room. He pops open the old locker and there’s some off brand cleaner on the top shelf. Lance hopes it works. He takes it and slinks back to the front room.

“Found it.” He announces to his brother, who gives him a thumbs up.

“Mom mad?” Aaron asks.

“She’s cooking.” Lance says.

“Yep.” Lance spritzes the window and uses the sponge his brother had brought to wash the window. _Much better. Wait._ He gives the window another glance.

“Damn it.” He says.

“What?”

“Now there’s a clean patch here.”

“What do you mean?” Aaron hops down from his perch to survey the window. He laughs, seeing the otherwise dusty window with a patch of spotless glass.

“I guess we have to do the whole thing now?” Lance asks.

“Looks like it.” His brother laughs. “Damn how’d it get so bad anyway? How long’s it been?”

“Dunno.” Lance says, spraying more cleaner on the glass.

* * *

He finally leaves at 7:30. He was supposed to get off at seven, but once they’d finished cleaning the windows, they decided to dust the photos on the walls. And they rearranged the cookie display, eating half of them. They’re delicious, what can he say?

After the cleaning extravaganza, they reopened the shop for the dinner rush. About thirty people between 5:45 and the time Lance got to leave. It was sort of crazy. Being busy as they were, Lance never found out why his mom got so upset. They’ve had assholes as customers before, well, not ever _this_ bad.

But hey, it could’ve been anything. He doesn’t want to analyze it too much, he’s sure she’ll tell them eventually. For now, he just wants to get home and stuff his face. Hopefully, Hunk has made a lot of something delicious.

Lance swings his keyring on his finger and makes his way out the back to his car. It’s a little chilly, but not too bad out. If anything, it’s warmer than when he took his boyfriend home. He smiles to himself and pops open his door, plopping his ass into the seat. He yawns and turns the ignition, the radio comes on softly. He catches the middle of Sia’s Elastic Heart, which he screeches along to.

 _I hope Keith’s roommate is home by now. So he’s not alone._ He turns onto the next road and wonders whether he should go to Keith’s instead. _Hmm._ Lance stops at a stoplight and sends Keith a quick message.

<Lance 7:38> Hey babe, your rm home?  
<Keith 7:39> RM?  
<Keith 7:39> Oh. Yeah he is. How are you?

Lance looks up, the light’s still red.

<Lance 7:39> Just got off. Driving. Brb.

He puts his phone in the cup holder and watches the light switch to green. He follows the SUV in front of him through the intersection. His phone vibrates, he ignores it temporarily.

“I’ll answer you when I get home, babe.” Lance says, watching the road in front of him.

* * *

Keith had been fucking around in his room, straightening shit out. He picks up some crumpled up balls of paper and tosses them towards his trash can. He starts to make his bed. Yes, actually make his bed. Not the lazy, sort of spread the blanket out a little method. Keith busts out a different sheet from some box in the bottom of his closet and remakes the entire thing.

“Huh. Looks like a person lives here.” He rolls his eyes and continues to find shit to clean. He ends up at his desk, ready with the intent to clean out its five drawers. He opens the first one, the long middle one, and closes it right away. He’s not dealing with that. It’s a complete mess.

“Okay, it’s fine. I can’t see it. It’s not there.” Keith looks around the room and spots it. His hamper. Crammed full with… at least three weeks’ worth of clothes. He sighs. It’s got to be done. Especially if he’s gonna do laundry tomorrow. He has to go through and take things out of his pockets.

It’s a habit of his, leaving shit in his pockets. And after sending various shit, including a pen that ruined a pair of jeans, through washing machines. It’d save so much time if he’d fucking take things out before he puts them into the hamper. But that makes too much sense. He has to do this for the sake of his clothes. He pulls out a few t-shirts, no pockets there. Nothing to worry about. He tosses them on the chair next to him and drags out a pair of jeans. He checks the front pockets, nothing except a receipt from Subway.

 _Hoo boy, this is going to take a while,_ he thinks, pulling out something else.

* * *

A while later, he’s finished with his clothes. And he’s glad that he went through them. He found a wad of money in one pair of pants. About $50 total. It’s like Christmas. Or payday. It’s lucky as fuck too. He doesn’t actually get paid until Monday. He’d have had to survive four days on six bucks and some change otherwise. _Thank God Takashi’s not poor like me._ He hates to admit it, but he sponges off his roommate a lot more than he’d like to.

It’s not really intentional. Shiro’s family is rich and he’s an only child. His parents spoil him and that same habit transferred to Keith when they became friends. They bought Shiro’s truck and they help the boys out when they need it. Which is pretty rare. But they insist on paying their utilities. And that helps a fuck ton.

Keith smiles and finds his wallet in his jeans draped across the bed where he took them off earlier. He deposits his newly found cash into it and sets his wallet on his desk, so not to lose the damned thing. Keith dumps all his clothes back into the hamper and flicks his bedroom light off, headed back towards the living room.

“Sort your room out?” Shiro asks, leaning against the back of the couch with his eyes closed. His laptop screen is dark.

“Yep. Taking a nap?” Keith asks back.

“Not really. I’m just really tired. Like fuck.”

“Then go to bed.” Keith suggests, flopping down next to his friend.

“Hhng. I don’t feel like it.”

“I found fifty bucks in my hamper.” Keith says smiling. Shiro peeks at Keith with a sleepy smile and he yawns.

“Fifty bucks? Holy shit.” He says, laughing. “You’ve got to stop leaving money in random places, Keith. What if you’d lost it?”  

“I’d never have known I had it. And my pants’ pockets aren’t random places, Takashi.” Keith says.

“Mm. I guess.” Shiro lays his head back down drowsily. A couple minutes pass and Keith watches him start to fall asleep. _I am not carrying his ass to his bed._

“Shiro. If you’re that exhausted, just go to bed.” Keith says, pushing him softly.

“Hnnn.” He groans. Keith rolls his eyes.

“Fine, then. But I’ll leave you right here. You want a pillow or anything?” Keith asks, standing up.

“Mmhmm. Blanket.” His friend sinks down to lay on his side on the sofa.

“Alright.” Keith goes to Shiro’s room and rips his comforter and a pillow off the bed, taking them back to the living room. “Raise your head up.” Keith says. Shiro obliges, Keith drops the pillow on the arm of the couch. Keith drapes the blanket over his friend, who snuggles into the pillow. The last lucid thing he hears Shiro say is a half-conscious, barely audible ‘thank you.’

Keith grabs his things from the table and takes the armload of shit with him to his room, flicking off the living room light on his way. He gets to his room and plugs up his laptop. He might as well fuck around on Tumblr for a little while. Hell, it’s just 8:15. Not nearly late enough to go to sleep for Keith. He opens his laptop and then his dash. He reblogs a photoset of some waterfall in Peru, according to the caption. And then his phone pings.

“I guess Lance is home.” Keith says, picking up his phone.

<Allura 8:18> Hi Keith. Is Shiro asleep? I’ve tried texting him and he hasn’t answered yet.

“Or not.” Keith sighs.                              

<Keith 8:19> Yeah, he’s totally knocked out on the couch. Is everything okay?  
<Allura 8:20> Everything’s fine. I just wanted to tell him goodnight.  
<Keith 8:22> Oh. Alright.  
<Allura 8:22> Goodnight Keith.

Keith tosses his phone on the bed next to his laptop. He goes to turn the screen off and notices his Instagram icon. _Huh._ He remembers the other day how’d he started searching for Lance’s account. He looks around as if to make sure no one’s watching him, which he realizes is ridiculous and opens the app. He types in Lance’s name and the first profile that turns up in the search results is a user called @starboi. He can’t tell if it’s Lance in the tiny photo or not.

Keith starts to open it, then his phone alerts him of a new message the preview showing at the top of the screen. This time it really is Lance. Keith smiles and closes Instagram, he’ll come back to it another time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys! And thanks for waiting for me to get this up. I also am part of two bangs and I've sort of been doing some of that. Sort of. Not much. I'm sorry. I'm a fail. I've got a lot planned though for other fics and I'm going to work on them when I can, so maybe look forward to that? If you want?
> 
> PS: [Tumblr.](http://koganelovesmcclain.tumblr.com/)  
> 


	15. According To All Known Laws Of Aviation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lance sees a high school classmate and Keith discovers Netflix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I think Lance is the main POV in this short chapter. My baby deserves to be once in a while. Sorry this is a month late and only 3K words, I just... D:  
> But yeah, enjoy.

Lance is on his way home, about to pass his favorite gas station. Out of habit, he looks down to check his fuel gauge. And… he’s running on fumes. The needle is pointing pitifully towards the E.

“Shit.” He turns suddenly into the station, causing someone behind him to honk angrily. “Sorry, dude. Sorry.” Lance apologizes, pulling into one of the pumps. He parks and drags his wallet out of his console, shuffling through the bills. A handful of ones and a couple twenties.

“I’ve got money, praise the Lord.” He puts the wallet into his pocket and steps out of the car, taking his keys with him. He makes his way towards the door to the station and sees a plastic bottle on the ground. He rolls his eyes and picks it up, tossing it into the trash can by the door. _Is that so hard? The garbage thing is right here. Idiots._ He sighs, opening the door.

When he steps inside, he sees a girl he knew in school standing in the checkout line. He goes to duck into one of the short isles, but he isn’t fast enough.

“Lance McClain! Is that you?” She spots him. _Damn._ Lance turns slowly back around to acknowledge her.

“Yeah, hi. How’s it going, Erin?” He asks, totally disinterested. He sighs mentally when she starts chattering. She’s wearing sunglasses. Inside the gas station. At eight pm. _Honey, it’s dark outside._

“I’ve been great! I just got approved to move into a new apartment with my boyfriend. You remember Blake.” She says.

“Oh, Blake Evans? Yeah, of course.” Lance fakes a smile. He remembers that guy as an asshole. He always treated people like shit. He got his perfect grades by cheating and everyone knew it, except his teachers. Blake dated smart people long enough to pass classes. Now that they’re in college, Lance suspects he still does and that he’ll be saying goodbye to Erin soon enough. _How long is this damn line gonna take?_ There’s like four people in front of him, including Erin. She smiles, shifting her weight to her other leg, leaning slightly more to the left.

“Yeah, we’ve been together for almost eight months.” She beams.

“Aw, that’s nice.” Lance says. _Well, this semester’s over in a month and a half. That eight months probably doesn’t matter._

“We’re thinking about adopting a cat. Once we get settled into the new place. Do you have any pets?” The person getting checked out finishes and exits the store. _One down._

“Me? No. Not right now. I’ve got work and classes and stuff.” Lance answers. His phone pings and he pulls it out of his pocket.

“Excuse me.” Lance says, opening a text from Hunk. Erin nods and pulls out her own phone.

<Hunk 8:03> Heyyyyy. Can you do me a favor?  
<Lance 8:04> Anything for you, buddy. :)  
<Hunk 8:04> So, I know you’re probably like, almost home already.  
<Hunk 8:04> But can you stop somewhere and get some sour cream? I need it to make dinner and I forgot it like a FOOL.

Lance groans audibly. _I have to go somewhere else? Wait._ He scrunches his brows and looks around toward the refrigerated section of the store. _Would they have some here? They have milk. What kind of fucked up gas station has sour cream? It’s worth a look though._ Lance steps out of the line, leaving Erin on her phone. He sort of shrugs and apologizes silently for being rude. Then, he makes his way to the other side of the small store.

He opens one of the doors and starts looking _Hm. Milk, chocolate milk, is that pudding? Huh._ He scours the shelves and he finally comes across sour cream. _Yes!_

<Lance 8:07> You’re in luck. They have it at BP.  
<Hunk 8:07> That’s fuckin’ weird. But good! :D  
<Hunk 8:07> Please check the expiration dates though. Because…  
<Lance 8:08> Yeah, alright.

Lance grabs one with a ‘Best By’ date three months away and heads back up to the counter. The line is gone. _How’s that possible?_ Lance has no clue, but he’ll take it. He plunks down his one item and pays for it and some gas. The lady thanks him for coming and he’s gone. On his way home. _Finally._

* * *

As soon and Lance steps into his apartment, Hunk grabs the sour cream from him and flies back to the kitchen.

“Woah. What’s going on?” Lance asks, staring at his now empty hand, confused.

“Nothing. I just _really_ need to start this. It has to bake for thirty minutes and I’m already starving.” Hunk says. Lance goes into his room, he kicks his shoes off and tosses his coat towards his bed.

“I didn’t have time to eat lunch today—” Hunk starts to explain, but something clatters to against the floor. Lance goes back out to the living room. There’s a wooden spoon laying on the kitchen tile. “Fuckin’ shit.” Hunk says softly, staring at it dejectedly.

“Well, do you need some help?” Lance asks. Hunk sighs and grabs another spoon, leaving the other, traitorous utensil to lay on the floor.

“Nope it’s all good.” Hunk says, pulling off the cream and dumping it into a bowl. “But yeah, weird day at work, and I couldn’t really stop to eat.”

“Aw, that sucks. What happened?” Lance asks from the door, watching his harried friend cook.

“Well, some asshole decided that she wanted to ruin my day, I think. We were in the middle of setting up a display and we were nearly done and some old lady. Some stupid, old _bitch_ ran into it with her cart and we had to start over.” Lance gulps. Hunk usually doesn’t get that mad.

“That’s horrible.” Lance says, thankful he doesn’t work in retail.

“It sure was. I had to re-stack three million cases of beer. And mop up a bunch that busted. She didn’t even say sorry. She just said that alcohol was for devil worshippers and went along on her old, stupid way.”

“What an asshole,” Lance says. “Are you sure you don’t need any help?”

“No, it’s fine. I just have to put this in and it’s good to go.” Lance drops down onto the sofa.

“Alright, if you’re sure.” He stretches out his back, sighing when something pops. “We both had pretty garbage days then. Some brat threw food all over the dining room. Aaron and I had to wipe down everything.”

“Dang. Why’d he do it?” Hunk asks, opening the oven.

“I don’t know. Mom was mad though.” Lance says.

“How mad?” Hunk slides the baking dish in and closes the oven door carefully.

“She smoked.” Lance answers.

“Aha, furious.” Hunk sets the timer and comes to sit down next to Lance.

“Yep.” Lance says, pulling out his phone. Hunk’s laptop is on the table, maybe he’d been working on a paper? Lance can’t tell. Hunk pulls the computer closer to him, and decides to slide down into the floor to be more comfortable. Lance decide that he should let Hunk work on whatever he’s doing, so he opens his conversation with Keith.

<Keith 7:39> Drive safe. :)  
<Lance 8:26> Hey baby. :) Hunk had me stop and get something on the way, sorry this is so late.  
<Keith 8:26> It’s alright. <3 How was work?  
<Lance 8:27> It was garbage. Some kid had a tantrum and threw food all over the shop. Me and Aaron had to clean.  
<Lance 8:27> CLEAANNNNN. D:  
<Keith 8:27> Yikes. Did their parents at least apologize?  
<Lance 8:28> I don’t think so. Mama kicked them out of the store and told us they weren’t to come back. I’m not sure what went down, but she was NOT happy.  
<Keith 8:28> Huh. That’s crazy. People are dicks.  
<Lance 8:28> Yeah. How are you? And your roommate?  
<Keith 8:29> I’m fine. Shiro’s sort of passed out on the couch. He was so tired.  
<Lance 8:30> Aw. D:  
<Keith 8:31> Yeah, I put his blanket on him. He looked comfy.  
<Lance 8:31> That’s nice of you.  
<Lance 8:31> Are you alright?  
<Lance 8:32> I mean by yourself? Kind of?  
<Keith 8:32> Yeah. I’m not alone really. Shiro’s asleep, but I’m fine.  
<Lance 8:33> I’m sorry. I just don’t know what’s alright and what’s scary to you. Don’t take it the wrong way. <3  
<Keith 8:33> I understand. It’s okay.  
<Lance 8:33> Hunk’s cooking something new again. I’m kind of worried. Haha.  
<Keith 8:34> Ooh. What is it?  
<Lance 8:34> No idea. He asked me to stop and get some sour cream because he’d forgotten it. And he won’t let me in the kitchen. :’) Plus, he was pissed. Had a bad day at work too.  
<Keith 8:34> That sucks D: But I’m sure it’ll be great, no matter what.  
<Lance 8:34> Yeah.  
<Keith 8:34> I’m bored. I was gonna watch some TV, but fuckin Shiro.

Lance laughs under his breath and gets an idea, Hunk looks up at him from the floor.

“Hey, can Keith share our Netflix?” Lance asks.

“Yeah, that’s fine. We’ve got space for another person.” Lance nods and goes to retrieve his laptop from his room. He opens the website and adds a ‘Keef’ profile.

<Lance 8:36> Hey babe. You can use Netflix on your laptop.  
<Lance 8:36> User: [lance.mcclain@gmail.com](mailto:lance.mcclain@gmail.com) Password: Space42069  
<Keith 8:36> Are you sure?  
<Lance 8:36> Yep. :) When it loads, click on your name babe.  
<Keith 8:37> Thanks Lance. <3  
<Keith 8:38> … My name is *not* Keef. But I have no idea how to fix that, so I guess…. I’m Keef now.  
<Lance 8:38> You’re KEEF.  
<Keith 8:39> There’s a lot of stuff I’ve never heard of.  
< Lance 8:39> You can read the summary and stuff if you scroll over it.  
<Keith 8:40> Ooh. I found something weird. Have a good dinner babe.

Lance resists the urge to squeak and smiles, wondering what his boyfriend was watching. He sends a heart and plops his phone down on the sofa cushion next to him and pulls his laptop to him. He’s probably got a couple assignments to do. _Might as well get a head start._

* * *

When Keith had first signed onto Netflix, he’s been confused on how it worked. But then he sees something sort of familiar. He’d never seen it, but he knew it was a popular meme on Tumblr. So, he gives an experimental click on a movie he’s only heard about.

Now, he’s ten minutes into it and… _This is one of the dumbest things to ever exist. And it’s only been…_ He looks at the time counter at the bottom of the screen. _Twelve minutes._

He could change it. He probably _should_ change it. There’s got to be something better, right? But now he’s invested. The more he watches, the more he needs it to end. He has to know where the writers take this shit storm. He decides he has to finish it, no matter how horrible it gets. There’s over an hour remaining, he pulls his blanket over his lap. He’s bound to fall asleep before it ends.

* * *

He doesn’t fall asleep. He watched the entire thing. Now it’s off and Netflix is trying to recommend something else. Keith stares at the screen in front of him. “No, I do not want recommendations based on that.” He clicks away and shakes his head. That’s an hour he’ll never get back.

He stands and stretches, yawning a bit. He moves his laptop off the bed and sets it down on his desk. Then he slides under the covers and notices his phone lying next to him. He picks it up to browse Tumblr for a while.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hunk and Lance are finishing their dinner and talking.

“So, you know Erin…” Lance forgets her last name. _Damn._

“Whittaker?” Hunk offers. Lance snaps his fingers and nods.

“Yeah. That’s it. I saw her when I was getting gas. She started telling me all about her boyfriend.” Lance says.

“Who’s she seeing?” Hunk asks, taking the last bite of his creation.

“I’ll give you a hint: date, pass, ditch.” Lance says. Hunk thinks for a second.

“Oh gross, that Blake guy? Poor Erin.” Hunk says with a scowl.

“Yeah, she was bragging that they’d been together for so long and are moving in. And all kinds of crap.” Lance rolls his eyes and slides his bowl back.

“Wanna watch something?” Lance asks, picking up their Xbox remote.

“Doesn’t matter. I probably shouldn’t. This assignment’s due in three days.” Hunk answers. Lance laughs.

“What?” Hunk asks as he stands.

“Nothing. I just love that you start three days early. I usually start the night before or morning of.” Lance explains.

“Well, I like passing. And not being stressed.”

“I pass.”

“Yeah, I guess you do. But still, I’d rather do it now and be done in time.” Hunk takes their things to the kitchen. Lance hears him open the dishwasher. And the dishes clank into the spots. Lance signs into Netflix and goes to find something. _Hmm. Nope. Nope. Nope._

“I wonder what Keith ended up watching.” Hunk says. _Interesting._

“I dunno. Wanna see?” Lance asks, already going to change profiles.

“Sure.” Hunk smiles. When the page loads, he and Hunk looks at one another. One film sits in Keith’s watch list.

“Seriously, Keith?” Hunk asks.

“I can’t believe it! My boyfriend is a meme! Hunk!” Lance says, stifling a laugh. On the screen before him is none other than the Bee Movie. Hunk giggles. Lance joins him, Hunk’s laugh is contagious.

“Oh my God. What did he rate it?” Lance scrolls over it, “He didn’t.”

“Oh Keith. Sweet, sweet Keith.” Hunk starts to laugh, then stops. “Lance. What if that’s his favorite movie?” Lance stops laughing.

“Hunk! No. He probably hasn’t seen it before. Or something. I refuse to believe that mess is anyone’s favorite movie.” Lance states, going back to his own profile.

“It’s Pidge’s.” Hunk laugh.

“Ironically.” Lance says.

“Are you sure about that?” Hunk asks.

“Not really.” Lance admits. “I’m not sure about anything Pidge related.”

“Exactly.” The two sit quietly for a second, pondering their friend before they choose to just turn on the TV for background noise while Hunk does some work.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I know it was boring and stuff. And it was a short chapter. And it sucks. I'm sorry.


	16. Blue Jeans And Gift Bags

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Keith runs out of clean clothes, goes to see Lance at work, and becomes reacquainted with Disney music, with the help of two little girls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, yeah. I have no excuses. I just suck. Sorry it's been so long. (Two months.)  
> But yeah, this chapter is 7K. Which hopefully makes up for the time and the shortness of the last chapter.  
> Enjoy!

Keith wakes up before his alarm has a chance to go off. He’s not tired despite going to bed after eleven. And after watching that stupid fucking movie. He can’t recall the details of his dream, but he knows it was bee-related. And Shiro might have been there. _It’s a good thing I can’t remember it._ Keith thinks, rolling over to get out of bed. He reaches for his phone to check the time, but it’s missing from its usual spot on the nightstand.

“Oh shit.” He stands abruptly and begins a search for his phone. It’s not on the ground between his bed and his nightstand. Or on the floor, in general. And he hadn’t seen it in the bed with him. _What time is it anyway? Damn._ Keith hightails it to the kitchen to check the one analog clock they have, hanging above their table. He skids to a stop in front of the fridge and glares at the clock.

Neither of the hands are moving. _Well, maybe if you’d replace old batteries once in a while,_ says a voice in his mind. Keith groans. He stomps back to his room and realizes that if his phone wasn’t on the charger all night, then it must be fucking dead. So, calling it from Shiro’s phone probably wouldn’t accomplish much.

“Damn,” he says, “damn, damn, damn.” Keith yanks the blanket off his bed and his phone subsequently flings itself towards Keith’s closest. He groans yet again, trying to resist the urge to smack himself across the face.

“I swear to God, if that screen’s cracked, I’m going to lose my fucking mind.” He crosses the floor and picks up his stupid, traitorous phone to inspect it. There are no new scratches. _Thank you._ Keith plugs the motherfucker into the wall and starts to get ready for work.

He opens his closet door and his mouth drops when he sees nothing but hangers filling most of the space. He begrudgingly pulls out his last clean work shirt, debating pulling one from the hamper instead. Or wearing an old, worn out MCR t-shirt. He would seriously consider it if it fit him right, but it doesn’t. So he lays the short-sleeved white button down across his bed and tries to find a pair of pants.

Unfortunately, the last pair of pants, not including pajama bottoms, is a pair of jeans. Blue jeans. BLUE. Keith Kogane hasn’t worn blue jeans since he was in middle school, so why does he have this pair? He has no idea, the thing he does know is that his laundry must be done. Tonight.

But where? The laundry room in his building is garbage. Like, actual shit. It’s the reason he hasn’t done laundry in so long. Keith could handle the long ass wait times and the shitty spin cycles that always left his clothes soaking wet. But the last time he went was the last time. A dryer shredded one of his shirts. Shredded it.

“My life sucks.” Keith groans.

“It could always be worse.” Shiro says from the doorway. Keith jumps.

“Since when are you conscious?” Keith asks. Shiro chuckles.

“I’ve been awake for a whole,” he taps his phone screen, “three minutes.” Keith pulls his shirt off over his head and starts to put on the clean one.

“You’re wearing those?” Shiro asks, eyeing the ridiculous blue denim catastrophe draped over Keith’s bed.

“They’re all I have left.” Keith explains with a sigh. Shiro clicks his tongue.

“Not exactly your style, I’m shocked you own a pair like that.”

“I don’t know where they came from. I think I’ll burn them when I get home.” Keith says. Shiro laughs.

“Fuck, I want food.” Shiro says, “I’m gonna heat up some Taco Bell. Whatcha want?”

“Chalupa, please.” Keith says. He checks his phone as Shiro walks away. It’s only 7:19. Which is a good thing. He’s got forty minutes-ish. _Work, laundry, homework._ He makes a mental note that he’s sure to forget before he exits his room. Then, he starts to pull on his pants. “Fuck these.” He pulls on socks and shoes and is thankful that at least the shirt is kind of alright. But its sleeves are so short.

He checks himself in the mirror. He’s so pale he can barely tell where the shirt stops and his skin begins. This is the ultimate laundry day outfit. He looks like a forty year old mother on her way to a PTA meeting. _People are going to see me wearing this._ He sighs.

He’ll live, he supposes. At least there’s Taco Bell. He can smell it from the other room. He grabs his phone and takes it to plug it up in the living room. Maybe if he can see it, he won’t accidentally leave it behind. Shiro brings their food in and sets it on the coffee table.

“Coffee?” He asks.

“You made some already?” Keith asks, raising a brow.

“It’s brewing still, but I can steal some.” Shiro replies. Keith nods and watches his friend take the pot from the coffee maker and stick a mug under the dripping coffee. After a few seconds, he hands it towards Keith and Keith takes it, setting it on the table with his food. He sits and waits for Shiro.

“So, laundry tonight?” Shiro asks, entering the room with his favorite mug in his hand.

“Definitely. I have to find some place to do it though. I’m not ruining any more clothes downstairs.” Keith replies, picking up his chalupa to take a bite. Shiro sips his coffee as Keith munches happily.

“You could use the laundry room in Allura’s building,” Shiro says, “it’s where I’ve been going.”

“Yeah. I guess that’s my only option unless I wanna look all over town for a laundromat.”

“Just text her and she can let you in, I know she doesn’t mind.”

“Isn’t she going to go see her dad?” Keith asks.

“I don’t know.” Shiro pulls his phone from his pocket to text her which makes Keith notice that he’d changed into pajamas.

“Did you go to bed last night?” Keith asks. Shiro looks up from his phone.

“Yeah, at like… two. My back started hurting, so I decided to get up.” His phone pings, “she says she’s going this morning and she’ll be back by tonight. So, you’re set.” He smiles and takes another sip of coffee.

“Thank her for me?” Keith asks.

“Yep.”

* * *

When Shiro drops Keith off at work, he heads inside immediately to start checking books in. Vivian comes in at about the time he scans the last one back into the system.

“Hello Keith, good morning!” She says cheerfully, setting down a Tupperware dish on the table in their break room.

“Morning.” Keith replies.

“Cookies, if you want one.” Viv explains when she notices him looking at it. Keith nods.

“So,” she says, looking up at their calendar, “we’ve got a little over a day to get everything ready for tomorrow.” _What’s tomorrow?_

“Um, yeah.” Keith says, trying not to be obvious. He starts to place books on his cart, racking his brain for what the hell ever is going on tomorrow.

“The Halloween party for kids.” Viv says, reminding him. _She always knows._

“Yeah,” Keith says.

“We’re showing a movie in the auditorium and we’re going to give out gift bags. If we can get them made in time.” She laughs.

“Do you need me to do that before I put these back?” Keith asks.

“Oh no, do that first dear. I don’t even have the supplies yet. I meant to buy them last night, but I forgot. I’ll go at lunch time to buy things. We also have to set up the chairs in rows. But that can be done tomorrow.” She says, unlocking her office door.

“Okay.” Keith says, starting to push his cart from behind the desk. The door opens and an older lady enters, carrying a few romance novels with cringey covers. Keith returns to his post and she hands him three books to scan back in.

“Thank you.” She says softly, heading back towards the romance section to pick out some more. Keith laughs to himself and places them with the rest on his cart.

He replaces the books in a little less than fifteen minutes and returns to the desk. Vivian is nowhere to be seen. _She’s probably in the bathroom._

“Viv?” Keith says, parking his cart in its spot.

“Back here!” She calls back. He follows her voice to the open back door to her office, which leads to the delivery entrance. He watches her sign for some boxes. Three from the looks of it. The UPS driver smiles at Keith, flipping her ponytail. He smiles back awkwardly.

“New books and DVDs,” Viv says, handing the clipboard over. “Thank you dear.” She tells the driver, who takes her clipboard and climbs back into her truck.

“Y’all have a nice day.” She says, pulling away.

“I’ll get a dolly for those,” Vivian says. Keith gives the boxes a look over, none of them are that big. But being filled with books, they’re bound to be at least a little heavy. He bends and puts his fingers at the corners, lifting it with ease. It’s no more than ten pounds. He stacks it onto a second box and picks them up.

It’s the shape of the boxes, their bulkiness, rather than their weight that makes them difficult to hold. So he shifts them in his arms before carrying them inside. Once he’s in the office, he goes to set the boxes down on a folding table adjacent to his boss’s desk. Vivian is pulling her dolly from the closet. She turns.

“Honey, you’ll break your back!” She says, gasping as he sets them down.

“They aren’t that heavy,” Keith answers going to retrieve the last box. He sets it with the others and pulls the door shut.

“Shew,” Viv sighs, “they look heavy to me. But I’m old.” She and Keith share a laugh and she pulls her desk chair to the table, sitting down gently.

“Well, I’ll start labeling all these. If you’ll man the desk for me.” She says. Keith nods. That’s definitely a fair trade.

As much as Keith hates to admit it, he’d rather deal with people than put stickers on books. It’s so boring. And hell, before the stickers, you have to enter them into the system. One by one. Filling out at least ten boxes for each book: it’s ISBN, title, author, genre, where it belongs, etc. Print the sticker, put it on smoothly. Yikes.

“Could you hand me my scissors from that jar over there? I forgot to grab them.” She says. Keith nods and scans the shelf she pointed to before find the old, black handled scissors.

“Here ya go.” He says, handing them over.

“Thanks.” Keith nods and starts out to the desk to do his part.

“And when you get a chance, could you bring a cart in here for these?”

“Sure. I’ll get it right now, so I don’t forget.” Keith says, heading out to the desk. He pulls an empty cart around the corner and pushes it up to the other side of her desk, parking it.

“Thanks sweetheart. Sorry I’m being so lazy.” She laughs.

“It’s alright,” Keith smiles. She returns her gaze to the boxes before her and sighs.

“This’ll take me all day.”

* * *

Keith runs the desk by himself for the first time in a while. It’s boring, but not as much as the work Viv is doing. Time passes slowly, Keith checks book and computers in and out. And by eleven, he’s got a cart-full of books. He’s about to go replace them when a couple of his regular kids come over to the desk. Chloe and Sarah.

“Keith,” Sarah whispers, “come on, let’s go play.” Her friend nods quickly.

“Sorry girls, I can’t right now. I’ve gotta work.” Keith says, gesturing to the books on his cart.

“Aw.” Chloe pouts.

“How long does that take?” Sarah asks.

“I’m not sure. I’ll come play when I get time, though. Okay?” He says smiling. They nod and smile to themselves, before taking off back towards their homeland, the kid’s section.

“No running.” Keith reminds them, they slow a tiny bit and disappear behind some shelves. Keith laughs to himself. He doesn’t understand why they like him so much. He’s nothing special. Viv’s voice calls his name.

“Keith, can you come here for a second?” He stops in his tracks and goes into the office.

“What is it?”

“I was going to go pick up that candy for tomorrow, but this is going to take a while and I need you to get started on them. So, can you go buy some stuff? I’ve got the money right here.” She says, handing him a wad of bills.

“Actually, I, uh, can’t. I didn’t drive this morning.” Keith says.

“I didn’t see your motorbike when I came in. I just thought you’d traded it for a car since it’s getting cold out. I was hoping you would anyway, those things are dangerous you know.” Keith laughs. She reaches under her desk and pulls out her purse. A large bag, resembling a suitcase rather than a pocketbook. She digs around for a moment, pulling out her keys.

“You know how to drive a car, right?” She asks. Keith knows where this is going.

“Yeah, of course.” He answers. Upon confirmation, she drops her keys into his waiting hand.

“Then take mine. I drove the Firebird today.” Keith nods. Vivian has at least four cars. And those are just the ones Keith has seen. Hell, she probably has more than that.

“Are you sure? I don’t wanna—”

“You won’t wreck it. And if something happens, it’s my problem, not yours. Off you go,” she waves her hand at him and he goes back towards the breakroom. He pulls his jacket down from the coatrack and slips his arms into it, pulling his hair out of the back. He heads towards the parking lot, grasping the keys tightly.

_I’m going to drive a Firebird. My boss’s Firebird._

_To go buy things for people that I don’t know._ He sighs. _I mean, the kids I know are cool, but I don’t know what candies they want. What even goes into a gift bag? I should’ve asked Viv. Or maybe even Sarah. Fuck. Now I’m already out here. What do kids like?_

_Lance._

_Lance knows about kids because he has little siblings, right? I’ll text him._ Keith pulls his phone out of his pocket.

<Keith 11:12> So… I have to buy candy to make gift bags for a Halloween party the library is throwing tomorrow.  
<Keith 11:13> Do you know what goes in gift bags and what kids like?  
<Keith 11:13> Also, good morning. <3  
<Lance 11:14> Good morning to you too. :3 Hmm…  
<Lance 11:14> Just get some of those big bags of candy that they have. And try and make sure at least some of it is peanut-free. Lots of kids are allergic. And don’t forget to get the baggies.  
<Keith 11:14> Thank you. :’) I know nothing.  
<Lance 11:15> What kind of party are you having? Because I happen to know some very well-behaved, adorable kids who might want to come.  
<Keith 11:16> One sec. I’m outside and I’m cold.

Keith switches to his phone’s camera and takes a photo of the car, then he unlocks it. He slides into the seat and puts the key into the ignition, it turns over and Keith goes to text Lance again.

<Keith 11:17> Just a Halloweeny party. There’s gonna be candy and a movie. I don’t know which one yet, but it’ll be something kid-friendly for sure.  
<Lance 11:18> Do you want to meet a troupe of tiny versions of me?  
<Keith 11:19> I’d be happy to meet them. I’m sure they’re sweet.  
<Lance 11:20> Sometimes. Lmao. Think sour-patch kids. :P

Keith laughs turns on the heater and holds his frozen fingers up to the vents.

<Keith 11:20> I’m off to Walmart. Ttyl. <3  
<Lance 11:20> K. <3

Keith puts his phone in the cup holder and pulls out of Vivian’s favorite parking spot, carefully. He’s about to pull onto the street when he realizes he’d never put on the seatbelt. He latches it quickly and makes a right when the light turns.

* * *

When Keith arrives at Walmart, he parks near the door and kills the engine. He picks up his phone and the money that his boss had given him, and nearly drops them both when the phone begins to ring. _An actual call?_ He turns his phone over in his hand to see that the incoming call is Vivian.

“Hey.”

“Keith, I forgot to tell you what to get. I swear, I’m losing my mind. You aren’t driving, are you?”

“No, just parked at Walmart.”

“Oh good. Just pick up some candy, two or three bags should do I think. And maybe some kind of Halloween themed pencils or stickers… Something like that.”

“Alright. Will do.” Keith answers, ready to hang up, but his boss continues.

“And take some of that leftover cash and grab some lunch, please. Anywhere is fine, I just want… A hot sandwich. I don’t care what kind. A grilled cheese would be fine.” She laughs.

“I know a place with a good sandwich. Chicken alright?” Keith asks.

“Yes, sounds fine. Drive safe.” Keith hangs up and immediately makes a reminder on his phone for fifteen minutes from now, to go get lunch. Then he texts his boyfriend.

<Keith 11:28> If I’m not at your mom’s by noon, please text me.  
<Lance 11:28> Ooh. Coming to see me at work? How romantic.  
<Keith 11:28> Boss’s orders. :’)  
<Lance 11:28> Oh. :/  
<Lance 11:29> What do y’all want? I can have it ready by the time you get here. So you can get going.  
<Keith 11:29> I’d rather wait. ;)

* * *

Lance’s heart does a backflip and he sets his phone down just before his brother comes strolling in to the breakroom. He flops down in a chair across from Lance. “Talking to your boyfriend?” He teases.

“Maybe. Why?” Lance asks, brow nearing his hairline.

“You’ve got that dopey ‘I’m in love’ look on your face, man.” Aaron answers with a grin.

“Like, every single time you’ve ever talked to Olivia?” Lance asks, teasing right back. His brother shrugs.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He says, looking away. “I’m really happy for you, ya know? He seems really nice. And he’s still around after those stories I told him.”

“Thanks,” Lance says softly. “You’re ready to trade then, I guess.” He stands and pockets his cellphone.

“Yep.” Aaron says, pulling out his own phone to fuck around for his break time. Lance heads out to his station at the counter and notices that there are only a couple people in the shop. And it’s nearing lunchtime. _Huh. That’s weird._ Lance shrugs and pulls his phone out to fuck around on Instagram under the counter. After refreshing a couple times, the bell on the door rings and from then on, a short, constant line forms. _Aaron’s break isn’t gonna last too long if this keeps up._

* * *

Keith had wandered around Walmart, finding everything he needed. He’d decided on both pencils and stickers, because he couldn’t choose. He’s pushing his cart filled with three massive bags of candy and at least ten packs of gift bags. He doesn’t know how many people would be attending, another thing he should’ve asked. But hell, if there’s extra, he and Viv will keep it in the breakroom.

He’s ready to check out, with the party necessities in his cart. And he’s scoping out registers. With Walmart being what it is, only four lines are open. And the only line without three or more people waiting belongs to this really rude fucker Keith had to deal with a while back. He squints angrily at the asshole and decides he’ll check himself out.

He pushes his cart to the far side of the checkout lanes and comes up to one of the machines. He presses the begin button and scans the first bag of candy. It rings up successfully and he flops it into a plastic grocery bag. As he’s ringing himself up, he notices a pack of gum on the shelf next to the register, he grabs it and adds it in with his things.

The rest of the items ring up smoothly and he ends up with five bags: once for each bag of candy, one for the gift bags and pencils and another for stickers and the gum he’d picked up at the last second. He pays and luckily, the machine accepts the bills without giving him a hard time. Keith pushes his cart to the entrance and pulls out his bags before leaving the cart in the return area.

His phone alarm starts to go off as he exits the building. He ignores it till he reaches the car. He unlocks the door and slides into the seat, dropping the bags into the passenger seat. Keith dismisses his alarm and sticks a piece of gum in his mouth. He flips on the heat, letting it warm up just a bit, before putting it in drive and pulling out of the space.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lance is dealing with a full house. No, not Bob Saget’s version. More than half of the tables are occupied and there’s still about a four person line in front of him. _Fuck, we need a second register. Then Aaron would have to come help me._ Lance cancels that thought when his brother comes out of the kitchen, carrying someone’s order. _Thanks bro,_ he thinks to himself.

“5?” Aaron asks to confirm that he’s headed to the right table.

“Yep.” Lance answers. He finishes ringing up a young woman with a little girl and hands her order ticket across the counter.

“That’ll be about ten minutes,” he says.

“Thanks.” She replies with a smile, taking her child’s hand to lead her towards a booth. He’s just about out of tables. He clicks his tongue as the next group steps forward. They start to order before Lance can even ask.

“We’ll have two of the house salad, both with ranch. And a chicken wrap.”

“Drinks?” Lance asks, scribbling it down.

“Oh. None, thanks. And it’s to-go.” She says. Lance notes that down. They pay and move over to wait closer to the door. Lance runs the orders into the kitchen. _And I want one of those automatic order thingies._ He hands the papers off to Noah, who nearly drops them, and hightails it back into the other room.

While he’s waiting for someone else to come in, he notices that he’s running low on to-go cups. So he reaches under the counter and pulls out a pack. He takes half and turns to stack them. The bell rings and he sighs. _Fuck. Can’t I get two minutes?_

When he turns back around, however; he’s met with Keith’s smiling face.

* * *

“Busy, huh?” Keith asks, looking around at the mess of people. Lance smiles back.

“Definitely. How’s it going, babe?” Keith leans against the counter.

“Pretty good. I got the candy.” Keith says.

“Cool. What do you and your boss want to eat? So I can send it in real quick.” Lance says.

“My boss would like Sassy, I reckon. And I dunno, pick me something?” Keith says. “I’m not even hungry, but Viv will have a cow if I don’t have something.” Keith scratches his shoulder.

“You’ve gotta eat though, babe.” Lance says, Keith nods in agreement.

“Oh I know. But… I had Taco Bell for breakfast.” Keith admits.

“Ha,” Lance laughs, “nice.”

“Nothing like reheated Taco Bell and black coffee.”

“Black coffee is gross,” Lance wrinkles his nose and writes something on an order ticket.

“It’s not that bad.”

“’s not good either. BRB.” Lance says, slipping away into the kitchen with his order notebook. Keith smiles and goes to take a seat at their table. _Our table? God, I’m gay._ When Lance comes back out, he looks a little confused. Keith laughs and waves an arm in the air, “over here!” Lance spots him and comes over to join him, dropping into his chair.

“So, you got your party stuff?” Lance asks, scooting his chair around the table until he’s right next to Keith. It’s a little loud in here, with all the people.

“Yup. Three huge bags of candy.” Keith says. Lance is smiling, but Keith notices that he’s giving him a weird look. And he doesn’t know why. Is his hair sticking up? Does he have something on his face? He starts to touch his face when it clicks: _Oh, God. It’s laundry day. I’m wearing rags. RAGS._

“I ran out of clothes.” Keith says abruptly. Lance blinks.

“Huh?” He asks, clearly lost.

“I, um, I ran out of clothes. Like… this is all I have left. Clean.” Keith explains. Or tries to. The confusion on Lance’s face lingers. “You were looking at me…” Keith trails off.

“Yeah. I was, you’re pretty.” Lance grins. “I wasn’t judging your clothes, babe.”

“Oh.” Keith looks down at his hands and his cheeks betray him, growing warm.

“You look cute in anything, trust me.” Lance says. Keith’s blush spreads to his ears and he groans softly. Lance smiles and pecks Keith on the cheek, “even with red ears.” Keith laughs softly and Lance takes his hand.

“So, you’re out of clothes huh? That’s happened to me before. It sucks.” Lance says.

“Oh, yeah.” Keith answers.

“How long’s it been?”

“Since I’ve done laundry? Er… three weeks.”

“Damn. How come?” Lance asks, as if Keith’s laundry is interesting.

“The laundry room in my building is literally the _worst._ A total nightmare.” Keith says. “One of my favorite shirts got shredded in a dryer last time I went.” Lance’s mouth drops in astonishment.

“What the fuck kind of demonic dryers do y’all have? Jeez. But that’s a coincident. My building just got a new laundry room. They replaced everything a couple weeks ago.” Lance says. The two’s eyes lock on each other and a smiles blooms on Lance’s face.

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” He asks. Keith smiles.

“Laundry date?” He says with an eyebrow raise.

“Laundry date!” Lance says happily. “Can you come over tonight?”

“Yeah.” Keith nods.

“Awesome. I get off at six,” Lance says, “so you can come over then. Or I’ll pick you up I guess. So you don’t have to find a way to strap a hamper to your motorcycle.” He laughs. Keith smiles.

“Cool.” Keith sees Lance’s brother looking at them from the kitchen, he points subtly towards the door. With his hand on his knee, behind the table, Aaron doesn’t see him pointing. Lance groans and his brother exits the kitchen, carrying a tray and a couple to-go bags.

“Nice to see you’re working hard.” He says as he passes. Lance rolls his eyes.

“Hey, you’re the one who wanted to trade. Now you get to carry food. I dealt with like… two dozen people in twenty minutes.” Lance says. Aaron drops off food to a lady with a child and hands the bags to a group of three standing near the door.

“Yeah, well, here come some more.” Aaron says, pointing at the door. “And yours is just about done, Keefers.” Aaron retreats back into the kitchen.

“Aw man,” Lance says, peering over the back of his chair at the front of the restaurant, where two people are walking towards the door. He stands, “I’ll be back.”

“Hey, what can I get you?” He asks cheerfully. Keith watches him write something down when the couple answers. Lance takes their money and hands them some change. They have a seat at an empty table and Lance returns.

“So, six o’clock tonight laundry date. Yeah?” Lance asks. Keith nods eagerly.

“Yeah, sounds awesome.” Keith replies. Lance’s brother fetches Keith’s order to him and Lance kisses him goodbye before going to take his spot at the register. Keith waves as he exits through the front. He takes the bag back to Viv’s car and climbs inside. He wedges the bag in between the sacks of candy to keep it from toppling over and then it dawns on him that he never asked Lance what kind of food he’d ordered for him.

* * *

Keith gets back to the library and he struggles to get everything inside, with the food tucked under his arm and five bags of partying supplies. He drops the candy on the table in the break room as soon as he reaches it and then he carefully sets down the to-go bag. He starts to pull out their food. Vivian’s sandwich box is labeled as ‘SASSY.’ And the other box has ‘OR CHSCK’ scrawled on the top. Keith is concerned. What the hell could that possibly mean?

<Keith 12:09> Hey, what does this mean?  
<Keith 12:09> _[Image Sent]_  
<Lance 12:10> Oh, lmao. I’m so stupid. It’s a slice of Oreo cheesecake. You said you weren’t that hungry. So I got you dessert babe. :)  
<Keith 12:11> Aw. You’re not stupid. <3 Thanks babe.

Keith opens his box and takes in the dessert before him. Keith’s never been a huge fan of cheesecake. In his defense, he’s only had it once before. As a child, it’d tasted funky and had an oddly slimy texture. Or that’s his memory of it anyway. This looks good though, with the crushed Oreos on top and incorporated into the filling itself. _Huh._

Vivian notices him and gets up from her desk, coming to join him at the table. “Ooh, that looks good.” She says, eyeing his cheesecake. Keith grabs a fork from their silverware drawer.

“Yeah,” Keith says, sitting down.

“What did you get for me?” She asks, taking the chair across from him.

“It’s called a Sassy BLT. It’s got chicken and cheese and stuff.” Keith says. Viv nods and opens her box, her mouth drops.

“Well, that’s a huge sandwich.” She says, laughing. “It looks tasty though.” Keith starts to respond, but then a child’s voice rings out behind him.

“Keith’s back!” Sarah says excitedly, probably only able to see the top of his head. “Can you come play now?” Keith looks expectantly at his boss, she smiles and nods.

“Go ahead and play with the kids for a bit. They love you. But I need you to make gift bags as soon as you’re through with your cheesecake.” Keith smiles and picks up his food.

“Thanks Viv. I’m coming guys.” He says. The two girls screech in excitement and run off towards their area. “No screaming! Or running.” Keith says, following after them. He sits down at his desk in the kid’s section and sits his cake down on the tabletop carefully.

“I’m going to eat my lunch real quick. Alright?” Keith says. They nod and laugh, setting down at the coloring table.

“Okay!”

“Are you girls the only ones here today?” Keith asks, craning his neck to look around the large room.

“Yes.” Chloe answers. Keith nods to himself. _Weird._ He’s not used to only having two kids, two _well-behaved_ — for the most part— kids to look after. It gives him an idea.

“Would you guys want to help me with something later?” He asks, finally cutting the end tip of his cheesecake off with his fork.

“Ooh. Help you with what?” Sarah asks.

“Come here,” Keith says, gesturing with his pointer finger. The two come to stand directly in front of Keith in his desk chair. “Do you know about the party we’re having tomorrow?”

“We’re having a party?!” Chloe says excitedly.

“Yeah, shh. Calm down, okay? We’re having a Halloween party. And we’re going to go watch a movie in the auditorium. And there’s going to be candy.” The girls’ smiles glow brighter with every word. “That’s what I need help with,” Keith says, taking another bite of cheesecake.

“You need help with candy?”

“Yeah, because I’m making gift baggies for everyone who comes. And I need your help making them.” Keith says.

“We can help!”

“Awesome,” Keith smiles. “Let me finish this and then we’ll go find a place to work, okay?”

* * *

Keith finishes his cheesecake semi-quickly, his designated helpers had been watching him take every single bite. They’re excited that they get to help with something. And Keith understands, but that’s no reason to be creepy. He drops his trash into the bin under the desk and stands up.

“Are we going now?” Sarah asks.

“Yep. Come on, gals.” Keith says, leading the way to the desk. Vivian is still working on the massive sandwich Keith had brought her and looking at her iPad, reading the news probably.

“Well, hello girls. What are you up to?” She smiles.

“We’re going to go make the baggies with Keith!” Chloe says in an excited whisper.

“Oh, you are?” Viv asks, “Well have fun.” Keith grabs the bags and hands one to each of his little helpers when they ask to carry something.

“Can you take them to the coloring table for just a second?” Keith asks them. They nod and carry their bags over.

“Is it okay for them to help me?” Keith asks.

“If they want to, it’s fine.” Vivian smiles. “They’re bored, aren’t they?”

“Yeah, totally. It’s just the two of them today.”

“Oh goodness, that’s different.”

“Yeah, I thought so too.” Keith says. “Oh. No one is using the community room today are they?”

“No. It’s free. But, you’ve got to remember that when their parents get here, they need to be able to find their kids.”

“Oh right.” Keith says. “Do you have the sheet?” Keith asks for the list of names on their daycare program. Viv shakes her head.

“It should be in the desk over there,” she points to the kid’s section.

“Alright, thanks. How’s the labeling going?”

“It’s boring, as usual. But, I’ve got one box totally done. And about half of another.” She smiles, no doubt feeling pretty fucking accomplished.

“That’s good.” Keith glances over his shoulder looking for his new helpers. “I’m gonna go then.”

“Have fun.” Vivian says, peering over the desk.

“We will.” Keith laughs. He takes the Walmart bags over to his desk and sets them down.

“Just a minute, ladies.” He says, opening the desk drawer to shuffle through some papers inside. He finds their list of names and checks the times that each of the Chloe and Sarah will be picked up. At two and two-thirty, respectively. _I’ll be gone before Sarah’s mom gets here, hopefully we’ll get done_. He nods to himself and goes over to the girls.

“Let’s go.” He says, taking a few steps to his right to unlock the community room. He flips the on the lights and drops his bags on the first table he sees. His helpers add their bags to the table and climb into chairs.

“I didn’t even know this room was here.” Chloe says, bewildered that the locked door had a room behind it.

“Me either,” Sarah replies. “What’s the plan, Keith?”

“Okay, so… I’ve got three kinds of candy: Skittles, Hershey Kisses, and Starbursts. I think we should do three kisses, four Starbursts and a pack of Skittles in all the bags.”

“Yeah, that sounds like good amounts.” Sarah answers very seriously. Chloe nods in agreement.

“Good. _And_ I got stickers and pencils. We’re gonna do some bags with pencils and some with stickers, okay?” Keith says, taking a seat on the other side of the table so that he’s facing them.

“Okay.” Sarah says. Keith pulls his knife out of his jacket pocket and uses it to cut open each bag of candy. Chloe gasps when she sees it.

“How come you got a knife like that?”

“It’s just— like… emergency scissors.” Keith says.

“Wow. It’s really pointy.” Chloe remarks.

“Yep.” Keith smiles, replacing it in its pocket. He dumps out the Skittles on his right hand side of the table, where Chloe is seated. Then, the Starbursts in front of Sarah, leaving the Hershey kisses for himself.

“Okay, so we’re gonna take turns okay? Chloe, you can put in the Skittles, then you give the bag to Sarah and she’ll put in the Starbursts, then I’ll do the kisses and the pencils. Is that alright?”

They agree to the rules and Keith is thankful that they didn’t want to fight over a certain type of candy. Keith opens a couple packages of gift bags and lays them out beside Chloe. There are little twist ties to close them up. He sweeps them into his hand and tosses them into an empty Walmart sack, they should be alright without them.

* * *

The group falls into their little assembly line. And before long, even though they were so excited to help, the girls start to get restless.

“Keith can we play music?” Sarah asks, handing him a baggie.

“Yeah, I guess. What music do you like?” He adds in a few Hershey kisses and sets it with the others.

“I like Disney songs.” She answers.

“Ooh! Me too!” Chloe says happily.

“Okay, let’s take a little break and I’ll see what I can do for music.” Keith stands and crosses the floor to pick up their media room laptop, he brings it back to the table with him and loads up YouTube’s homepage. Now, Keith used to thoroughly enjoy kid’s movies… when he was a kid. But he’s out of the loop and the only song he can think of at this moment in time is _The Little Mermaid_ ’s ‘Part Of Your World.’

“Uh, which Disney song?” He asks.

“Oh, Princess in the Frog songs!” Sarah says.

“It’s ‘and the Frog.’” Chloe corrects.

“Oh, yeah.” Sarah says softly. Keith types in their request and reads the first couple options. They choose a number called ‘Almost There,’ and Keith clicks it, putting it in full screen mode before turning the computer so that everyone can see it the music video. Keith’s never seen the film himself, so this is all new to him. It seems like a good story though, maybe he’ll see if it’s on Lance’s Netflix later.

* * *

With the addition of Disney songs, their production speed increases by about double. Almost half the table is crowded full of completed gift bags. Keith excuses himself from the group to find something to put them in. He goes to the supply room, hoping for an empty box. There isn’t one, so instead he steals a lid from a box of printer paper. _This’ll work._

He goes back to where the girls are jamming to… something or other and collects the completed bags, setting them gently into the box lid. He fills it quickly though, and needs something else to put them in. There was another box in there, he thinks.

Yep, there is. He grabs it and fills it about halfway with more gift bags. He sets the full one on the counter across the room and the other in a chair next to his. He takes his seat.

“Ready to start again?” He asks, hoping they aren’t bored. Because he really doesn’t feel like doing these all by himself.

“Can we switch?” Chloe asks. Keith raises his eyebrow.

“Switch music?” He asks.

“No, I don’t want to do Skittles anymore.” She says, flopping a pack into an otherwise empty bag. Sarah takes it and adds in her Startbursts.

“Yeah, I’m tired of counting,” she says, handing him the bag. Keith nods, he knew this would happen eventually.

“Okay, then. Switch chairs and Sarah can start the baggies for us. Is that okay?” Keith says, carefully. The girls give it some serious thought and after a few seconds, they look at each other and end up nodding at Keith simultaneously.

“Cool.” Keith says, finishing the bag and placing it in the box lid. The girls swap seats, and their pace quickens again.

“Keith, what is your favorite Disney movie?” Chloe asks. Keith blanks. _Holy shit. Do I know any Disney movies? Oh, duh!_

“Lilo & Stitch, because aliens,” he smiles. And the way that Lilo and Nani remind him of himself and Shiro, that’s probably a big part of it. Sure, they aren’t technically related and Shiro’s only three years older than him, but their sibling dynamic remains.

“Oh that one’s good.” Chloe answers.

“What’s yours?” Keith returns the question.

“Princess and the Frog. On Halloween, I’m being Tiana and Chloe is Charlotte.” Sarah beams and Chloe nods.

“Yep!” She says happily.

“Tell me about that movie, I’ve never seen it.” He says, both girls gasp.

“It’s the best movie in the world!” Chloe says.

“Yeah! There’s magic and an alligator. And we know _all_ the songs.” Sarah says.

“Huh.” Keith says. From their descriptions, he isn’t able to put much together. But he’ll take their words for it.

* * *

They finish making the bags by ten till two, thankfully. Keith is off in ten minutes. And he really didn’t want to stay over to put candy bags together. Keith slings his jacket over his shoulder and stacks the two box lids full with gift bags. Then, he picks them up, ushering the girls out of the community room back to their usual spot. He balances the boxes on his hip to close and lock the door behind him.

“Here,” Keith says, bending down a bit. “Take one of these home with you.” Chloe claps her hands and snatches a bag. And Sarah, Sarah takes a second to decide whether she wants a pencil or sticker. She takes one of the sticker ones and says thanks.

“You’re welcome. Thank you guys for helping me so much!” Keith says, cheerfully. He sees Chloe’s mother coming in from the foyer.

“Your mom’s here Chloe, better find your coat.” Keith says, taking his baggies towards Viv’s office. He’s about half across the foyer when the bottom of the box starts to feel a little too flimsy. Keith rushes behind the desk and into Vivian’s office. He sits them down carefully in an armchair and looks around. Viv isn’t around.

“Viv?” Keith asks the empty room. _Where the heck?_ Keith observes the room, there are two books left on the table, the rest are piled onto the cart. _Well, there’s a bunch of shit I’ll end up doing tomorrow._ He sighs. “Viv?” His phone zrrts in his jeans pocket. Keith pulls out the phone and a crumpled wad of money comes with it. The change from the money Vivian had given him. He’d forgotten to give it back. _Damn._ He sets it on the corner of her desk and unlocks his phone.

<Shiro 1:58> I’m outside waiting for you.  
<Keith 2:00> Thanks bro. I’ll be out in a few.

Keith grabs a yellow sticky note and a Sharpie to scribble down a quick note to his boss:

> _Gift bags are done. In your armchair._
> 
> _Here’s the change from earlier!_
> 
> _–K_

Keith sets the note and the money on her keyboard and pulls his jacket on. Then, he pockets a gift bag for himself and clocks out, heading towards the front door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, yeah.  
> Wow.  
> I don't know what I usually say down here. It's been so long. Lmao. Rip me.  
> Leave a comment if you liked this chapter. :3c
> 
> [ Here's my tumblr. Come scream about season 3 with me, y'all!](http://koganelovesmcclain.tumblr.com/)   
> 
> 
> Also, here's my newest fic ['Did It Hurt When You Fell From... Hell?'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11715324) There's only one chapter so far, but it's also illustrated! And we should be updating weekly-ish. So go give it a read if you haven't! 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Keith stays the night at Lance's, makes a Facebook profile, and meets his boyfriend's siblings for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye, it's been... too long. Oops. Haha. I'm sorry. I suck.   
> But, this chapter is almost 10k words, so hopefully that makes up for it a little. Sorry for the sporadic breaks, I couldn't stick to one character. :')  
> Enjoy!
> 
> (Check out the end notes for my new fic!)

Keith climbs up into Shiro’s truck, shutting the door quickly to keep out the cold. Thankfully, his roommate has the heater running high. Keith sighs at the warmth and buckles his seatbelt. “Good day?” Shiro asks, switching gears to pull out of the parking lot.

“Pretty good. Yeah.” Keith says. As always, Keith gives his friend every detail of his day: from the new books, to shopping for party supplies, to having a couple kids help him with the gift bag situation. When he reaches that part, Shiro laughs. No, _cackles_.

“What?” Keith asks, confused.

“You made little kids help you? Oh my God. Keith.” Shiro continues his cackling.

“They were bored! I didn’t make them help!” Keith argues, “besides, I paid them with candy. Oh, by the way, if we need a witch for tomorrow, you’ve got the laugh down.” This makes Shiro snort again.

“Okay, first off, rude. I do not sound like a witch. Second, I’m just joking. Sounds like you had a fun day. Better than classes,” Shiro says.

“Anything is better than class.” Keith agrees.

“For real,” Shiro pauses. “So, you want to go home and get your clothes, then head for Allura’s?” Shiro asks, tapping the brakes to stop for a light.

“Er, actually… Lance asked me to come hang out with him. His building just go a new laundry room.” Keith says sheepishly, looking out the window. Shiro clicks his tongue.

“Hmm, okay. Then, I can drop you at his house. I’m going to Allura’s anyway, we’re gonna work on our papers together.”

“He doesn’t get off until six o’clock, you can just take me home.” Keith says.

“He’s gonna pick you up?” Shiro asks.

“Yeah,” Keith nods.

“Okay, then.” Shiro says, making a turn towards their apartment. It puzzles Keith when his friend doesn’t put up any argument, he knows Shiro’s not Lance’s biggest fan yet. It generally takes him a little while to decide whether he likes someone. But if he doesn’t want to play protective older brother for once, Keith’ll take it.

“What papers are you writing?” Keith asks.

“Physics.” Shiro hisses. Keith leans away from his friend with wide eyes.

“Iverson?” He asks carefully.

“Fucking Iverson.” Shiro sneers, he loathes that man.

“Sorry man.” Keith says. Shiro smacks his hand against the steering wheel.

“I just… why is he so horrible? He’s the worst professor I’ve ever had. And I’ve had two years’ worth.” Shiro pauses to look at Keith who nods. “He just sucks as a teacher and a person. Like, one or the other I can stand, but… If you can’t teach _and_ you’re rude to students, why are you teaching you old bitter fuck?”

“Don’t let him get to you, he’s just a dick.” Keith says.

“Yeah, you’re right.” Shiro says, returning to his eternally composed expression. “You’re gonna do your homework while you’re waiting for your boyfriend?” It’s not a question. _There’s my brother-mom._

“Probably.” Keith says. He needs to at least, future him is gonna find a way to kick his ass if he keeps putting things off.

“Good,” Shiro nods. “I’m not sure what assignments you’ve got, but you can text us if you need any help.”

“I know,” Keith says, “thanks.”

* * *

A few minutes later, Shiro pulls up in front of the door to their building. Keith hops down out of the cab of the truck and heads inside, waving to his friend as he drives away. He takes the stairs, as one of the janitors is mopping the floor in front of the elevator.

After huffing up the stairs, he walks down the hall to their apartment. _Fuck, how am I so out of shape? I think those stairs are evil._ He catches his breath by the time he unlocks their door. He steps inside, sighing as he kicks off his shoes. _Homework time._ He locks the door behind him and picks up his shoes, taking them to his room. He tosses them towards their usual spot on the floor and slings his jacket across the bed, then he checks his phone. 2:21. Lance won’t be here for four hours or so. Keith grabs the pajama pants he’d been sleeping in for the last couple days.

So at least he’ll be comfy while he fucks around on Blackboard. Once he changes, he plugs up his laptop and lays across his bed. There are only a few things on his assignment list, but most of them are long. He should be done in a couple hours. Hopefully.

* * *

Almost two hours later, he’s finally finished with his assignments. It could have been sooner and should’ve been, but he kept getting distracted. He’d look up the answer to a question on Google and end up on Tumblr somehow? It never fails, the poor boy just cannot keep himself on task.

Anyway, he goes to see his grades tab. He’s doing pretty well. In everything except for philosophy. Across the page from the class’s names sits a B. An 85. Which is a decent grade. But, Keith knows it should be higher. _What the fuck?_ Keith scrolls angrily through the list of graded assignments, preparing an argumentative email in his head when he sees that he missed an assignment. Two days ago. _Damn._ So, it was his fault. He cancels that email and clicks the assignment, the page loads and it’s still available.

_So… If I do it now, she’ll take off ten points automatically for being late. Fuck. Well, it’s better than a zero._ He rolls his eyes and clicks the assignment. It takes him another half hour, plus lots of shuffling the pages of his textbook to complete. He sends it in and closes out the tab. He rolls onto his side and stretches, from his arms to his back to his toes.

“Ahhh.” Keith groans. “Fuck.” His back cracks in the right places and he sighs, moving to sit up slowly. He pulls his laptop in his lap and checks the time. 5:10. Nice. He’s got time to regather his clothes. Most of them are already in the laundry bin, but there are things piled on top and scattered around on the floor. He’s got to find things and then stuff them into his already too-full hamper. He’d like for the lid to latch, but he has no idea if that’s gonna happen.

He stands and grabs the hamper’s handle, grateful that he’d bought one with wheels, and pulls it towards him. The lid, which had been wedged between the hamper and the wall, falls down. _Glad that was there._ He dumps the laundry over, he might as well separate them into colors. That’ll save some time. He opts to put darks on the bottom, lights in the middle, and socks and underwear on top.

When he’s through, he presses down on against the clothes and miraculously creates some more room inside. Not much. But maybe enough, depending on whether he finds much else to put it. He’d grabbed most of his clothes off the floor. _I think that’s it,_ he thinks, looking around. Then he notices that he’s still in pajama pants. He changes back into his hideous blue jeans and drops his pajamas bottoms on top.

He’d better check under his bed in case anything got kicked under there. He drops to the floor and turns on his cellphone’s flashlight before laying on his stomach. He shines the light under the bed and right away, he see three socks—all different patterns. He grabs the first two and tosses them towards his hamper.

“Damn,” he says, straining to reach the last one. But his arm’s too short. He groans and crawls around to the other side of the bed, phone still in hand. Then he grabs the last one, there’s something hard under it. Something plastic.

He sits up on his knees and opens his hand to see what he’d picked up. _A Subway gift card. Where did I get this?_ Keith flips the card over. He’d written $9.58 on the back in pen. _Huh._ He has no idea where it came from, but it’s got almost ten bucks on it. He pockets it. Maybe he’ll take Lance on a romantic date to Subway sometime.

* * *

Six o’clock rolls around and Keith is sitting in the living room, watching The Golden Girls. His hamper, stuffed full of clothes with a bottle of Tide on top, is parked next to the couch. He hates to admit it, but he’s excited to go do laundry. Fucking laundry. Lance makes him feel stupid things. Good, stupid things. Keith’s phone rings on the table where it’s charging; he picks it up.

<Lance 6:05> Just left work.  
<Lance 6:05> Well, sorta. I just got in the car.  
<Keith 6:06> Okay. :)  
<Lance 6:06> Are you ready to laundry it up?!  
<Keith 6:06> Woohoo!  
<Lance 6:06> I’ll be there soon, gonna drive now.

Keith sets his phone back down and takes a drink from his water bottle. There’s plenty left in the bottle, almost half. He’s not sure why he decides to drink it all in a couple gulps. But he does anyways. The TV cuts to a commercial and he mutes it. He doesn’t care about a ‘revolutionary’ new face cream. Instead, he opens his Tumblr app. A second later, his phone pings again. The message appears at the top of the screen, he taps it.

<Shiro 6:13> Hey, did you find the history assignment?  
<Shiro 6:13> Apparently, there’s an extra assignment in there. Due at 9pm? But it’s kinda hidden in a folder that you’ll have to find.  
<Shiro 6:14> Allura’s roommate just told us about it.  
<Keith 6:14> Aw shit. Really? Do you know what folder?  
<Shiro 6:14> I’ll ask.

Keith groans. He doesn’t have enough time to do it now, Lance is on his way after all. And he doesn’t know how long he’ll be over there. _Crap._ Keith goes to his room and plucks his backpack from the floor, slipping in his laptop and its charger. He’ll take it with him, just in case.

<Shiro 6:18> She says it’s in a folder called ‘important people’? She says it’s matching people to their description. Should be pretty easy, I guess. Good luck.  
<Keith 6:19> Jesus. Ok. Thanks.

He drops the bag on the couch and rolls his eyes. Literally, couldn’t she have told them about it in class? _Or maybe she did?_ He doesn’t pay attention in his class. This is probably his fault. Damn. He shuts off the TV and goes to grab a bottle of water to take with him. He unzips a compartment on his backpack and tosses it in before hefting the bag carefully onto his shoulder.

A few seconds later Lance says he’s outside. Keith nods, tucking his phone into his pocket, still pissed about this mystery assignment. At least Shiro had told him about it, giving him time to complete it. But damn. He grabs his jacket and tugs it on.

Keith opens the door and half rolls, half _drags_ his huge, way-too-full hamper into the hall. He flicks off the light and closes the door behind him, making sure it locked. The knob doesn’t turn, good. He hopes he has his keys. That’s the one thing he hadn’t checked. He digs through his pockets and finds them. _Thank God._

Then he heads towards the elevator, pulling his hamper along behind. He presses the down button and steps back to wait. _Maybe it’s stuck._ Keith doesn’t know for sure, but it’s taking a _lot_ longer than normal. He texts Lance to say he’s on his way down. A couple minutes, yes _minutes_ , pass before the doors finally open. A woman steps out, looking sort of confused. Keith quickly steps past her into the lift and mashes the lobby button.

“Excuse me, do you know where—” She starts to ask, then the doors close and Keith’s on his way. He laughs to himself and wishes the lady luck on finding whoever she’s looking for. Odds are Keith wouldn’t have been much help anyway, he doesn’t know his neighbors.

The elevator dings and Keith steps into their lobby, the hamper wheel gets stuck on the bottom of the elevator. He gives it a yank and jerks it towards him. He notices the mailboxes, he really should check his sometime. Not that he ever gets anything. _Might as well do it now._ He pulls out his keyring and finds the mail key. He crosses the floor and inserts it into his box. He pulls open the door and there’s a stack of things.

Most of them probably belong to Shiro, so he’ll leave it until he gets back. There are a couple magazines from his favorite clothing store.

Ooh, that’s dangerous. His poor ass still getting catalogues. He closes his box and then he’s out the door, from the warm lobby into chilly air. He really should’ve chosen a better jacket to wear. His aesthetic isn’t worth pneumonia is it? Actually, yeah. Keith spots Lance’s car, the only blue one in the lot, and starts towards it, hoping he can fit his hamper inside.

The car door opens and Lance climbs out, Keith smiles and rushes over, the plastic wheels on the asphalt making an annoying, gravelly sound. He parks the thing next to Lance’s car and slides the handle down. Keith smiles, “hey.”

“Hey.” Lance says, opening the back driver’s side door.

“Do you think this’ll fit?” Keith asks with a raised brow.

“I think so,” Lance says uncertainly. He takes the bottle of detergent from the top and sits it in the floorboard. Then, he starts to pick up the hamper from the top. The lid comes off. Lance’s eyes widen and he stands there, staring at the piece of plastic in his hands. Keith’s glad he put his PJ bottoms on top, otherwise all his underwear would be visible.

“Holy shit, did I just break it?” Lance asks, frantically waving the lid around.

“No,” Keith says, shaking his head. “It comes off.” He takes the piece from the taller boy and re-latches it.

“Good.” Lance sighs in relief, as if breaking a hamper would destroy their short relationship. Keith pats Lance’s arm.

“It’s fine, no big deal.” He says.

“Your hamper’s so fancy. Mine’s literally a basket on the floor.” Lance laughs. Then scoots the hamper to the door of the car. He lifts it, a different way this time.

“I can help you with that.” Keith offers, ready to grab an end or something. Lance shakes his head.

“It’s not that heavy,” he lies, before hefting it into the backseat with a grunt.

“Liar. I pulled it all the way down here, you know?” Keith says with a smirk, happy that Lance was trying to impress him. Or whatever.

“Okay, fine. It’s heavy. But I got it in, see?” Lance shuts the door for emphasis.

“Yeah,” Keith says.

“Ready?” Lance asks.

“Yup.” Keith nods and walks around the back end of the car to the passenger side. He opens the door and slips his backpack off his shoulders, then slides into the seat, holding the bag in his lap. Then, he pulls his door shut and fastens his seatbelt before turning to face Lance, who’s waiting patiently for him to get situated. He looks at him for a few seconds, trying to memorize his soft expression.

“What?” Lance asks.

“Are you gonna kiss me? Or not?” Keith dares. Lance laughs and leans across the console to a plant a chilly kiss against his lips.

“How’s that?” Lance asks, pulling away. Keith smiles, his face a few degrees warmer than before. “Speechless, huh?” Lance says slyly, starting the engine.

* * *

Once they get to Lance’s building, which took less time than getting Keith’s hamper into the car, Lance shows him to the laundry room. It’s in the basement of course, but it’s easily twice as big as Keith’s building’s sorry excuse for a laundry room. There are washers in the middle of the room and dryers on the wall. And a short row of chairs and a TV on the other side of the room playing a rerun of some crime show.

“Damn,” Keith says, stepping off the elevator into the foreign, yet familiar room. “This is nice. Not tripping down stairs.” He laughs.

“Can’t you take the elevator in your building?” Lance asks, stepping off behind him.

“Oh, yeah. But there’s a couple steps you have to take after that. It’s kind of ridiculous.” Keith explains, setting his backpack in one of the chairs under the TV.

“That’s really stupid.” Lance says.

“Yeah, it really is. I’ll have to show you sometime.” Keith says. Lance nods. Keith starts to open his hamper to fill a washer, then remembers that his underwear is right on top. _Fucking—_

“Hey, do you mind if I run upstairs and grab some of my stuff. If I’ve got to do laundry sometime anyhow, I’d rather hang out with you.” Lance says.

“Oh yeah, of course. Go ahead.” Keith answers. Lance starts back to the elevator and gives Keith some finger guns.

“BRB.” He winks and the doors close. Keith rips open his hamper and starts cramming his clothes into three different washing machines. He finally reaches the bottom of the hamper and slams the lids of each of his machines shut before adding detergent to each of them _._ He looks around the room until he sees the change machine and nods, heading over to it.

He doesn’t know how much he’ll need, so he pulls a ten from his wallet. The coins begin to fall, clanging into the tray at the bottom. Keith scoops them into his hands and starts dropping coins into each of his three machines.

By the time he’s started his second washer, Lance is back. The elevator dings and he steps out with a large square basket. “I have returned.” He announces, taking his basket to one of the empty washers. He sits it on one in the middle and starts sorting things into the ones of the side of it. Keith’s face burns scarlet as Lance tosses a pair of boxers into one of the machines.

He doesn’t know why he’s embarrassed by a piece of clothing. Hell, he thinks he owns that exact pair of boxers himself. So, he shakes his head and continues to stick quarters into the slot on his washer.

* * *

“So, you wanna eat dinner with Hunk and me?” Lance asks, shutting the lid of his washing machine. He drops some quarters in and presses the start button.

“Uh, sure. If you guys don’t mind.” Keith says from a chair underneath the noisy TV on the wall.

“I mean, I have no idea what’s on the menu, but it’ll probably be good.” Lance says, coming to sit beside him. “That’s so loud.” He whines, reaching up to switch it off. “Much better.”

“Thanks.” Keith says. He’d been sitting there for five minutes and it hadn’t dawned on him that the TV had on off button. Keith scoots around to face him.

“No problem.” Lance smiles. He starts to tap his palms against his thighs, then a lightbulb goes off. Something to talk about. “So, about the Halloween shindig, what time should I bring my pack of gremlins up?” Keith laughs.

“The movie starts at eleven, but I’d shoot for ten thirty. So you can get good seats.” Keith says.

“Ooh. Alright. Lemme text my mom about it.” Lance pulls out his cell phone and starts tapping away. Keith glances at one of his washing machines, to see what ‘phase’ they’re on, but he can’t see from where he is. _If I lean back a little…_ Keith holds onto the bottom of his chair and leans backwards, he can barely see the front of the machine.

_Just a bit more._

He lets go of the chair…

_Too far._

Keith doesn’t have time to stop himself from falling, not even a second to grasp his chair for support. Before he knows it, he’s laying on his back on the floor. Lance leaps out of his seat, dropping his phone into it as he stands. “Keith! Holy shit, are you alright?” He drops to the ground where Keith lays, still trying to recover from having the breath knocked out of him by the fall.

“I’m fine, I just fell out of my chair a little.” He says. Lance sighs in relief, not annoyance, Keith thinks.

“I wasn’t paying attention and all of a sudden you were in the floor. It kinda freaked me out. You sure you’re okay?” Lance asks, extending an arm to Keith. He takes it and Lance pulls him up.

“Yeah, I’m fine. It was just like a foot tall drop.” He jokes, trying to pretend he isn’t embarrassed about busting his ass.

“Still,” Lance says, rubbing Keith’s back with one hand. He looks around for some kind of reason a person would spontaneously hit the floor. “How did you manage to fall anyhow?”

“I couldn’t see the washers from where I was,” Keith starts, “I was trying to see how much longer it was gonna be.”

“Oh, it’ll be like twenty more minutes, at least.” Lance says. “Why? Did you wanna go upstairs and watch TV or something while we’re waiting?”

“I mean, that’d be better than babysitting the machines.” Keith shrugs. Lance smiles.

“Sounds good to me.” Lance says. He gives Keith a look before picking up his phone and sliding it into his pocket. Keith grabs his backpack and hefts it onto one arm. “But grab your hamper. Someone might steal it. Someone stole Hunk’s basket a couple months ago.” Lance laughs.

“Seriously?” Keith asks, sitting his backpack inside his hamper and taking hold of the handle. Lance takes his basket from the top of his machine and checks the time left.

“Yep. We think it was this old lady that lives below us, but we have no proof.” Lance says. “Your machines have like twenty five minutes, mine have thirty-ish.”

“Okay,” Keith says, pressing the elevator button. It lights up and dings as the doors open. They step inside and Lance mashes the button for six.

“You don’t mind if I do some homework, do you?” Keith asks.

“Of course not. What kind is it?” Lance asks back. Keith sighs.

“It’s for history. I didn’t even know about it until right before you got to my house. It shouldn’t take too long, I hope.” Keith explains.

“Cool. I need to check and see if I have anything else. I’m not super organized. You know like, some kids have planners and things this thick with sticky notes everywhere? I’m basically the opposite of that.” Lance says, grinning.

“Me too.” Keith says. The elevator door opens into the lobby, where an old woman is waiting. The boys back up to let her on. She steps in with a bag of groceries and turns to face the doors, pressing a button. Something pokes Keith’s arm, he looks towards Lance.

“That’s her.” Lance mouths, pointing at the short, white haired lady.

“The basket stealer?” Keith mouths back with a raised brow. Lance nods, grinning. Keith looks back at the woman, she doesn’t look like she’d steal anything. He imagines her sneaking out of the laundry room with a stranger’s basket and has to cover his mouth to keep laughter from bubbling up from his throat.

The elevator dings at the fifth floor and the lady steps out. Once the doors close, Keith starting giggling like an idiot. He can’t help it though! His brain has provided him with the image of a seventy year old woman– at least!–tiptoeing along the wall while she makes off with a five dollar laundry basket.

The elevator door opens again.

“What’s so funny, babe?” Lance asks, stepping into the hall. Keith follows, pulling his hamper behind him.

“I just…” A new string of giggles comes when Lance gives him a look. Lance looks at him fondly, smile growing until he’s laughing himself. Keith finally recovers and explains the stupid image in his head.

“I know it’s not that funny, but it kind of is, right?” Keith asks. Lance nods and lifts his laundry basket over his head and slides along the wall until they reach a familiar door. Laughing, Lance quickly pulls his key ring from his pocket and unlocks the door, letting Keith pass him on the way in.

“Thanks.” Keith says, parking his hamper in the middle of the room.

“Welcome.” Lance replies, shutting the door. He sits his basket down and starts for the kitchen. “Want something to drink? Are you hungry or anything?”

“Me? Nah. I’m good. I think I brought a bottle of water,” Keith pulls out his backpack and locates said bottle, untwisting the cap to take a drink.

“Okay, well if you want anything, come find it and you can have it.” Lance returns through the kitchen door with a drink of his own and an orange. He sits the two down on the table and disappears for a few minutes.

“Alright.” Keith says, dropping over onto the couch with his backpack. He unzips it and pulls his laptop out. _Now let’s see what bullshit I need to do._ He opens the lid and up comes his most recent Chrome tab– thankfully, not Tumblr– he closes it and opens Blackboard.

Or tries to. _What? What’s wrong with you?_ Keith refreshes the page and it just won’t go. Then he realizes he’s not at home and that he’ll probably have to ask Lance if he can use his Wifi. _Damn it._ Keith hears a noise from Lance’s bedroom, following by a soft, yet meaningful “fuck.” Keith stifles a laugh.

“You okay?” He asks.

“Yeah, yep. It’s all good.” Lance says, emerging from his room with a laptop of his own. The cord draped around his neck. “Just trying to find this,” he gestures to the charger.

“Oh cool.” Keith says. Lance plugs it in somewhere behind the chair they’d sat in the morning Keith had met Lance’s two best friends. He plops down on the couch and opens his own computer. A few seconds pass and Lance’s laptop turns on, ready for a password.

“Oh heck, you need our Wifi password.” Lance says, standing. He goes over to the DVD shelves and pulls out High School Musical 3: Senior Year and passes it to Keith.

“Passwords on a sticky note inside the cover.” Lance says, completely nonchalantly, as if keeping his Wifi passcode inside the case of an eight year old, made for TV, Disney Channel Original™ movie is perfectly normal. Keith pops it open and sure enough, there’s a Post-It with some random numbers and letters scribbled on it.

“You still have your original password?” Keith asks. Lance laughs.

“Oh yeah, when Hunk and I moved in, we couldn’t decide what to change it to, so we left it.” He answers, starting to log in to his own Blackboard account.

“Hmm.” Keith opens his Wifi options and scans the list. “Uh, which one?” He asks.

“It’s Hancesome Boys in 613,” Lance says, finger gunning at Keith. Keith laughs, but then he sees that it’s a legitimate choice. He clicks it and enters the password. His page refreshes automatically and voila, he’s connected.

“Thanks,” Keith says, closing up the case.

“No problem.” Lance replies.

“One question.” Keith starts.

“Shoot,” Lance’s gaze leaves his computer screen and lands on Keith’s face.

“Why do you keep your Wifi password in this?” Keith asks, trying to keep a straight face. Lance looks at the DVD and back at Keith.

“I… I don’t know. We just decided it would be safe in there, because we never use that DVD.” Lance says. Keith continues to stare at his boyfriend. “It sucks!”

“Okay, I agree with you there.” Keith says, standing.

“I mean, I’d prefer to think that they stopped after the second movie, but…” Lance shrugs. Keith finds the spot that the DVD goes in and slides it in.

“You store important things in bad movie cases?” Keith asks.

“Well, yeah.” Lance says, looking up at Keith from the couch.

“So, if I were to rob you, I’d go for… Hmm…” Keith scans the shelf and finally sees a… well, a shit adaptation of one of his favorite series. “This?” He holds up _The Last Airbender (2010)._ Lance’s eyes go wide.

“Ah. I forgot we had that bullshit. But yeah, there’s probably money in there. Toss it over here?” Lance says. Instead, Keith hands it to him. Lance pops open the case and sure enough, there are several tens and twenties inside. “Huh. Cool.”

“Damn.” Keith says upon seeing the bills.

“Yeah, any sucky movie probably has something important inside.” Lance closes it back and gives it to Keith, who puts it back on the shelf. Keith sits back down next to Lance on the sofa.

“So, you liked the original?” Lance asks.

“Are you kidding? It was great.” Keith says. It was one of his favorite things to watch, when he was allowed to use the TV as a kid. And the reason he and Shiro became friends in the first place.

“So great. Ah, I miss it.” Lance says.

“Me too. We should watch it sometime.” Keith says.

“I’d love to, but it’s not on Netflix. I don’t think it is anyway.” Lance replies.

“I have the DVDs.” Keith says excitedly. He’d bought the box set at Walmart, over a month ago. It’s still in the plastic.

“You do? I should get them. Did you get them on Amazon? I wanted to but, you never know what condition they’re in.” Lance asks.

“No, it was at Walmart. I got the whole series, in a box set for like thirty bucks. I haven’t opened it yet though.” Keith says.

“Thirty bucks?! That’s not bad. The ones I’d been looking at were like… fifteen each. And it wasn’t even like the whole season. They were broken into volumes or something. I have to go to Walmart.” Lance says. Keith smiles.

* * *

A little over an hour later, Keith’s assignment had been turned in. And the two boys’ laundry had been folded— well, Keith’s _was_ folded until he stuffed it back into his hamper. Keith had put his laptop back into his bag and gets up to sit it by the chair, so he won’t forget it. But, he did the same thing last time he forgot his bag. He moves it _into_ the seat, maybe it’ll be more visible there.

“You wanna watch Friends or something?” Lance asks.

“Oh sure.” Keith cracks his neck and sits down, crossing his legs under him. Lance gives him a look.

“What?” Keith asks, raising his brow.

“You stress me out. With all your bone noises.” Lance laughs, turning on the TV. He pulls up where they’d left off on Friends.

“Sorry.”

* * *

A couple episodes later and Keith is full on asleep on Lance’s shoulder. Lance had sensed the other boy dozing off during the last episode, so he isn’t surprised. He picks up the remote from the couch arm and goes back to normal TV. He’ll watch whatever random shit is on. Just so he doesn’t bother Keith.

He flips through channels until he comes to something that… both piques his interest and his confusion. Crazy people are digging through garbage in an old storage unit. Once a commercial break comes and goes, he learns that it’s called Storage Wars. He rolls his eyes but continues watching, occasionally getting on his phone to check notifications. Then a text comes in, from Hunk.

<Hunk 7:46> Sorry I’m so late. Work was a nightmare again. T_T

Lance hadn’t realized how late it was until now. _Shit._

<Lance 7:47> It’s fine man. Do you want me to order in some food so you don’t have to cook?  
<Hunk 7:48> Nah, I’m getting stuff right now. But I’ll be a little bit.  
<Lance 7:48> Okay. Oh, by the way, Keith’s still here.  
<Lance 7:49> _[Image Sent]_

Lance sends Hunk a photo of Keith, dead to the world, resting his head against Lance’s shoulder.

<Lance 7:49> He’s so pretty. AHH.  
<Hunk 7:50> Damn, he’s passed out and still looks cute. I’d look like a dead… something. :C  
<Lance 7:50> :’) Me too.  
<Hunk 7:51> Anyway, I’m gonna go check out and then I’ll be home. Kay?  
<Lance 7:52> K.

Lance sets his phone down and continues watching his newest fascination. It’s a ‘reality’ show, and everyone on it is so dramatic. It’s hilarious.

A few minutes later, Lance has to pee. Really bad. _Shit._ Lance looks down to Keith’s sleeping face. Lance wriggles out from under him and lets him rest against the back of the couch instead. He does his business and goes to grab himself something to drink from the kitchen. He’s still digging in the fridge for a Capri Sun when the door opens and Hunk comes in.

“Hey man.” Hunk says softly. “Where are you?” Lance stands up and waves out the kitchen door.

“Oh haha.” Hunk laughs, closing the door behind him. “I guess Keith’s still asleep?” Lance points to the couch and Hunk nods.

“Yep.” Lance says, continuing to dig. _Aha!_ He pulls out a pouch from under a million bottles of water. Hunk sits down his bag of groceries on the kitchen counter.

“Dude. I have like three assignments due at midnight. So… I got this,” he pulls out two boxes of Hamburger Helper. Lance grasps his chest and gasps.

“I know,” Hunk starts, “but it’s fast.”

“Here dude, let me do this. You go do your work.” Lance says, starting to pull everything else out of the bag.

“You sure man?” Hunk asks, raising a brow.

“I mean, the instructions are on the box. Right?” Lance asks.

“True.” Hunk thinks for a second. Are his assignments more important than their kitchen? “Alright. But I’m gonna sit in here, because I want your company.” Hunk leaves for his room to gather whatever crap he needs. Lance grabs a pan from the cabinets and sets it on the stove. He turns on the heat and Hunk comes back in, laptop and backpack in hand.

“Did you put oil in the pan?” He asks, sitting down. _Fuck._

“No, not yet.” Lance says, he opens a cabinet to look for it. Hunk stands back up and grabs it, immediately. He pours in a small amount and puts the bottle back where he’d found it.

“I’d have found it eventually.” Lance pouts.

“I know, but we want to eat sometime tonight.” Hunk jokes.

“Rude!” Lance says. He waits for the oil to heat up and then cuts open the package of ground beef Hunk bought. He dumps it all into the pan and it sizzles in the hot oil.

* * *

Keith wakes up at about the time the food is ready. He opens his eyes and blinks a few times, trying to figure out where the hell he is. It’s dark and he’s on a couch. _Oh yeah... Lance’s house._ But the other is nowhere in sight. He hears voices from the kitchen. And something smells really good. He raises his head off the couch and stretches his arms above his head.

“Lance?” He croaks out, voice scratchy from his nap.

“Yeah, we’re in here.” Lance says. Keith nods and stands up slowly, his legs still not aware that they’re supposed to be taking commands from his brain. He makes it to the kitchen and his eyes take a moment to adjust to the change in lighting. Lance is stirring something in a skillet and Hunk is looming over a laptop with a couple books open.

“Hey guys.” Keith says. “Mmm. Smells good.” He says, eyeing whatever pasta, he thinks it’s pasta, Lance is fixing.

“Yep, I can cook too.” Lance smiles. Hunk laughs.

“Yeah, dude, I wouldn’t say that.” He teases. Lance turns to stick out his tongue at his best friend. Keith gives the skillet another look.

“Ah, Cheeseburger Mac. A staple at my apartment.” He says, pulling a chair out from the table to sit across from Hunk.

“Seriously?” Hunk asks. “Man, that sucks.”

“It’s not bad. I mean, it’s just pasta and… cheese powder. Okay, the cheese powder will probably kill me, but the rest is great.” Keith says. Lance flicks off the stove and pulls the pan to a different burner.

“It’s done. Just has to cool and thicken.” He says, pulling out some plates from the cabinet. He sets them down and grabs the last chair to join the others around the table.

“How much do you have left?” Lance asks.

“Hmm, a lot. I’m barely started. I’m working on the intro right now.” Hunk says, tapping his fingers against his laptop. “Dang, I had a sentence. Or part of a sentence. But it’s gone.” He groans.

“What are you writing about?” Keith asks.

“We had to choose a topic for my English 102. And it sucks.”

“A research paper?” Keith asks. Hunk nods. “What topic did you pick then?”

“Well, I was going to do it about how standardized testing doesn’t actually help, but I can’t find any decent sources. So, I guess that’s out.”

“I wrote about that in my 102! Wait just a second, I’ll go on my laptop and find my sources for you.” Keith says, standing.

“You did? I’d really appreciate that.” Hunk says while Keith goes to the living room to find his computer. He brings his laptop back with him and goes to open ‘To Test or Not to Test,’ a paper he wrote over a year ago. He gets it open and scrolls to his list of sources.

“How should I send them to you?” Keith asks.

“Email?” Hunk suggests.

“I kinda don’t have any idea what my password is right now,” Keith says sheepishly.

“Oh. Then you can add me on Facebook, if you want? That’d probably be faster anyways.”

“I don’t have that,” Keith says.

“You don’t have Facebook?” Lance asks.

“Never really had any friends to add, so…” Keith shrugs.

“Well you do now, you should make one.” Keith smiles at Lance, then he continues. “Heck, just for the messenger. It’s pretty nice. I use it more than I use my phone’s text thingy.” Lance says.

“Same.” Hunk agrees.

“Maybe I will.” Keith says.

“Ooh, do it right now.” Lance says. “And we can help you if you need us to.”

“Oh alright.” Keith says. He doesn’t really think setting up a profile on Facebook is a three person job, but he’ll go with it.

 “Okay, you guys can do that, but it’s not really solving my needs for sources.” Hunk says.

“Oh, duh. Sorry.” Keith taps his fingers on the table, trying to think of a solution, when it comes to him. He’d just changed his password a few days ago. He totally knows it. He goes to login to Gmail and it lets him through. _Heck yeah._ “Ok, I got it.” Keith announces.

“I’ll be right back,” Lance says, standing suddenly. “I forgot to feed my babies this morning.” He exits the room.

“His babies?” Keith asks.

“His fishes.” Hunk says, not looking up from his screen.

“Oh yeah, I saw them the other day.” Keith says. Hunk doesn’t respond.

He sends his old paper to the email Hunk gives him and then types in the unfamiliar address of Facebook. The page that it loads to is ready for him to make an account already. _Name, email and password, birthday._ He was right, he didn’t need any help. He starts to fill in the blanks in front of him and across the table, Hunk is reading to himself the sources Keith had given him, nodding along and making small comments.

* * *

Lance enters his room and his fish, he has three right now, are… well, swimming around happily. He guesses. They’ve no reason to not be happy, except that their food was late. Lance grabs the fish food from his desk drawer and gives a couple shakes above each fishes head. He watches them eat for a few seconds and goes back into the kitchen.

On his way back in, he sees Keith starting to create a Facebook account. He swoops his head down to see Keith’s birthdate. _October 23 rd. Keith’s birthday was the other day? Monday. When we went to Mama’s the first time? He didn’t even mention it at all. Not that I needed to know, I mean that was our first ‘official’ date. Right? So, like… he probably didn’t wanna tell me that. Maybe he thought it’d be awkward or something. But man, that sucks._ He goes to start dishing out his Hamburger Helper™ masterpiece onto three plates.

He passes one to Hunk, “hey buddy. You gonna take a break to eat dinner and watch something dumb on TV?” Hunk looks up and takes the plate, sitting it beside him.

“Uh…” He gestures at his computer. “Nah, I’ve actually got something to go off now, so I think I’ll stay at it. I think I’ll go to my room though.” Lance scoots out of the way as Hunk picks up his laptop in one hand and his plate sat on top of a textbook in the other and leaves the room.

“Good luck.”

“Thanks.” Lance turns to fill the other two plates.

“Alrighty. Keith? How about you? You gonna come watch some crap with me?” Lance says, pretending to juggle the two dishes.

“Yeah, sure.” Keith says. “I’ll finish making that later.” Lance peaks at the screen, it’s still exactly where it was a few minutes ago. Keith catches him looking.

“I can’t think of a password,” he says.

“Oh well, bring it with you and you can figure it out in there.” Lance nods his head towards the living room. Keith stands up, careful not to drop his computer and goes to sit it down on the coffee table and Lance follows, sitting their plates down.

“Water?”

“Please.” Keith replies.

Lance smiles, “good. I think that might be all we have besides milk. I’m gonna take one to Hunk too.”

“Cool.” Keith says.

* * *

When Lance goes back to the kitchen to retrieve their drinks, Keith thinks of a password that he’ll remember. That he certainly can’t forget. After he changes it a couple times to meet the site’s password requirements— and consults his calendar for last Saturday’s date— he gets it right.

**Password: LancesEyes1022**

He enters it again and hits the big green button at the bottom of the page. It loads and tells him to go verify his email address. He rolls his eyes and opens a new tab to go check his email. Lance walks by with an armful of water bottles, headed for Hunk’s room. Keith hears him knock and go inside. He opens the confirmation email, which sends him back to Facebook. _Jesusssss._

Lance flops down with a couple bottles of water as Keith starts filling in Facebook’s weird questionnaire. It needs his high school, where he was born, where he lives now, his blood type. Well, not blood type, but damn these questions are annoying.

“Figure out a password?” Lance asks, shoveling a bite of food into his mouth. Keith nods.

“Yeah and now it’s asking, like, three million personal questions. I dunno why it cares.” Keith grumbles, inputting the name of his college.

“Oh,” Lance says, “it’s so other people can see if they know you. Like, say someone in your… uh, was it history class that I picked you up from the other day?”

“Yeah,” Keith answers.

“Well, if they see your profile picture and they’re like ‘hey I think I recognize that guy,’ they can see that you go to the same college.” Lance explains, pulling his plate into his lap.

“Oh, okay.” Keith says.

* * *

A half hour later, after Lance shows Keith how to set his profile picture, his Facebook account is officially set up. Lance has since turned on the TV and is watching a documentary about sharks? Or maybe just the ocean in particular? Keith hasn’t been paying attention. He’s been trying to think of people to add to his friends list. So far, he has Lance, Hunk, Shiro, and Pidge and Allura.

The website keeps offering him a bunch of people he may know, he finally opens the list and starts scrolling. _Let’s see who’s made the cut… No, nope, nah, fuck that guy._  People from his high school and people from his hometown, which he hasn’t been anywhere near since he was put with the Jacobsons.

_Oh duh, I can add Mandy and Jared. If they do Facebook._ He types in their last name in the search bar and each of their names comes up, he adds them and goes back to finding people. A few seconds later, a box appears at the bottom of the screen. His pseudo mom has sent him a message. His eyes widen and his heart rate spikes momentarily.

(Amanda Jacobson) How are you doing? We haven’t heard from you in a while. <3

With that, he closes the tab and his laptop lid. Lance looks to him with a raised eyebrow. “Done?”

“Yeah, for now.” Keith says. He doesn’t want to talk to her, not right now. He feels like the bad son that hasn’t gone home to visit in months. But he’s not their son. And being around them just reminds him more of that.

So, instead of dealing with those feelings, he decides to lean back and watch Lance’s shark movie. Every few minutes, Lance interrupts the narrator to tell Keith a shark fact. Which he doesn’t mind. Seeing the other boy so eager to tell him about something is really nice.

* * *

The documentary ends, leaving Keith both more and less afraid of sharks than he’d been before. They aren’t prone to attacking humans, but… they’re so powerful. And fast. Lance’s favorite shark, which Keith learns is the bonito shark, can swim at up forty-two miles per hour. A lot faster than Keith’s own favorite animal— the mighty, majestic hippopotamus— can run. Lance turns the volume down a few notches and drops the remote next to him.

“So, uh, sorry for making you watch an hour long movie about sharks.” Lance says, smiling sheepishly. Keith shakes his head.

“No, it was cool.” He says. He yawns, covering his mouth with his hand. Lance chuckles.

“That boring, huh?” He asks.

“That was purely coincidental. It’s got to be getting a little late.” Keith says, defending his fully justified yawn.

“Yeah, uh,” Lance grabs his phone, “it’s like a quarter to ten.”

“Oh.” Keith says, yawning again. He laughs. “Sorry, I can’t stop.”

Lance starts picking up their long-empty plates from the table, “doesn’t matter to me. You’re cute when you yawn.” He winks and takes them away to the kitchen, leaving Keith a blushing mess. _I’m pretty sure I probably look kind of demonic when I yawn, but… okay._

“So, if you’re tired, should I take you home? Or do you wanna stay here?” Lance asks, coming back from the kitchen. Keith thinks for a minute. He doesn’t know when Shiro is planning on getting back and he’d really, really rather not sit in the dark by himself until he returns. So… where does that leave him? It’d be different if Lance lived alone, or if his roommate was out for the night, but he’s not.

Keith doesn’t want to be rude or inconvenience Hunk, but Lance’s bed sounds really fucking cozy right now. And he’s been thinking too long. He looks back up at Lance, who is silently waiting for Keith to say or do something.

“Sorry, I was thinking,” Keith says.

“I know. It’s fine,” Lance answers. “So, what do you think?”

“Hunk’s here. I don’t wanna bother him,” Keith starts.

“Babe, there’s no way, he’s so focused on writing this paper, he wouldn’t even notice you’re here. Besides, you already have all your clothes here.” Lance smiles. _That’s true._

“And, I brought back your cheetah pants,” Keith says.

Lance blinks a few times, “are you referring… to my beloved snow leopard pants?”

“Yes,” Keith laughs.

“They’re special ya know? I got them on sale.” Lance thinks for a second. “I think. And I think they came with a shirt, but it didn’t fit at all. I don’t know what happened to it. I’ll have to look for that sometime.” Lance gets sidetracked, then he finally looks back at Keith.  “So, anyways, what do you think about staying? Because I’m sure Hunk won’t mind, as long as you don’t like steal all the coffee first thing in the morning or something.”

“Yeah, I think I’ll stay.” Keith says, deciding.

“Cool. Let me, make my room look less like a disaster zone and I’ll be right back,” Lance says, heading into his room.

“Okay,” Keith says, yawning. He texts Shiro to let him know he’s staying and stretches his back.

<Keith 10:04> So, I’m staying at Lance’s tonight. Sorry for the short notice.   
<Shiro 10:06> Oh, okay. Are you alright?  
<Keith 10:06> Yeah. I’m fine. Just tired. I’ll see you tomorrow.  
<Shiro 10:07> Oh, okay. I just saw that you added me on Facebook. Is that actually you or do I need to report it for being a fake person?  
<Keith 10:07> That’s me. I finally made one. I know more than two people now.

Five. He knows _five_ whole people who would add him back on social media. And he knows it’s pathetic, but he’s kind of proud of that.

<Shiro 10:07> Oh cool! I’ll tell Allura.   
<Keith 10:08> :) Anyways, I’m going to bed in like ten seconds, so I’ll talk to you later.  
<Shiro 10:08> Okay, goodnight.   
<Keith 10:09> Night.

Lance comes back out of his room, changed into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. “Uh, it looks a bit better now, you can go change into your jammies, if you wanna,” he says with a flourish. Keith stands, leaving his phone on the couch and goes to rummage through his newly cleaned clothes. He finds Lance’s pants and hands them towards him.

“Told ya I had them. I even washed them,” he laughs.

“You can wear them if you want.” Lance answers with a smile.

“Oh, okay.” Keith says, grabbing a shirt from the top of the stack. He waves it at Lance as he steps into his boyfriend’s room to change. “I’ll be real quick.”

* * *

Lance watches Keith disappear into his room, closing the door behind him and sighs. He hadn’t even really had to clean up his room. He made his bed so Keith wouldn’t think he’s a heathen and found a shirt with no stains on it. Or, at least, not as many as the one he usually wears to bed. Lance turns off the TV and goes to check on Hunk.

He opens his friend’s bedroom door. “What’s up?” Hunk asks without looking up from his screen.

“You alright?” Lance asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah, I’m kicking this paper’s ass. I’ll have to thank Keith again for those sources. The ones I could find didn’t make any sense.” Hunk says, pausing momentarily. “Sorry, I had to write that line before I forgot it,” he looks up at Lance.

“Oh, okay. I’m glad. Keith’s staying the night. I hope you don’t mind.” Lance says.

“Dude, he can stay in my bed if he wants. He probably saved my grade,” Hunk says smiling. “Just, uh, keep it down please?”

Lance’s face burns, “dude! Nothing like that!”

“Oh,” Hunk says, “good. I thought I was gonna lose the bet.”

“I forgot about that.” Lance groans. “You guys are so ridiculous.”

“You love us,” Hunk grins.

“Yeah, I do.” Lance laughs. “Good luck on your paper. We’re going to bed, so I’ll see ya tomorrow.” Lance says.

“Alright. Goodnight.” Hunk says, returning to his keyboard.

“Night buddy.” Lance smiles. When he turns, Keith is standing at his doorway.

“How’s the paper going?” Keith asks.

“Pretty good I think. He says you saved his grade.” Lance says.

“Ha. I doubt that.” Keith says.

“Let me just,” Lance starts, walking towards the kitchen. He sticks his arm into the room and flicks off the light. “And we can head to bed.”

“Is, uh, the door locked?” Keith asks, squinting towards the front of the apartment. It’s dark as fuck though, there’s no way he could see.

“I think so, I’ll check. Go ahead,” Lance says with a flourish.

* * *

“Okay,” Keith steps back into Lance’s bedroom and pulls up the blanket on the left side of the bed. That’s the side he always sleeps on. _But wait, what if Lance likes the left side? He slept on the right those nights he stayed with me, but that was because I was already in the bed._ Lance steps inside.

“What’s up?” Lance asks.

“I just didn’t know if you liked sleeping on this side or not?” Keith says.

“Oh, no. This is my side. Haha. Kinda surprised there’s not a Lance-shaped dent right here,” he answers, sliding into his side of the bed.

“Oh, good. I like the left,” Keith says. He pulls up his side of the blanket and slips in next to Lance.

“We’re perfect together,” Lance laughs. Keith smiles and he sighs. He lays his head down into one of the pillows and he’s out.

* * *

The next morning, Lance drives Keith to work and goes to his mom’s house to gather his little siblings. Keith had clocked in happy. He’d slept really well at Lance’s, maybe because some time during the night, Lance had wrapped his arms around Keith’s waist. Fuck, it was cozy. He felt a little bad though, his hair was probably all over Lance’s face.

Anyways, Keith is getting the auditorium ready for their big event. He'd just finished setting up the chairs when his phone vibrates. He wipes his forehead on his sleeve and pulls it out of his pocket. A text, from Lance.

<Lance 9:45> So, I've got my gremlins. We're about to leave my mom's. Would you like some McDonald's breakfast?

<Keith 9:47> Doesn't matter. If you wanna swing by and get a chicken biscuit, that'd be nice. :)

<Lance 9:48> Oh we're definitely going. The kids will accept no less.

<Keith 9:49> Oh okay. Haha. Thank you.

<Lance 9:49> See you soon.

<Keith 9:50> Okay. <3

Keith puts his phone away and goes to check his cart for books to put away.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Lance texts him. He’s in the parking lot. Keith hurries to the front of the library to meet him. He dusts his hands off on his pants and waits in the foyer. Then he sees Lance and a pack of shorter versions of himself. Keith pushes the door open and Lance herds them all inside.

“Guys, this is Keith,” Lance says, gesturing to his boyfriend with a McDonald’s bag. In his other hand is a cup holder. One of the kids, the boy, is in charge of carrying his own drink.

“Hi guys,” Keith says softly.

“Hi!” the smallest girl yells, waving frantically. Lance’s eyes widen in embarrassment.

“Luci, baby, remember we’re at the library. We’ve got to be quiet.” Lance says. She nods and cups her hands around her mouth.

“Keith is really pretty,” she ‘whispers’ to her brother. In reality, she was talking in a normal voice. Keith smiles softly.

“Yeah, he is,” Lance says with a wink. The boy— _what was his name? I know Lance told me_ — looks Keith up and down.

“Is he like you too?” he asks. Keith raises a brow.

“I, uh, I don’t know, Ethan. Don’t just ask that, hon.” Lance looks at Keith. “So, are we allowed to eat this inside?”

“Uh, we aren’t supposed to, but I can do whatever I want. We’ll just go to the meeting room.” Keith says, pointing the way.

* * *

They make their way into the room and hang out until ten thirty. Then they head to the auditorium, where Lance and Co. finds sits on the right hand side of the room and Keith continues to arrange things as people come in. He makes sure to give Lance’s siblings their gift bags, then he takes the box to the entrance of the room and sits in on a cart above a sign that reads: **Please only take one!**

As the room fills, Keith goes to talk to Vivian and tell her the room there isn’t much more space. She nods and follows him back to the room to thank everyone for coming. Then, she hands the room over to Keith, who starts the movie and sits down. He’d ended up choosing something called _Hotel Transylvania_ for two reasons. 1. It’s supposed to be pretty good for kids. And 2. He’s never seen it.

* * *

Everything goes smoothly, surprisingly. The movie ends and Keith is walking everyone back to the door they’d come through. The kids seemed to like him well enough. Actually, Luna and Luci are fighting over who Keith likes better.

“Girls, I like both of you,” Keith says. “All _three_ of you.” he amends when he notices Ethan giving him a look. They stop arguing and go completely silent for all of six seconds.

“Do you and our Lancey-Lance kiss?” Luci asks. Keith starts to flush and he meets Lance’s eyes. _Help?_

“Haha, yes Luc. We have kissed before.” Lance says.

“Why? Was Keith a frog?” Luna asks, raising her tiny brow. Lance smiles, trying not to roll his eyes.

“No, if you can believe it, he was human when we met. And I don’t think he’s a prince,” Lance explains. “Actually it wouldn’t surprise me. Now, come on guys. We need to leave so Keith can go back to work.” Lance leans in for a kiss at about the time Vivian comes out of her office. Keith panics and gives him a hug instead. He pulls his boyfriend close.

“Sorry,” he whispers softly.

“You guys drive safe,” he says to his boyfriend’s confused face. Keith just really doesn’t want to have to explain his sexuality to his boss.

“Yeah, we will,” Lance says, grabbing tiny hands to hold onto through the parking lot. Keith immediately pulls his phone out of his phone and sends a text.

<Keith 12:42> Sorry for the hug. My boss was looking at us.  
<Keith 12:43> And I’m not exactly out to her.  
<Lance 12:44> Oh. I understand. I thought you were embarrassed because of the kids. Haha. Get back to work, babe. I’ll text you later.  
<Keith 12:45> Okay, have a good day. <3  
<Lance 12:45> <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment if you liked this longer chapter. And maybe, if I get some good comments, I'll update faster next time. :')
> 
> (I'm not promising anything.)
> 
> ((Please, do NOT leave comments saying: UPDATE NOW. Or something. It stresses me out very much and makes me procrastinate even more.)
> 
> Also! I have a brand new fic, it's a pretty long oneshot, you can find it [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13152495). It's a nice Christmassy klance first meeting fic with plenty of fluff. :) Please go check it out!
> 
> And have a happy new year!


	18. One Month

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lance and Keith spend their one month anniversary together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hewwo! <3 This chapter is dedicated to everyone who comments on my fics!! <3  
> (sorry for taking so long. but you know me!)

_A month. A whole month,_ Keith thinks as he rolls over onto his side. He’s just woken up in Lance’s bed, he blinks a few times before his gaze falls on his boyfriend’s sleeping face. His heart swells and a fond smile makes its way to his face as he takes in Lance’s night mask and his hair, which is verging on curly and sticking up in weird places, despite the fact that Lance usually lies motionless all night long.

Keith suspects Lance’s night time beauty products are the cause of his static slumber. But hey, it works. Lance’s skin is always smooth and clear, Keith had thought he was some kind of ethereal being. But then he’d been introduced to his beauty routine, which contains a list of products as long as Keith’s arm. Keith still doesn’t understand all the steps, but the results leave him breathless.

He’s let Lance smear various gooey substances on him several times. It doesn’t always smell great or feel good, but Lance likes it. And Keith has to admit that he loves doing peel off masks. It’s just satisfying. So, any time Lance does one, Keith pins up his bangs and joins him.

Keith peers at the digital clock glowing blue on the wall. His work doesn’t start for hours. Two, to be exact. But he isn’t sleepy anymore. And he isn’t ready to get up and start the day. So he snuggles up against Lance’s chest with an arm draped across his stomach and eventually falls back to sleep.

* * *

An hour or so later, his alarm finally goes off. Keith’s eyes open and he angrily glares towards his phone. He grabs it and shuts it up before it wakes Lance as well. Then, he pulls up the blankets enough to slide out of bed. He goes into the kitchen to put the coffee on and goes to take a quick shower.

When he finishes, he dresses himself in some work clothes and goes to pour himself some coffee. Over the course of a month, he’s become accustomed to the flavored coffee at Lance’s apartment. It’s the only way Lance will drink it. And now Keith doesn’t know if he’ll ever be able to drink black coffee again.

He grabs a mug from the cabinet and fills it with hot chocolate flavored coffee. He thinks. He raises it to his lips and blows on the surface before taking a sip. Yep, hot chocolate with marshmallows. He can’t even taste the coffee underneath the flavoring, it’s there somewhere though. He takes his mug with him back to Lance’s room. Keith sits the cup on the nightstand and climbs into the bed beside his boyfriend’s sleeping frame.

“Wake up,” Keith whispers. “Wake up, Lance.” Lance groans. Keith laughs softly.

“Hm? Babe?” Lance asks, yawning. “That you?”

“Yeah. It’s me.” Keith replies.

Lance pulls his eye mask up a bit to look at Keith. He smiles, “huh, I thought I heard an angel.” Keith smiles fondly at him.

“Look at that, I was right.” Lance grins, pulling his mask up off his head careful not to smudge his face cream. He tosses it to the nightstand.

“Ahh, you’re still sleeping.” Keith replies. Lance laughs.

“Come here,” Lance says, gesturing with his finger. Keith lowers his head to peck his boyfriend’s lips. Lance loops an arm around Keith’s neck and pulls him in for another kiss. A much deeper kiss than one would expect first thing in the morning. Somehow, he manages not to get any goo on Keith’s face.

“Okay, mm, okay. You’re awake.” Keith laughs as they come apart for air. Lance doesn’t release him. Instead, he pulls his boyfriend down next to him. Keith giggles, fucking giggles.

“You smell good,” Lance says, sniffing the other boy’s hair.

“I showered.” Keith says, laying against Lance’s pillows.

“Fuck, you’re so pretty,” Lance says, eyes locked on Keith’s face. He flushes again and presses his face against Lance’s chest.

“You are,” Lance whispers, rubbing his back. “Is the coffee on?” he asks, subsequently ending his flirtatious streak. Keith is grateful for it though. He loves when Lance compliments him, but damn, his poor heart can’t take it.

“Yeah, it is,” he answers, voice muffled against Lance’s shirt. He feels his face cool and raises his head. “You want some of mine?” Keith offers.

“Nah, I’ll get some in a second. I just realized I have this on still,” he says, pointing to the pale green goop on his face. “I’ll be right back.”

Keith watches his boyfriend slink out of the room, stopping just before he hits the door to crack his back. He groans and continues. Keith smiles and runs a hand through his semi-damp hair. He really should have toweled it off more, but oh well.

Keith listens to Lance’s sink running as he scrubs the cream off his flawless skin and takes another sip of his coffee. The water shuts off for a second and then starts again. _Brushing his teeth._ Finally, the sink shuts off again and Lance comes back in. He tosses a hairdryer at the bed.

“Here hon,” Lance says.

“Thank you,” Keith answers. He jams the cord into the power strip by Lance’s nightstand and turns it on. He gives it a few test waves past his hand and directs the warm air at his head.

“So, where are you going?” Lance asks, draping himself over the bed.

“Uh, work. Where else?” Keith says.

“Babe, it’s Sunday.” Lance says, rolling onto his side to look up at Keith. Keith switches off the hairdryer.

“It is?” he asks, grabbing his phone. He unlocks the screen. Sure enough, it’s Sunday. _I guess I accidentally set my alarm._ “Huh. I suddenly have nothing to do.”

“All dolled up with nowhere to go?” Lance asks, grinning slyly.

“Seems like it, unless you’ve got something in mind.”

“Yeah, let’s hang out here all day. We’ll play video games and I’ll make you breakfast. And—” Lance gets cut off when Keith flops down next to him. He pecks Lance’s cheek.

“Sounds great.”

“I wasn’t finished,” Lance says.

“Oh. Continue,” Keith says with a flick of his hand.

“And then we’ll order take out for lunch. And watch movies till Hunk comes home. Then, we’ll go back to bed,” Lance finishes.

“The perfect day,” Keith laughs.

“I’m going to go start breakfast,” Lance says.

“Okay.” Keith replies with a smile, turning the hairdryer back on.

* * *

 

After his hair is sufficiently dry, as in not dripping onto his shirt collar, Keith abandons the blow drier for the smell of bacon cooking. He walks towards the kitchen, stopping at the doorway to watch Lance flip a pancake into the air.

“Ooh, fancy.” Keith says.

“Impressed?”

“Yeah, of course.” Keith says, opening the fridge to retrieve the orange juice. “Can I have a glass?” he asks.

“They’re on the table, babe.” Lance answers.

“Oh, sorry. Thanks.” Keith pours himself a glass of juice and remembers that he’s still working on a cup of coffee. He goes to get it and takes a sip. It’s… lukewarm at this point. He sighs.

“Cold?” Lance asks.

“It’s not hot,” Keith responds before downing the rest of the cup. Lance’s eyes bulge. “I didn’t want to waste it,” Keith explains.

“I get that hon, but you could’ve microwaved it.” Lance smiles.

“Oh, yeah. Duh.” Keith laughs. “Why use the microwave when you could drink cold sludge?”

“Yuck,” Lance says, making a face. “How many of these bad boys do you want?” he asks, gesturing to the pancakes.

“Eh, two or three?” Keith says.

“You’re getting four!” Lance sings, dropping a cake onto the plate next to him.

“Why four?” Keith asks, pulling out a seat.

“Two isn’t enough and three is an odd number,” Lance shrugs, pouring more batter into the pan.

“Okay,” Keith says, “ooh. Bacon smells good.”

“Yeah, I’m trying to not burn it.” Lance says, poking at the meat with a fork. Keith laughs.

“I’m sure it’ll be fine. Do you need any help?” he asks.

“Not really. I think I got everything?” Lance asks, glancing at the table.

“Syrup?” Keith asks, not seeing it on the table. Lance does a double take and rolls his eyes at himself.

“Oh, pfft. I’m a fool. Will you find it? It’s somewhere in the fridge probably.” Lance says.

“Sure,” Keith says, stooping to dig through the fridge. He moves a gallon of milk, a jar of salsa, and several other condiment bottles. “I don’t see any.”

“Really?” Lance asks, “I could’ve sworn we had some.”

“No, I really don’t see it. Unless your syrup is disguised as a bottle of ketchup.” Keith jokes.

“Damn,” Lance sighs. “I made pancakes for nothing.”

“Oh. Wait a sec,” Keith says, spotting a bottle laying on its side in the back of the fridge.

“Find some?” Lance’s face brightens.

“Yup!” Keith grabs the bottle and pulls it forward, trying his best not to knock everything else out.

“Awesome.” Lance sings, sliding one pancake filled plate onto the table. He adds a second one and goes to dish out the bacon. “That enough?” he asks after dropping a few pieces on Keith’s plate.

“Yeah, thanks.” Keith says. Lance adds bacon to his own plate and sets the pan back on the stove. Keith adds a pat of butter to his stack of pancakes and drizzles the tiniest amount of syrup over them. He notices Lance giving him a look. “I don’t like much syrup on mine,” Keith says, passing the bottle.

“I see that.” Lance says, overturning the bottle on his so that his cakes are nearly drowning.

“You like a little bit of pancakes with your syrup?” Keith asks, laughing.

“Pfft. Yeah. They gotta swim.” Lance says, cutting off a piece to take a bite.

* * *

After they finish breakfast, they play video games. Well, it’s mostly Lance playing, Keith insists that he’s no good at them. But, when Lance hands him the controller, he does pretty well. Keith wants to play Grand Theft Auto just for the driving aspect, which Lance finds adorable. Keith steals a motorcycle from an NPC and tears off down the road.

“There are actual driving games, you know.” Lance says, taking a drink of water.

“Yeah, but I don’t wanna race. I just wanna drive around.” Keith explains. Lance smiles and watches his boyfriend attract the attention of an in-game cop. “Aw crap.”

He manages to lose him before flying off an over pass and effectively ‘wasting’ himself. Keith blinks a couple times before setting the remote down. “Well, I’m done with this now.” he says. Lance laughs.

“Okie dokie. Whatcha wanna do now?” Lance asks, turning off the console.

“I’m kinda hungry. Like, not really. But I want food.” Keith admits.

“Really? Me too. Guess what I’m in the mood for.” Lance challenges.

“Pizza,” Keith says confidently, barely taking a second to think. Lance’s eyes widen.

“How do you do that?” Lance asks, picking up his phone.

“I’m magic, baby.” Keith says.

“I knew that,” Lance agrees, “I’ll order our regular.”

“Nice.”

* * *

One half-pepperoni/ half-pineapple pizza later, the two are left in what Keith would describe as a pizza coma. The box, long empty, save for crumbs and discarded crusts, lies open on the coffee table. And somehow, Lance ends up laying across the couch with his legs on Keith’s lap. He moves to roll over onto his back.

“What time is it babe?” he asks.

“3:16,” Keith replies, after checking his phone.

“I really should shower. I haven’t since… Friday?” Lance says.

“Then go shower,” Keith says, shrugging. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“But, I don’t wanna get up. I’m so comfy.” Lance whines. He makes his point by snuggling his head against the armrest. With his eyes closed, Keith can practically count each of his lashes. And he has a soft pink tint to his cheeks and his hair is sticking up in funky places. “I’m lazy.” Lance claims.

“You’re pretty,” Keith corrects, trailing his hand down said pretty boy’s calf down to the top of his foot. Lance’s eyes fly open and he laughs shakily.

“Shut uppp,” Lance whispers.

“You’re _so_ pretty.” Keith says.

“I’m not used to you being so…” Lance trails off.

“Is there something wrong with honesty?” Keith winks, taking a page from Lance’s book, making the other’s face flush.

“Ahh! Babe,” Lance squeals, covering his face. “This is what _I_ do!”

“Now you know how I feel.” Keith starts. “But, you’re beautiful, Lance. I feel like I don’t tell you things like that enough. I’m sorry for that. I guess, it seems like you already know.” Keith says, shrugging.

“Are you saying I’m vain?” Lance asks, eyebrow raised to the sky.

“No! It’s just, you’re… confident.” Keith answers, failing to find a better word.

“That’s another word for vain,” Lance says, as if he’d written the dictionary. He crosses his arms. Keith taps his foot.

“No, no, no. Let me…” Keith starts, trying to reassure his boyfriend.

“It’s the way you hold yourself. You’re always really put together and self-aware. It’s so attractive. You’re friendly and bubbly. You radiate warmth and people are drawn to that. You’re just… you’re dazzling.” Keith stops when he meets Lance’s eyes. If Keith were a poet, maybe he’d call them as blue as the ocean and twice as deep, or something cheesy like that. And right now, they’re shiny with tears.

“What is it?” Keith asks.

“You’re so sincere,” Lance says softly.

“Of course I am. You’re amazing,” Keith says.

“God, I’m going to cry.” Lance sniffs, wiping his eyes.

“No. Don’t cry. I—” Keith says, waving his hands. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you upset or something.”

Lance starts to sit up. He laughs and wipes his face on his arm, then crawls over to Keith’s side of the couch. “I’m crying because I’m happy,” he manages before launching himself at Keith. He wraps his arms around Keith and rests his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder.

“I’m used to being the one that says all the sweet things. This is just kinda new.” Lance says, pulling back to look Keith in the eye.

“Oh, I see. Then I’ll just have to get better at it. Promise you won’t cry every time I compliment you?” Keith asks with a grin. Lance rolls his eyes.

“Shut up,” he groans before enveloping Keith in another hug. Keith breathes in Lance’s scent and places a kiss under the other man’s ear. Lance freezes for a moment, then he returns the gesture. Keith feels a shiver run down his body.

Then, in the smallest voice Keith’s ever heard, Lance speaks three words. Three small, beautiful words that Keith has only heard a handful of times in his life.  “I love you.”

Keith tightens his grip on the back of Lance’s shirt and pulls him closer. Now it’s his turn for his eyes to fill with tears. He tries his best to blink them away, but they fall nonetheless, streaking wet lines down his face and landing on Lance’s shirt. He swallows thickly to try and regain control over his voice. This is one sentence he isn’t going to fuck up.

“I love you too,” Keith says shakily. He has never been more certain of anything in his life. You could convince Keith that the sky was red or that pigs really could fly, but no one could make him take this back.

* * *

When they finally separate, and who knows how long that sat that way, Lance declares that he’s going to treat Keith to a spectacular date. And he’s doing everything he can to hype it up even though he has no idea where it’s going to be.

“It’s going to be freaking awesome.” Lance says, scurrying off.

“Where are we gonna go?” Keith asks, as he watches Lance disappear into his room. He follows and stands outside.

“I’m not sure yet. But somewhere perfect. Not Mama’s or something. Something nice and fancy. That I can afford. I’ve got to shower first and then I’ll figure out where we’re going.” Lance says. Keith opens his mouth and then closes it when Lance continues speaking. Though this time he seems to be mumbling to himself. “Maybe I’ll figure it out while I’m showering. That’d save time.”

Keith leans against the wall and lets out a laugh. This boy is so fucking perfect.

“Oh, did you hear that?” Lance asks, stepping out of his room with an armful of clothes.

“Yeah, I did. You’re so cute.” Keith says. Lance pecks him on the lips.

“I’ll be back in like twenty minutes.” Lance says, wiggling his eyebrows. Keith titters and Lance closes the bathroom door behind himself. Keith parks his ass in one of the living room chairs and grabs his phone. It vibrates; a text from Hunk.

<Hunk 3:55> Dude! I just sent you a video on messenger! Did you see it yet?

Keith definitely hasn’t seen it yet. Hell, he hadn’t ever downloaded the app for that Facebook thing. He decides to go download it and watch the video before messaging Hunk back. **Facebook has been installed successfully.**

_Good._ Keith opens the app and signs in, luckily he remembers the password. When it loads, he blinks at the screen. There are three million things to click on, but he doesn’t see any messages. Then, he finally spots a message bubble near the top of the screen. He taps it, but to no avail. Then an error message pops up. He needs a separate app for the messaging system. He sighs and goes to download that too.

Then his phone gets sassy and informs him that he’s running low on space. He rolls his eyes and continues with the download. Then, finally, five minutes and two apps later, he’s able to open the video. It’s of Pidge and what he guesses is their final assignment for their robotics class. A couple of small, pyramid shaped… things. Keith doesn’t know what they are or what they’re going to do.

He presses play and hears Hunk’s voice behind the camera: “Okay, so here we go, test number... God, what number are we on?”

“Thirty-seven,” Pidge says, wearily. Keith can make out bags under her eyes. They’re darker than he’s ever seen.

“Hopefully the last one,” Hunk says. Pidge picks up one of the contraptions and holds it above her head before pressing a button on the bottom. She quickly takes her hand away. It floats! Or, rather, hovers.

“Awesome!” she exclaims. She picks up a necklace whose pendant is sort of a chunky plastic remote. At least, it resembles a remote control. She pushes a button on it and the machine follows her, stopping just short of bumping her head.

“Hell yes! It’s working!” Hunk says, then the video cuts off. Keith beams, proud of his friends. In the past month, they’d all grown close thanks to Lance. And he knows that this is a major accomplishment.

(Keith Kogane) Oh my god. That’s so cool!!  
(Hunk Garrett) I can’t believe it’s doing what it’s supposed to. Ahhhhhh. We’re so excited. We’re coming to show you guys in person. Are you and Lance together?  
(Keith Kogane) Yeah, we’re at your place.  
(Hunk Garrett) Okay. We’re on our way over!

Keith sighs and tosses his phone down and goes to tell Lance to hurry and get dressed. He hears the shower shut off. He knocks on the door.

“Hey, hon. Hunk and Pidge are here to show us their new robot.” Keith says.

“What? Nooo.” Lance whines, the door flies open and there he stands with only a towel wrapped around his waist. Keith tries to ignore the obvious, but he feels his face turning red regardless. “They’re coming right now?”

Keith nods, “yeah.”

Lance hangs his head. “Dang.”

“Hey,” Keith interrupts, “be happy for them. They’re finally done with this class.”

“I am. But I wanted to go celebrate this past month with my boyfriend.” Lance says.

“I know, me too.” Keith says, closing the gap between them to hug Lance. He isn’t totally dry, Keith’s shirt sticks to Lance’s chest. Lance laughs softly.

“We’ll do it tomorrow. I promise.” he says.

“For sure, baby. Now go get dressed, please.” Keith breathes. Lance nods and pecks his boyfriend on the cheek softly on the way into his room.

“I’ll be right back, angel.” Lance says closing the door behind him.

* * *

Lance pulls on a pair of sweatpants and grabs a shirt from his dresser, then the doorbell rings. _Gotta go fast,_ he thinks, running towards the door. “I’ve got it baby,” he says to Keith, who’s about to stand up from the couch.

“Oh, okay. Then I’ll get some juice for us.” Keith says, heading towards the kitchen.

“Thanks sweetheart.” Lance says. The doorbell rings again. “I’m coming!” he says.

“We’re here losers! I hope you aren’t naked!” Pidge shouts from behind the door.

“We might be!” Lance laughs, grasping the doorknob. Then, he realizes that he is indeed half dressed.

“Hey, man. Oh,” Hunk says, raising a brow.

“Oh, fuck.” Lance says, pulling his shirt on.

“I can’t believe this, you were actually naked!” Pidge gasps. “Anyhow, as long as Keith is decent, we wanna show you our robot.”

“Yeah, he’s decent. We weren’t doing anything like that.” Lance says, laughing. Hunk sticks his head into the apartment and looks around. Keith appears from the kitchen.

“Here’s some drinks guys,” Keith says, sitting down four juice pouches. He looks up with a confused expression on his face. “Why are you guys out there?”

“Oh, uh, no reason.” Hunk says, stepping inside. Pidge follows him and sets a duffle bag down on the coffee table.

“Here we go,” she says as she starts to unpack it. Pulling out the robots from a pile of laundry inside the bag.

“Ooh, nice carrying case,” Lance laughs as he drops to the couch, pulling Keith down with him. Keith laughs as he falls into Lance’s lap.

“Hush, I had to put it in something. Also, stop being so mushy,” Pidge says, getting her things situated. She sits it on the table, then comes a plastic necklace and a thin binder.

“What’s the notebook?” Keith asks.

“It’s our research and essay and reports on the project. I just left it in here so that I don’t lose it.” Pidge says. “Take it away, Hunk!”

“Okay, so guys, this is Rover.” Hunk says, taking the machine. He holds it up next to his head, then places the necklace around his head. He turns on the robot and it hovers over his shoulder.

“Holy shit! No way!” Lance exclaims.

“Yes way!” Hunk says. “Keep watching though!” he says before taking a few steps to the side.

“Oh, my gosh!” Lance whispers, wide-eyed. “That’s amazing!”

“Dude! Keep watching!” Pidge says, flopping down on the chair. “Hunk, do the thing!”

Hunk presses a button on the remote necklace thing and says, “hello Rover.” The machine beeps cheerfully and it glows green.

“Holy crap!” Keith says. “This part wasn’t in the video.”

“Had to save some of the magic.” Hunk says. But as soon as the words leave his mouth, the machine glows red and drops to the carpet.

“No!!! Rover!” Pidge shouts, dropping to her knees to pick it up. “What happened, buddy?”

“Oh God, I broke them,” Hunk says, as Pidge opens a back panel on the robot. She tinkers with something inside.

“Oh, dude.” she sighs in relief. “It’s fixable! It’s just this,” she says, pointing out a couple of wires and some sort of green box.

“Thank God!” Hunk sighs. “But all our tools are back at your place.”

“We’ll just have to go back and repair it.” she says.

“We don’t have to go back right now though, right? Because we just got here.” Hunk says.

“Yeah, but we might as well. We might have to adjust some other things. You never know.” Pidge says, flipping the panel shut. “Plus, we won’t be able to concentrate here.”

“True. So, we’re gonna go.” Hunk says with a laugh.

“We weren’t doing anything.” Lance says, wiggling his eyebrow before kissing the side of Keith’s neck.

“Stop it!” Keith squeals. “We really weren’t,” Keith directs at Pidge and Hunk.

“Riiight. Anyways, we’re going to leave.” Pidge says, starting to pack her bag back up.

“But I should be back tonight. Unless I should stay with Pidge?” Hunk asks.

“We _weren’t_ doing anything!” Keith says. “I need to go pee,” he excuses himself.

“Yeah, for real, we weren’t guys.” Lance confirms.

“Well, you took like three minutes to answer the door and you barely had a shirt on,” Hunk says, looking off to the side.

“I had just gotten out of the shower. That’s all.” Lance says, standing. He walks his friends to the door.

“You just randomly showered at like four o’clock in the afternoon?” Hunk asks.

“Yeah. Me and Keith have been hanging out all day and then I finally showered.” Lance says. “Hnng, guys. We said I love you today.”

Hunk’s eyes shine. “You what?” he asks softly.

“Keith was telling me things he likes about me and I just got so emo and then we said it. I’m just still dying.” Lance says. Hunk hugs him tightly.

“You have to tell me all the details later!” he says happily.  

“You guys are so gross and in love,” Pidge groans. “But I’m happy for you,” she says, giving him a high five.

“I’ll see you later,” Lance says.

“Yeah. For real. I’m coming home tonight. I’ll be back by like seven. Enjoy the rest of your alone time.” Hunk says.

“Yeah totally! Man, don’t feel like you have to like stay away or something. I love you dude,” Lance says.

“I know. But you don’t need me around all the time, you’ve got a boyfriend now.” Hunk replies.

“That doesn’t matter. It’s your house too,” Lance answers.

“Anyways, let’s go, Hunk. Rover’s heavy.” Pidge says, shifting the bag on her shoulder. “Also, I wanna get to the Dairy Queen before the special ends. The ice cream stuff is like, half off till five.” She adjusts her wrist to look at her chunky watch. Lance doesn’t know why she wears one in the first place, but she does. “We have seventeen minutes!”

“Okay, we’re going. We’re going.” Hunk says. “Bye Keith!” he hollers into the apartment.

“If I have to pay full price for a Blizzard, I’m gonna lose my mind,” Pidge says impatiently.

“Oh, yeah, we’ll totally be late because I said goodbye to Keith,” Hunk grumbles, following her down the hall to the elevator.

“See you later, Hunk.” Lance says, listening to his friends bicker. Hunk waves and the elevator opens.

* * *

Once Hunk returns, he and Lance glue themselves to the couch. And Keith excuses himself to go sit alone in Lance’s bedroom. He doesn’t want to butt in on them. They’ve been friends forever and they deserve to get time to hang out. And he needs to deal with a situation he’d noticed earlier. When his Messenger loaded, he saw the message that Amanda had sent him nearly a month ago when he’d created this Facebook account thing.

It had freaked him out and he’d ignored it until now, but now he’s trying to think of an excuse for not messaging her back sooner. But he can’t come up with anything. He groans softly and rolls over on the bed. He opens the message and rereads it.

(Amanda Jacobson) How are you doing? We haven’t heard from you in a while. <3

He starts typing, then erases it. Then he does it again. He finally decides to just start over and say hello. Whining about not having the time to reply is… well, a lie, and Amanda will see through that immediately. So he types a hello:

(Keith Kogane) Hey Mandy.

He sends it and tosses his phone away from him. It lands on the pile of pillows at the head of the bed. A couple seconds later, a muffled _ding_ sounds from the pile. He shouldn’t be so nervous. This woman raised his useless ass, she’s seen him at his worst. He reaches forward and grabs the phone.

(Amanda Jacobson) Hey sweetie. How are you?  
(Keith Kogane) I’m okay. What about you?  
(Amanda Jacobson) We’re all doing well here at the crazy house. :P We’ve been making hand turkeys and stuff tonight.  
(Keith Kogane) Oh, yeah. Thanksgiving is this week, isn’t it?  
(Amanda Jacobson) Yep. :D I’ve got to start cooking by Tuesday night. Haha.  
(Amanda Jaconson) Are you coming?

Keith ponders his situation. If he doesn’t go, he’s going to feel guilty and if he does, he’s going to feel awkward. Then there’s Lance. Keith doesn’t know if Lance’s family celebrates Thanksgiving or not. And if they do, he doesn’t know if he’s been invited. So, he’s kind of trapped. But Lance hasn’t mentioned it yet. That leaves him with the realization that he should go.

(Keith Kogane) Haha. :’) Hopefully some of the kids can help you. Are there any new kids at the house?  
(Amanda Jacobson) A few new kids, yeah. I’m sure they’d love to meet you, Keith. And I’d love to see you. Dinner will be at six, like always. I hope you can make it, sweetheart.  
(Keith Kogane) I’ll be there for sure.  
(Amanda Jacobson) Oh good! I’m glad! <3 We can’t wait to see you!  
(Keith Kogane) Me too. :)

He sends the final message, hopefully ending the conversation for now and then kicks himself. “Yeah, I’m totally free on Thursday. I’d love to come over,” he groans to himself. Does he want to go? Absolutely not. Does he need to go? Yes, he does. He owes it to his pseudo parents. Hell, he hasn’t been over in months.

He’d forgotten that Thanksgiving was this week. Not that it really matters to him, he doesn’t have to cook or decorate or anything anymore. He was fully prepared to skip this bullshit holiday and hang out with Lance. _But Lance’s family might do Thanksgiving. Damn._

_But what if they don’t? How do I bring Lance into a house full of strangers? Just say ‘oh yeah, I was a foster kid for my entire life. And these are the people who let me hang around the longest.’_ He scoffs, he definitely isn’t doing that. He’ll just hope that Lance already has plans. Or something. It’ll be okay either way. Keith sighs and starts to think of what they’ll do tomorrow.

He can’t imagine where or what Lance has planned. Or will have planned by tomorrow. He thought he’d overheard Lance mention something to Hunk about it, but the walls aren’t thin and he couldn’t make it out. Not that he’s eavesdropping. He just likes to be prepared and know what’s going on. And he can’t think of any ‘nice’ places that aren’t crazy expensive.

He opens Chrome and searches for fancy restaurants. A few things come up and he checks the price points. _I’m not letting Lance waste money at these places._ He closes the tab, effectively calling off the search. Hell, Keith would be happy eating at the fucking Burger King. If Lance wants to dress up and look nice, he’s more than welcome to. Keith sputters into laughter at the image of he and Lance sitting in a booth at Burger King, dressed to the nine’s.

But seriously, fast food is Keith’s favorite. He doesn’t know why. Perhaps it’s because it was such a rarity when he was growing up. And now he’s got his heart set on a Whopper. _Damn_. Then he realizes that he has class tomorrow. _Double damn._

While he’s thinking about it, he’d might as well check for assignments. He collects his laptop and goes to Lance’s desk. He sets his computer down and looks in on Lance’s fish. They’re all bopping around happily. Daphne swims behind the castle and Fred, Keith thinks, rams his head against the tank, trying to get Keith’s attention.

“Hello, Freddie.” Keith says, opening the lid of his laptop. He checks his Blackboard to find that he only has one assignment to do. And even it isn’t due for another couple days. He and Lance’s homework nights must be paying off. For the last couple of weeks, they’ve had at least one evening where they set up their computers at the kitchen table and do their work together. Keith resolves to go ahead and complete the assignment. He has nothing else to do.

* * *

About the time he finishes the assignment, which honestly took way longer than it should have because he misread the instructions _twice_ , Lance enters the room.

“Hey babe,” he smiles, “I came to feed the Scooby gang.”

“Freddie threatened me earlier,” Keith accuses. Lance gasps.

“I know that Keith isn’t your real mom, but you will _not_ treat him that way,” Lance says, shaking a finger. Keith laughs. He grabs their food and shakes a bit over each one. “Scoobert, get up here.” he says, wiggling his fingers at the fish who unburies itself from the pebbles. He finally gets the memo and joins his friends for dinner time. Lance puts the food back.

“What’s up?” he asks when he notices the look Keith is giving him.

“Oh nothing. I’m just trying to figure out how to tell you I have class tomorrow morning.” Keith says, bracing himself for a dramatic reaction.

 “Oh yeah. Dang.” Lance says, snapping his fingers. “Hmm. We’ll just go afterwards. No big deal.” he smiles.

“You sure?” Keith asks, eyebrow raised. “I could skip if you want?”

“No, no, you aren’t gonna skip class. You’ll get into trouble.” Lance argues. “Besides, your class lets out before eleven, it’ll be no problem for me to pick you up and then whisk you away.”

“So romantic.” Keith jokes.

“Oh, I’ll show you romantic.” Lance remarks, devious grin on his face.

“Should I be worried?” Keith asks.

“No, just leave it to me, babe. We’ll have a great time.” Lance promises. He falls onto the bed and rolls onto stomach.

“You and Hunk planned everything, huh?” Keith asks slyly. Lance’s mouth drops open.

“Did you listen to our plans?” he asks.

“No, of course not. I just know Hunk eats up romantic stuff.” Keith says, rolling the desk chair over to the bed to kiss Lance’s forehead.

“That he does,” Lance replies, leaning his head up to kiss his boyfriend properly. “He went to bed a few minutes ago. He’s got work tomorrow and he has to go in at five am this week.”

“That’s gross. He’ll have to wake up by like four to get there,” Keith says, shuddering.

“Yeah for real. It sucks. I think it’s because of Thanksgiving. Everyone will be shopping for food and stuff.”

“Oh that makes sense. It still sucks though.” Keith says.

“Yep, I’m glad I make my own schedule.” Lance replies. “Well, I show up whenever. And mom pays me.” he laughs.

“So, Thanksgiving…” Keith starts.

“Hmm? What about Turkey Day?” Lance asks.

“Does your family celebrate?” Keith asks, moving to lay down next to Lance.

“Yeah, we do. We eat and then, we nap for a while so we can go Black Friday shopping,” Lance says. “We always go— me and my sister and mom. It’s really fun. I mean, it’s stressful, but we have a good time.”

“It sounds nice,” Keith says, imagining the chaos that must ensue with all of Lance’s family members under one roof. He’s had the pleasure of meeting a few of Lance’s relatives, but with the way Lance talks about them, Keith feels like he knows most of them by heart.

“Do you have plans? Or did you want to go? It gets kind of crazy. I should’ve invited you already shouldn’t I? Damn.” Lance says, rolling to lay on his side.

“No, don’t worry,” Keith says, with a wave of his hands. “I apparently have plans, as of ten minutes ago. That’s kind of why I brought it up.”

“Oh, okay. Cool.” Lance says. “So, you’ll be at your folks’ place?”

“I— yeah,” Keith nods.

“I hope you have a good time, babe.” Lance smiles, pecking Keith’s cheek.

“You too,” Keith smiles.

“So, tomorrow,” Lance says, “I’m going to pick you up from class and we’ll go somewhere for lunch. Is that okay?” he asks.

“Yeah, of course. Should I dress a certain way? Because all I have are the clothes in your dresser.” Keith says.

“Hah. No. Babe. You look perfect in anything.” Lance replies with a sly grin.

“Where are we going?” Keith asks.

“Hmm. Do I dare ruin the surprise?” Lance wonders aloud. “Nah. You’ll see tomorrow.”

Keith sighs, “just promise you’re not gonna go crazy?”

“Moi?” Lance gasps, throwing a hand to his chest. “I would never.” 

Keith rolls his eyes. “Seriously,” he says, “promise you aren’t going to spend a bunch of money on me tomorrow. I know you like to be over the top,” he holds up his hand when Lance starts to argue, “and I love that but, don’t go overboard. Today, just hanging out with you, was perfect in my book.” Keith says. Lance’s eyes widen.

“Okay, okay.” Lance says, admitting defeat. He looks off to the side, “I guess I’ll have to cancel the doves,” he says under his breath. Keith’s mouth drops open and he gives Lance a look.

“Kidding! Only kidding.” Lance laughs, then he lowers his voice, “if we’re being honest, I’d never get doves. I’d get swans.” he says with a wink.

“Oh my God. _Lance,_ you’re gonna kill me!” Keith laughs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Such a soft emo chapter!! I know!! :') I love itttt!!  
> \--  
> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment if you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> And, I would really appreciate if you reblog [my Tumblr post!](http://koganelovesmcclain.tumblr.com/post/173718534683/and-now-youre-mine-chapter-18-one-month)  
> And you can follow me @koganelovesmcclain if you'd like!
> 
> Thank you so much for everyone who supports this story! <3
> 
> Till next time, stay tuned.


End file.
